No More Age Of Innocence
by Lady Ikana
Summary: Book three of the Malfoy Saga; the story continues with the children all grown up and ready to set out on their own, sometimes dealy, adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sidra sat in her circle of friends, looking out over the lush property her family owned. It was the annual end of the summer party, the day party anyway, and all of her family and friends were in attendance. She smirked to herself as she looked over at Christina. Last term had been Christina's last at Hogwarts, and Sidra couldn't be happier. Christina had always been in competition with her for the most popular Slytherin girl. Now Sidra had absolutely no one in her way.

"What are you so happy about, Sid?" Marybeth asked.

"Nothing. Just happy that it is my last year at school. I'll be glad when we're done with it all."

"Yeah." Marybeth would have agreed with her if she had said it was a horrible rainy day out, even though the sun was shinning brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Sidra looked around at the boys gathered around the Quidditch pitch. She couldn't say as she liked the game, but she sure liked to watch it played shirtless. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's go over there." She stood and walked away, not waiting to see if anyone else was following her.

Sebastian was tossing the Quaffle back and forth with Theodore. Sidra looked at him appreciatively and smiled at her brother.

"Are you guys going to play or what?" She asked.

Sebastian smirked. "Can't yet. The teams would be odd."

"So cut someone."

Sebastian smirked. "Dad says someone is coming who might be able to play."

"Who?" Marybeth asked.

Sebastian winked at her and she blushed. "Remember the Belmount's?"

Sidra wrinkled her nose. She hadn't seen the Belmount's since before she started school. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but they had moved to another country according to her father. Sebastian sneered. His thoughts were on a very clingy girl that was about to show up. He mentally shook himself. Just as he was throwing the ball to Theodore a girl came running up to his sister.

"Sid, Sid. You have to come see this!" He couldn't remember the girls name but he remembered her chest.

D-cup. He smirked at her and watched her blush. Sidra walked away with the girl and he continued tossing the Quaffle with Theodore. Xanthus, who was sitting off to the side watching the others while they waited for another player, sighed and looked around for Drucilla. She had been very secretive lately and he hoped that she wasn't up to something that would get her in too much trouble. They had a performance to do later today, and he was going to be pissed if she got grounded.

Drucilla was off in the maze with her best friends in the world, Lilith and Vincent. They were laughing at the most recent prank they had pulled. It had been cliché but Vincent had always wanted to do it, so they did. Vincent took one last swig off the bottle of vodka and passed it to Lilith. Lilith took a drink and spied the bottom of the bottle.

"Come on Dru, peer pressure and all that."

Dru laughed and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. She looked at it once before letting the last swallow trickle down her throat. She pulled a face and tossed the bottle back to Vincent.

"Vinny, I don't see why you like that stuff. It's awful."

Vinny smiled. "I like it because it works, honey."

Lilith laughed and peered through the bushes. Dru shivered one more time and grabbed her shoes.

"I still can't believe you made us waste that whole bottle on the punch bowl." Lilith commented as she too grabbed her shoes off the ground.

Vinny shrugged. "Who cares? You'll get more at the after hours party, Lith."

Lith grinned. "Yeah. And then we can make wild passionate love in the middle of the dance floor." She grabbed Dru around the waist and spun her in a circle.

"Lith, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not my type." Lith kissed her cheek and put her down.

"I know, but you're so cute."

Vinny rolled his eyes. "You are so gay."

Lith smirked. "Psh. Look who's talking."

Dru grinned and put her arms around Vinny. "Oh, leave him alone." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Vinny blushed and they all laughed as they made their back to the party.

* * *

The Belmount's were greeted in the foyer by the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy shook Thomas's hand and Jezabel Malfoy hugged Annette. Behind the elder Belmount's stood their children. Reign and Janessa Belmount had changed much over the years. Janessa Belmount, usually all giggles and pep, was quiet and reserved. She smiled at the Malfoy's and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Jezzy much approved of the change in her, however, when she looked at Reign she had to stifle a gasp of shock. Gone was the sweet boy with the dark hair and sad eyes. Standing before he was a young man with long hair and a goatee. He smiled briefly at her, but she did not smile back. It had been six years since she had seen the Belmount family, but it seemed as if they had never met before.

Lucius led them all inside and directed the younger Belmount's to the backyard where the rest of the young people were. Reign followed his sister outside and stood at the back door. He watched the people walk by and looked for someone he remotely knew. As he stood there a pretty dark haired girl approached him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Reign Belmount back from the dead."  
Reign narrowed his eyes at her and recognized the sarcastic gleam in her own eyes.

"Hello Sidra." He said, his voice rough and deep.

Sidra raised her eyebrows at him. "You remember me. Good." She smirked. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Reign nodded hesitantly.

"Good, because the boys need one more player." Sidra grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pitch that was surrounded by guys.

A tall guy with dark hair came up to him and smiled. "You look like a pirate."

Reign snorted out a laugh. "Hey, Xan."

A blond guy turned and hooted. "Shit, you're finally here! Now we can get this game on." Sebastian tossed a broom in Reign's direction. "We can only play for a bit though. Xan and Dru are performing today."

"Okay." Reign mumbled.

Sidra sat back and watched the guys speed around on their brooms with added interest. Reign may be a little rough around the edges, but he would clean up nicely, she thought to herself. She ran her hands through her hair, catching the attention of Theodore instead of Reign. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He faltered on his broom and almost fell off. Both Sidra and Marybeth laughed.

* * *

Drucilla watched the pitch from the other side of the field. She thought she saw a new face up there, but she wasn't certain because of how far away they were. Lith grabbed her arm and dragged her inside while Vinny ran to keep up with them.

"You need to go get your violin."

"Duh." Dru said, rolling her eyes.

Lith patted her butt as she ran up the stairs the grab her instrument from the music room. When she came back down Vinny and Lilith were pretending to make out.

"You two need to get a room." Dru said as she brushed passed them.

"Haven't had enough to drink yet." Lith called out.

Dru made her way to the pitch to call her brother in. As she approached the game seemed to have come to a close. She heard angry shouts and rolled her eyes, wondering if one of her brothers was involved in this one or not.

"That was a fuckin' foul dickhead!" She heard Sebastian scream.

"Fuck you. You ran into me! Not the other way around." Theo yelled back.

Dru lifted her violin and bow and dragged it across the strings to make the most horrible sound she could think of. Once she had brought it all the way across the strings she looked up and found she had everyone's attention, including the new face. She cleared her throat.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you two are even still friends."

Theo grinned at her and slung his arm over her shoulders. "It's just a friendly game, love."

Dru shrugged his arm off and turned towards Xanthus. "We have to get ready now."

He nodded and followed her back towards the house. A pair of dark eyes followed her as she left.

* * *

Xanthus sat behind the piano and cracked his knuckles. It didn't matter how many times he did this, he was always nervous. He laid his hands on the keys and began to play the first notes to his most favorite song. It was The Promise by Michael Nyman and Dru was on the other side of the piano ready to play her part in the background. This was after all his moment.

He pounded the keys and his heart sped up a little when he heard the first notes from his sister. It spurred him on and before he knew it, the song was over. Dru came around the other side of the piano and hugged him before they bowed to the gathered crowd. He kissed Dru's cheek and led her off stage so the rest of the band could set up for her performance.

"You did great!" She said as she sat down next to him and handed him a glass of punch.

Before he could drink it she knocked it out of his hands. Lith and Vinny, who were standing behind her, howled with laughter.

"That's not funny." Dru said as she rose to get him a fresh cup.

"What was wrong with it?" Xanthus asked Lith.

She smiled at him. "It just had a little something extra in it."

"Yeah, like three quarters of a bottle of vodka."

"Oh Dru, you didn't?" Xanthus said and he sipped the ice cold water she had given him.

"I didn't. They did."

Xanthus shook his head as Dru got up to check to progress of the band. "They're almost done. I'm gonna go get ready."

They three nodded to her as she left them in the sun. Dru  
walked over to the stage, her dress swirling about her thighs. She saw her mother and father and waved to them. They waved back. She stood before the crowd and brought the violin to her chin. She saw the new face at the back of the crowd and she smiled at him. He seemed taken off guard, but reluctantly smiled back. Dru closed her eyes and brought the bow across the strings in the first cords of Granuaile's Dance.

She swayed to the music as it filled her. She twirled and danced across the stage to her hearts content, picking up speed when the pace of the song picked up. When she was finished she bowed as the crowd cheered, "Encore, encore!"

Dru cast a glance over at the smiling Vinny. He shook his head but she stuck her lip out and watched him sigh. He walked up to the stage and picked up a Bodhran from the band and stood next to her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna kill you for this." He said with a smile.

Dru beamed up at him and kissed his cheek. "You know you love me."

Vinny smiled and shook his head as she put the bow to strings and played the first chords of Reels. Dru began again to sway to the music and the crowd went silent. Vinny joined in and the turned and danced on the stage as if no one were watching them. A little more than halfway through one of the band members joined in with another Bodhran and they finished up the song with a flourish.

The crowed cheered as they hurried off the stage. Dru was laughing so hard she couldn't see where she was going and she bumped right into someone. She would have dropped her violin, but the person she had run into caught it easily for her. She looked up at the new face she had spied earlier and smiled.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

The face smiled. "No problem, Drucilla."

Dru's eyes grew large as she stared at the guy in front of her. She had never thought to see his face again, and here he was, back in her life. Six years had been a very long time and he had changed so much. Dru swallowed and tried to smile.

"Reign. Hi."

He gave her a lopsided smiled and handed her violin back to her.  
"I guess you can play well after all." He said before turning and walking away from her.

Vinny put his chin on her shoulder. "He's cute. Kinda rugged  
and dirty, like a pirate."

Dru turned and slapped Vinny's shoulder. "Shut up."

Vinny grinned at her and rubbed his now sore arm. "I'm just saying."

Dru crossed her arms and wondered why she was suddenly so angry.

* * *

A/N Woot book three begins!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jezzy and Lucius gathered all of their children, and a hard task was that, into the empty Lounge. After everyone was finally settled and relatively quiet, Lucius cleared his throat.

"Alright, you know the rules. If this house is missing anything, or anything gets broken, you ruin it for your younger brother and sister."

Rhiannon Quinn and the littlest Malfoy, Corbett Asher Malfoy were sitting on the couch closest to their parents. Corbett, who often went by Cam for short, was an active six year old with a mop of white blonde hair. He looked up at his mother with his big gray eyes and smiled.

"No parties anymore, huh?"

Jezzy smiled down at him. "Only if your big brothers and sisters can't control themselves."

Jezzy glanced at Sebastian and Sidra, who were standing close together. Lucius cleared his throat again and Jezzy fleetingly hoped he wasn't getting a cold.

"We will be at your Aunt Maria's if you need us for anything."

"Father, you give this same speech every year." Draco said from the doorway.

The eldest child of Lucius Malfoy strode in with a small blond girl on his hip. She looked wearily around the room and saw what she was looking for.

"Gampa!" She said, reaching for Lucius.

Kayleigh Ann Malfoy was Draco's second child with his wife Martina. Their first child was five years old now, his name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Sorry. She had to see you before we left. I have no idea where Scorp is. Marti's looking for him."

Jezzy smiled as she hugged Draco good bye. She remembered the parties she used to throw with him here at this very house and shook those thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't stupid enough to think that nothing like what happened at those parties happened at these parties, she just didn't like thinking about it.

Draco grabbed Kayleigh and smiled and waved at his siblings as he left the room. Lucius looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Alright, we have to get going. Remember what I said."

"Yes father." His four oldest said in unison.

He smirked and beckoned his youngest two to follow him. Rhia grabbed Cam's hand and dragged him across the room. Sidra watched from the door as their parents walked down the hall. She looked back over her shoulder at her sister and nodded. Dru grinned and slipped out of the room silently. As she reached the foyer she listened as the older guests left. Finally Maria, Blaise, and their little girl, Bianca Lynn Zabini leapt into the flames.

"You first, my love." She heard her parents kiss and another roar of flames.

"Okay, you promise not to throw up on me this time?" He asked Cam.

Cam must have nodded, because shortly after there was another roar of the flames. Dru smirked and made sure the coast was clear before running back to the Lounge to inform her siblings that the party could finally begin. Sidra whooped out a scream and dashed out of the room. Sebastian clapped Xanthus on the shoulder and grinned.

"I'm gonna go find D-cup." He said before following Sidra out of the room.

Xanthus shook his head and checked his hair in the mirror before he left. Dru stood next to the door and watched her older siblings walk away from her. She smirked and pushed herself away from the wall and went in search for her friends.

* * *

As Dru was walking down the hall she saw a girl she vaguely recognized. When the girl turned fully around Dru smiled. She could never forget that face.

"Janessa!" She called out.

Janessa turned her head towards the shout and smiled. Dru had never really been friends with Janessa, actually she hadn't liked her at all when they had been children, but that was no reason for her to be rude now. She walked up to her and smiled. Janessa swept her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see a familiar face." Janessa squealed.

Dru laughed as she was set down. "Where have you guys been?" She asked.

"Oh, daddy got transferred to Germany, so I went to Durmstrang with my brother." A look of pain crossed her face.

Dru frowned. "What is it?"

Janessa shook her head. "Nothing. So where are the rest of your siblings? I saw Sebastian earlier, but I didn't talk to him."

Dru laughed. "You mean you didn't already tackle him and kiss him to death?'

Janessa blushed and Dru threw her arm over her shoulder. "I  
have no idea where my siblings are, but you can come hang out with me and my friends."

Janessa nodded and Dru led her out of the house. The sun was setting, splashing all sorts of colors across the sky. Dru looked around for Lith and Vinny and smiled when she looked upon the maze. She steered Janessa over that way and entered between to hedges.

"Marco!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"Polo!" She heard a little way into the maze.

"Come on." Dru dragged Janessa behind her and after many twists and turns, she was certain that Dru had gotten them lost.

The came out in the middle of the maze to see a very handsome boy lying on the ground. He was holding a flower over his chest and there was a girl with long black hair weeping over him. When Janessa turned her startled eyes to Dru she was shocked even further. Dru was trying not to laugh.

Dru let go of Janessa's arm and walked over to the couple. She took the flower out of the boy's hands and slapped him in the face with it. Janessa couldn't stifle her gasp of shock. The boy sat up and grinned at Dru. Dru smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're so weird." The boy said.

Dru smiled. "Janessa, these are my two best friends in the world. Lith and Vinny."

Janessa waved, still slightly in shock. The girl with the long dark hair sneered at her. Lith didn't like her. Lith didn't like anyone who tried to come into their circle. Or triangle.

"Come on. We still need to have that wild sex in the middle of the dance floor so I need to get you drunk." Lith said, grabbing Dru's arm and dragging her out of the maze.

Janessa looked at Vinny and he grinned. "They aren't really going to do anything."

"Oh."

Vinny held out his arm for her and led her back to the house.

* * *

Sebastian was having a good night. It was barely an hour into the real party and he had already gotten D-cup into bed. He scratched his head, trying to remember her name. Theo came up behind him with a large grin on his face.

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Wilemina."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "But..."

"Hey, she's gives great head." Theo shrugged.

Sebastian smirked as they returned their gaze to the party goers. Xanthus was weaving in and out of the crowd, looking for someone he had been waiting a long time to see. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair and muttered something under his breath that was lost even to him in this din. He watched Sidra as she danced with the guy of the evening and shook his head. She had a new guy everyday it seemed. Xanthus found the Goyle brothers standing off to the side looking very lost. He shook his head again and approached them.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"Uh." Was the collective response.

"Get back to your posts. Merlin you guys suck at being bouncers."

The Goyle's shuffled back to their posts and Xanthus continued the search for his query.

* * *

Dru sat next to Janessa as they watched Lith and Vinny dance. Janessa, much to Dru's surprise, was actually fun to hang out with. They talked about her time in Germany with her family, and a little about Durmstrang, though she wasn't allowed to say much. The song had finished and Lith and Vinny came back to them, both a little tipsy.

"That was fun." Lith said as she kissed Vinny's cheek.

Vinny blushed and headed off to get more drinks. Janessa cleared her throat.

"So, are you two dating?" She asked Lith.

Lith just laughed in response. Dru smiled. "No, they're not dating. And before you ask, I'm not dating him either. We are just very affectionate friends."

Janessa nodded, even though she had no idea what she was talking about. Dru looked off into the crowd and noticed a tall dark figure approaching. Butterflies in her stomach started to flutter and she flushed. She stood up quickly and muttered something before running off in the other direction. Lith watched her leave, her eyebrow cocked. Janessa looked just as confused as she did. She perked up a bit when she saw her brother.

"Reign!" She hugged him and he gave her a one armed hug back. "This is Lith."

Lith held out her hand and he shook it. Vinny walked up behind them and handed Lith a glass.

"Where did Dru go?" He asked, still holding two drinks.

"Uh, she took off. Is that for me?" Lith asked, her first drink already gone.

"It was for Dru." Vinny said as Lith took the glass from him and started sipping it.

"You know Dru doesn't like this stuff."

Vinny looked at Reign and smiled. "You must be Reign." They shook hands. "I'm Vinny."

Reign nodded. "I'm going to go mingle." He said before walking slowly away.

Lith nudged Vinny. "You're right. He does look like a pirate."

Janessa laughed with them as the three of them went to the dance floor.

* * *

Dru was sitting on a bench outside, far from the party. She didn't understand why she had acted the way she did around him, but she didn't like it. She blew her bangs out of her face and sighed.

"Nice night out, isn't it?" A low voice said from behind her.

Her butterflies were back and so was her anger. At least now she knew why she was angry. She hated feeling nervous. She nodded her head, not wanting to speak.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

Dru shrugged and scooted over a bit. He sat down on the bench, not too close to her. Neither one of them talked as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Reign leaned back and sighed.

"You cannot still be mad at me about what happened all those years ago." He said quietly.

Dru shrugged. "I'm not really."

"Then what is it?"

Dru shrugged again. Reign raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed.  
"Just, shut up and watch the stars."

Reign smiled and complied, looking up at the Heavens, the smile still placed firmly on his face.

* * *

Sidra was coming out of one of the guest rooms when Sebastian passed her. Her hair was a little messy and her face was flushed. She smirked at him as she shut the door behind her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. "Was it your dance partner?" He asked.

Sidra rolled her eyes. "He wishes." She said before walking away.

Sebastian smirked and waited outside the door to see his sister's latest conquest. His stomach dropped when he saw who came out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theo walked out of the room Sidra had just exited and smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian had his mouth hanging open, a look a pure shock on his face.

"What the hell?" He asked, pushing himself away from the wall.

Theo grinned. "What?"

"You can't do that."

"Can't do what?"

"You can't fuck my sister. Any of my sisters!"

Theo just continued to grin as he pulled his shirt over his head. "If I had a sister you'd fuck her and you know it. It's not like I was the first one or anything."

Sebastian balled up his fist and punched Theo in the face. Theo grabbed his nose as blood poured out of it.

"Touch her again, and I'll break more than your face." He said as he pushed him one more time and walked down the hall back to the party.

Theo pulled his hands away from his face and looked at the blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. He had never been good with blood.

* * *

Lith, Vinny and Janessa, who had now officially been named Ness, where searching for Dru. They hadn't seen her since she had taken off right before Ness's brother had walked up, and Lith was getting worried. They walked for a while outside, giggling madly from the amount the three of them had drank. Vinny hiccupped, which sent the girls into another fit of giggles. Suddenly he stopped and pointed over towards the lake.

"There she is. And she's with the pirate!"

Ness laughed and doubled over. Lith glared at the two on the bench.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She said before sneaking off towards the pair.

Dru was getting ready to break the silence when she was knocked to the ground. She heard laughter and sat up to see who had pushed her over. Lith was standing next to the bench, her hand over her mouth.

"How on earth is that funny?" Dru asked as Reign helped her up.

"Reign! I had this wonderful drink!" Ness shouted.

"You got my sister drunk?" Reign asked quietly.

Lith smiled and pointed at Vinny who shook his head violently and held his hands up. Dru brushed her dress off and huffed over to Lith. She looked up at her, as Dru was much shorter than her, and smiled. Lith stopped laughing when Dru placed her hands firmly on her chest and pushed with all of her might. Lith screamed as she fell to the ground, Vinny and Ness screeching with laughter. Dru stepped over her and kissed her forehead.

"We're even now."

Lith rubbed the back of her head and groaned. "I need more booze."

* * *

Xanthus wasn't fond of dancing. He was, however, very fond of girls. He currently had five of them attending him. He smirked at them and they giggled back at him. He loved that he had this affect on them. Theo walked by, looking very woozy and unsteady. Xanthus noticed the blood on his shirt and excused himself.

"What happened?" He asked, steadying Theo.

"Your brother hit me."

"Why?"

"Uh..."

Theo wasn't sure if he should say the why of the matter seeing as how Sebastian had reacted. He took a deep breath and hoped that Xanthus could be cool about this like he was most things.

"He kinda saw me and your sister..."

Xanthus raised his eyebrows. "Sid?"

"Yeah."

Xanthus nodded. "You better go get cleaned up. No one will want you looking like that."

Theo smirked and winced at the same time.

* * *

Sebastian saw Xanthus lead Theo away and he glared at him. Just then Dru and her gang, plus two others walked into the main room of the party. Sebastian waved to her and she waved back. They walked up to him and he nodded to Reign. Ness, who had been avoiding eye contact, blushed.

"Hey, Sebastian."

He gave her a tight smile but didn't reply. Lith put her arm around Dru and led her away. Vinny grabbed Ness and pulled her towards the dance floor. Reign watched them leave with a frown.

"So, how's life been?" Sebastian asked.

Reign shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Sebastian smirked. "Come on. They're plenty of chicks dying to meet you I bet."

Reign shrugged and followed Sebastian into the crowd of drunk teenagers. Lith pulled Dru into a quiet room and shut the door. Dru crossed her arms and shook her head at her friend.

"What was that all about back there?"

"What?"

"You pushed me over."

"Oh, that." Lith leaned up against the door. "I don't like him."

Dru rolled her eyes. "You don't like anyone."

Lith grinned. "Touché"

"What did you want? I'm still mad at you."

Lith slung an arm over her shoulders. "I just wanted to get you alone so we can talk about pirates."

Dru rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, he doesn't really look that much like a pirate."

Lith smirked. "Who said anything about Reign? I just wanted to talk about pirates."

Dru shook her head and opened the door. "I'm going back outside."

"Be careful love!" Lith called after her. "There be pirates afoot!"

* * *

Remarkably the rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Xanthus had, after much consideration, decided which lovely lady could have the privilege of spending the night with him. Sidra had settled for one more romp with Theo. Sebastian had finally found out D-cup's name; Eliza. Dru had disappeared and not come back until most of the guests had left. Vinny and Ness had already gone home and Lith was waiting by the fireplace. When she saw Dru walk in she smiled.

"There you are. I guess I should call off the search party, huh?" She said with a smirk.

Dru smirked back at her and noticed Reign walking up from the other direction. He seemed to be having a conversation with one of the older Goyle boys. Dru almost laughed at the though of one of those boys being able to string more than two sentences together. They all met at the fireplace at once.

"Taking off then?" Lith asked Reign.

He nodded to her and turned to Dru. "It was nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

Goyle, she didn't remember which one, gave her a curt nod and hopped into the flames. Reign smiled again and left  
the same way. Lith walked up the her and gave her a big hug.

"Love you, babe." She kissed her cheek. "Dream of pirates for me."

Dru pushed her away and grinned. "Shut up."

Lith blew her a kiss and went home. Dru shook her head after her friend was gone and headed up to her room. It was nearly four in the morning, but she knew she had to at least get some sleep. They were going school shopping in the morning. Dru sighed as she got under the covers. She hated shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dru was on the bow of a large sailing vessel, looking out over the rolling waves. She sighed to herself and smiled. Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She leaned back into them and they kissed her neck. She shivered and clutched the hands around her belly.

"This be the finest pirate ship there ever was." Whispered a deep voice.

"Aye." She nodded and turned to face the one who was holding her. "And the captain be the finest pirate there ever was."

He grinned and leaned forward to place a passion filled kiss upon her lips. Just before they touched, however, Dru was blinded by the sun.

* * *

Sidra got up early the next morning and barged into Dru's room. Without a care for how tired her sister was, she threw open the curtains, the bright morning sun falling on Dru's sleeping face. She groaned and rolled over, bringing the pillow over her head as she did so. Sidra pulled the pillow away and smirked at her little sister.

"Get up, we're going shopping."

"How about I just throw something at you and we call it good." Dru mumbled.

Sidra laughed and tossed the pillow back at Dru's head.  
"Marybeth and Christina can't go with me, so you have to help me pick out just the right clothes."

Dru groaned again as she heard Sidra leave the room. "You have thirty minutes!" She yelled out before shutting the door.

Dru was tempted to go back to sleep and recapture the lovely dream she had been having. It didn't matter that it was about pirates, or that Lith had probably planted the dream in her sleep fogged mind. It didn't matter that the pirate looked exactly like Reign. She smiled to herself. He did make an awfully good looking pirate.  
She sighed and threw the covers off her and headed towards the shower. Once she was finish, she dressed and headed down the stairs. When she made it to the dinning room she found her entire family around the table. She smiled at her mother and father and took her seat next to Cam, who was sulking into his eggs.

"What's up, Cam?" Dru asked as she piled food on her plate.

"Daddy won't let me come shopping with you."

Dru smiled. "Well, we have big kid things to get..."

"I don't care. I wanna go!"

"Cam, please keep your voice down at the table." Came Lucius' tired voice from the head of the table.

Cam lowered his head and continued to pick at his food. Dru smiled and ate her breakfast. As soon as everyone was finished, and before they left the table Lucius cleared his throat.

"Alright, you four. I want you back here before it gets dark. Get nothing but what you need and stay in the alley." He looked pointedly at Sebastian. "No sidetracking."

Sebastian grinned. "Who me?"

Lucius shook his head and handed each of them a slip of paper saying what they needed to get. Jezzy stood off to the side, consoling Cam and trying to get Rhia to pay attention to what she was saying. Sebastian, Xanthus, Sidra, and Dru hopped through the green flames and found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron. Sidra grabbed Dru's hand and began to drag her off to the clothing stores. Sebastian smirked at her and left through the front door to the Muggle streets and Xanthus followed him, shaking his head.

Sidra pulled Dru into the crowed streets of Diagon Alley, straight towards Madam Malkins. Since they both had to go there anyway, Dru didn't protest. Much. However, after what seemed like the three hundredth robe, Dru had had enough.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

Sidra nodded absently as she slapped at the attendants hands. "You poke me one more time with that needle and my father will make you sure you never work in the Wizarding world again." She leaned forward to look menacingly into the woman's eyes and smirked. "Do you think you could live as a filthy Muggle?"

The woman gulped and muttered an apology. Sidra stood and let her continue. Dru rushed across the busy street and into the bookstore. She sighed the moment the smell of the books hit her. She wandered aimlessly until she heard her sister's voice at the front of the store.

"Dru? Are you in here?"

"Shit." Dru muttered to herself and looked desperately for a place to hide.

She knew of only one place and she took off in that direction. She rounded the corner and ran into someone. When they had helped right her she found herself looking into the dark eyes of Reign Belmount.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

He smiled at her, his hands still on her arms. Dru jumped when she heard Sidra's voice again. She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Hide me."

He smirked and pushed her behind a stack of books that was between him and the wall. Just as she got situated Sidra rounded the corner.

"Oh, hello Reign. You haven't by chance seen Dru in here, have you?"

Reign shook his head. "Nope. If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

Sidra smiled flirtatiously at him. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Reign smirked. "Enjoying myself."

Sidra straightened. "Alright then. I'll see you around."

"Yup." He replied, returning to the book he was reading.

Once she was gone, Dru poked her head out from behind the stack of books. "Oh, thank Merlin, she's gone."

Reign chuckled. "Not having fun shopping with your sister."

Dru rolled her eyes and stood. "Oh, yeah. The greatest time ever."

Reign chuckled again. "Well, thanks for your help."

Dru tried to walk passed him but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked up at him and he grinned.

"You used to love books, from what I remember. Why not hang out here for a while. Make sure she's not waiting outside for you."

Dru nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She looked at the book in his hands and smiled at him. "What are you reading?" She asked.

He closed the book and looked at the cover as if he had no idea what it was. "Magical Properties of a Toadstool, apparently."

Dru laughed. "I take it you weren't too into it."

Reign shook his head and put it back on the shelf. Dru looked around the section they were in to see if any of the books there were on her list.

"So, you're going into your sixth year, huh?" Reign asked.

"Yeah. You're all done with school I guess."

Reign shook his head. "I had to miss my fifth year. So I guess I get to spend my last year with you guys at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Reign nodded. "Cool." Dru sighed, not sure what else to say to him. "I should be getting the rest of my shopping done. Thanks for helping me hide from my sister."

"No problem."

"I'll see you at school then?"

Reign nodded and watched her leave the store. Dru walked a ways down the Alley when she found herself in front of the pet store. Outside there was a small cage with three tiny kittens in it. Dru put her hands to her heart and crouched down beside the cage.

"See something you like, deary?" The shop keep asked.

Dru nodded and sighed. "I can't have one."

"Aw, there now girl. Would you like to hold one?"

Dru shook her head no. "Yes."

The shop keep smiled at her and opened the top of the cage. Dru peered over the side and giggled before she could stop herself. A small white ball of fur jumped up and swatted at her nose. She giggled again and picked it up as it swatted playfully with her hair.

"He favors you."

Dru smiled again and kissed the kitten's head before putting it back inside the cage. She sighed as she stood and thanked the shop keep. He smiled back at her and wished her a good day. Dru wandered aimlessly, picking up things she needed here and there. When she was finished with all of her shopping she decided to go straight home. Before she made it to the stairs one of the house elf's stopped her.

"Miss, the Master wishes to see you."

"Oh, okay. Is he in the Study?" Dru asked.

"Yes, Miss."

Dru made her way down the hall to her father's Study and knocked lightly on the door. After he had called out an "Enter" Dru opened the door and walked in. Lucius was behind his desk, looking down at the floor.

"Father?"

His head came up and he had a curious expression on his face. "Did you by chance decide to have something sent home?"

Dru furrowed her brow. "No."

Lucius beckoned her forward and she did so reluctantly. He pointed at a small box at the foot of his desk. Dru gave him a puzzled look as she looked into the box. Inside was the playful white kitten she had held earlier.

"Oh, daddy!"

"I didn't get it for you."

"But, who did?"

Lucius shrugged. "There was only this." He handed her a small, unopened note.

Dru looked up at her father through her lashes. "Can I keep him?"

Lucius shook his head but chuckled. "Your mother gives me that same look when she wants something." He looked down at her. "And she always gets it."

Dru jumped up and hugged her father before grabbing the kitten and running up to her room. After she had made a little bed area for the kitten she sat on her bed and pulled out the letter. She opened it quickly, wondering who this gift could have been from.

 _Drucilla,_

 _I saw the look on your face when you held this and_  
 _thought that one beautiful creature deserved another. I hope you like him._

It was not signed and Dru sighed. She would have liked to be able to thank the person. At that moment the kitten clawed it's way up her leg and onto the bed. Dru laughed and kissed his head.

"What should we call you?" She asked him.

He meowed loudly and rolled over to expose his belly.

"I know. Fabio, after Fabio Biondi the famous violinist and composer."

The kitten purred and meowed. Dru giggled and kissed his head again.

* * *

A/N Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning they were to leave for Hogwarts the entire household was awoken by a horrible scream. Seven pairs of feet shot out of bed and piled into the hallway. At the second scream they all ran into Sidra's room. Sidra was standing in the middle of the room staring at her luggage. Standing next to them was Lucius, holding something long and neon pink like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life. Sidra, looking her most genuinely horrified, had her hands over her ears for some reason. Jezzy's lips twitched and she grabbed the younger kids and led them out of the room. Lucius sent her a panicked look as she left.

Xanthus, Sebastian and Dru stood staring at the scene with mouths agape. Sebastian giggled.

"Gee dad, what's that you've got there?"

Lucius flushed. "OUT! All of you!"

No one moved from their spots and Lucius turned back to Sidra, still holding the thing in his hand.

"What in Merlin's name is this?!"

Sidra's mouth fell open and shut quite a few times before she issued a small squeak.

"Never heard it called that before." Sebastian muttered to Xanthus.

"WELL?!"

"It's... it's..."

Sebastian giggled again. "A GIANT PINK DILDO!"

Lucius made a choking sound before he flung the thing out of the closed window. It struck the glass and shattered it. Sidra screamed again. Lucius stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"If I ever see anything like that in this house again, you will never leave this room again."

"Aw, but dad, then she'll need them even more, being all on her own."

"I told you to get out!" Lucius roared.

Jezzy walked up behind them and touched Sebastian's shoulder.

"Do as your father says." She said quietly.

Sebastian pouted, but turned to leave, as did Xanthus and Dru, who was trying desperately to stop a sudden surge of giggles. Jezzy shut the door and walked over to her husband.

"Lucius, let go."

He did instantly and paced to the other side of the room. Jezzy looked at her daughter and smiled.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Sidra nodded, tears still pouring down her face.

Jezzy grabbed Lucius' arm and led him out of the room. Once they were safely in their bedroom, she let his arm go. He rounded on her instantly.

"What are you thinking? Are condoning this sort of behavior from our daughter?"

"Lucius I had one when I was fifteen, right after I started sleeping with... Draco."

Lucius opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"For god sakes, Lucius, she's seventeen. She's not a little girl anymore."

Lucius sighed. "I know."

Jezzy kissed him and he kissed her back. Before long, both of them were hoping that the door to their bedroom was locked.

* * *

Sidra was still locked in her bedroom when it was time to take Dru to the station. Since Sidra and the others where all able to Apparate, having passed their tests before school was out, Dru would be, for the first time ever, riding the train as the only Malfoy child. She was beyond excited. Jezzy took her, leaving the little ones behind, much to the disappointment of Cam.

Once they were at the station Jezzy kissed her cheek and left her alone. Jezzy was very aware that Dru was excited not have her three older siblings with her this year. Dru pulled her stuff onto the train and found an empty compartment. She let Fabio out of her robes and kissed his head. He purred and licked her chin.

"Oh, where did you get that?" Lith asked as she walked in.

"I have a secret admirer."

"No shit?"

Dru grinned. "His name is Fabio."

"Your admirer?"

"No the kitten."

Lith wasn't paying attention as the kitten was now happily tangled in her hair. Vinny walked in on the two of them laughing at a tiny ball of fur on the compartment floor. He grinned.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Without looking up, Lith replied. "Yes, now go away."

Dru slapped her shoulder and stood to hug Vinny. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "How was your shopping trip love?" He asked.

Dru sat and began to tell them all about Sidra and the robe shopping when another head poked into the door.

"Hey Dru. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ness asked with a smile.

Dru smiled. "Sure."

Ness opened the door all the way and stepped in and a tall figure entered behind her. Lith looked up and giggled before she grabbed Ness and plunked her down on the seat next to Vinny, leaving the only other seat open next to Dru. Reign's lips quirked and he sat next to her. Dru blushed and tried to hide it by looking out the window. Lith cleared her throat and tossed Fabio over to her.

"Did you see what Dru got?" She asked sweetly.

Reign looked down at the kitten and smiled. Fabio meowed loudly and crawled up into his lap.

"Well, who is this?" Reign asked and he scratched him behind the ears.

"Dru has a secret admirer."

Reign raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?"

"Shut up." Dru muttered, taking Fabio off his lap and cuddling him close.  
Lith laughed and so did Vinny. Ness tried not to and Reign just gave her a bemused look. Dru looked out the window until she heard the others fall into a game of exploding snap. Reign leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

Dru turned and realized he was very close to her. She shook her head and blushed again. He reached over into her lap to pet Fabio. Fabio purred and meowed as he licked Reign's hand.

Dru giggled. "He likes you."

Reign smiled down at her and watched her face flush for a third time. He licked his lips and chuckled.

"You're cute when you blush." This of course made her blush even harder.

She reached again for Fabio and her hand brushed his. She looked up into his dark eyes and her breath caught. He brushed his fingers lightly over the back of her hand and the tips of his lips formed into a small smile. Dru couldn't blush any harder if she tried. Her lips trembled and she tried the swallow over the lump in her throat. He winked at her and pulled away slowly.

Shaken, Dru turned back to the window to hide her face and that large grin the spread across it.

* * *

A/N Absolutely heartbroken ver the news of Alan Rickman's death. The man was a fabulous actor and so much more, and he will be remembered forever. RIP /3

Lady I


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they were unloading their stuff off the train, Reign refused to let Dru carry anything but Fabio. Dru blushed and had to endure much rib poking from Lith. Once they were in the Great Hall Vinny, Lith, Dru and Reign all sat at the Slytherin table. Since Ness had never attended Hogwarts before, she was to be sorted with the first years. Reign assured her it would be okay as she nervously stood with the tiny eleven year olds. Luckily it was over quickly as her last name started with a "B."

"Belmount, Janessa."

Ness walked up and sat on the stood. The hat was quiet before it yelled out, "Ravenclaw."

Ness looked slightly put out and took her seat at the  
Ravenclaw table. She looked to her brother and he smiled at her. Once the sorting was done with, and the feast had begun, Lith leaned over Dru and whispered in her ear.

"I think Reign really likes you."

Dru blushed for the hundredth time that day. "Would you please shut up."

Lith grinned and shot a look at Vinny. He grinned back and looked over at Reign, who was watching Dru. Vinny chuckled and shook his head. Sebastian, who was a little ways down the table, leaned over to talk to Reign.

"Did Dru tell you about what happened this morning?"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Sidra was standing over Sebastian, slapping him over and over again, shouting, "Don't you dare, you pig!"

Most of the table erupted in laughter as Sebastian tried to control his sister. Sidra gave him one last hard slap and left the Great Hall. Reign shook his head and returned his attention to Dru.

"So what are your favorite classes?"

Dru shrugged. "I really like Potions, but my Uncle teaches it, so it's not really hard cause he's been tutoring us for a while."

"Oh."

"And I like Ancient Runes too. And then there is Arithmancy..."

"Basically, she's a total nerd and loves every class."  
Lith said.

Dru opened her mouth to retort, but Reign beat her to it.

"I think it's great to love school. It's such an enlightening experience, why not enjoy it."

Dru starred up at him as he smiled back down at her. She smiled back and ignored the rest of her dinner as they continued to talk about school. Before long the feast was over and students began to trickle out of the Great Hall. Lith stood and grabbed Vinny's hand, dragging him off so that Dru was left to walk alone with Reign. They walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, chatting about anything they thought of. Just before they got to the entrance for the common room, someone called out to Dru.

"Dru! Hey, Dru!"

Dru turned to see a fellow sixth year running up to her. She smiled indulgently at him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he just annoyed her beyond reason at times.

"Hi, how was your summer?" He asked, out of breath.

"Good."

"Oh, cool. Did you get my letters?"

Dru had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She smirked. "Of course I got them, Peter. I wrote back to you on all of them."

"Oh, right." Peter blushed.

The three of them stood in silence before Reign cleared his throat. Peter jumped, and looked at him like he hadn't noticed he was here before. Dru grinned.

"Peter, this is Reign Belmount. Reign, this is Peter Falson."

Reign extended his hand, but Peter seemed too petrified to actually take it. Peter was a very small boy.

"Hi. I'll see ya Dru." Peter squeaked before muttering the password and entering the common room.

Dru shook her head and followed him inside. When they were in the middle of the room, however, Dru noticed two things. First, that Sebastian and Theo were sitting on one of the couches, laughing about what had happened that morning to Sidra. Second, that Fabio just happened to be the same color pink as the... thing that caused the incident. Dru took a deep breath and turned towards her brother.

"Sebby?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

Sebastian smirked and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly at him and his brow began to furrow.  
"Did you turn my cat pink?"

Sebastian's smile faltered a little. "Yeah." He said, his tone much less amused than it had been before.

"Do you want to be slapped by two of your sisters in one  
night?" She asked, the smile still on her face.

Sebastian stopped smiling all together. "But..."

Theo grinned. "But, he was trying to show me the exact color of your sisters..."

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian yelled as he punched Theo in the shoulder.

Reign suppressed a laugh from behind Dru. She took a deep breath and raised her eyebrow at Sebastian. He gulped and pointed his wand at Fabio, who turned back into a pure white fluff ball.

Dru smiled and picked him up, stalking off to her dorm room. Reign watched her leave and shook his head. He sat next to Theo on the couch and sighed.

"So is anyone going to tell me why your more scared of Dru than Sid?"

Theo burst out laughing and slapped Reign on the back. "Nice one mate!"

Sebastian gave him a stern glare. "You don't know her like I do." When Reign cocked an eyebrow Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She may look like she wouldn't hurt a fly, but she has the most violent temper. It's scary sometimes."

Theo smirked. "Like that one time, when Sid threw Dru's violin in the lake."

Both Theo and Sebastian shuddered.

"What happened?" Reign asked, intrigued.

"She got all quiet and walked up to Sid, who was laughing her head off. And she just reached up and grabbed a handful of Sid's hair and yanked a big chunk of it out. Like, Sid was bald at that spot. And then she jumped on her and just started beating the shit out of her. It took me, Xan, and Seb to get her off of Sid."

"Oh." Reign said, his eyes wide. He hadn't been expecting quite that.

Theo sat up straighter when Sidra walked into the common room. "I'll see you guys later." He muttered as he followed her to her dorm.

Sebastian tried to get up but Reign stopped him. "Leave it, mate."

Sebastian glared at him and stomped off the his room.

* * *

"Hey Sid." Theo said as he shut Sid's door behind him, locking it as he did so.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, baby. Don't be like that."

She tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge. "You know, you don't need toys when you've got me."

"Theo!" He laughed and kissed her neck.

She shivered. It shouldn't have been a hard spot to find, but only he seemed to hit it every time he kissed her. He continued to trail kisses down her neck, and back up to her ear. He turned her around slowly and kissed her lips. She sighed.

"You know, you're not always around when I get urges."

He smirked. "Neither are you for me."

She smirked back at him and he threw her on the bed.  
"You're here now though." She purred.

"Yeah." He said as he took off his shirt. "I am so here now."

Sidra laughed as he jumped on her and started kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, slipping out of her school skirt as she did so. She sighed as their bare skin touched and he slid inside her. She loved him inside her. He picked up rhythm and soon they were both panting and groaning out their pleasure. Sidra stiffened just as Theo did, and they sent each other over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning, Lith woke Dru up by kissing her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." Dru groaned and tried to roll over.  
"Oh no you don't. If I can't go back to sleep neither can you."

Dru sat up and glared at Lith. She laughed as she pulled on her school clothes. Dru grumbled quietly as she got ready and walked down to breakfast with Lith and Vinny. Both of them had been friends with her long enough to know that Dru was the furthest thing from a morning person there ever was. Reign was already at the table and Lith sat across from him and watched him watch Dru sit down.

"You okay?" He asked Dru.

Dru grunted and grabbed a mug full of tea. Lith smirked.

"She's not alive yet. You'd be better off waiting until she smiles at you."

Reign nodded and returned to his breakfast. By the time Dru's vision had cleared and she was almost awake Professor Snape came by with the time tables. Dru smiled up at him and his lips twitched it what anyone else would have thought was a slight seizure. Lith choked on her pumpkin juice and Vinny slapped her back. Dru smiled.

"You know, if she were really choking you would be exacerbating the problem by forcing whatever was caught in her throat to move further down and compacting, making it even harder for her to breath."

Reign laughed. "So nice of you to finally join us."

She laughed and smiled up at him. His smile grew as she looked directly into his eyes. She blushed faintly and looked at his timetable. He looked at hers and realized they had many of the same classes.

"How did you manage that?" He asked.

"Oh, I've always been in the advanced classes. I guess this year they just decided to bump me to seventh year classes all together." Dru answer as if it were to most common thing.

Reign shook his head.

"She hasn't been in any of our classes since second year. I don't see why they keep making her come back. She's probably smarter than all the teachers here."

"Shut up Lith. I am not." Dru said, her face flushing again.

"Well, we have our first class together, we should get going." Reign said as he stood and held out his hand for her.

Dru put her hand in his and felt the same thrill of tingles going up her arms as she had the day before. She waved a good bye to her friends and walked out of the Great Hall with Reign. Luckily they had Double Potions first off. This should be easy, she thought to herself. Reign was upset to find out that partners would be chosen for them. Dru was seated next to a guy from Gryffindor, while Reign was partnered with a very tall and thin girl, also from Gryffindor. Reign looked back at her and smiled. She blushed, but smiled back.

Professor Snape came into the room and pointed his wand at the blackboard with out a word. The words wrote out a potion that Dru had tried over the summer. She smiled at her partner and asked him to get the ingredients while she set everything up. By the time she had the fire going and they both had begun to prepare the ingredients, Dru's opinion of the guy had turned a three sixty.

"You're not doing it right." She said as she watched him mash the valerian root.

"But it says to press..."

"Yes, press, not mash."

"You do it then." The guy pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am not doing all of the work!"

"Well, let me do it my way then."

"NO, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

Every head in the classroom turned to her. "What?!"

Professor Snape stood up from his desk and scowled at her.

"Miss Malfoy, is there a reason you are disrupting my classroom?"

"Yes, Professor..."

"It was a rhetorical question.. Detention, tonight."

Dru's eyes got wide. "But..."

Snape sat back down behind his desk and ignored her. Dru turned to her partner and was sorely tempted to hit him about the head with whatever she could get her hands on. Instead she took a deep breath and told him to sit down through clenched teeth, finishing the potion herself.  
Once class was over, Dru turned in the vial with the potion in it and left for her next class. Reign caught up with her, as they had the same class again.

"Hey, did your potion come out okay?" He asked.

Dru glared up at him. "Yes, no thanks to my stupid Gryffindor partner."

Reign smirked. They made their way up to Transfiguration and sat next to each other. Dru was determined to have a good class this period and she wasn't about to let anyone ruin it. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to think that seventh years need to be arranged, so her sitting next to Reign wasn't a problem. They took reams of notes all period and were let go for lunch. Dru's stomach growled loudly as her and Reign made their way to the Great Hall.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

Dru smiled and was very thankful she had the next period free. Reign, unfortunately had a class right after lunch. They sat next to each other at the Slytherin table, just as Xanthus was taking a seat.

"You two sure have been spending a lot of time together." He commented.

"So?" Dru shot back.

Reign smiled. "She's still mad about potions."

Xanthus raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I got detention, that's what happened! Stupid Gryffindor partner."

"Oh." Xanthus said and scooted away from her.

Reign realized he was the only one that wanted to be around her when she was in a bad mood. He smirked and ate his lunch. Lith and Vinny ran in and plopped down beside Dru. Vinny was blushing and Lith had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Dru asked.

Lith shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

Dru frowned and looked at Vinny. He was avoiding her eyes. She shook her head and started eating. Once they were finished, she asked Reign if he would like her to walk him to class. He gave her a crooked smile and nodded. They walked in silence and when they got to his class, he turned to her and grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner then?"

Dru smiled and nodded. Reign smiled back and gave her a quick hug before ducking into the classroom. Dru felt faint and decided to get some fresh air. As she walked down to the Black Lake, she thought about Reign. She liked him more than she had ever liked anyone. She sighed and smiled to herself. She wished that she could do more about it, but she was destined to be with someone else. She didn't want to be falling for someone she could never have.

Her parents hadn't told either of their children who they had decided to have arranged to marry them yet. Dru wished they would hurry up and get it over with. She hoped she actually liked the person they picked for her.

As she sat next to the lake and tossed in pebbles someone came up behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." A girl said.

Dru turned around and saw a pretty girl with long brown  
hair and piercing blue eyes. She smiled at her.

"It's okay."

"Mind if I sit?"

Dru shook her head, glad to have something else to think about.

"I'm Grace."

"I'm Dru."

Grace smiled and shook Dru's hand. "You're a Slytherin?"

Dru nodded, noticing for the first time the gold and crimson of the girl's badge. "Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. If you want me to leave, that's fine."

"No, it's okay." Dru cleared her throat. "Are... I'm sorry, are you pureblood?"

Grace frowned at her. "Yeah."

"Oh. Do you... like Muggles?"

"I don't think they are that bad. I mean, we're all people."

Dru nodded. "I really shouldn't be talking to you. My dad would get pissed if he found out I was talking to a Muggle lover." She put up her hands. "His words not mine."

Grace smiled and giggled a little. "Yeah, family can be such a drag sometimes."

Dru snorted a laugh. "You have no idea."

Grace laughed and leaned back on her hands. "I don't see you leaving."

Dru smirked. "No you don't."

Grace laughed again. They spent the rest of their free period talking about school and classes. Once they heard the bell ring they stood to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Dru. Maybe we can run into each other accidentally in the future."

Dru laughed. "Maybe."

Grace smiled at her one last time before they parted ways.

* * *

At dinner Dru was quiet, resigned to the fact that she had to spend time doing whatever Professor Snape had in store for her detention. Reign walked her to her detention, and they hugged again before she walked into the room. Her face was flushed and she couldn't seem to get the silly smile off her face.

"I must say I have never had anyone come to a detention with a smile on their face."

Dru blushed. "Uncle Sev, do you have any idea who my father has decided to have me marry?"

"Why on earth would I know that?" Severus asked incredulously.

Dru shrugged. "Never mind."

Professor Snape told her she had to sweep the floors and then she could leave. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone how easy her punishment was. Dru smiled and finished her task without complaint. It was still after ten o'clock that night before she was able to head back to the common room.

As she was walking down the dungeon corridor she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned to look and saw no one. She shook her head and continued on. Before long she thought she heard the sound again and spun around. Nothing. She furrowed her brow and turned again towards the common room. Only this time she didn't get far.  
She was pushed roughly up against the stone wall, her cheek scraping on it. Someone put their face close to the back of her head and whispered.

"You shouldn't be walking the corridors alone this late."

Dru tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let her. He brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed the delicate skin below her ear. Dru gasped. He ran his tongue over the lobe of her ear, causing her to tremble violently. Her breathing was rough and raged by the time he spun her around and placed his lips against hers. Dru moaned as he ran his tongue across her closed mouth. Slowly she opened for him and he slipped his tongue inside. Dru wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned and pulled away slightly, as if he hadn't been expecting this. He was still kissing her, his hands tracing the contours of her arms. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her cloak over her head.

"Until later." He whispered.

By the time Dru got the cloak off her face, he was gone and she was left alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dru starred at the wall in front of her, her mind racing and yet too still to think. What had just happened? She straightened her cloak and walked in what she hoped was the direction of the Slytherin common room. She muttered the password and entered the almost empty common room. Lith, Vinny, and Reign were sitting on one of the couches by the fireplace.

"How was detention, love?" Vinny asked.

All three of them looked at her and stood up in shock.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lith asked and she rushed over to Dru's side.

"Nothing, I... I just tripped in the hall..." Her voice trailed off as she starred into the fire.

"Bullshit! Your face is bleeding." Lith commented loudly.

Reign got a worried look on his face and he reached to tenderly cup her cheek. Dru gulped and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Dru's eyes got large and she nodded. "I think I need to go to bed."

"I'll go with you." Lith said, standing and walking Dru away.

Reign sat back after they were gone and sighed loudly.

"What's up?" Vinny asked.

"I can't believe I... uh she got hurt."

Vinny cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know, you got here not too much before Dru did."

Reign frowned. "So?"

"Well, did you happen to see anyone running away?"

Reign shook his head. "I'm going to bed."

Vinny watched as he walked away, noting to himself to shake answers from Lith tomorrow.

* * *

Lith grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wiped at Dru's face.

"You are going to tell me what happened." She stated as if Dru had no choice.

"Okay," Dru sighed. "I was walking back and I thought I heard someone following me. I didn't see anyone and then I was pushed up against the wall."

"What the fuck?"

Dru couldn't stop the twitch of her mouth. "Someone whispered that I shouldn't be walking around late at night alone, and then..."

"What!?"

"He kissed my neck." Dru whispered, not able to hold her smile back any longer.

Lith frowned at her. "You liked it?"

Dru sighed and looked up at Lith. "Lith, he spun me around and kissed me."

Lith's eyes got huge. "Are you serious?"

Dru nodded. "And not just a little kiss. He..." Dru stopped, to embarrassed to continue.

"He what?"

"He... really kissed me."

Lith sat back and smirked at her. "With tongues and everything?"

Dru blushed and stood to change her clothes.

"Awe, Dru that was your first, huh?"

Dru nodded and blushed.

Lith laughed. "I'm sorry, but only you would get tackled by some random stranger in the hall and get ravished."

Dru blushed even harder. "It wasn't a random stranger."

Lith pursed her lips. "Who was it Dru?"

"Reign." Dru said, it was barely audible.

"WHAT?" Lith jumped up.

"Shut up!" Dru said, making Lith sit back down on the bed. "I didn't know until I came back. When he whispered to me downstairs."

Lith was at a complete loss for words. Her mouth worked but nothing came out. Dru smiled at this and took advantage to get dressed. Once she was in her night clothes, she sat next to Lith on her bed.

"So what were you and Vinny so excited about at lunch?"

"Oh, that." Lith smiled. "Someone likes him."

"Who?"

"We don't know yet, but he was passed a note in Herbology."

Dru smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah, he's so embarrassed though."

"I noticed."

Lith looked up at Dru, a look of concern on her face. "Dru, just be careful with Reign."

Dru smiled and hugged her friend. "Of course I will."

They each crawled into bed and tried their best to get to sleep, both of their minds making it a very hard task.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week after school had started Xanthus was in the library doing his Arithmancy homework. He had been stuck on a certain question for five minutes now and wasn't having any luck. He couldn't concentrate. He looked over at his friend Alex, and rolled his eyes. Alex was tapping his pencil quickly against the hard wood of the desk.

"Would you stop that please?" Xanthus hissed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Xanthus went back to his work, but only managed to get two more questions done before the tapping started up again. This time, Alex was humming along. Xanthus ran his fingers through his hair and tried to focus. Soon Alex was drumming two pencils against the desk and Xanthus began to taste blood. He had bitten himself hard on the lip. He tried to get Alex's attention, but nothing worked. Xanthus snapped.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, and threw his book at Alex.

Alex looked up at him like he had no idea what he had done wrong. Xanthus growled and grabbed his things, leaving the library behind in a rush. On the way back to the common room he ran into Sebastian. Literally.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian said as books, pencils, and paper flew into the air and landed with a loud crash.

Xanthus growled loudly again and bent to pick his things up.

"Mate, you need to get laid. Relax a little."

"Fuck you." Xanthus muttered.

Sebastian lifted his eyebrows, Xanthus was usually the one with the cleanest mouth, even after Dru.

"No thanks, bro that's kinda gross." When Xanthus stood, his eyes were like fire. "Whoa! I was just kidding. Seriously, go get laid."

"I don't want to get laid, I want to finish my work."

"So finish your work. Just calm the fuck down." Sebastian walked away, shaking his head.

Xanthus piled all of his things into his backpack and returned to the common room. The only ones left in the common room at that moment, was Lith, Dru, and Reign. As far as Xanthus was concerned Dru was spending far too much time with Reign, but at least she wasn't alone this time.

"Merlin Xan, your hair is sticking straight up." Lith said, her eyes wide.

"SHIT!" Xanthus said, running off to go fix it.

"Lith, that was mean. He looked just fine." Dru said as she shook her head.

Lith grinned. "I have something I need to do. You guys going to be okay?"

Dru scrunched up her nose. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Lith tried to send her a message with her eyes, but Dru didn't get it. Lith threw her hands up in the air and walked away. "Never mind!"

Dru smirked and looked over at Reign, who was also smirking. She hadn't told Reign yet that she knew it was him in the hall. She couldn't bring herself to make her lips form the words. Her cheek had healed just fine, it had only been a few scratches. Reign had acted like she was permanently injured. She smiled at that. She knew how guilty he felt, and how much worse he would feel if he knew that she knew he did it. She sighed and leaned back on the couch. Reign looked at her and furrowed his brow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

She rested her hand on his arm and he looked down at it. Dru felt the familiar tingles in her fingers. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her. Kiss her while she knew who it was. He inched forward a bit, making their faces closer. She swallowed and watched him do the same. Her lips parted in anticipation. Just then Sebastian came sweeping into the room. Reign pulled away quickly, before Sebastian saw him. Dru wanted to cry. She was been sure he was going to kiss her again.

"What are you two doing?" Sebastian asked as he plopped himself on the couch next to Dru.

Dru sighed loudly and got up.

"Where are you going? I want to hang out with my little sis."

Dru flipped him off as she left the room. Reign smirked. Sebastian looked at Reign.

"What the hell?"

Reign shrugged and grinned. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Sidra was having a hell of a week. She was so happy that it was finally Friday. She was in her single dorm, a luxury that only Slytherins had, getting ready for her date. Theo stepped in the room and shut the door.

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" He asked.

Sidra raised an eyebrow. "My date."

"Date?"

"Yes, Theo. I have a date."

"But..."

"Oh, get over it. We aren't a couple."

"Yeah, but, I want you."

Sidra smirked and walked close to him, pressing her entire body close to him. "I'm busy tonight. You'll have to fix that problem yourself."

He glared at her. "I'll just go fuck Marybeth."

Sidra stiffened. "No you will not."

"Hey, we're not a couple right? What does it matter."

He pushed her away and left her standing in the middle of the room. Alone.

* * *

"I hate it when they're gone." Rhia pouted.  
Jezzy hugged her tight and set the book she had been reading her down. "You know they have to go to school."

"I know, but it sucks."

Jezzy smiled and looked over at Cam. He had fallen asleep as she read. Jezzy lightly pushed Rhia off her and told her to go get her PJ's on. Jezzy picked up Cam and took him to his room. Once she had him tucked in and kissed his forehead she went to check on Rhia. She had just hopped into bed and was waiting patiently for Jezzy to tuck her in. Jezzy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good night."

"Good night, mommy."

Jezzy shut the door behind her and went to check on Lucius. Lucius was in the Study, as usual, going through paperwork. Jezzy tapped lightly on the door before entering. Lucius looked up at her and smiled.

"Kids in bed?" He asked.

Jezzy nodded. "Anything new?" She inclined her head towards the papers in his hands.

Lucius sighed. "He wishes me to keep a watch out at the school. I guess Severus isn't getting enough information for his liking."

Jezzy nodded. She silently wished this stupid war would be done with. At this point she didn't care who won. She just wanted a normal life with her husband and children. Lucius stood up and crossed the room to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head.

"What's wrong?"

Jezzy sighed. "I have more potions to do by Sunday. I should get on that."

Lucius nodded.

"Would you let Carol know I need her to be with the kids tomorrow. It's going to take all of my attention to get these all done."

He nodded again. As she tried to walk away, he tightened his grip. "I love you." He whispered.

Jezzy smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

She left him to get more work done and made her way down to the dungeons. Her second home.

* * *

Ness was sitting outside in the courtyard Saturday morning, enjoying the time to herself. She loved being in Ravenclaw. She had new friends and they were great people, but she wished she was in Slytherin. She needed to be there with her brother. She heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. Xanthus was walking with his head stuck in a book. Ness smiled. Why was it all the Malfoy's were gorgeous? She watched at he almost ran into a pillar and walked straight for another.

"XANTHUS!" She called out.

He stopped right before he hit the stone pillar. His head jerked between the pillar and Ness, before he decided to approach her. She smiled at him and he sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just my homework." He sighed.

Ness grabbed the book out of his hands and looked at it.  
"Wow, this is above NEWT level."

"Yeah. Have to live up to the example Dru sets."

They both laughed. Ness looked up a him and smiled. He gave her a goofy grin.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Ness blushed and nodded. Xanthus tucked the book under his arm and held out his other one for her to hold. Ness bit her lip and giggled again as she grasped it. They walked towards the lake as they talked about their past. Ness was surprise to hear about all of the awards he had won for his piano playing.

"Of course, most of my stuff Dru plays as background, so I probably win because of her."

"Oh, you're absolutely wonderful."

Xanthus stopped and smiled down at her. Ness blushed.

"I saw your performance at the party. You were good  
without Dru."

Her blush deepened as his smile widened. He was holding her hand when he suddenly leaned forwards and placed his lips gently against hers. He pulled away quickly, a look of shock planted almost comically on his face. Ness smiled and blushed, biting her lip slightly. He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Ness took his hand in hers and he went quiet. He looked up at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. She tugged on his hand and they continued their walk around the lake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lith and Vinny had been avoiding Dru most of the week. Dru didn't know why, but it was Sunday and she was going to find out. She went down to the common room in the early morning hours to see Lith sitting alone on the couch. Dru sat beside her and sighed. Lith looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Why are you two avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Dru asked.

Lith furrowed her brow. "We haven't been avoiding you. Vinny wanted to give you more time alone with Reign and as much as I don't think the two of you should be alone together, you seem so happy hanging out with him."

Dru smiled. "Oh, you guys. You should have just told me."

Lith smiled. "Well, that and Vinny found out who likes him."

Dru nearly jumped off the couch in excitement. "Who?"

Lith smirked and opened her mouth as Vinny walked into the common room. She pressed her lips together and looked his way. Vinny smiled at the both of them.

"What are you up to today, Vin?" Dru asked.

"Uh..." He blushed.

Lith grinned and stood. "So, are you finally going to meet them?"

Vinny nodded and blushed a deeper shade of red. Lith's grin grew and she hugged him. He hugged her back and excused himself, leaving the common room. Lith and Dru watched him go with smiles on their faces.

"So who is it?"

Lith put her hands on Dru's shoulders. "Harper."

Dru's eyes got wide and she started to laugh. "Really?"

Lith nodded and they both began to jump up and down, giggling like mad.

"What's got you two so happy?" Sebastian asked as he entered the common room.

Dru continued to smile, but Lith went silent. She frowned at Sebastian and left the room with out a word. Dru smirked.

"Wow, Bast, you're loosing your touch."

"Shut up. It's just Lith. What do I care if she stays in the same room as me or not? She's a freak."

Dru frowned. "She's not a freak. She's just not like every other girl in this school."

"Yeah, and she dresses like she's in the dark ages, with those stupid dresses. Maybe Sid should take her shopping."

"Merlin, your such an asshole sometimes."

Sebastian smirked. "Comes with the territory, Dru."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Dru, you need better friends. Normal ones."

"Oh, you mean like the followers Sid has? Or the chronic sluts that follow you around?" She walked up close to her brother, not noticing someone watching them from the stairs. "Is that what you want Sebby? Your little sister spreading it for every guy who looks her way? Following around other sluts in a gaggle of misbegotten exploits and dirty bed sheets?"

Sebastian glared at her. "You know that's not what I meant."

Dru raised her eyebrows. "Really? I guess I lost some of it in translation. What exactly do you want from me Sebby?"

Sebastian grabbed her arms and growled.

"Let her go."

Both Dru and Sebastian looked over at the person who spoke. Reign stood with his arms crossed, staring at them. Sebastian let Dru go forcefully and left to sit on the couch. Reign approached her and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Dru smirked. "Yeah. He's such an ass sometimes."

Reign smirked and rubbed her arm. His hands felt so warm this morning. Dru smiled up at him, completely forgetting Sebastian was still in the room. Reign grinned at her and leaned slightly forward.

"Hey Reign? You wanna stop groping my sister?"

Both Dru and Reign jumped and looked over at Sebastian. He smirked at Dru.

"Jeez Dru. For not wanting to be one of those girls, you sure are acting like a slut right now."

Dru stiffened and a split second later she lunged at Sebastian. He jumped back off the couch and backed away from her. Dru hadn't gotten very far, as Reign snaked his arms around her waist and held her back.

"LET ME GO. I"M GONNA KILL THE FUCKER!"

"That's exactly why I'm not going to let go." Reign whispered in her ear.

She struggled against him, jabbing her elbows in his ribs, but he only held her tighter. He glared at Sebastian as he dragged Dru out of the room. Once out in the hall, he was still reluctant to let go of her. He dragged her down the hall a ways, her screaming at him to let her go. He ignored her and pushed her into an empty classroom. As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against it and loosened his grip.

She spun around, her normally violet eyes nearly translucent. His breath caught in his throat. Her breathing was heavy and her fists were clenched against his chest. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing his lips lightly against hers. Dru stiffened and then melted into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips more firmly to his, letting her tongue touch his bottom lip ever so slightly. He groaned and opened his mouth, letting both of them able to explore the other. Dru whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her tight, his hand slipping behind her neck and tangling in her hair. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were darker now, almost amethyst. Her lips were trembling and she was breathing as if she had run a mile.

Reign tried to calm his own breathing as Dru looked up into his eyes, noticing that they were now a very light green. She took a deep breath.

"I know it was you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reign looked confused. Dru sighed.

"In the hall Monday. I know it was you." Reign swallowed and loosened his grip. "I'm not mad at you. I..." Dru blushed, not wanting to admit she had liked it as much as she did.

"Dru, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I..." She stopped again.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

She smiled nervously. "I liked it." She whispered.

Reign smirked, his hand still tangled in her hair. He tightened his grip and watched her eyes slide out of focus a little. He pulled her head back and kissed her neck, running his tongue over the tender cords of muscle. Her breath caught and she made a sound like a purr, clenching her hands on his shoulders. He sank his teeth into her neck and she groaned, throwing her head back further. He tightened his grip on her body, bringing her as flush with his own as he could. He trailed kisses back to her waiting lips and she kissed him eagerly. He tried to pull away but she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to moan and kiss her more forcefully.

After what seemed an eternity they parted, both of them panting for breath. Reign took his hand out of her tangled hair and stroked her cheek. Dru tried to smile, but wasn't able to make her mouth move anymore at that moment. He kissed her one last time, a chaste pressing of lips.

"We should get out of this room." He whispered.

Dru nodded. She never wanted to leave the circle of his arms. He let her go reluctantly and smoothed out her hair. He smirked and opened the door. No one was in the hall so he grabbed her hand, lacing his finger with hers and led her out of the room. By the time they had made it to the door to the common room Lith was returning. She eyed their linked hands and raised her eyebrow at Dru. Dru blushed a dark crimson and Lith's eyes got wide.

"Dru, do you mind grabbing my bag off my bed?" Dru nodded and entered the common room, keeping contact with Reign's hand as long as she could.

Lith folded her arms and looked at him. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were just hanging out." He answered.

Lith's eyes narrowed. "Look, the only reason I'm okay with this is because of the look that Dru gets on her face when she sees you. She's... she's not like other girls."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. Listen. Dru is innocent. I mean really innocent. She's never dated, never kissed, until now. Never done anything with a guy. She's saving herself for her future husband for some reason, and I don't want you to fuck that up for her. She's going to be crushed when you guys can't be together anymore. So..." She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Just, be careful with her, okay?"

Reign was taken aback by what Lith had said. Nothing that happened in the room down the hall would have led him to guess she had never done that before. And then he realized that if what Lith was saying was true, then her very first kiss had been last Monday when he had so roughly pushed her against the wall. He didn't know what had come over him that night. He had seen her alone and knew that he had to kiss her. Knew that he wanted her more than anything.

He nodded once to Lith as the door opened and Dru came back out. She looked between Reign and Lith and decided to ask her about it later.

"Hey Dru, wanna go for a walk?" Lith asked.

Dru looked at Reign and he smiled. "I've got a ton of homework to finish. You two have fun."

Dru smiled. "Okay."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. Dru blushed as she watched him walk through the door. She turned to Lith.

"What did you say to him?"

Lith shrugged. "That if he hurts you I'd cut off his dick." After seeing the look of horror on Dru's face she smiled. "I'm joking."

Dru shook her head and walked a little ways away. She turned and looked at Lith.

"Are we walking?"

Lith grinned and ran to catch up with her, linking their arms.  
They wandered around the halls for a couple of hours, talking like they always did about nothing important. They were heading back to the Slytherin common room, noticing how much the halls were filling up with people. They took a lesser known route and as they were rounding a corner Dru stopped dead and pulled Lith back around it. Lith started to ask what was wrong with her when Dru covered her mouth with her hand. She peaked down the other hall and saw two people engaged in a very deep kissing session. She grinned up at Lith, who had peeked around the corner with her. Vinny had apparently found who he was looking for.

Harper Taylor was a tall boy with sandy blond hair and an athletic build. He currently had his arms wrapped tightly around Vinny as their lips seemed glued together. Dru suppressed a giggle and brought Lith around the other side of the corner.

"Oh, my god!" She whispered.

"I know, they're so cute." Lith whispered back.

"We have to make sure they get their privacy. I don't think it would be a good idea for this to get out since Vinny isn't out yet."

Lith nodded. Vinny and Harper were in a hall that dead ended not too far from where they stood. Dru took Lith by the hand and dragged her to the opening to the main hall. She spotted what she was looking for and straightened.

"Time to be a Malfoy." She muttered and strode off towards a crowd of large boys.

"Goyle!" She shouted. Three heads turned her way. She pointed to one of them and beckoned him to her. "I want you to guard that corridor. No one goes through, got it?"

Goyle nodded and took his place at the entrance. Dru smiled and began her trek back to the common room. Lith caught up with her and giggled.

"You're so good at bossing them around, we should do it more often."

Dru laughed as they entered the common room.

* * *

Theo was sitting outside, Marybeth chatting next to him about something he didn't care about. She thought they were a couple now. Theo groaned inwardly. He had just wanted to get laid and now he couldn't get rid of her. She was making that irritating laugh again and he almost lost it.

"Look, I would really like to be alone right now."

Marybeth stopped in mid sentence and gaped at him. "Oh. Okay." She smiled sweetly and left him to his thoughts.

Sidra watched from a distance as Marybeth left Theo and he laid back down on the crisp grass. She wanted to go talk to him, but she was angry about him sleeping with Marybeth. She had been so angry about it that she had been overly friendly with her date the other night. She hadn't been planning on sleeping with the guy, but had done it to spite Theo. Multiple times. She sighed. It hadn't even been very good. The guy kept calling her names and trying to talk dirty. It turned out more abusive than anything and she had finally told him, "Shut your fucking mouth and just do your job." He hadn't complained and finished up quickly.

She watched Theo sit up and pull his hair back into his pony tail. She loved that pony tail. She shook herself. What the hell was she doing? She was Sidra Malfoy. She could have any guy she wanted. She didn't need Theo. She had her pick of the entire Wizarding world. She sighed again.

She wanted only Theo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harper pulled away from Vinny and smiled, running his fingers through Vinny's hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

Vinny smirked, not something he did often. "Don't worry about it. I didn't push you away did I?"

"We should get out of here before someone finds us."

Vinny nodded and they untangled themselves from each other. Before they got at the end of the hall Vinny saw one of his brothers standing almost as if on guard. Vinny swallowed hard and tried to pretend nothing had happened. He walked past his brother without acknowledging him and made for the common room. Since Harper was in Hufflepuff they said quick manly good byes and went their separate ways.

Vinny got into the common room just in time to see Lith and Sebastian engaged in a very loud fight. He thought fleetingly about heading up to his dorm before Lith saw him. He knew it was over and he crossed the room to sit next to Dru and Reign who was holding tight to Dru's waist. Dru was livid but not trying to move. She must have figured it was fruitless and given up. Once Vinny was seated he decided he best listen to what was going on in case someone spoke to him.

Lith was red in the face, her hands on her hips. "How dare you say that about Dru!"

"Whatever. It didn't mean anything. It was a joke."

"You don't joke about calling your sister a slut!"

"What's it to you?"

"She's my best friend asshole!"

Sebastian smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you just go throw some more make up on and stay out of Malfoy business, freak."

He spun around and slammed his way out of the common room. Vinny looked back at Lith, who usually a this point in an argument was ready to rant at anyone who crossed her path. Instead she did something Dru and Vinny had never seen her do. She burst into tears and ran back to her dorm. Reign let go of Dru and she shot out after Lith like a rocket. Vinny gave Reign a half smile and went to his own dorm.

Dru opened the door Lith had just slammed in her face and shut it quietly behind her. Lith had thrown herself on her bed and was sobbing loudly. Dru sat next to her and rubbed her back, letting her cry it out. It wasn't long before she was sitting up and wiping furiously at her eyes, smearing mascara all over.

"I hate him." She muttered.

"I know. He's an ass."

"Arrogant."

Dru grinned. "What was that all about, Lith?"

Lith lowered her head and didn't answer at first.

"I guess I must be getting ready for flow."

Dru nodded but didn't believe her. They sat on Lith's bed, Dru still scratching her nails against her back. Lith finally gave a deep breath and stood to assess the damage to her face. When she looked in the mirror she burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, I look like a raccoon."

* * *

Xanthus had been spending a lot of his time with Ness lately and no one had seemed to notice. Alex, his annoying "friend" had abandoned him after he had gotten a book thrown at him. His brother was too busy with his arguments with a wide assortment of people. Sidra was in one of the worst moods he had every seen her in so he was avoiding her. Dru and Reign. Xanthus smiled to himself. He couldn't say he was happy about his little sister finally finding an interest in someone, but he could tell she was happy.

So here he was, Thursday afternoon during his free period, walking with Ness by the lake, holding her hand and talking about his dreams of being a famous pianist. Ness thought it was a wonderful idea and said she would help him in anyway she could. They had shared their first kiss after that. Most girls just wanted to giggle at him and run their fingers through his hair. Ness wanted to talk to him, get to know him. He loved that about her.  
They had just finished their normal trek and started back towards to castle when Reign came running up to them.

"God damn it Ness, where have you been? Don't you know what day it is?" His skin was slightly paler, as if he hadn't been eating or sleeping well.

He looked sick.

Ness's eyes widened and she let go of Xanthus' hand. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips before grabbing Reign's hand and running off with him.

* * *

Dru wondered why she didn't see Reign at dinner that night. He looked like he hadn't felt well earlier in the day and had been dismissed from classes. However, he wasn't in his room, nor was he in the hospital wing. Dru was getting a little bit worried. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see Ness.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Lith asked.

Ness smiled. "Oh, he wasn't feeling well. I suppose he's in his room."

"No, I checked." Dru said.

Ness shrugged. "Did you go in?"

Dru shook her head. "I just knocked."

"He was probably sleeping."

Dru shrugged again and thought that she was just being silly. Ness was right. He was just sleeping off a sickness and he'd probably be better in the morning.  
Only, he didn't come out of his room in the morning. Dru knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried the knob, but it was locked. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. At lunch Ness came to tell her Reign was in the hospital wing.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Ness nodded, shadows clearly visible under her eyes.  
"He's fine. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion. He'll be fine tomorrow."

"Do you think I should visit him?"

Ness shook her head. "He needs his rest. I can't even go up there."

Dru hung her head and finished her lunch, wishing that the rock hard feeling of dread would leave her belly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reign walked into the common room at six in the morning Saturday to find Dru fast asleep on the couch. He was tempted to pass her by and go directly to bed but she looked so beautiful he couldn't help himself. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair. He still felt very weak so he lowered himself all the way to the floor. He stared at her sleeping face and wondered for a moment what it would be like to wake up to that face every morning for the rest of his life. He shook his head. Best not to think about that right now. Dru stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she yawned and stretched.

He smiled. "Better, but still not really that good."

"What was wrong with you?" Dru asked.

Reign shrugged. "I really need to go lie down. My head is starting to spin."

A look of concern crossed her delicate features and she immediately stood and helped him up off the floor. Reign grunted, not accustomed to getting help from anyone. She held his arm and led him to his bedroom, the door opening easily at her touch this time. She frowned as she led him to the bed and helped him sit. He seemed to be weaker just having moved from the common room to his bed. He sighed and lay back. Dru's lips twitched and she took his shoes off.

Reign chuckled. "I haven't had anyone take my shoes off for me since I was a kid."

Dru smirked. "Well, you didn't look like you would be able to manage it in your state."

Reign sighed again. "I'm really sorry about all this. I should be fine in a couple of days."

"Are you going to go down to breakfast?"

He shook his head and covered his eyes with his arm. Dru started to ask another question but he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"Dru, I would really like to go to sleep. Why don't you go on back to bed too? You look like you didn't sleep very well on the couch."

She sighed and kissed his forehead. "Okay, but I'm going to come and check on you later."

Reign smiled. "That would be nice." He replied, even though he just wanted to rest, alone.

Dru stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked slowly back to her room, still more than worried about Reign, the hard ball still in her stomach. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake that feeling. She sank into the mattress and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts as she drifted quickly off to sleep.

Sebastian hopped onto his broom and soared into the air. He circled the Quidditch pitch three times before hovering over the middle of the field. He looked out over the Forbidden Forest to the tall mountain that stretched for miles. It was a crystal clear morning, not a blemish to the bright blue sky. Sebastian leaned forward on his broom and shot across the trees; flying so low that if he had put out his hand he would have touched them. He cut a hard left and rose higher, rolling a few times, before heading back towards the pitch.

Again he stopped in the middle and looked out over the horizon. He sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as far as he could and stretching out his arms. Holding the broom with only his legs he began to slowly steer himself in the direction of the goal posts. He speed up until his heart raced and he was sure he was going to fall. He slowed to a stop and sat up on the broom. When he opened his eyes he was directly above the middle ring. He smirked and let out a silent whoop of joy.  
It was another hour before his feet finally touched the earth. His stomach growled and he made his way towards the castle for lunch. He didn't bother going to change out of his Quidditch clothes. He knew very well what he looked like in his current state. Even though he was nowhere near the well groomed young man he usually appeared to be, he knew that he looked hot right then. Rugged, one girl had told him. Something Pretty Boy Xanthus could never pull off.

He noticed Dru and Lith and plopped down next to Lith. She got a look of disgust on her face and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, did Hell freeze over?"

He furrowed his brow. "No." He said unsurely.

Lith rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll see you outside Dru."  
With that she walked out of the Great Hall.

"What did I do?" Sebastian asked, piling a plate full with food.

"You called her a freak."

"So, I always call her a freak. It's like a pet name."

Dru rolled her eyes and ignored him. "What, are you still mad at me too?"

"Duh." Dru said without looking at him.

"I'd like to know when I suddenly became the bad guy. Are you all on the rag?"  
Dru dropped her fork and gave him the same look Lith had just graced him with. She stood and left him sitting alone. He shrugged and ate his lunch.

"So how is Reign?" Lith asked after Dru had caught up with her.

Dru shrugged. "He said he was going to be fine in a couple of days."

"Cool. So are you two a couple yet?"

Dru blushed. "I don't know. I mean, we haven't done anything else since the last time."

"But...?"

Dru blushed and shrugged. "You know I have no business dating. It would be anything more than a fling. You know I don't want that."

"Oh, grow up Dru. You're almost seventeen years old and you have only gotten to first base."

Dru's mouth dropped open. "What are you saying, Lith?"

Lith smirked down at her friend. "Enjoy yourself, but don't get hurt. There is nothing in the arranged marriage rules that says you have to be some pure virgin for your future husband. I mean, look at your sister. She's the farthest from pure I've ever seen."

Dru laughed a that. "I'm not my sister."

"I'm not saying you should be. But Dru," She stopped and put an hand on her arm. "Don't miss out because of your wanting to be pure for a man you probably aren't even going to like."

Dru looked at the ground. "It's not that easy to just forget all those promises I made to myself, Lith."

Lith smiled softly. "I know." They began to walk again. "Just think about how he made you feel when you were kissing. That will help."

Dru laughed and slapped at Lith arm. "Shut up."

Lith smirked. She hoped she was doing a good thing for her friend. She did look so happy when she was with Reign. She needed to enjoy that before she wasn't able to anymore. She needed to live a little.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sidra was just finishing up applying a thin line of eyeliner to her lids when her bedroom door opened. She finished up and stood up straight to face who had walked in. Theo stood with his back against the door. Sidra smirked at him and continued to appraise herself in the mirror.

"You know you don't need to primp anymore. You look beautiful as always."

"Why don't you go compliment your girlfriend?"

Theo rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door. He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"I'm not seeing Marybeth."

"But you did."

"And you saw that guy... what's his fuck."

Sidra chuckled. "I don't remember his name either."

Theo smiled. "So are we okay?"

"No, you fucked my best friend."

Theo laughed outright. "She is not your best friend."

Sidra shrugged and tried to walk away from him. He tightened his grip. "Sid, please? Just..."

"Just what, Theo?"

He sighed deeply. "Okay, shot in the dark, but let's do it."

"We already 'do it' Theo."

"No, I mean, let's be an item."

Sidra gave him a disbelieving look. "What?"

"I don't like it when you fuck other guys, you don't like it when I fuck other girls. Let's solve that by just being with each other."

"I don't date."

"So break some rules."

Sidra smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, longingly. "Please, baby? Don't make me beg."

"I should though. Make you beg for it, on your knees and everything." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh, I'll do something on my knees but it won't be begging."

Sidra laughed as he pushed her back on the bed. "I'll think about it."

"We'll make a deal. If I can make you scream... no cry,  
you be my girlfriend."

Sidra smirked. "Deal." She said as he pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

Dru, Lith and Vinny were in the common room chatting away when they heard the screams coming from the girls dorms. Dru almost jumped up until she heard a name shouted along with it.

"THEO!"

Dru and Vinny blushed while Lith was sent into a fit of laughter. Reign walked grumpily into the common room and plopped on the couch next to Dru, leaning his head on her shoulder. Lith stopped laughing and gave Vinny a meaningful look. He grinned and stood up.

"Uh, I have to be somewhere. Come on Lith."

They linked arms and left the room in a rush. Dru watched them go with a small smile on her lips. She ran her fingers through Reign's messy hair and kissed the top of his head.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked quietly.

"I would feel better if your sister would stop screaming." He replied testily.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"No I want to go back to sleep." He sat up and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

Dru had never seen him this moody, but chalked it up to his recent illness. She sat next to him in silence, the screams had finally stopped, and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. She thought he was sleeping again and started to get off the couch to let him get what rest he could. He opened one eye and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he cuddled her close.

Dru blushed. "It's okay."

He nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness. When someone came in the room she tried to pull away, but he put his arms around her to keep her firmly on his lap. She blushed as the three first years girls snickered behind their hands. Reign's breathing had become even and shallow again and she wondered if he was asleep. She shifted in his lap and his arms tightened around her again. She felt him grin into her neck.

"Are you trying to leave me?"

"I thought you might want more sleep."

He moaned a little. "What I want right now is you, on my lap, stroking my hair." He pulled back and gave her a very pathetic pouty face. "It would make me feel better."

Dru laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Or perhaps, we could go somewhere a little more comfortable." He murmured in her ear as he nibbled her lobe.

Her breath caught. "D-do I need to carry you this time?"

He chuckled and then furrowed his brow as if it hurt.  
"Maybe."

Dru smiled and helped him off the couch. As he leaned on her she had the distinct feeling that he was milking it. She fleetingly thought of letting go but decided against it. Once they were in his room he shut the door and practically fell on his bed. He sighed and scooted over so there was enough room for her. She was very reluctant to get into bed with him. The only guy she had ever been in bed with was Vinny, and she obviously had had nothing to worry about there.

"Lay down so I can hold you." Reign commanded in a sleepy voice.

Dru complied. Once she was laid out on the bed he pulled her close against him and sighed. "You fit so nicely, Dru." He said with a yawn.

She smiled and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his arms around her. Though she wasn't the least bit tired, she closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep by his slow rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Lith walked down the halls with Vinny on her arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, how's it with Harper?" She asked under her breath.

Vinny blushed and shushed her. Once they were outside she asked again.

"It's going good."

Lith smiled and kissed his cheek. "This means we can't, you know, any more, huh?"

"Lith, he's my..." He blushed again. "He's my boyfriend."

"Aw." Lith kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna miss it."

"You'll find someone else, I'm sure."

Lith sighed. She and Vinny had first become intimate the year before. He had been struggling with his sexuality and so had she. Vinny had never been able to talk so openly about liking guys with Dru. Lith and found herself more than once attracted to a girl, so she found some kind of balance with Vinny that she never had with Dru. As much as they were friends, Dru had never looked at a girl's ass and had the urge to grab it.

The first time they had been together, they had spent the whole night in her room, watching movies on the TV her parents had let her have. Vinny had snagged some pot from his brothers and Lith had grabbed a bottle of vodka from her father's stash. After drinking nearly the whole thing and smoking more than either of them ever had before, Vinny had leaned in and kissed her.

"Sorry." He had said as he pulled away.

"Vin, when do you think we are actually going to find partners at Hogwarts? I mean, do you really want to leave school as virgins?" Lith had slurred the question, but as Vinny was just as drunk and stoned as she was, he didn't seem to notice.

"Not really."

"So... let's just get some aggression out." She had smirked at him.

Vinny smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They made sloppy love on her bedroom floor and the next morning laughed about it. It had happened so many times since. Every time one of them felt the need, any time one of them was stressed out, they found a good quiet place and released some tension.

Lith smiled at him now and kissed his cheek again. "I'm so happy for you Vin. Just don't forget about the little people who helped make this happen."

Vinny laughed and hugged her tight. "I love you Lilith."

Lith's eyebrows raised. "Full names then? I love you too Vincent."

He kissed her one more time, on the lips, and they continued their walk around the grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _School has been going alright, I got into seventh year classes just like Uncle Sev said I would. I think Sid is seeing someone, but she won't say who. We all know it's Theo though. As much as they argue, they really are perfect for each other. Vinny has someone too. They are so cute. Xan started dating Ness Belmount. I would never have thought it in a million years, but I suppose he was always really nice to her when we were kids, even when she was hanging all over Sebby._

 _And speaking of Sebby, he's being a jerk as always. What else is new though._

 _I find myself with a bit of a problem. I really like someone. I mean, really like them. Lith says I should just enjoy it while I can before you and father tell us who we are to marry, but I can't stop this dread inside me that I may end up falling for him and then I would have to cast him aside because of a future husband. I really don't know what to do about it. He really likes me, but, like I said, I just don't know if I can do anything about it._

 _Are you and father planning on telling us soon. Sid, Sebby and Xan are all in their last year at Hogwarts so at the very least I think that you should tell them soon. I just want to know and get it over with._

 _How are Cam and Rhia? I do miss them. Let them know I said hello. How is father? He looked so tired before we left, I hope he is feeling better. And you, how are you? Are you still making potions like mad? I wish I could make you take a break, but I understand that it's your job._

 _I should get going, it's late and we have classes in the morning._

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Drucilla_

* * *

Dru debated for three days whether or not to send the letter she had written to her mother. Lith had finally taken it from her and ran all the way to the Owlery. Dru had chased her, but by the time she had reached her she could see the Malfoy family owl far off in the distance.

"You... bitch... I... wasn't..." Dru panted, her hand clutching the stitch in her side.

"So... I... did... it... for... you." Lith panted back.

They stood for a while, the only sound their harsh breathing as it settled and the occasional hoot of an owl. Finally Dru glared at Lith and started to walk away. Lith grinned, knowing she had won and chased after her. By the time they made it back to the castle, it was time for breakfast. Dru and Lith ran back to the common room to quickly change out of their sweaty clothes and met everyone down at the table. Dru sat next to Reign and Lith next to Vinny.

"Hey beautiful. Why are your cheeks all pink?" He asked.

"Lith." Dru said simply and glared across the table at her friend. Lith grinned back at her.

"Morning Reign. I see you're feeling more yourself today."

Reign nodded. "Back to normal." He smiled.

Vinny grinned at them all and whispered something in Lith's ear. Lith's mouth dropped open and she spun her head around to Dru.

"Wha'?" Dru asked, her mouth full of pancake.

Reign chuckled. Lith raised her eyebrows and leaned over the table. "I have to walk you to class today. Alone." She gave a meaningful look to Reign.

He shrugged and kissed Dru's cheek. "See you in class."

Dru blushed as she watched him walk away and Lith cleared her throat loudly. Dru grabbed her bag and followed Vinny and Lith out of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" She asked once they were away from the bustle of people.

"Vinny needs to ask you something."

Dru looked at Vinny. Vinny blushed. "I was wondering if Harper might be able to hang out with us at break today, since we all have it at the same time. He wants to meet you guys."

"Why would you have to ask me?"

Vinny blushed again and Lith took over for him. "Because of Reign. He doesn't know about Vinny and Harper and it might make it awkward."

"Oh." Dru had never really contemplated what would happen when Reign found out about Vinny. "What should I do then?"

Vinny shrugged. "Maybe feel him out. See how he feels about... you know?"

Dru nodded. They were in front of her class room and she was going to be late if she waited to much longer.

"I'll see what I can do." She hugged both of her friends and ducked into the class room.

* * *

Jezzy let the owl in and took the letter from it. She saw the neat handwriting of Dru and smiled. She sat a read the letter once. Then twice. She sighed and stood to walk to the Study, where Lucius could most always be found. He was behind his desk, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Jezzy asked and she walked into the room.

"Yes, my love. Just tired."

Jezzy nodded, knowing well the feeling. "I got a letter from Dru."

She handed him the letter and watched him read it over. He sighed and set in down.

"So do you still think it such a wonderful idea, this arranged marriage thing?" Jezzy asked, putting her fists on his hips.

Lucius snorted out a laugh. "Just because they are dating people doesn't mean that these are the ones they would want to marry." He looked up at her and smirked. "Jezzy, my love, it will all work out for the best. I promise."

"Well, what about letting them know then?"

Lucius sighed again and pulled her into his lap. "We will  
tell them during Christmas Holiday. Will that work for  
you?"

Jezzy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll let them know immediately."

He grinned and squeezed her close. "I'm sure you can wait just a bit to write back."

Jezzy cocked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smirked and flicked his wand towards the Study door.  
"Oh, a little of this," He kissed her neck. "A little of that." He cupped her breast.

Jezzy giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. I suppose I can pencil you in."

Lucius laughed and kissed her.

* * *

After class she was on her way to the first class she shared with Reign that day, Transfiguration. He was sitting at the back of the class, not her favorite spot ever, but he must have known she needed to talk to him and this was the easiest place for them to do it. She sat next to him and smiled and the professor began to write the instructions for the day's lesson on the blackboard.

"So, what is it?" Reign whispered to her.

Dru had thought long and hard through her last class what she was going to say to him. Unfortunately everything sort of slipped out of her mind the moment she looked up at him. She smiled dreamily at him and blushed.

"Uh..."

Reign cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I was wondering what your views on homosexuality were."

Reign furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Dru shrugged and looked to the front f the class. He leaned close the her and she could feel his breath on her neck. "You aren't gay are you?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

Dru smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, then it must be Vinny."

Dru whipped her head around and looked into his eyes.  
There was a hint of laughter in them. "He's a little more obvious than he thinks he is."

"Are... are you okay with that?"

Reign shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

They didn't talk about it for the rest of class as the lesson took all of their concentration. After class was the free period that they shared right before lunch. They met Lith, Vinny and Harper in the courtyard and began their trek towards the Black Lake.

Once they had found a secluded spot they sat in what was quickly becoming a fall sun. A slight wind was blowing, ruffling the tree tops and blowing what debris was on the ground into the air. Harper sat next to Vinny, not close enough to know that there was anything between them, but close. Reign sat against a tree and pulled Dru down on the ground between his legs. Lith, feeling a bit of the odd man out, sat in between Vinny and the Reign/Dru combo against the tree.

They talked until it was lunch time and made the long trek back to the castle. At the Great Hall they parted ways, Harper went to the Hufflepuff table, many eyes caught the fact that he was hanging around a bunch of Slytherin's, and the rest of them sat at the Slytherin table. Reign ended up close to Xanthus. He turned to him and leaned over to speak quietly to him. Xanthus nodded and kept is eyes on his food. When Dru frowned at Reign, he winked at her and shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

Xanthus just so happened to be in Reign and Dru's next class so the three of them walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dru had once asked what is was like to go from learning about the Dark Arts, to learning how to defend from them. Reign had smiled at her and told her he felt like he had a bit of an advantage knowing both sides of the spectrum.

"So, you're dating my sister." Reign blurted out before the had gotten to class.

Xanthus gulped and nodded his head. Reign smiled and patted him on the back.

"Good luck, mate."

The three of them laughed and went to class.

* * *

Dru was in the library, alone at the moment, when she ran into Grace. They were both looking in the same section.

"Well, long time no see." Grace said as she smiled at Dru.

"Hi, how have you been?" Dru asked nicely.

"Good. And you?"

Dru was about to open her mouth when someone put their arm around her.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He looked over at the petite brunette and winked at her.

She blushed and lowered her head a little. Dru saw this and slapped her brother's arm.

"What?"

"No." She said simply.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mom wrote back, a letter for each of us. Yours is on your bed. I really think you should look at it."

"Oh." She turned to Grace. "You know, I have a free period Friday after lunch."

Grace smiled. "Me too."

"We should hang out then."

Grace nodded and watched Dru and Sebastian walk away, careful to check out Sebastian's butt as he sauntered off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Dru reached her bedroom she threw her bag down and plopped on her bed. She carefully opened the letter from her mother and began to read it.

 _My Dear Dru,_

 _Your brother and sister send their love. Your father and I are just fine. Tired, but fine. You'll be happy to know that I haven't had any work for a couple of days now, so I have been able to rest and relax. Your father on the other hand seems to be swamped with more work every day._  
 _I thought you all should know ahead of time that your father will be at Hogwarts periodically throughout the year. He has business there._

 _As to the other thing you wrote me about, your father and I have agreed to tell you all over the Holidays. I'm sure you will all be interested in the choices we have made for you._

 _Who is this boy you like? Do we know him? I am inclined to agree with Lith, Dru. You may be finding out soon who you will eventually be wed to, but that is no reason for you not to enjoy your life. You do have quite a bit of time before we will be making wedding plans for you. Of course your brother's and sister will be wed first._  
 _Don't put your life on hold for this though, sweetie. If you really like this boy, you should go for it. Just be careful._

 _I love you dearly,_

 _Mother_

Dru folded the letter and looked at her bedroom door. Lith had been standing there since she started reading the letter, waiting as patiently as she could. As soon as she lowered the letter Lith grinned and jumped on the bed next to her.

"So...?"

Dru handed it to Lith and let her read it as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"This isn't so bad." Lith called out in a loud voice. "I mean, your mom wants you to see Reign, and you get to find out soon who you have to get married to. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Dru came out of the bathroom with a frown on her face.  
"Lith, if I start dating Reign, and then find out who I have to marry, wouldn't it be cheating if I stay with him?"

Lith furrowed her brow. "You make my brain hurt sometimes, you know that?"

Dru smirked and sat on the bed next to her. "What should I do?" She asked out loud.

Lith jumped up. "I know, I'll be right back." She ran out of the room with out another word.

Dru lay there and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever plan her friend had come up with. Before long she heard a bustling sound and then her door was slammed shut. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a very surprised Reign standing in front of her door.

"Uh, Lith said you needed to talk to me?"

Dru looked at him in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing. Reign gave her a puzzled look and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe she went out and got you." Dru paused and stopped laughing. "Wait, yes I can."

Reign smirked. "So, you wanted to see me?"

Dru cleared her throat and had the sudden urge to vomit. She was so nervous, and she still hadn't made a choice yet. Reign was so close she could smell the soap he used to wash with.

"Yeah, uh... you see I've been thinking..." She looked down at her hands and played with her pealing fingernail polish.

Reign grabbed her hand and put it in his lap. "You know, this is the first time we've been alone for a while. Well, since I got sick."

Dru blushed without looking up at him. "Tell me what's on your mind, Dru."

He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She swallowed hard over the dry spot in her throat and tried to smile, failing miserably.

"I really like you Dru." Reign whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran up her spine and she closed her eyes. In that instant two things happened. First, Dru made up her mind about what she was going to do about Reign. Second, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Reign didn't hesitate and pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Dru moaned as he ran his fingers forcefully up and down her spine. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she shifted in his lap, causing him to moan out loud. He tore his lips from hers only to trail them along her slender neck. He wrapped his tongue around her lobe and she whimpered.

Reign ran his finger under the hem of her shirt, lightly grazing the skin of her stomach. She sucked in a breath as his hands slid further under her shirt. He bit into her neck as both of his hands cupped her breasts. She gasped and clutched him tighter. He took this as a sign to go on and quickly ripped her shirt over her head. He was going to wait for her reaction, but she immediately attacked him, her fingers fumbling with his shirt. It was tucked tightly in his pants and before he knew it she had undone the top button of his slacks and was carefully unzipping them.

Reign groaned and began to lay her back on the bed. Just as he was positioning himself between her legs, one of her legs bent with his hand sliding slowly up her thigh, the door to her room opened.

"Hey Dru, I want..." Sebastian stopped in mid sentence because neither Reign nor Dru had heard him enter.

"What the..." Sebastian didn't finish his sentence this time either because Lith had come up behind him and slammed her hand over his mouth.

By this time Dru and Reign had stopped to see what the commotion was. Sebastian and Lith were having a full out battle in the middle of the hallway. Sebastian was trying desperately to disengage Lith's hand from his mouth, while Lith was dodging his elbow that was trying to ram itself into her ribcage.

Dru scrambled for her shirt and Reign quickly did up his pants. Before they were finished, mere seconds had passed, Lith was pushed up against the wall by Sebastian and he was panting loudly.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, seething.

Lith's eyes were wide. She had never been this close to him when he was this angry.

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid." She said in a small voice.

"I'm a big boy I can make decisions for myself." He turned, not letting go of Lith's arms, and stared at his sister. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sebby, let go of Lith."

"Answer me! And you!" He turned his gaze on Reign. Lith reached up her hands and held onto his arms. "What the fuck!"

"Sebastian, I think she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Fuck you, stay away from my sister!" He tightened his grip on Lith without realizing it.

"Sebby, let her go!" Dru shouted. When he ignored her she yelled again. "SEBBY YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Sebastian looked back at Lith to see her face screwed up with pain. He instantly let go of her and shook her hands off of him. He looked between the three and left with a disgusted look on his face. Dru ran to Lith, who had silently slid down the wall.

"Are you okay?" Dru asked.

Lith nodded and stood again. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Dru answer with a look of concern on her face.

Lith gave her a half smile and walked to her room. Reign came up behind Dru and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"I guess we should all just go to bed."

Dru nodded. Reign bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him and watched him walk away. She wondered if she should go check on Lith but she found the door locked and Lith didn't answer when she called her name. Dru sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Lith sat in her room on her bed and lifted up the sleeves of her shirt. She winced as she pulled them over her forearms. She looked down, knowing before she saw anything what was there. Two perfect hand prints on either arm stood out garishly against her pale skin. Tears pricked her eyes and she lay back against her pillows, letting them fall down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lith stood looking at herself in the mirror the following morning and for the first time in her life she wished she owned something that would cover her forearms. Instead of the fire red they had been the night before, the hand shaped bruises were now purple and livid. She sighed and thought fleetingly of asking Dru for a sweater. If she asked, Dru would think something was up. She looked down at the bruises again and shook her head. There was no way she would willingly show these off. She grabbed her cloak and backpack and headed down to the common room. Dru was waiting with Reign and Vinny.

"Why are you wearing your cloak? It's warm out." Vinny asked.

"I was a little chilly." Vinny raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

They all walked down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. After, Vinny and Lith made their way to their first two classes of the day. Once they were finished and the lunch period had begun, Lith told Vinny that she was going to go lie down for a bit.

"Are you ok. You've been off today."

Lith smiled. "I'm fine. I'll see you in Arithmancy."

Lith turned and walked slowly towards the Slytherin common room. Once she was down in the dungeons she took her cloak off. No one liked being down here unless the weather was bad, and they had no choice. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked a voice from the shadows.

Lith jumped, cursing her newly found fear. She watched as a familiar figure approached her. Sebastian looked down at her arms, which she hurriedly put behind her back. He reached behind her and jerked one of her arms forward, unconsciously gripping in the middle of the bruise. Lith winced and made a small whimper. Sebastian stopped and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed. He looked at her arm and dropped it as if it were on fire.

"What happened to your arm?" Sebastian asked, his voice rough sounding. Lith shook her head. "Lith, did... did I...?" Lith nodded her head slightly.

Sebastian felt his stomach drop and churn. He hadn't realized he had held her so tight. He gently picked up her arm again, careful not to touch the bruise. She shivered slightly as his breath touched it. He kissed her right arm, then her left.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, his voice catching a little.

Lith looked up at him and saw his wide eyes watery. Her mouth fell open despite her and she felt her own tears well. They stared at each other for some time, Sebastian still holding her left hand. The footsteps and loud talking broke the spell and he again dropped her hand.  
Lith threw her cloak back on and turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder once to see Sebastian standing in the exact spot he had been in before. She stopped only a moment before turning away and entering the common room.

* * *

Sebastian watched her enter the common room and turned on his heal. He needed some air. Once outside he kept walking. As far as he could get from the castle wasn't far enough for him to escape what he had done. He had never bruised a girl before. Not even when he had tangled with Dru. He had come away with all the bruises while all she had to deal with was messy hair and dirty clothing. He wondered why she hadn't cried out the night before as he came upon the Black Lake.

He picked up a rock and threw it into the water, watching the ripples spread over the glass like surface. He sighed. He knew that a simple, "I'm sorry." wasn't going to be sufficient for what he did. His father had not raised him to act like he had. He took a deep breath. He was just going to have to show her that he was sorry. He smiled to himself for his cleverness. He was going to be extra nice to her, maybe even buy her a nice present to try and make up for it. He sighed and suddenly felt better about the whole situation. He was sure that if he did what he planned she would forgive him. Not right away, but eventually. After all, he was a Malfoy.

* * *

Later that evening as Dru, Vinny, Lith and Reign sat in the common room Xanthus came in a little disheveled and flushed. Dru looked up and almost laughed at the state of him, had it not been for the look on his face.

"Xan, what's wrong?"

Xanthus stopped and turned jerkily towards her.

"I got a detention." He said, his voice in a slight daze.

Dru frowned. "Why?"

Xanthus flushed a little and glanced quickly at Reign. "Uh, Professor Snape caught us." He mumbled.

"Who?" Lith asked without thinking.

Dru giggled. "Ness." She whispered loudly to her.

Xanthus nodded curtly and avoided Reign's eyes. He went directly to his room and shut the door. Lith, Vinny and Dru turned there faces to Reign. He was grinning.

"Well, maybe that will slow them own a bit, do you think?"

Lith laughed along with the others until the common room door opened again and Sebastian walked in. He and Lith shared a look as the others watched on. He slowly approached the group and sighed, turning all of his attention to Lith.

"Uh, can we talk please?"

Lith was tempted to tell him no but nodded and stood up off the floor. Dru and Vinny watched her carefully as Sebastian led her out the door. They walked a ways down the hall and stopped in a pool of darkness. Lith wrung her hands, careful not to strain her forearms. Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, not used to being in this position.

"I wanted to apologize again for what I did." He started.

"Forget about it."

"No." He said a little too loudly, making her jump.  
"Merlin, Lith. I'm not going to hit you. I would never do that."

Lith just nodded and lowered her head, ashamed of her weakness.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking, maybe, we could do something, just the two of us, so I can try and make up for it."

Lith furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "Why?"

Sebastian opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wasn't expecting her to resist. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe it would be the least I could do after what I did."

Lith clenched her jaw, her normal anger returning a little. "So you think if you're nice to me for a little while it will make up for the fact that you have been a jerk to me for the last seven years?"

"No, I..."

"You think that if you just say sorry, I'm supposed to forgive you like it was nothing, and just move on like it never happened?"

"No, I..."

"You think that...?"

"Shut up and listen to me!"

"No!"

They stood for a moment, each caught in the others glare. This was not going at all how Sebastian had pictured it would go. He had pictured her forgiving him, maybe with a smile and probably a few tears. He hadn't been prepared for her anger.

"You listen to me, Sebby." She said in a very snotty tone. "I will forgive you for your stupidity last night, but you can forget about anything else. Simple words will never make up for the past seven years of torture you have given me."

"Torture? How was I torturing you?"

Lith shook her head. "You know, for someone with siblings as smart as they are, you sure are daft." She turned to head back to the common room, feeling the most like herself since the evening before.

"Wait." He said, reaching for her arm and accidentally grabbing her bruise.

She didn't think. She spun around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. They both stood, each of their faces identical in their surprise. Sebastian was holding his hand to his cheek. Lith stretched her fingers and clenched her jaw. She spun on her heal and walked calmly back to the common room, her head held high.

Sebastian watched her walk away for the second time that day, wondering how he had screwed up things this time. He sighed and decided that he was just going to go to bed. He walked straight through the room, he felt eyes on him as he did so, but tried his best to ignore them.

Dru had tried asking Lith what had happened, but Lith had just shaken her head and said it wasn't important. Though Dru had frowned at her she still didn't tell.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks into October and they were all, Xanthus, Sebastian, Sidra, Theo, Dru, Reign, Lith and Vinny, sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast before classes. Xanthus was reading The Daily Prophet when he suddenly spoke.

"Oh, dear Merlin it's started."

Dru jumped up and stood behind him so that she could read the paper herself.

 _Terror at the Ministry_

 _Last night, as most were asleep in their beds, the Ministry of Magic was infiltrated by a group known as Death Eaters. Security was tight, as there had been rumors lately of an impending break in, however none of the officers could be found this morning for questioning. Eyewitnesses of the account, mostly Ministry workers staying late to finish up a bit of extra work, noticed strange banging sounds from the floors below. When a small handful went to investigate they were attacked by, "Large men in black cloaks and masks that covered their faces." Three Ministry workers were attacked and killed; the names are not being given out at this time. None of the men who had attacked the Ministry were caught, and it is still unknown what it was they were after..._

Dru gave Xanthus a fretful look and asked under her breath, "Should we contact mother and father?"

Xanthus shrugged. He wasn't sure if that was the best of ideas, seeing as how both of their parents were Death Eaters. But they needed to know that they were alright.

"Don't you think that mother would have written us if father had been one of the ones killed?" Sidra suggested quietly.

"I suppose you're right." Dru said as she sat back down.

No one much wanted to finish their breakfast and they each headed towards their classes. On her way to class Dru ran into Grace.

"Did you hear what happened at the Ministry?" Grace asked. Dru nodded. "Your dad works at the Ministry, huh?"

Dru nodded again. "So does yours, huh?"

When Grace nodded Dru sighed. "I'm sure if it had been either of our parents, we would have gotten an owl by now."

Grace gave her a very shallow smile and hugged her tightly. Dru hugged her back. They parted ways and went to their classes. Dru was so nervous that she had trouble in all of her morning classes. It wasn't until lunch time that she remembered that there was someone who would know. Someone at this school who could tell her if her parents were okay.

She ran to the Great Hall and searched for him, but he was not at the table. She sighed and ran to the dungeons. She knocked on his door and waited only three seconds before knocking again. Severus Snape opened the door and Dru barged in.

"Are they okay?" She asked with out preamble.

He gave her a wry smile. "Neither of your parents were involved."

Dru nearly burst into tears of relief. She sank into the chair in front of his desk and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We were all so worried."

"Your mother would have sent you something, or you would have been otherwise notified if anything had happened to either one of your parents."

"I know, it's just when we saw the paper this morning..."

"Perhaps it would be best not to read the paper at this time. It seems to have only upset you."

Dru smiled at him and nodded before she rose. "Thank you Uncle Sev. I will be sure to say away from the Prophet from now on."

His lips twitched, the best she was going to get from him at the moment. She continued to smile and opened the door to his office. "Sorry to have bothered you, Professor."

She closed the door behind her and walked back to the Great Hall. Her siblings were all at the table and she approached them with a smile. Xanthus looked relieved, knowing before she said anything why she was smiling.

"Uncle Sev says their fine. They weren't involved at all."

Sid sighed and leaned into Theo. Sebastian smiled and returned to his lunch with far more interest than he had previously been showing it. Reign stood and took her into his arms, pulling her down to the bench. He hugged her tight and kissed the side of her head. She smiled and picked up a chicken sandwich. She found that she was suddenly very hungry.

Later that night, as most were heading to bed, Lith, Dru, Vinny and Reign sat up in the common room finishing up their last bits of homework. Since Dru was taking seventh year classes, her and Reign had a lot more work than Lith and Vinny. Despite that, they finished before them and ended up helping them. Sebastian had come in the room multiple times and tried to join in their conversation. Lith had ignored him, which Dru found odd. Usually they would be insulting each other, but ever since that night Sebastian had caught her and Reign, they had been different towards each other.

"Oh, I could sleep for a week." Lith said as she stretched. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Vinny yawned.

After they were gone and Reign and Dru were left alone, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She turned slightly and pressed her lips to his, wanting more, but knowing that they couldn't do much in the middle of the common room. Reign sighed, frustrated. Dru chuckled and kissed him again. They had never made anything official, but they were a couple. Reign was hers and she was his. There was no getting around it. She was placing tender kisses along his neck when the door opened. Sid and Theo walked in talking loudly.

"I don't care if she was hot, you don't point that stuff out to your girlfriend you idiot." Sid was saying.

"All I said was she had huge tits. I never said she was hot." He replied in an exasperated tone.

"Don't look at other girls tits!"

"I couldn't help it they were bouncing all over the place! McGonagall couldn't even keep her eyes off of them."

Sid giggled at this and turned to Theo, ignoring the fact that there were people in the room. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Reign cleared his throat and Theo turned a big smile on him.

"What's up guys?"

Dru, who was in Reign's lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck, blushed. Theo laughed at her discomfort and kissed Sid again. They walked hand in hand to the boys dorms. Apparently they had decided to sleep in his bed tonight.

Reign turned to her and buried his face in her neck, nibbling. Dru giggled and tossed her head back. He ran his tongue along her collar bone, and bit down hard. Her fingers bit deep into his shoulders and she whimpered. He kissed the tops of her breasts and returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply. He pulled away slightly, his breath as ragged as hers.

"Let's go to my room." He suggested.

"Okay."

Reign smiled and picked her up, carrying her to his room. She giggled as he threw her on the bed and locked his door. She sat up and pulled his tie, bringing him closer to her. He knelt on the side of the bed and undid the buttons of her top. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering how far they were going to go tonight. His hand cupped her breast and she realized her top was gone. She smiled up at him as he lowered her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and arched her back, silently begging him to unhook her bra.  
She felt his hands behind her and she was suddenly freed from her bonds. She bit into his shoulder and he growled low in his throat. She fumbled with his shirt and they were soon both topless and grinding against each other. He pressed himself between her legs, making sure she could feel what she was doing to him. She cried out when he took her nipple in his mouth biting it tenderly. She grabbed the back of his head, her hands tangling in his hair. He bit harder and she whimpered pulling at his hair. He trailed hot kisses down her chest to the waist of her skirt. His hand slid up her thigh, brushing the side of her panties. She arched her back again and he took this as a sign to run his hand lightly over the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

"Oh, god!' She breathed.

He lifted her skirt, kissing the tops of her thighs, which were quivering in anticipation. He spread her legs and kissed to smooth skin along the inside of her legs, licking and biting as he slowly inched towards her center. He kissed her through her panties. She cried out and her legs twitched closed. He looked up at her and grinned. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her mouth was open and her breath was quick. He kissed her stomach and made the slow progress back up to her mouth. She kissed him eagerly, her hands trailing down his back and around to the front of his slacks. His breath shuddered when her hand brushed tentatively against him as she tackled his zipper. By the time his zipper was lowered he couldn't help but press his barely concealed passion against her and feel her tremble.

He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes a dark amethyst. She was biting her lip and trying to slow her breathing.

"Jesus Dru. You keep doing things like that and I won't be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you too."

He lowered his head to hers and sighed dramatically. "Don't say that Dru. Please, don't say that."

She giggled as he pulled her close and held on to her. She curled against him, knowing that she would eventually have to return to her own room. They lay there for a while as they caught their breath, listening to each others heartbeats. Dru kissed him lightly and stood to find her bra and shirt. She slipped her shirt on and kissed him one more time before heading off to bed. Reign lay there long after she had left. He had decided for them that she wasn't ready for sex. Though he wanted it, and she thought she was ready, there was no way he was going to go there with her yet. She needed a little more time before that happened. He smirked. Just a little.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jezzy stood in the doorway of Lucius' Study and watched him pack a few things into his briefcase. He had his long blond hair tied back with a black velvet ribbon, his long robes to match. Jezzy smiled at the way he moved around the room. Once he was finished, she came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"You are so sexy."

Lucius laughed. "Don't start, I have to leave soon."

Jezzy made a pouty face at him as he turned around. "But it's been..."

"Three hours woman!" When Jezzy continued to pout his kissed her nose. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I know. Check on the kids while you're there, will you?"

He nodded and kissed her lips. "I'll miss you."

Jezzy grinned and kissed him back. "I'll miss you too."

"You guys are gross!" Rhia said from the doorway.

Jezzy laughed along with Lucius and they walked him to the fireplace. Lucius bent down and hugged and kissed Rhia. Cam was taking a nap.

"You be good for your mother, yes?"

"Yes, father."

He kissed her cheek and stood to kiss Jezzy once more and stepped into the flames.

* * *

He was exiting Severus' office when he spotted Dru with her friends. Lith had her arm around Vinny and another young man, and to Lucius' surprise, Reign Belmount had his arm around his daughter. He raised his eyebrows at this. He watched as Lith waved to Dru and Reign and walked away with the other two. Reign stopped Dru with a hand on her arm. She turned and smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. To Lucius' extreme panic, he watched as Reign leaned forward and placed his lips on his daughters. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her, lifting her off the ground. He spun her in a quick circle as she laughed. He set her back, finally taking his lips from hers. Dru hugged him tight before they linked hands and continued on down the hall towards him. Lucius closed his mouth, not having realized it was open before, and composed himself with a small smirk on his lips. Dru's eye skimmed over him once and then snapped back to him.

"DADDY!" She yelled out and ran towards him.

Lucius smiled and hugged her tight when she got to him. Reign walked up sheepishly behind Dru and shook Lucius' hand. Lucius found himself squeezing just a little too hard and stopped himself. Or tried to.

"Mom said you were going to be here, but she didn't say when." Dru chattered.

"Yes, I've have been here a couple of times, but I was unable to stay. How are you doing in your classes?"

Dru grinned widely. "Oh, wonderful. I never realized just how fun it would be to be a year ahead of everyone. And the classes themselves are great..."

Lucius, Dru and Reign walked the halls catching up. Reign was silent, but he loved to hear Dru talk, so it didn't bother him much. He was a little put out that he had to share Dru on their free period, but understood it was her father and she hadn't seen him in a while. Lucius on the other hand was struggling with the fact that his little girl had kissed someone, and Merlin knew what else they had done.

Apparently she had decided to take Lith's advice. The lunch bell rang and he parted from Dru and Reign, watching them walk away from him. Reign put his arm around her hips and kissed her smiling cheeks. Lucius watched his daughter blush and disappear in the crowd.  
He knew that she was getting older, but he never wanted to think of his children in such a light. He knew Draco had been just as bad as he had been in school. And he wasn't naive enough to think that his three older children weren't... active. But the thought of Dru belonging to another man, made his stomach turn. He didn't think he was ready for it. Not with his little Dru.

* * *

Reign pulled Dru onto his lap at lunch and kissed her in front of everyone. She blushed and pushed him away nervously. He smirked and then felt his stomach tighten. Dru gave him a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts."

"You're not getting sick again are you?"

He shrugged, but looked nervously at the Ravenclaw table for his sister. She wasn't there and he started to worry.

Dru noticed his change of mood and rubbed his leg. After lunch they parted ways, she had different classes after lunch. Instead of going to class he went back to the dorm, searching his room for his medicine. Ness usually kept track of these things for him, but ever since she started seeing Xanthus, he had had to take care of himself. If he was completely honest, he was scared to death about it. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it all like Ness did. He cringed as another pain tore through his stomach. He quickly took the bottle of potion and slipped it in his robes. After writing out a quick note to Dru he left the Slytherin common room to deal with his pains in private.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dru walked to the common room with Lith and Vinny after dinner that night. Reign had been curiously absent at dinner that evening. When she had found Ness to ask her if she knew what was wrong, she had turned an odd shade of green.

"Oh my God. Uh, I just remembered I have to do something." Her eyes were wide and she took off at a dead run.

"But have you seen Reign?" Dru called after her.

"No!" Ness called back.

Dru had eaten little and kept looking fretfully at the door. She hoped he wasn't getting sick again. She figured he had a really weak immune system if a cold could affect him like that.

Once they reached the common room and found it lacking Reign, Dru went up to her bedroom. She was hanging her cloak in her closet when she noticed the note on her bed. She picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Dru,_

 _Sorry to do this to you, but I have detention tonight until pretty late. I'm going to head to bed straight after so don't wait up. I have kisses for you tomorrow._

 _R_

She smiled to herself and shook her head. Detention wasn't so bad. She went back downstairs to hang out with Lith and Vin and help them with their homework. At ten o'clock they went to bed. As Dru pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, she thought about Reign and his promised kisses.

* * *

Ness ran through the trees of the forbidden forest praying that she got there in time. More than once she tripped over an unseen root, or was knocked over by a low slung branch. It was almost dark, she was running out of time. And then she heard it. A groan from the left. She took off in the direction of the sound and found him at the foot of a tree. He was curled in a ball, clutching his stomach.

"Reign! Oh, God. Reign can you hear me?" She asked as she knelt beside him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, the fear and panic in his eyes bringing tears to her own. He nodded once and closed his eyes as another wave of pain tore through him. It spread out beyond his stomach to his chest and back. She touched him gently to roll him over on his back. His eyes remained closed and his body was tense with pain.  
She smoothed the hair off his forehead and told him to open his eyes. He did so slowly, as if even that small move hurt.

"Reign, I love you, you know that right?" Ness asked as she pulled the vial out of his robes.

He nodded once. She looked at the vial, pleased that he had taken it all. She returned it to her own pocket and took out her wand.

"I'm sorry."

Reign nodded again and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. She stood beside him and took a deep breath. She pointed her wand at him and shouted out the spell.

"STUPEFY!"

Reign went rigid then limp. Ness sat beside him and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. She was glad she had remembered her cloak. The weather had been getting chilly and it looked like it was going to be a cold night.

* * *

Before dawn Reign awoke, feeling stiff but otherwise fine. He shook Ness awake and together the made there way out of the near pitch black forest. They neither tripped nor fell on the way back to the castle and snuck in just as easily as Ness had snuck out the night before. She gave him a small hug before hurrying off to her dorm. Reign walked slowly down to the Slytherin House. He tried his best to forget about last night, but the pain was getting worse and he had no idea how to stop it. He tip toed through the common room and up to his bed.  
Unfortunately it was a Friday, so he couldn't sleep in this morning. He did manage to get two hours worth before Sebastian was pounding on his door.

He slowly got out of bed and stiffly made his way to the door. Sebastian grinned wickedly at him when he opened it.

"Why did you just get in two hours ago?"

Reign rolled his eyes. "Waiting up for me were you?" He put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "You shouldn't have babe."

Sebastian shrugged his hand off and flipped him a very rude gesture before walking down the hall to the common room. Reign shut the door and started to get dressed. He did a quick check in the mirror for any bruises he could have gotten last night and was pleased to find none. He pulled on his clothes and met the others in the common room. Dru was there whispering to Vinny. Vinny just smiled at her and kissed her check. She gave him a sour look as he walked away from her. Reign smirked. She was so cute when she was grumpy.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Morning."

She turned around and hugged him. "How was detention?"

Reign rolled his eyes. "Awful. Literally painful."

Dru giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her and linked his fingers with hers. He loved how small her hands were. Once they got to the Great Hall for Breakfast Dru again saw her father, this time talking with her older siblings. She pulled Reign behind her to see him again. He smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"So why can't you tell us now, daddy?" Sidra was saying.

"Because, we agreed it would be best to tell you over break so that you could have time to adjust." Lucius was spinning his snakehead cane in his hand, obviously irritated with her.

"You and mom decided. What about our say? We are of age you know." Sidra retorted.

Lucius had a smirk on his face now. "And your mother and I still have a say in your life as long as you live under our roof, so quit your complaining and deal with it."

Dru tried to hide her smile from her sister as she huffed and stomped away.

"Well, I must be going and you three have to eat. I shall see you soon I assume. Merlin knows when they will send me out here again."

Sebastian chuckled and settled for a firm handshake from his father. Xanthus got the same and Dru got another big hug. Lucius stood and turned towards Reign. Reign smiled and held out his hand and Lucius shook it. Reign had the distinct impression that Lucius was reading his mind. He nodded once and left them standing there at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Shall we?" Sebastian said and he opened the door and bowed them in.

Dru laughed and Xanthus shook his head. Reign looked once behind him and watched Lucius' retreating form, wondering if he actually had read his mind.

* * *

A/N Poke at me if I haven't updated another chunk by next Saturday. Enjoy!

~Lady I


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Autumn hit with gusto. Rain and wind slashed at the window panes, casting the sky a dark gray. Dru sat looking out the windows in the library, her chin resting in her hand. She sighed and looked back at the book she was supposed to be studying. Grace, who was also supposed to be studying, elbowed her in the ribs.

"Here he comes." She whispered.

Dru looked towards to door and saw her older brother Sebastian walk through the doors. She smirked and shook her head at Grace.

"I'm telling you, he's just going to break your heart if I set you up with him. And besides, he's finding out who he has to marry in like a month." Grace shrugged, but Dru had the distinct impression that she wasn't listening. Or choosing not to. "Fine, don't come crying to me when he dumps you then."

Grace turned a smile on Dru as Dru stood up and approached her brother. He raised his eyebrows at her as she sat next to him.

"What are you doing in the Library?" She asked.

"Hot smart chicks. I need to get laid." Dru rolled her eyes and felt even more sorry for Grace.

Sebastian nodded his head to a passing girl who giggled and blushed before scurrying off.

"Well, I have this friend who thinks you're cute."

Sebastian smirked. "And...?"

Dru rolled her eyes again. "Do you want to meet her or not?"

He shrugged and she stood up. He followed her over to the table Grace was at and he winked at her. Her face flushed and she did her best not to hide behind her robes.

"Hey." He said with a cocky grin.

"Hey." She replied.

"So would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked.

Grace continued to blush. "Sure. When?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Now?"

"Okay." Grace gathered her stuff and looked at Dru with a smile.

"Don't say I never warned you." Dru whispered in her ear before they walked away.

* * *

Xanthus was kissing Ness's neck when she pushed him away. He furrowed his brow at her as she returned her attention back to her notes.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked, deciding not to push her tonight.

Ness continued to write her chart as if she hadn't heard him. Xanthus sighed and kissed the side of her head. He stood and left her alone in her room. As he was walking the halls he began to think about his relationship with her. He liked her, liked her a lot actually, but lately she had been trying his patience. He was trying really hard not to push her into anything, but lately she had been ignoring all of his advances and wouldn't tell him why. He sighed. It was beginning to make him rethink their relationship.

"Whoa there, watch it Xan." Xanthus stopped and put his hands up.

Reign grinned at him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Xanthus hadn't realized that he had been hurrying. "Oh, uh..."

"Where's Ness?" Xanthus shrugged irritably. "Are you two alright?" Reign asked reluctantly.

"She's been... whatever. Anyway, what have you been up to?"  
Xanthus tried to change the subject.

Reign narrowed his eyes. "What's going on with you and my sister?"

"She's been ignoring me lately." Xanthus shrugged again, feeling very uncomfortable having this conversation at all, let alone in the middle of the hall.

"And you don't know why?"

Xanthus shrugged again. "I gotta go."

Reign watched him leave and decided to detour to the Ravenclaw tower. When he got to the door it asked him a question.

"I just need my sister, isn't there a way you can get her for me?"  
He asked.

"What do I look like a messenger?"

Reign rolled his eyes and sat down to wait for someone to either come out or be heading in. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. A group of first year girls came up the stairs and eyed him nervously.

"Could one of you tell Ness Belmount her brother needs to see her?" He asked.

One of the girls nodded, her eyes wide and scared. He waited no more than a minute before she came out the door.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Reign grinned. "Good afternoon to you too."

She sighed and slapped his arm. "What is it?"

"Well, I ran into Xan on the way to the library and he seemed a little upset."

Ness furrowed her brow. "Really?"

"What's going on Ness?"

"I was making a chart so that I never forget again, I've been working on it for a while and I'm just about done."

"Well, you're boyfriend will be glad of that."

Ness blushed. "Is he mad at me?" She asked quietly.

Reign nodded. "I think more than frustrated that his girlfriend is ignoring him and won't tell him why."

Ness blushed again. "He really thinks that?"

Reign nodded and patted her shoulder. "I didn't want you to ignore you're friends, just remember that I need you sometimes."

"I know, but I almost forgot twice because of Xan."

Reign shrugged.

"Maybe if Dru knew you were sick, she..."

"No." He said firmly, his normally calm and happy face turning stony.

"Reign, you're going to have to tell her eventually."

"I said no, Ness. So drop it."

She watched the muscle in his cheek twitch and decided to take his advice and drop it. For now.

"Just worry about your own relationship and stay out of mine."  
Reign twisted his body and walked back down the stairs.

"A little hypocritical, aren't we?" Ness mumbled as she went back into her common room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was mid November and the weather was getting steadily worse. Dru was in her bedroom with Reign, not doing anything but listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat. She sighed. There had been something bothering her for quite some time and she hadn't had the courage to bring it up. She propped her head up and looked in his eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Reign asked in a bored voice.

"I... well, I was wondering if you,... well if you know who... who you have to... marry?"

He smirked and nodded his head.

"You... you do?"

He nodded again, but didn't elaborate.

"Don't you think she might get mad that you're seeing me?" She asked, her heart sinking at the thought of their eventual break up.

Reign cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "I really don't think she will mind. Besides, she doesn't even know about it yet."

"Oh." Dru put her head back down, her thoughts racing.  
Reign lifted it and kissed her longingly.

"Hey, let's not think about that right now, okay? No point in it, really."

She tried to smile and he felt a little tug at his heart. "Dru?"

"Yeah?"

He swallowed and tried to stop himself from saying the next words that were trying to force themselves out of his mouth. Dru furrowed her brow.

"Dru, I... I love you."

Dru's eyes grew wide and she sat up to look at him better. Reign sat up with her, not sure if he had chosen the right time to tell her that. He wasn't even sure why it had come out of his mouth. He was sure he loved her, but he wasn't sure if either of them were prepared to hear it. When she continued to stare at him he grew increasingly uncomfortable. Slowly she crawled closer to him until she was straddling his hips. He looked at her quizzically before she crushed her lips to his. He kissed her back, not knowing or really caring that moment what she thought about what he had just said.

She pressed herself close, deepening the kiss herself and making him groan. She bit his lip and trailed little nips along his jaw to his neck. Her lips were like fire against his skin and he ran his hand under the back of her shirt. Just as she bit into his neck, he unhooked her bra and ran his fingers over the length of her spine. She arched her back and moaned into his shoulder.

Reign leaned back and cupped her face in his hands. "Dru?"

She ignored his question and pulled her shirt over her head, along with her bra. He stared at her, her eyes dark with feeling. She kissed him again, running her hands along his chest and slowly began to lift his shirt. He took it off for her and rolled her over onto her back. She reached for his pants and undid the button as if she had done it a million times before. As she lowered the zipper he tried to stop her. She slapped his hand away with a growl and he pulled away from her, a smirk on his face.

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Shut up and take off your pants." She muttered heavily.

He complied and laid her back down on the bed. He ran his hands along her silky thighs and lifted her skirt to stroke her. She arched her back again and her breath caught. She grabbed his hips and pressed herself against him. He bit his lip and tried to slow her down by kissing her neck softly. She hooked her finger in the top of his boxers and began to slowly pull them down.

"Dru, no. We shouldn't..."

Dru growled again and rolled him over to sit on top of him. She shimmied out of her skirt and threw it on the floor. The both of them now clad only in their underwear, her from the waist down. He opened his mouth and she covered it with her own. They kissed and fondled for so long, both of them were about to burst. Dru pulled back slightly and gazed into Reign's now light green eyes.

"Make love to me, Reign."

He shuddered out a breath, knowing full well he would be her first.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

She nodded and he rolled her over. He kissed her as he pulled her panties off and tossed them to the floor. He took a long look at her unclad form and sighed. She was so beautiful. He slipped out of his boxers and settled between her legs. She looked up into his eyes, for the first time showing a bit of fear. He asked her again is she were sure.

She nodded. "Yes." she whispered.

Slowly he entered her. She bit her lip as he pressed against her maidenhead and it tore. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Reign kissed her as he eased further into her. He waited for her body to relax around him, not trusting himself to move an inch at that moment. When she began to kiss him back he moved within her. She gasped at the new sensation and moved with him, the pleasure building with each movement. She cried out her pleasure and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

They lay tangled together afterwards, their breathing nearly back to normal. Reign kept kissing the side of her head and Dru had a large grin plastered on her face. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her lips. Dru kissed him back and trembled.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded and smiled at him. She suddenly yawned and then giggled. Reign grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to sleep."

Dru nodded again as he pulled the covers up over the both of them. She snuggled close to him, in slight disbelief of what they had just done. She kissed his chest and whispered the words he had been waiting for.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Dru was a little sore, but otherwise blissful. She rolled over to find Reign still in bed with her and smiled. She kissed his chest and he stirred, stroking her arm with his fingertips. He grinned at her without opening his eyes and pulled her close for a kiss. She kissed him back and sighed as he pulled away from her. He opened his eyes and her smile grew. His eyes where a bright emerald this morning.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Dru continued to smile. "Wonderful."

He kissed her and squeezed her once before pushing out of bed to search for his clothes. Dru pulled the covers up with her as she sat up.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" She asked.

Reign chuckled. "Why, Drucilla Malfoy, are you suggesting we ditch?"

Dru laughed. Reign glanced at the clock as he pulled his pants on. He had better hurry if he didn't want to get caught by anyone. He grabbed his shoes and tie, leaned over the bed to kiss her once more. Dru wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him back to bed. He smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Angel Eyes." He kissed the tip of her nose and opened the door, blowing her a kiss before he shut it quietly behind him.

He tip toed out into the common room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it empty. As he was walking to his dorm, Vinny came out of his room. He took one look at Reign and raised his eyebrows. Reign shrugged and slipped into his room. Once he had showered and changed he went out to meet the others in the common room. When he saw Dru he wanted to scoop her up and never let go. When she saw him she blushed and giggled softly. Lith took one look between them and opened her mouth.

"Oh, my God!"

Dru blushed harder and Reign even got a little pink. Lith pulled Dru off the couch and dragged her out of the room. Vinny looked uncomfortable as they left the room at the same time. Lith had her head close to Dru's and Reign could tell they were talking quickly.

"What the hell happened?" Lith asked.

Dru shrugged. "We were talking and then..."

"Then?"

"He told me he loved me."

Lith frowned. "Oh, Dru."

"What?"

"You slept with him?"

Dru frowned. "Not just because he said that if that's what you're thinking."

"No, Hun, you said you were going to save yourself for your husband. It was something you wanted..."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have? After you and my mother both told me to enjoy myself?"

"Dru..."

"You think I was going to go into a marriage with a man I don't even know a virgin, when I had a chance to be with the only person I will ever love and who loves me back?"

Lith smiled. She didn't know what to say to her friend so she stopped and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so happy for you, you have no idea. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks." Dru whispered.

Dru looked over her shoulder at Reign and smiled. He smirked back and came closer to her, not able to hold himself so far from her any longer. He linked his fingers with hers and the four of them went inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Sebastian and Xanthus glared at Reign and Dru. Something was different about them this morning but neither one of them could figure it out. Sebastian elbowed Sidra, who came close to spilling her pumpkin juice on herself. She slapped his shoulder.

"What?"

Sebastian nodded in the direction of Dru and Reign. Sidra looked at them and then did a sudden double take. She stood up and walked down the table towards her sister.

"Hey Dru, can I walk you to class?"

Dru furrowed her brow. "Okay."

"Now." Sidra said brightly.

Dru gave her a puzzled look but grabbed her bag. She turned to Reign and kissed him quickly before walking off with her sister. Over the years Dru and Sidra had grown apart, so it was with good reason Dru was wary of what Sidra wanted with her. They walked a ways before she said anything.

"So..." She bit her lip and stopped Dru with a hand on her arm. "Did you use protection?"

"Oh, my God! Is it that obvious?" Dru tried to cover her face with her robe.

Sidra smiled. "Only to those who know what they're looking at." Her lips twitched. "How was it?"

Dru put her head in her hands and laughed. "This is weird."

"Spill it sis. I want details."

Dru blushed and shook her head. "I am not doing that."

Sidra laughed and kissed her cheek as they got to the classroom. "Welcome to the big, bad real world, sis." She hugged her one more time and walked in the room.

* * *

Jezzy stood in the middle of the dark room and tried her best not to shiver. It was so cold down there. Lucius stood next to her, though neither one of them were touching. The Dark Lord was pacing, waiting for the others to join them. Four more Death Eaters arrived before the Dark Lord got a large, grotesque smile on his face.

"Now that we are all finally here, we may begin." He gestured towards six chairs off in the corner where the Ministry guards were tied. "We have gotten all of the information we can out of these men. Lucius, dispose of them." Lucius nodded once and lifted his wand. "Later."

Lucius lowered his wand back to his side and waited for further instructions.

"Unfortunately, since we were unable to get the job done in secrecy as I had hoped, the Ministry knows about the Death Eater attack and is aware, I assume, of the possible implications of that. The Auror's have been called to duty. This being said, we needs must be even more careful then before. No more... accidents as at the Ministry."

"Yes, my Lord." Was heard collectively throughout the room.

"I shall speak to you all privately, the less that is known, the better, if one of you gets caught." He sneered at the thought of his Death Eaters being caught by Muggle loving scum, but, as it had happened in the past, it could happen again. "Shall we start with the Malfoy's."  
The others filed out of the room quietly. The Dark Lord gestured towards the men in the chairs. "Lucius, if you will."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius lifted his wand again.

Not needing to speak for the spells to work, he pointed it at each of the six prisoners, a jet of green light shooting out of the end of his wand at each one of them. They slumped over, their eyes glazed with death. Lucius lowered his wand and looked back at the Dark Lord. He was smiling at him and Lucius had the urge to smile back.

"Now, report on Hogwarts."

Lucius cleared his throat and began. "Unfortunately, my Lord, I was unable to find anything more than what Severus had already found for you. It was the suggestion of myself and Severus that we have someone younger, perhaps a student, try and locate what it is you are looking for. It would be rather less conspicuous than two grown men skulking around the halls."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Wonderful idea, Lucius. And which one of your children do you purpose we use?"

Jezzy felt her breath quicken. "My Lord, I think it would be best to use someone a bit more trained. My children are not..." Lucius started.

"Jezabel. Answer my question. Which one of your children will you... donate to the cause?"

She panicked. She couldn't even remember any of her kids' names at that moment.

"You have until the end of the Holidays." Jezzy nodded absently and her and Lucius turned to leave. "And Jezabel?" She turned back to look at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Choose well, my dear."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius grabbed her elbow and they exited the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jezzy and Lucius got back to the house and he followed her directly up to their room. Once the door was shut Jezzy nearly sank to the floor.

"What have we done?" She asked as she stared off at nothing.

Lucius stood next to her, saying nothing. She looked up at him, her knees weak and her heart sinking.

"What where you thinking?" She asked.

"Severus..."

"What where you thinking?! Lucius, now our children are in danger!"

"Don't blame me. It wasn't exactly my idea."

"I don't care whose idea it was!" She threw her hands up in the air and paced away from him.

He sighed, sounding more tired than he had in years. "Jezzy, we will figure something out. In the meantime, we need to choose."

"I don't want to." She said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you don't, we may all die. You know how the Dark Lord is."

Jezzy's chin trembled. "So I have to choose which one of my children to put in danger so that I can keep the rest of them out of danger." A tear spilled down her cheek.

Lucius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"We will do what we must. I don't like this any more than you do. But we don't have a choice."

Jezzy turned and hugged him tight. She felt old and tired. Lucius kissed her briefly.

"Let's go check on the little ones, shall we?"

Jezzy gave him a watery smile and he kissed her once more. He took his handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed at her eyes. He kissed her nose and put his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room and into the game room. Martina was sitting on the floor with all four children, reading them a story. She looked up at them with a smile that faltered when she saw Jezzy's face.

"Why don't we let Lucius read to you for a bit while I go talk to Jezzy, hmm?"

She stood and handed the book to Lucius. He smiled and decided it was best if he continued the story from the couch. Martina put her arm around Jezzy's shoulders and led her out of the room. Once they were in the Lounge and Jezzy had a glass of Cognac in her hand Martina asked what was wrong.

Jezzy sighed. "The Dark Lord has a need of someone on the inside at Hogwarts."

"I thought Severus was doing that?" Martina asked as she sipped a glass of sherry.

Jezzy nodded. "He's not getting what's needed though. So he elected to have one of my children do it."

"Oh, my God!" She set her glass down and pulled Jezzy onto the sofa. "Which one?"

"I have until after the Holidays to decide." Her chin trembled again and she took a big gulp of her drink.

"Jezzy, I'm so sorry. I wish there were something I could do."

"Well, there isn't is there. You have your own family to worry over." Jezzy drained her glass and rose to refill it.

"Jezzy, do you think you should be drinking so much?"

She turned and glared at her cousin. "I will drink as much as I wish to. When you find yourself having to put Scorpius or Kayleigh in mortal peril, then you can judge me."

Jezzy swallowed the contents of the full glass and poured herself another. Martina sighed and rose to hug her. Jezzy was stiff a moment before she burst into tears and hugged her back.

"Why? Why can't we just be happy and normal?"

"Shh." Martina said as she stroked her hair.

She couldn't think of anything else to say. There really was nothing she could do to help. They sat in silence for a while, Jezzy tossing back glasses of Cognac and Martina sipping Sherry. Suddenly Jezzy burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God. Remember that time?"

Martina frowned at her. "Uh, yeah sure."

Jezzy nodded her head, obviously lost in her own memories.

"That was so funny."

Martina smiled and patted Jezzy's leg. Her head was beginning to feel a bit fuzzy.

"Sooo, how's the sex life?" Jezzy asked with a wide smile. "I bet mine is better."

Martina laughed and shook her head. "Jezzy, you're with an old man. You know I have better sex."

"Lucius is better than Draco. Trust me on this, I know from experience."

Martina's mouth dropped open and Jezzy pointed at her. "You look funny like that. Like a fish."

Jezzy slapped her thigh and nearly rolled off the couch. Martina laughed with her, though she wasn't sure if Jezzy had just insulted her and brought up her infidelity, or if she really had no idea how she sounded and wasn't thinking of what she said before she said it. Jezzy and Martina continued their banter until Martina realized what time it was.

"Jezzy, we should get you upstairs to bed."

Jezzy smirked. "You really think I can walk upstairs right now?"

Ten minutes later, Martina led a very inebriated Jezzy up the stairs. Lucius had put the kids to bed and was headed towards his bedroom when he saw Martina struggling. He sighed and took the burden of his wife from her.

"Yours are in the guest bedroom." He said quietly. "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

Martina smiled and nodded before heading down the hall weaving only slightly. Lucius walked Jezzy into the room and set her in front of the fire. He called a house elf to bring coffee and sat next to her. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile was on her lips.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Jezzy?"

"I'm sorry I got drunk." She ruined her apology by giggling.

Lucius snorted a laugh and put his arm around her. The house elf brought the coffee and disappeared.

"Drink this." He said, handing the cup to her.

"Can't I just escape a bit longer?" She asked.

He sighed and set the cup on the side table. Jezzy snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck. He smiled. Jezzy had always been the one to deal with her problems with booze and sex. He was prepared for what came next from her lips. Almost.

"Fuck me like we're angry with each other."

He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"My love, right now you can have it however you wish." He cupped her face in his hands to make her look at him. "But no more drinking after this. Yes?"

She nodded and attacked him on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dru was running full tilt to the Library when she ran smack into someone. The both of them fell to the ground with loud thuds, the contents of their book bags spilling across the hall.

"Watch it!" The person yelled as they hastily stood to retrieve their things.

"Sorry." Dru muttered as she rubbed her now sore elbow.

She looked up at the person and realized with a smile who it was.

"Grace!"

Grace looked up at her, a scowl still on her face. "Oh, hi." She said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Dru asked as she gathered her things and stuffed them back into her bag.

"Your brother."

"What did he do?"

Grace sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. "First off he started asking me all sorts of questions about my family. Are we pureblood? Do we believe Muggleborns should have a rightful place in the Wizarding world? And when I told him how I thought he actually laughed at me."

"I'm so sorry."

Grace shrugged. "That unfortunately isn't the worst of it." At Dru's groan they began to walk towards the silent Library. "He proceeded to tell me that I was pretty for a bloodtrator Gryffindor and I should be honored to be with him. Then he put his arm around me and tried to kiss me."

"What did you do?" Dru asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving of what Grace had said of her brother's character.

"What any self respecting Gryffindor would do. I kneed him in his jewels and high tailed it out of there." She paused to give Dru a very satisfied smile. "I'm pretty sure I made him cry."

Dru continued to stare at her, not sure whether to laugh with her or stick up for her brother. Sure, she wasn't quite sure she agreed with what he had said, but it was how she was raised. It was how they all had been raised. After a long pause, she settled with a simple, "Oh." as they found a place to study for the evening. Dru tried her best to focus on her work, but her mind kept traveling back to her room. Back to a special moment she had shared with a special someone just hours before. Grace seemed to notice her lack of attention and commented on it.

"You seem lost tonight. Where are you?" She grinned.

Dru tried her best not to blush. "I was just thinking of Reign."

Grace giggled along with her. "You have the dreamiest boyfriend, you know that. I mean, he's dark and kind of mysterious, cause no one knows anything about him. And he's got to be the only guy at Hogwarts with hair like that." She sighed. "Is he as much a rebel, bad boy as he looks?"

Dru laughed. "I think..."

"Dru!" Lith yelled across the Library.  
The librarian looked up at her sharply and pressed her finger to her lips. "SHH!"

Lith rolled her eyes and quickly took the seat next to Dru. She looked warily at Grace before she leaned her head close to her friend and began to whisper.

"Reign is looking for you. Did you tell him where you were going tonight?"

"He knows I study with Grace on Fridays."

"Well, he really needs to talk to you apparently."

"Oh. Alright then." Dru pushed up from the table giving a perplexed look to Grace. "I'll see you next week I guess."

"Sure. See ya." Grace gave her a frown as Dru and Lith quickly left the library.

Lith and Dru made good time back to the Slytherin common room, but found it for the most part empty. Dinner was barely over, so Dru figured most people were still in the Great Hall.

"Well, where is he?"

Lith shrugged. "In his room maybe."

Dru went down the hall that led to the boy's dorms and rapped lightly on Reign's door. There was no answer. She tried again, but received the same. She furrowed her brow and returned to the common room. Lith looked up when she heard her.

"He's not in there. Are you sure he wanted to see me?"

Lith shrugged. "He asked me if I knew where you were. When I told him I hadn't a clue, he got all flustered and said he needed to talk to you and then left."

Dru furrowed her brow and made her way to her bedroom. She shut the door and took off her cloak, tossing it into the corner. Fabio meowed from the bed as he stretched and clawed at her pillow. Dru sat and absently scratched behind his ears. Why, if he had needed to talk to her, wasn't he anywhere to be found? Dru sighed and lay back on her bed. She looked absently at her clock and noticed it was just after eight o'clock. She yawned, and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized she was so tired until she had sat on her bed.

Almost immediately she found herself in her room at home. She blinked at her surroundings, wondering how she had gotten home so quickly when she had just been at school. She looked out the window and saw that it was daytime. The snow was falling haphazardly to the ground and as far as the eye could see was white. She was sitting in her window seat, wearing a pale violet dress that reached the floor when she stood to pace the room.

Why was she at home, she wondered to herself. She was supposed to be at school. The term wasn't finished with and she was sure to get in trouble if she didn't show up for class today. She wrung her hands, not sure why she didn't just walk out her door to find one of her parents and ask them what was going on. She turned suddenly at the sound of her door knob turning. It opened into the room and Craig Goyle walked inside. He was the second oldest Goyle and a year above Dru. She frowned at him.

"What are you doing in my room, Goyle?"

He gave her a very lopsided grin. "I guess I'm here to tell you I'm gonna be your husband."

Dru's stomach jumped into her throat. "That's not funny."

Craig shrugged. "Not supposed to be."

Dru shook her head. "No."

He gave he a look like he didn't understand what she meant. A look he gave most people when they spoke.

"I can't marry you!"

"Too bad." He grinned.

"No! No, no, no! I won't!" She realized she sounded just like her sister at that moment and found it very hard not to stamp her foot.

Her father walked into the room. "What is this all about?"

"Daddy, I can't marry him!"

"You can and you will. Dru, I'm surprised at you. Acting like a child. It's so beneath you."

"But daddy...!"

"Not another word. Now get your wedding dress on the guests are waiting!"

Lucius stormed out of the room leaving Dru wide eyed and near to tears. Craig stood there for a moment, leering at her before following him, shutting the door loudly behind him. Dru realized she was shaking, and tried to stop it by pacing again, but found her legs uncooperative at the moment. She started to panic. She didn't want to marry a Goyle. She wasn't ready for all of this. Why were they making the wedding today? She looked over at her bed and saw a large billowing white dress atop it. She started to cry soundlessly. She shook her head and reached for her bedroom door. It wouldn't open. She ran to the window and found it to was locked. She screamed out her frustration and pounded on the glass until it cracked.

She watched the cracks spread as she continued to pound and finally the glass broke. She watched it fall out the window and noticed some of it was red. She looked down at her hands and saw the blood pouring from her wounds. She lifted her arms into the air and screamed again. She didn't care if she was being melodramatic. She wanted out. She wanted out now!

Her eyes shot open and she found herself in her dorm room at Hogwarts. Lith was standing over her, her face a mask of concern. Dru sat up quickly, her breathing labored.

"Bad dream?" Lith asked shakily.

Dru nodded and burst into tears. Lith hugged her close and rocked her gently. As she did so Dru looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She sobbed with relief and closed her eyes again, thanking God that there was no Seer blood in her veins.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Four thirty the following morning Reign tip toed across the common room to his dorm. He was exhausted and pretty sure he had broken something, too tired to focus on where the pain was coming from at the moment. Once the door was shut and locked he tried to pull his shirt over his head and winced. He groaned and pulled his wand out of his pocket, ripping the fabric of one of his favorite shirts. It was covered in blood anyway; he was going to throw it away.

At the sound of tearing fabric something on his bed moved. He jumped, causing him to yelp in pain and the figure on his bed sat up. A wand raised in the air, the tip of it lit a circle around the bed. Dru was looking around the room for what had made the noise and he had a moment before she saw him. He drank in the site of her, and for a minute his pain was gone.

"Reign?" Dru whispered into the darkness.

Reign clenched his teeth against the pain in his side.  
"What are you doing in my room Dru?"

Dru hopped out of bed and pointed her wand in the direction of his voice.

"Reign, are you okay?" She pointed her wand at the lamp and lit it.

Dru stood, starring wide eyed at his naked chest. It was covered in bruises and old scars. She took a step closer to him, not sure if he would let her touch him. He was holding the remnants of his shirt in his hand, returning her stare.

She looked up into his eyes and answered his question breathlessly. "I kept having bad dreams, so I thought I might be able to sleep better in here. What happened?"

She wanted to know where he had been, but she wanted to know more why he was covered in bruises and from what she saw as she got closer to him, dirt.

"I... I went for a walk and I slipped on some ice." His heart gave an ugly lurch at the lie he had just told her.

"Oh." Dru said simply.

She ran her fingers gently over the expanse of his chest along the deep jagged scars. She had glimpsed them only once before, when they had made love, but her mind had been too preoccupied to ask how he had gotten them. She traced her fingertips over the large bruise on his side and he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes against the pain that made his head swim. He reached out with his hand and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Dru..."

"Is... are they broken?" She asked quietly.

"I think I may have cracked one or two." He smirked and it turned into a grimace.

"Reign, we need to get you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey..."

"No." He had said it so quickly and harshly that Dru jumped. He sighed. "No, I'll be fine. I'll just wrap them and..." He groaned as he twisted his body. His knees almost gave out.

"Reign!" Dru grabbed his good arm and steadied him. "You are going to the hospital."

"Dru..."

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with concern and what looked to be anger. "Don't argue with me." She said with an authority he had never heard before.

She grabbed their cloaks and threw his over him. After she had slipped on a pair of house shoes she pulled him gently out of the common room and up the stairs towards to hospital wing. Once there, Dru woke Madam Pomfrey and the old woman bustled over to the bed Dru had ordered Reign to sit on. She poked and prodded him so much and in such tender places his teeth hurt from clenching his jaw.

"Looks like a broken rib or two. Let me grab you up some potion. Lie down and wait."

Reign had no intention of lying down until Dru put a hand on his chest and forced him to. He stared at her again, wondering where this new side of her had come from. Madam Pomfrey came back to his bedside and made him swallow a very foul tasting potion. He felt a warm tingling sensation in his side as the bones reknit themselves. She smiled down at him and told him to rest for the remainder of the day and by tomorrow he would be as good as new.  
Dru and Reign both thanked her and Dru led him back to the dark common room. Once back in his dorm she shoved him towards the bathroom and started up the shower.

"Dru, what are you doing?" He asked with a bemused smile on his face.

"I'm not going back to bed with you dirty and smelly."  
She said as she busied herself with trivial things,  
avoiding his gaze.

"I smell?"

Dru looked up at him, a ghost of a smirk on her face. "A little."

Reign laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Ah, I love you."

Dru giggled and pushed him gently towards the shower. He unbuttoned his pants and watched her as he lowered their zipper. She watched the zipper. Feeling much more himself, he smirked at her.

"Care to join me?"

Dru looked up jerkily, her eyes large and nervous. She nodded despite this and began to pull her night dress over her head. His breath caught for the second time that morning as she stood naked before him. She walked toward him, a frown upon her brow.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she grazed his already fading bruise.

He nodded and bent down to capture her lips with his. She shivered at the contact and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She hooked her thumbs at the top of his pants and slowly pulled until they pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled her towards the hot water that was now shooting out of the showerhead, his lips never leaving hers. She tore away from him and gazed up into his eyes. She touched a hand tentatively to his chest, following the jagged line of scars.

"How did you get these?" She asked.

"Not now, Angel eyes."

"But..."

He pulled her to him again and crushed his lips her hers. She whimpered, spurring him on. He slammed her against the smooth tile of the shower wall. She gasped, biting down on his lip without thinking. He removed his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sinking his teeth into her as she cried out. He reached up to cup her breast and she arched her back, thrusting it towards him and he rubbed his thumb across her nipple, bringing it to life.

She shuddered as he lifted her a bit up the wall. She wasn't sure what to do until he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She followed with her other leg and looked into his light green eyes. They were both panting as he slid his hands over the top of her thighs. Her eyes darkened and she tilted her hips closer to him. He groaned as he slipped inside her and she bit her lip to stop the scream, turning it into a squeal. He moved within her, each thrust bouncing her hips into the tile. She whimpered and squeezed his hips with her thighs, sending him over the edge and he lost himself in her.

* * *

Hours later they lay tangled in the sheets of his bed, sleeping as soundly as either of them had in a while. Out in the common room Sidra sat with Theo talking absently about the upcoming holidays. Sebastian came out from the boys dorms, his hair mused, yawning and scratching himself.

"Morning sunshine." Theo smiled at him.

"Fuck you." Sebastian said through his yawn.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Sebastian plopped down on the couch beside him and finished his yawn. "Did you two have to have sex that early this morning?"

Sidra looked up from the magazine she was perusing and frowned at her brother.

"Theo is in trouble. He didn't get any this morning or last night."

Sebastian smirked at Theo and then scratched his head. "Then who the hell was making all that noise this morning? It woke me up."

Sidra shrugged, but glanced over the back side of the couch towards the boy's dorms. She wondered fleetingly if her sister was over there. Theo of course was oblivious to everything that happened around him and ran his hand through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"At least someone is getting some."

Sidra snorted a laugh. "Well, if you would keep your hands to yourself..."

"I didn't touch her!"

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Sid, I ran into her."

"And grabbed her butt? I think not! And just for that you can forget about tonight too!"

"What?! No way, I didn't even do anything!"

Sidra stuck her nose in the air and left the room. Theo looked at Sebastian and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You sister is a bitch."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Theo groaned and his head dropped backwards while Sebastian laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three days before her children were to come home for the holidays and Jezzy had yet to make a decision as to which one of them she would give to the Dark Lord's service. She was driving herself mad with the worry over it, snapping at anyone who got in her way. Martina had started to refuse to come over because of her wild mood swings. Maria and Blaise had their own problems at the moment. Blaise had failed his last mission and had been punished so severely that he was currently in St. Mungos being treated. Maria had told her that the Healers said he would make a full recovery as soon as they figured out how to wake him up.

Lucius had taken the children shopping that morning, to give her some time alone, thinking that that would calm her down. Instead Jezzy was in the potion room in the dungeon, feverishly stirring the new requests from the Dark Lord. He had called her two days ago with a new list. One of the potions would take three months to make, but the others would be done by the end of the day. She expected to be called as soon as it was finished.

She set the potion to simmer for twenty minutes and decided to go and see if they were home yet and maybe grab a bite to eat while she was at it. She hadn't eaten since the night before and it was nearly three in the afternoon. At the top of the stairs to the dungeons she heard Rhia scream with delight and smiled to herself.

"Mommy! Look what daddy got me!" Rhia said running up to her with a small toy broom in her hands.

Jezzy hugged her tight and grinned at Lucius, who was carrying Cam and walking lazily behind Rhia. Cam was pouting, but Rhia was still jumping up and down with glee.

"I see it Rhia. Why don't you go put it upstairs and we'll have a snack in the kitchen."

Rhia shot her a brilliant smile and took off up the stairs to her room. Jezzy took Cam from Lucius and hugged him tight. Cam clung to her and yawned. Jezzy kissed the side of his head.

"How was shopping, Cam?"

"Stupid." Jezzy tried to hide her smile and Lucius winked at her.

"Why don't you tell your mother what happened." He suggested.

Cam frowned and cuddled closer to Jezzy's neck. He mumbled something she couldn't understand and she frowned at Lucius.

"Cam thought it would be a wonderful idea to try a toy broom out in the store while I wasn't looking." He raised an eyebrow at Jezzy and looked fleetingly at his youngest son. "He knocked over three display cases and an old woman who was shopping for her grandchildren." Lucius' face had taken on a pink hue to show that he was far angrier than he appeared and slightly embarrassed by what had happened.

"Corbett Asher Malfoy, did you cause all that trouble?" Jezzy asked, tearing him from her.

He nodded but refused to look at her. She cleared her throat and set him down. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Corbett, you can spend the rest of the evening in your room. I will have dinner sent up to you."

Cam's face fell. "But…."

Jezzy folded her arms and Cam began to cry. "FINE!" He screamed before stomping all the way up the stairs.

Jezzy and Lucius watched him leave and sighed at the same time. Jezzy chuckled as Lucius put his arm around her and drew her in for a kiss.

"Ew, you guys are gross." Rhia said from the bottom of the stairs, her nose wrinkled at the site of her parents kissing.

Lucius chuckled and gave Jezzy one last peck before letting go completely. As the three of them made their way to the kitchen both Lucius and Jezzy felt their tattoos burn. Jezzy gulped. Her potion wasn't done yet, why was he calling her. Lucius gave her a look that told her to keep quiet as he knelt down beside Rhia.

"Your mother and I have to go somewhere real quick. Go on upstairs and tell Carol for us, alright?"

Rhia frowned but nodded and dashed back up the stairs. Lucius grabbed Jezzy's hand and they Apparated to where they were being called. It was the same dark room that they met in for the majority of their meetings, the Dark Lord stood in the middle of the room, the rest was empty save them. Lucius dropped Jezzy's hand and the both of them stood to attention. The Dark Lord smiled at them and cleared his throat.

"The potions are going well, I assume?" He asked conversationally.

"Yes, my Lord." Jezzy replied.

"Good, good." He paced in front of them, apparently thinking. "And have you thought any more on the other issue?"

"Yes, my Lord, but we have yet to come to a decision."

He stopped in front of her and gave her a quick once over and grinned, his thin lips stretching over his nearly pointed teeth.

"Lucius, you and your wife have practically bred me an army." He said, never taking his eyes from Jezzy's.

Lucius was at a loss for words, but he knew something was wrong when the Dark Lord smiled again and lunged for is wife. He grabbed the back of Jezzy's head and spread a hand across her belly, his long spider like fingers digging into the flesh. He leaned close to Jezzy's ear and whispered loud enough for Lucius to hear.

"If you wish to keep this one, I suggest you make your decision soon." He leaned back to look into Jezzy's eyes and smirked.

Jezzy swallowed and tried to hide her fear. He smiled once more and threw her from him, turning and walking away from them. Jezzy stumbled and Lucius caught her from behind. Realizing that they had been dismissed they Apparated home. Jezzy was shaking as Lucius pulled her upstairs and into their room. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands, waiting for Lucius to explode. She had found out a week ago that she was pregnant again, but she hadn't been sure, at the time, if she wanted another child. The thought of killing a child that her an Lucius had created together in love was abhorrent, so she had been trying to think of other ways to get out of something she knew there was no way out of.

Lucius stood and calmly looked down at her, picking his words carefully before he spoke.

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"About a week." He nodded his head once before continuing.

"And when were you planning on telling me about this?"

His voice was so quiet that she raised her head to see if he had really spoken. His eyes were dark with emotion and his breath was shallow. He had one arm crossed over his chest and the other so that his fingers rested upon his lips. She watched him swallow once and felt like the most horrible person in the world for even thinking about getting rid of their child. But she had had her reasons.

"Lucius, I… I can't bring another child into this world. Not now."

"And what is it you thought you were going to do?"

He had gotten this way over the years, quiet and condescending when they were cross with each other. Jezzy's chin began to tremble as she tried to stop the flow of tears.

"I don't know."

He nodded his head again and dropped his arms to his side.

"Lucius, it's ridiculous to bring a new life into a world in such chaos as this. What…? I…." She couldn't think of what to say to him.

He sighed and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand in his.

"So, you're pregnant?" He nodded once more and a slight smile played at his lips.

It was Jezzy's turn to nod. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You're right." His said suddenly. "It is a ridiculous idea; bringing a child into a world like this."

She frowned at looked up at him. She had not been expecting him to say anything like that. He looked down at her and smiled widely.

"But I'm still happy about it." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Jezzy cocked an eyebrow and shook her head, not able to keep the grin from her face.

"You are insane!"

"Yes, well, I married you didn't I?" He said with a slight chuckle.

She sat up straighter and slapped his arm. He kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Lucius, what the hell are we going to do?"

He kissed the side of her head. "We are going to survive as we always have; comfortably and as happy as the world permits us. We have done it in the past and can do it again." He cupped her face in his hands. "But don't you ever think for a moment that I would agree to getting rid of my child. Any of them."

She swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

He grinned. "As you should be."

She felt both chastised and deeply loved; a very confusing feeling.

"I have to go check on the potion." She said absently as she continued to stare at him.

He kissed her once more and watched her leave the room. Once the door was shut he sighed. A part of him was thrilled at the idea of being a father again. More than thrilled, actually. He had contemplated doing a little jig when he found out, but the realization that a Malfoy, let alone a man of his age, did not jig stopped him. He was also just as worried as Jezzy about this new, slightly daunting, situation. He could only hope that the world was a little more hospitable when this child was born.

* * *

Xanthus stood with Ness in the hallway to the Slytherin common room and took a deep breath. He had been going over what he was going to say to her for over a week now and had finally decided that the quick approach was the only way to do this. She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes and his smile faltered a little.

"Ness, we have to talk."

She frowned at him. "About what?"

He took a deep breath and began his speech. "You are aware that over the holidays I will be finding out who my future wife will be, I take it." When she nodded he continued. "I think it best if we part ways now, before this goes any further."

Her eyes filled with tears. "But, Xan…."

He touched a hand to her shoulder. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Ness. You and I both know that we can't be together any more. You will find out soon who is to be your husband and we will both have to move on from there. I…." He faltered here, not sure what to say. "I… care about you, Ness. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Tough shit then, cause you have!" She shouted and ran off in the opposite direction.

He watched her draw further and further away from him, his heart turning slowly harder as he did so. He tried to remind himself he had done the right thing, but nothing seemed to make the feeling that he had screwed up big time go away. He sighed and entered the common room, intent on going straight to bed. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and stare.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The common room was empty save two figures on one of the couches nearest the fire. The girl was sitting on the guy's lap and their lips were locked so tightly he couldn't for a moment tell where one stopped and the other began. She had her hands buried deep in the guy's hair, his hands roaming her body as though it were his most prized possession. Xanthus watched as one of his hands slid up to her breast, cupping and lifting as he did so. He then squeezed hard bringing a groan from the girl. It was then Xanthus realized who they were.

"DRUCILLA!"

Dru jumped completely off Reign's lap and would have fallen into the fire had not he caught her. She flushed a bright crimson and tried desperately to leave to room. Reign held tight to her hand and pulled her back on the couch beside him. He turned towards Xanthus and smirked.

"Did you need something, Xan?" He asked in a bored voice.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"I would have thought that was quite clear, but if you really need an explanation then…." He let his sentence die away as he smiled at Xanthus once more.

Xanthus stood there, not sure what to say, not sure how he felt about what he had just seen. He knew that he didn't like what Reign was doing to his little sister, but he also realized that he didn't have a place to say anything about it.

"Does father know about you two?" He asked Dru pointedly.

She opened her mouth but Reign answered for her. "I assume, that since the time we saw him he must have seen the kiss we shared, that he does."

Xanthus was about to retort when Lith and Vinny walked into the common room laughing. Xanthus glared at Reign and left the room. Lith sat next to Reign and watched Xanthus retreat.

"What was that all about?"

Dru blushed again.

"Xanthus caught us." Reign replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Lith stared for a moment and burst out laughing. Vinny shook his head and grinned.

"Well, if you two wouldn't do things out in the open like that you wouldn't get caught."

Dru opened her mouth again to speak and again Reign spoke for her.

"Dru likes the danger in it, even if she won't admit it."

"I do not!"

Lith smiled. "You're just a dirty girl aren't you Dru?"

Dru stood abruptly. "I am not!" She said firmly before leaving the room for her dorm.

Reign laughed. "You've gone and scared off my girlfriend, Lith."

"Yeah, well, she should be used to me by now."

Reign shook his head and stood to follow Dru. Lith stretched and patted the couch next to her. Vinny sat and put his arm around her.

"So, speaking of sex, how are you and Harper getting on?" Lith asked.

"Not that well, actually. He wants us to come out to our families over break and I told him flat out that that wouldn't be happening. That and he's pissed about the whole arranged marriage thing."

"Oh, God! Don't remind me."

Vinny chuckled. "I think I might break up with him before break. It seems the best way to do things since I'm going to have to marry a girl."

"Vinny, why don't you just stand up to your family?"

"I'm sorry have you seen my family?" Lith laughed. "Besides, I don't have a death wish, so I think I'll just play along and be a good little boy."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you like the idea."

"Of getting married?"

Lith nodded and leaned close. "You miss pussy don't you?"

Vinny laughed and kissed her cheek. "I miss sex."

"Me too. It's funny that for once Dru is getting some and we aren't."

"Yeah." Vinny sighed.

"Come to think of it, why aren't you?"

Vinny smirked. "Harper is a virgin and wants to stay that way till he's out of school."

"Prude." Lith scoffed. "So why are you still with him?"

"He's a great kisser."

Lith laughed. "Is that all you two do?"

Vinny nodded sadly.

"Nothing else?"

Vinny raised an eyebrow and shook his head. It had been so long since he had had any sort of sexual stimulation other than lip on lip that he was beginning to forget what it was like. He leaned his head on Lith's shoulder and she kissed the top of her head.

"I take it you've had no luck either?"

"Not even a guy in this school I would fuck at this point."

Vinny laughed.

"So, when are you going to dump him?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry it worked out this way, Vin. I really am."

"Yeah, well, we can't all have our cake and eat it too."

They were silent a long time, listening to the hiss and pop from the fireplace. Lith yawned and began to whistle something tuneless as she slipped her hand over the top of Vinny's thigh. By the time she had reached the inside of it and slid her hand to the bulge in the front Vinny was trying his best not to laugh.

"Lith." He said in a stern voice.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine." She removed her hand and stood up. "I'll just go do it by myself. Again."

Vinny chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "Love you!" He called out as she walked away.

Lith gave him the finger, but smiled and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Reign walked into Dru's dorm and ducked as a pillow flew at him. He kicked it out of the way as he shut the door and looked around the room for her. She was on her bed, looking quite angry with him.

"Ah, Dru, I was just teasing you." He said as he sat next to her.

"I don't care." She said sulkily.

He nuzzled her neck and tried to bring a giggle from her. She lasted about thirty seconds before one escaped her lips and she slapped his arm.

"You are very cute when you blush, you know that?" He said as he nibbled her ear.

"Shut up." She said with a smile.

He continued to nibble her neck and she sighed. She loved it when he did this, but more and more lately she had been thinking about what was to happen only a few days from then. She was to find out who she was to spend the rest of her life with, and the sinking feeling in her heart would not go away.

"Reign?"

"Hmm?" He asked, not moving his attention away from her neck.

"What's going to happen to us?"

He sighed and sat up straight. "Dru, I told you not to worry about it."

"But why not? It's kind of important, Reign."

"And we will deal with it when we need to." She opened her mouth to retort but he interrupted her. "And now is not the time."

"But..."

"Dru, do you love me?"

She furrowed her brow. "Of course I do."

"Then drop it." When she opened her mouth again he covered it with his. "Drop it." He whispered against her lips.

She sighed and pulled him closer for another kiss. She thought she couldn't get enough of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Friday afternoon, the day before end of term, Hogwarts was in a flurry of activity. The Great Hall had been decorated with giant trees and floating globes of various colors. In the Slytherin common room the older students were setting up for the end of term party that was to be that night. Sidra was currently in a heated exchange with Theo about where to set up the refreshments.

"We had it over there last year. I think it would be best to change it up this year." Theo whined.

"We put it there because it makes sense, you idiot!" Sidra shouted back.

"Why are you two together?" Sebastian asked lazily.

Theo threw his hands up in the air. "I have no idea anymore!"

"Fine! We're not together any more! Happy!" Sidra screamed.

"EXSTACTIC!" Theo yelled and left the room in a huff.

Sebastian laughed as he helped put up more decorations. "I wonder which one of you will cave first."

"It's not going to be me." Sidra said in a haughty tone.

"Sure." Sebastian said under his breath.

Thankfully she didn't hear him. Dru and Lith were walking down the halls, grabbing people for the party that night. Reign and Vinny had gone to find Ness and spread the word to others as well. Ness had been distraught since her break up with Xanthus, so Lith had told her that she had to come and be cheered up by everyone that cared about her. Though Lith had initially not liked Ness, they had become quite good friends over the last months. Dru and Lith were on their way back to the common room when they ran into Grace.

"Hey, big party tonight, wanna come?" Dru asked, her mood had been bubbly to the point of annoying all day.

Lith rolled her eyes. "What she means is, there is a party in our common room tonight, a kind of going-away-for-the-holidays thing. Would you like to join us?"

Grace smiled. "Sure, what time?"

"Be outside the door at seven. You'll know where it is by the large crowd waiting." Lith said before grabbing Dru by the arm and dragging her away.

"What is wrong with you today?"

Dru shrugged. "I don't know. The Holidays and such." She let her voice trail off.

"Dru, would you please quit trying to act like nothing is bothering you. I'm your best friend, right?" When Dru nodded she continued. "I know something is up."

Dru's smile faltered. "I'm fine."

Lith crossed her arms and blocked Dru's escape. "Talk to me."

"You already know why I'm upset. Can't I just pretend to be happy today?"

Lith sighed and drew her in for a tight hug. She knew that nothing she said was going to make anything better for her friend.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and the party was in full swing. The music was pumping, the guests were dancing and enjoying the refreshments, and all seemed to be going well. Ness stood close to Lith and sipped the fire whiskey Lith had given her when she had gotten there.

"Would you drink that already?" Lith said testily.

Ness nodded and tossed back the rest of her drink.

"That's a girl." Lith said and put her arm around her shoulders.

Ness wandered off to get another drink when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She turned and saw a very inebriated Sebastian.

"Hey." He slurred close to her ear.

"Can you let go please."

He put both of his hands up in the air and took a step back. "Jeez! Just trying to be nice." He said before walking away from her to join the dancers.

Ness shook her head and made her way to the drinks table. After pouring herself another fire whiskey and tossing it back, she felt the heat creep into her cheeks. Two more and her arms and legs began to tingle with the urge to dance. She swayed to the dance floor dancing periodically with random guys along the way. She caught a glance at Lith who was dancing provocatively with Vinny and gave her a thumbs up which was returned immediately. She had made it to the other side of the common room when someone grabbed her about the waist again and pulled her close to them.

"You look hot tonight, Janessa."

The hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She turned to see Sebastian behind her and grinned.

"Wanna dance?" She asked silkily.

He smirked and pulled her back out to the dance floor. The bass of the music made her feel as if her skin was vibrating and Sebastian pulled her close, his hand in the small of her back. She began to grind against his thigh, electricity adding excitement to the night. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. She heard him chuckle as he began to nuzzle her neck.

Next thing she knew she was being pushed up against the wall next to Sebastian's dorm room while he tried desperately to kiss her and open the door at the same time. She let his tongue slide into her mouth as he roughly pulled her into his room. They fell on the bed, tearing each others clothing off in a frenzy of drunken passion. He positioned himself between her legs and entered her. That's when things went horribly wrong.

His eyes popped open and he stopped moving. He looked down at her, a frown on his face.

"You're… you're…."

Ness' breathing was labored as she tried to comprehend what he was saying to her. He pushed away from her and stood.

"You're a fucking virgin!" He said in an accusatory tone.

"I…."

"What the fuck?!" He gathered her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed and get out."

Ness sat up and gathered her clothing close to her chest. "What?"

"I said get out!"

"But…."

"GET OUT!"

She pulled her dress over her head and walked as calmly as she could out of the room. She slipped on her shoes and made her way back to the common room in a daze. She walked past Lith, not acknowledging her and out the door. She didn't realize how far she had walked until she was standing in front of the door to her own common room. She answered the question absently and walked up to her quiet dorm room. She pealed off her dress and crawled into bed. As she stared at the ceiling she felt the first sting of tears and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sebastian stood in his room, running his hands repeatedly through his hair. He was far from drunk at the moment and regretting his delusional decision to make Ness' dreams come true. What had started out as a great night was turning into the worst one all year. He had deflowered his brothers drunk ex girlfriend. How the hell was he going to tell Xan?

"I'm not going to." He said out loud. "He'd kill me."

He zipped up his pants and left the room, intent on drinking the rest of the night away and filling his bed with someone he knew wasn't a virgin.

* * *

Lith and Vinny had retreated to her room around ten o'clock. Both of them were plastered and tugging at each others clothing.

"Fuck it!" Lith said and pulled up her dress over her hips.

Vinny smirked and pulled her close, his excitement evident against her backside. He pulled himself out and pressed against her, drawing a moan of expectation from her. He slipped easily inside her familiar warmth, and sighed. Gods, how he had missed this feeling.

* * *

Dru sipped her punch and she talked with Grace. She had only ever been to a small handful of parties like this so she was talking excitedly. Dru nodded periodically, very aware that Reign was running his hand up and down her spine. Before long, Grace wandered off leaving the two of them alone. Reign bent forward and caught her ear between his teeth and bit until she shuddered.

"Let's go to your room." He whispered.

She shook her head and tried to hide her smile.

"Then let's go to my room."

She shook her head again and heard him growl lightly behind her. His arm snaked around the front of her and pressed himself against her. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Your room." She said breathlessly.

He whooped triumphantly, causing many heads to turn and stare at them. Dru giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Reign dragged both his and Dru's trunks out to the waiting carriages on the brisk morning following the party. The both of them were tired, but Dru seemed to be in the worst mood he had ever seen her in. That morning, when he had rolled over and kissed her awake, she had smiled at him and stretched herself out languorously. Then he had asked her if she was ready to go home and her face had fallen. Ever since then she had been grumpy and snapped at everyone.

He threw their trunks in the back of the carriage and helped her inside. Lith followed her along with Vinny and Ness. Lith and Vinny kept glancing at each other and giggling, leading Reign to believe that something had happened last night between them. Then he remembered that Vinny was supposed to be gay and it confused him even more.

Ness, on the other hand still seemed quite distraught over the break up with Xanthus. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed sunken in and dull. When he had asked her what was wrong she had given him a weak smile and said, "Nothing."

It was a short bumpy ride to the train, and Reign again carried their trunks to the compartment that Lith and Vinny had chosen and stored them in the overhead. Ness and Dru sat on either side, next to the windows and leaned their heads against the glass. His heart gave a little tug at the site of the two women he loved so dearly upset. Lith and Vinny sat next to Ness and Reign sat next to Dru as the train started to roll out of the station. He leaned his chin on Dru's shoulder and kissed her ear.

"Penny for your thoughts, Angel Eyes."

He saw a ghost of a smile twitch at her lips and smiled himself. That was an improvement from breakfast for sure. He nibbled her ear lobe and caught a smile from her.

"Knew you had it in you." He whispered.

She continued to smile sadly and leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Twenty minutes into the ride he had, what he thought, was a brilliant idea to cheer Dru up.

"Meet me in the bathroom down the hall in five minutes."

She furrowed her brow and he kissed her slightly open lips. She watched him leave, starring at his butt more than anything else.

"I'm sure one of us has a camera." Lith said in an amused tine.

"Shut up." Dru replied, but she had a grin on her face.

She couldn't wait five minutes and stood up after only two. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving the compartment and turning left.

She tapped on the door and it opened slowly. A hand shot out of the darkness beyond and pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She was pulled roughly against a hard body. She looked up, knowing already who it was, and saw Reign's smiling face looking down at her.

"It hasn't been five minutes yet." He whispered huskily.

"I could leave and come back." She said with a sly grin.

He smirked and kissed her.

* * *

Grace was walking past the bathroom in the third compartment when she heard a loud bang, followed by many smaller bangs. She paused and put her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything at first aside from the repetitive banging. Then she heard something unmistakable.

"Oh, Reign!"

She jumped back from the door and blushed furiously. She now understood with crystal clarity what the banging was. She walked a few doors down and spotted Lith. She poked her head in the room and cleared her throat.

"Um, hi. Can… can I have a word with you, Lith?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." Lith said at length.

She stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Well… okay, Dru and Reign are kinda… in the bathroom…."

"Yeah?" Lith said, slightly annoyed.

"Having sex."

Lith's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. She had wondered why they were gone so long.

"What the hell are we supposed to do about that?" She asked.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know, but if they get caught, they are going to be in serious trouble."

Lith hadn't thought of that. Just then they heard a muffled scream from the bathroom. Grace blushed and Lith giggled.

"Well, at least it sounds like she's having fun."

"I have to go." Grace said as she hurried off in the opposite direction.

Lith crossed her arms and stood across from the bathroom door. She was so going to tease them for this. It took only a few minutes before the door opened and Reign poked his head out. Lith grinned widely at him and he rolled his eyes. Dru followed closely behind him, her face flush and she was still breathing rather hard.

"Rough work out?" Lith asked, laughter evident in her voice.

"Shut up." Dru replied, her own grin wider than Lith's.

* * *

Once the train came to a complete stop and they had their luggage piled on the platform Dru felt a prickle of tears in her eyes. Lith and Vinny had promised to write as soon as they got home and skipped off towards their families. Ness had wandered off to find her parents. Reign had offered to stay with her until one of her parents showed up and now she was regretting letting him stay. This was probably the last time they would get to be together before she found out who her fiancée was. She sighed and kept her face low to hide any tears that eventually slipped out. Reign hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He frowned when he saw her tears and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, I thought you said you were better."

"I can't do this. I don't want to go home." Dru sniffled.

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. He knew he should tell her before they parted ways, but he also knew how much trouble he could get in if he did. He sighed and pushed her away from him. She looked up at him and his heart did a quick flip. He leaned forwards and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself close to him. He deepened the kiss, pulling her tongue into his mouth to dance with his own. She groaned and clutched him tighter. He chuckled and pushed her away once more.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He whispered.

"How?" Dru asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Trust me." He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "That's my Angel Eye's."

Her smiled grew and he kissed her once more.

"Come now, we have to find your parents."

* * *

Jezzy stood beside Lucius on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for their daughter. Jezzy bounced on her heels trying to warm up. She noticed her daughters blond head mid bounce. She was about to put her arm up and wave when she saw the guy right behind her. Reign Belmount. She thought she was prepared to see it after Lucius had told her, but nothing prepared her for what she saw next.

Reign set down their trunks and turned to Dru, hooking a finger under her chin. He hugged her tightly before pushing her away from him only to stare into her eyes before crashing her lips to his. They kissed passionately, bringing their bodies close. They broke apart once more. He whispered something to her and then kissed the tip of her nose. Jezzy's heart did a flip when she saw that, remembering how many times Lucius and still did the same to her. She smiled and sighed, bringing Lucius' attention in her direction.

"Ah, there she is." He said and started to walk towards her.

Jezzy followed close behind him and soon met both Dru and Reign somewhere in the middle. Reign greeted and shook hands with Lucius. He kissed Jezzy's cheeks and unconsciously returned his arm to Dru's waist. Jezzy and Lucius turned and began to walk away, Dru trailing behind them. She stopped at the barrier and turned to look back at where Reign stood, drinking in the site of him. He smiled brightly and waved at her. She couldn't help but smile and wave back. She blew him a kiss and stepped through the barrier.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jezzy had opened her mouth to speak with Dru multiple times, each time, snapping it closed before she said anything. Lucius was curiously unaware of the fact that his daughter was thoroughly depressed. They were all sitting at the dining room table, Lucius, Jezzy, Dru, Sebastian, Xanthus, Sidra, Rhiannon, and Cam, enjoying a very lovely dinner.

"So when are we going to find out?" Sidra asked.

Lucius smirked and put down his fork. "Tomorrow afternoon. Is that soon enough for you?"

"No. I wish we didn't have to do it. It's stupid."

Lucius cleared his throat and commenced eating. Jezzy tried to hide her smirk from her children. Once dinner was finished everyone drifted off to bed early. Rhia and Cam had a normal bedtime, but the others seemed anxious for the next day to begin. Sidra kissed her mother's cheek, but neglected to kiss her father before she headed up the stairs. Xanthus and Sebastian, who had been oddly lost in his own thoughts all evening, kissed their mother and said good night to their father. Dru gave them both what she hoped was a nice smile, kissed her mother and father and headed off to bed.

Once in their own room Lucius sighed.

"She acts as if it was all my idea."

Jezzy kept silent.

"It has been a tradition in my family for hundreds of years, Jezzy, you know this…."

Jezzy walked up to him and kissed his lips. "Shut up."

Lucius chuckled.

"I would have been just as upset if my mother had done the same to me. And yes it is your fault. It certainly wasn't my idea." She said with a smile.

Lucius gave her a glare to which she smiled and kissed him again.

"Now, get those clothes off and treat your wife to a nice romp before we go to sleep."

Lucius laughed with a gleam in his eye. "Now how can I say no to that?"

Jezzy smiled brilliantly. "You can't, so take your clothes off."

* * *

Breakfast was tense. The four oldest children were quiet and withdrawn, something that Lucius had been expecting on a day like this. He kept quiet, waiting for one of them to say something. None of them did. Cam picked the moment right after the table was cleared to throw an extravagant tantrum, accidentally catching Jezzy in the face with a flailing fist.

"Enough!" Lucius shouted.

Cam went silent and limp while Jezzy carried him up to his room. Rhia stood close by, watching the whole episode with a smirk on her face. She hated it when her brother acted like that, but found it amusing when he got in trouble and she didn't. Once Jezzy, Cam and Rhia had exited the room, Sidra sighed.

"Go change into something nice and meet me in the Study." Lucius said as he stood.

Thirty five minutes later all four of them stood before him waiting eagerly. Lucius took his time, arranging papers on his desk, looking in a couple of drawers and even wrote a few things down, before he looked up at them.

"Each of you will wait in your rooms. At two o'clock I will be guiding your partners to your door. Once you have had a chance to meet and speak to each other, I want all of you back here, in this Study, for the signing of contracts."

"Contracts?" Sidra asked.

"Yes, your marriage contracts." As no one moved, Lucius continued. "Each contract is binding once the signatures are on the paper. I want no arguments, you hear?" He looked pointedly at Sidra. "You may go."

Once outside the room Sidra made a noise of disdain. "No arguments." She mimicked in a snotty tone. "Like hell. If I get set up with some looser, he's going to hear about it."

Sebastian smirked. "I think that goes without saying."

As they reached the top of the stairs the air about them was still. Xanthus put on a brave face and smiled to his siblings.

"Well, this is it. Good luck."

The others nodded stoically and retreated to their rooms.

* * *

Sidra stood in the middle of her room trying to decide what to do next. She had already rearranged her closet, her makeup counter, and her miniature unicorn collection, something that only two people knew about. She glanced at the clock again and saw that it was one thirty. She sighed and sat on the sofa in front of her fireplace.

"Oh, hurry up." She whispered aloud.

* * *

Xanthus paced the length of his room for the umpteenth time. He looked up at the clock on his wall and saw the time read one forty five. He sighed and continued to pace.

* * *

Sebastian was tossing a small rubber ball against the wall. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off what was about to happen. He looked at the clock. 1:55, it read. He gulped and returned to tossing the ball.

* * *

Drucilla stood next to the window, her violin hanging at her side. Her fingers hurt but she was tempted to continue playing. She peaked at the clock and saw that it read two. She sighed and lifted her violin to her chin.

* * *

The arrivals were blindfolded and instructed not to speak by their parents before they arrived as all of them had, at one point or another, been to the Manor. Once they arrived, Lucius and Jezzy led them up the stairs and left them standing in front of the door they were to enter at two o'clock. As the clock struck two, the doors to each of the rooms opened and the blind folded people stepped into their destiny.

* * *

Sidra turned as the door opened and watched the figure step inside. Her heart dropped to her stomach as he pulled off the blindfold. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on her. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew large.

"You?" He asked quietly.

Sidra shook her head. This couldn't be happening to her. He wasn't even her age! She took a step back.

"I think you have the wrong room."

He shook his head. "This is the room they set me in front of."

"I'm not marrying you." She whispered.

He smirked. "You think I want to marry you?"

"Get out of my room."

"I can't the door locked behind me."

She walked to the door and tried to open it. "What the fuck!"

"My mother said that we have to talk or something."

"I'm not marrying you." She said a little loudly.

"Yeah, you said that already." He sighed and sat on the couch.

Sidra shook her head again. This wasn't happening. She was dreaming; she had to be. He looked up at her and gave her a wan smile.

"I'm sorry it had to be me." He said softly.

Sidra looked at the floor and suddenly felt very bad. She knew it wasn't his fault they had been chosen for each other. She sat down next to him and sighed again.

"It's okay, Vinny. We'll figure something out."

He nodded and they sat in silence.

* * *

Xanthus was in the bathroom when his door opened and a girl walked in. She pulled the blindfold off her face and looked around the room. She had never been in this room before on her previous visits to the Manor. She waited by the door, looking around for whoever owned the room. He heard a toilet flush and the sink water run before the bathroom door opened and he walked out. When he saw her he stopped dead, his mouth dropping open.

She took a step closer to him and stopped.

"Ness?" Xanthus said once before breaking into a large smile.

Tears popped out of her eyes and she ran into his arms. He held her for a long time, neither one of them saying anything. He led her to the couch and sat her down with him.

"Ness, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm an idiot." She sobbed.

"No you're not." He said with a smile.

She looked up at him, her large brown eyes wet with tears. "Yes, Xan, I am. I did something so stupid."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "I lost my virginity at the Slytherin party."

He stared at her for a long moment before saying anything. "What?"

Ness hung her head. "I had a little too much to drink, and I know that's not an excuse, but it's true."

He stood and looked down at her. "Who?"

Ness shook her head and swallowed.

"Who, Ness?"

"Sebastian." She whispered so that he barely heard her.

His mind began to race. How could she do this to him? His own brother? It's your own fault. He suddenly thought. If you hadn't have pushed her away, she wouldn't have done this!

"I… I don't know what to say Ness."

"I am so sorry." She began to cry again.

He was angry that she had done it, and sad that she felt she had to. But could he really blame her? Could he really be mad at her even though they had been broken up for days before the fact?

"Let's deal with this later. I can't think." He said softly.

He sat back down and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug while she cried.

* * *

Sebastian was in the middle of throwing the ball again when his door opened and someone walked in. He stood up eagerly, wanting to get this part of it over with. His eyes got wide as he watched her take off the blindfold.

"No fucking way!"

She looked at him and giggled before bursting into a fit of laughter. This was ridiculous! She couldn't marry someone she hated. She wiped a tear from her cheek and stood up straighter.

"My sentiments exactly, Sebby."

He shook his head. "I thought… I really thought…."

"What's the matter Sebby, not happy with who your daddy chose for you?"

"No I'm thrilled to be marrying a girl like you. What with your stupid dresses and pounds of makeup…."

"I don't wear anymore makeup than the whores you usually sleep with."

"I am not sleeping with you." He retorted.

"Good, because I have no intention of ever being in the same bed as you."

He smirked. "Whatever. I know you've dreamed about it."

She glared at him and walked forward until they were less than a foot apart. He stood up taller and continued to smirk. She balled up her fist and punched him in the face. He fell back on his ass, holding his nose.

"I have never, nor will I ever, dream about you Sebastian Malfoy."

He watched her try the door, finding it locked, before throwing herself onto the couch. Sebastian stood and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. As he looked at himself in the mirror he grinned.

"Merlin, Lith. You sure know how to throw a punch." He said as he checked to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

He peaked out to the bedroom and looked at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

He chuckled as he went back in the bathroom to finish wiping the blood off himself.

* * *

Dru was still standing at her window when she heard the door open. She closed her eyes and gulped. She heard the door shut again and footsteps approach. She was trembling by the time they were directly behind her. She wondered why they didn't speak but didn't open her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm and almost flinched as she felt the tingle of flesh on flesh. The hand caressed her skin pulling her gently backwards. She didn't want to move from that spot but her feet had no choice. Soon she was flush with a hard body. She felt him lean forward and kiss her neck softly. She shivered.

"You look beautiful today." He whispered.

Dru's eyes popped open and she spun around. He stood there grinning at her as she took in the site of him. Suddenly she slapped his arm.

"You asshole! You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?!"

"I wasn't allowed." He answered with a bemused look.

"You let me fall into a depressing mood!"

"I told you to trust me."

She growled out her frustration and pulled him into a fierce kiss. When she pushed him away her eyes were dark with feeling.

"Reign Belmount, if you ever do anything like that again I will hurt you."

He smirked and pulled her close. "Believe me I have no intention of letting you feel like that ever again."

She looked up at him, her eyes still dark purple. She smiled the first genuine smile she had given him in days. He grinned and got down on one knee, taking her left hand in his.

"No reason why we can't do this properly." He said as he pulled a tiny box from his pocket.

"Drucilla Lucia Malfoy, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Dru felt a tear run down her cheek and nodded.

"Yes."

He opened the box and slipped the engagement ring on her finger, kissing it once it was in place. He closed his eyes and rested his head and her wrist.

"Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The doors to the bedrooms clicked open an hour and a half later. Dru had just finished fixing her hair while Reign was just zipping up his pants. He grinned at her.

"Good timing, Angel Eyes."

She smirked and grabbed his hand as they exited the room. Dru looked both ways down the hall as her siblings followed suit. She was surprised by who came out of which room. Sidra walked down the hall with her nose in the air, followed by Vinny. Dru raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and followed Sidra down the stairs. Lith stormed out of Sebastian's room.

"I hate him!" She whispered furiously as she passed.

Sebastian walked out of him room, his hands stuck deep in his pockets and his nose slightly red. He smirked at Reign and Dru.

"Who did Sid get?" He asked.

"Vinny." Reign replied.

"Whoa."

Just then the door to Xanthus' room opened and he stepped out, Ness right behind him. He walked calmly up to the three left in the hall, his face blank. Out of nowhere he punched Sebastian in the face. For the second time that day Sebastian fell back on his ass, his hands still stuck deep in his pockets. This time, however, Xanthus jumped on top of him and continued to hit him.

"XAN!" Ness screamed.

Reign rushed forward and ripped the two apart, holding Xanthus far away from his brother.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He asked.

Xanthus turned, eyes blazing with anger, and sneered. "Ask your sister."

He shook Reign's hands off him and walked calmly down the stairs, leaving everyone to stare at Ness.

"You dold hib?" Sebastian said as he held a hand to his face.

Ness looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she tried desperately to find something to say.

"Told him what, Ness?" Reign asked as he helped Sebastian up.

Ness shook her head, clamped her lips shut and walked away. Sebastian wobbled a little on his feet.

"Second fucking dimb" He said as he tried to stop the flow of blood. "Dru, I dink he broke id." He whined.

"Well you probably deserved it." Dru mumbled and she pulled him into her room to clean him up.

She pointed her wand at his face and the blood stopped immediately. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard not to cry out as she poked and prodded his very tender nose.

"Well, you're right, it's broken." She said finally.

"So fix id."

Dru frowned at him. "Tell me what happened and I will."

"Dru…." She stood up and walked away from him. "Find. We may hab fooled around ad da pardy."

She turned and glared at him. "What do you mean may have?"

"What do you mean fooled around?" Reign asked.

Sebastian jumped, having forgotten Reign was still there. His mouth opened and closed a few times before words actually came out.

"We kinda did id."

Reign took a menacing step forward but stopped when Dru put his hand on his chest.

"Oh, Sebby, you didn't."

"Yeah, well…."

"I thought I told you three to meet me in my Study once the doors were opened." Lucius said from the doorway.

All three of hem jumped and turned toward him.

"Sorry, I had to clean up Sebby first. His nose is broken."

Lucius frowned at them and nodded, leaving the room. Sebastian groaned.

"Why isn'd he fixing id?"

"Shut up and go downstairs." Reign said in a firm tone.

"But by dose…." Sebastian whined.

"Can stay a little crooked." Reign replied.

Sebastian looked about ready to cry as he stood and followed them out of the room.

* * *

Lucius was asking the families to bring their children in one at a time, in case there were questions that needed to be asked or topics that needed to be brought up in privacy. He decided to have the Belmount's bring Reign in first. Dru was still holding tight to Reign's hand as they sat in front of Lucius' desk, Thomas and Annette were sitting in the chairs next to them. Dru couldn't keep the smile off her face and neither could Reign.

"Well, it seems that we will have no complaints from these two." Lucius smiled. "Are there any questions?"

Annette and Thomas shook their heads and looked expectantly at the younger people in the room. Dru beamed at her father.

"I do have one question." When her father inclined his head she continued. "When are you planning on making us get married?"

"Good question, Dru. I think it best to wait until you are finished with school. After that you may proceed with the wedding plans."

Dru nodded and looked up at Reign. He smiled down at her and was very tempted at the moment to kiss her. His fiancée. He knew it had been coming for a long time, but it was still rather surreal. His parents had told him after his near fatal accident when he was fifteen who it was he was to marry. At the time none of them had expected him to live.

"Sounds wonderful." He said quietly. "You have over a year to plan it."

Lucius smirked, wondering fleetingly if Dru was going to try and make Reign wear a top hat and coattails like Jezzy had tried with him. He silently wished his future son-in-law luck.

"Well, since there is nothing else, if you two will please sign here." He said, pushing a piece of parchment toward Reign and Dru.

The both signed eagerly and sat back down. Lucius passed the paper to Annette and Thomas, who signed just as eagerly. Once finished, he rolled the parchment up, tied it with a black velvet ribbon and set it in a drawer.

"That is all. If you could send in Xanthus and Janessa please on your way out."

Reign and Dru rose and left the room. A short time later Xanthus and Ness entered, neither one of them looking happy. Lucius cleared his throat and motioned for them to take the empty seats in front of his desk. Ness gave her parents a weak smile before turning her attention to Lucius.

"I was under the impression that you two were dating already." Lucius stated.

"We were." Xanthus replied.

"I take it there is some kind of problem now?"

Xanthus nodded, avoiding Ness' glance. "Yes father, there is a big problem now. However, if I could speak with you in private, I think we may be able to fix it."

Lucius stared at his son for a long moment before nodding and asking the others to wait outside. Annette and Thomas stood, quite upset by the turn of events, and guided Ness out of the room. Once the door was shut Xanthus spoke.

"First of all, please forgive me for eavesdropping, but I overheard you and mother speaking last night about a task set by the Dark Lord. I want that job."

"Xanthus, this is neither the time nor…."

"I will marry Janessa on the condition that you set me to that task. Otherwise, I will not sign that paper."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him and steepled his fingers in front of his lips.

"This is something we must first discuss with your mother. We can only delay the signing for a few hours, so you may wait outside while I have the others in for signing. If you would please send in the Belmount's before you leave."

Xanthus stood and left the room. Annette and Thomas walked in, seemingly very angry.

"What is the meaning of this, Lucius? Is he signing the papers or what?" Thomas asked.

"In due time. We have an issue that has arisen that I must first speak to my wife about. Fear not, the papers will be signed."

Annette opened her mouth but Thomas stopped her with a hand on her arm. They both turned and left the room. A few minutes later Sebastian walked in, followed by Lith and her parents, Clark and Mary Mason.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." Clark said with a friendly smile.

Lith sneered and looked everywhere but Sebastian, who was still nursing his injury.

"Can we jus' ged dis oberwid?"

Lith smirked.

"Are their any questions?" Lucius asked in a businesslike tone.

"Yeah, I have one. If I kill him before we sign, does that make the contract null?"

"LILITH!" Her father roared.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Why her?" Sebastian asked.

Lucius ignored him, pushing the parchment closer to them. "Sign then."

Sebastian leaning forward, the blood rushing to his head made the pulsing pain in his nose worse, and signed the paper. Lith tore the quill from his hands and signed in her own angry scrawl. The Mason's signed happily and the four of them left the room.

The next to enter were the Goyle's. Gregory and Ambrose followed by their son Vincent and Lucius' daughter, Sidra.

"Are their any questions?" He asked again, feeling like a broken record.

Sidra ignored him and Vinny shook his head dismally. Lucius again pushed a piece of parchment towards them and watched as they signed. Once everything was finished Lucius called Jezzy and Xanthus into the room.

"Jezzy, it seems we may not have to ask which of our children would like the task. Xanthus has agreed to do it."

Jezzy's mouth dropped open. "But…."

"Mother, I want to do it."

She looked between Lucius and Xanthus several times before she hung her head, feeling both relieved and scared to death at the same time.

"Alright."

"Good, if you could just send the Belmount's back in, we have one more contract to sign."

Jezzy nodded and left the room, hoping that this was something that was going to be simple; knowing that it wasn't.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Monday evening there was to be a ball to announce the newly engaged couples. Sunday evening was devoted to "getting to know" their partners better. Jezzy tried to make it a game for the new couples, but was outed before the games started.

"No, mother. We are not kids any more. Just leave us alone." Said a very surly Sidra.

Jezzy, who was feeling highly hormonal that day, stomped out of the room in tears.

"Way to go, Sid. You made mom cry." Dru said from her perch on Reign's lap.

Sid glared at her and turned her attention back to the wall she had been staring at. Why did Dru get to be so happy? She watched as Reign brought her sister close for another sickeningly long kiss. She glanced at Vinny who was sitting sullenly next to her and rolled her eyes. I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with this… this… Goyle!

"Oh my God!" She said out loud.

Everyone turned the gazes toward her. "What?!"

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Lith asked.

"I have no idea, but you're welcome to leave anytime." Sebastian said.

Jezzy had fixed his nose after the contracts were signed, though there would always be a slight bump where it had broken. He glared at Xanthus who was sitting mutely by his new fiancée.

Lith stood. "Fine, I'm leaving. I know all I care to know about you anyway."

"See ya honey." Sebastian called out as she left the room.

He didn't see the rude hand gesture she gave him.

"I'm leaving too. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow night." Vinny stood and waved to the room at large before following Lith out the door.

"It's getting late. We should probably head out too." Reign said.

Dru stuck out her bottom lip and he kissed it. She giggled and held his hand as long as she could as he walked away.

"Ness, let's go."

Ness seemed to be in a bit of a trance and he had to call her name multiple times. It took Xanthus elbowing her in the arm for her to look up.

"Are we leaving?" She asked quietly.

Reign nodded and started for the door. Ness stood to follow him stopping at the door and turning around.

"Good night, Xanthus."

Xanthus ignored her and she left with her brother.

"Honestly, Xan. You broke up with her." Dru said.

Xanthus turned his head toward her but didn't reply.

"Look, I'm really sorry about it, but I can't change…."

"Don't talk to me." Xanthus hissed at Sebastian.

"I'm your brother…."

"You are no brother of mine." He said before standing and storming out of the room.

Sebastian stood up and yelled after him. "Fine!"

He stomped out of the room. Sidra looked at Dru, her brow furrowed.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's wrong with those two?"

Dru sighed. "Sebby and Ness had sex at the party on Friday."

"Whoa, wait. Why would they do that?"

"I have no idea." Dru answered truthfully.

* * *

Martina and Draco showed up early the next morning with their children, Kayleigh and Scorpius. Martina was holding a squirming Kayleigh on her hip when she entered the dinning room. Jezzy looked up at her and smiled.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here this early." She said, standing to hug her cousin.

"We were up so we decided to come over. Thought we might get a head start on the party stuff."

She nodded absently to Lucius and passed him Kayleigh. He was her favorite person in the world and he loved it. Draco, who was holding Scorpius' hand, entered behind Martina. Scorpius pulled away from his father and sat next to his Uncle, Cam. He thought it was weird to have an Uncle that was only a little over a year older than him, but never said anything about it.

"Anywhere you need me?" Draco asked with a yawn.

He and Martina had been up late the night before… busy. Jezzy shook her head. Draco looked around the table and noticed many sullen faces.

"Aw, come one guys. It can't be all that bad."

Sidra looked up and him and smirked. "Do you even know who we have to marry?"

Draco smirked back at her and took a seat, piling eggs on his plate. He had gotten back from a mission only the day before and found that he was starving for more than just food. As he shoveled eggs into his mouth he glanced at Sebastian.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked.

Sebastian flushed and Xanthus sneered. Neither look was lost on Draco.

"Nothing." Sebastian mumbled.

"Well, shall we get started?" Jezzy said as she rose from the table.

Martina smiled and followed her out of the room. Lucius stood, Kayleigh on his hip, and addressed his children.

"We need you all to stay out of the way today, so do try and behave."

"Yes, father." They said in unison.

Lucius nodded and left the room. Draco swallowed his mouthful.

"What's that on your finger, Dru?" He asked, noticing her new bauble for the first time.

Dru blushed. "It's my engagement ring. From Reign."

Draco leaned over the table and held out his hand expectantly. Dru did not disappoint. She too leaned over the table and put her left hand in his. He turned her hand over and admired the ring. It was silver with a large diamond in the middle. Surrounding the diamond was two kinds of stone, amethyst and emerald, each stone staggered around the diamond.

"Nice." He said as he let her go.

She blushed and rose from the table. Draco looked over at Sidra.

"You have one?"

Sidra snorted a laugh. "Are you kidding? Dru's the only one who is happy about this. She got who she wanted. If Vinny gave me a ring I wouldn't wear it."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Rings are supposed to be given tonight. You have to wear it."

Sidra sighed and stood up. "Is there anything I have a choice in anymore?"

"Not really." He joked.

Sidra glared and left the room. Draco looked pointedly at Xanthus.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you two, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Xanthus stood and left the room without comment. Sebastian sighed.

"I really don't want to get hit again."

Draco chuckled. "So?"

"Okay, he was dating Ness, the girl he got paired with, but they broke up. Then I got wasted and ended up…."

"Fucking her?"

"Deflowering is more like it."

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I didn't know she was a virgin at the time. I mean, she had been with Xan for a while…."

"That's your brother, mate. You can't sleep with brothers ex girlfriends."

"It wasn't like I planned on it." He pushed his plate away. "I really thought mom and dad put me with her." He said quietly.

"So what happened?"

"I flipped out on her and told her to get out of my room. Then yesterday I found out I got paired with Lith. And all I said was one little thing, and she hauls off and punches me in the face." Draco laughed and Sebastian glared at him. "Then out in the hall I found out Ness had told Xan what happened when he decided to walk up to me and break my nose."

"Don't have much sympathy for you, mate."

Sebastian shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As long as you don't disown me too."

* * *

"Introducing the happy couples. Janessa Belmount and Xanthus Malfoy." The guests applauded. "Lilith Mason and Sebastian Malfoy." The announcer paused. "Sidra Malfoy and Vincent Goyle." Another pause. "And finally, Drucilla Malfoy and Reign Belmount."

Ness walked next to Xanthus, savoring the feel of his arm under her hand. He hadn't spoken one word to her since they had left his bedroom the night before. Behind them Lith felt like tripping Sebastian, nearly succeeding without even trying. Sidra had her head held high, resigned to her new circumstances. At least he is fairly handsome, she thought to herself. Dru smiled brightly at all those who looked at her, her arm wrapped around Reign's.

The party went off without a hitch. The couples mingled as they had been told to do and the older folks met in the Lounge for drinks and "Adult" talk. Draco and Martina were sitting on a sofa across from Jezzy and Lucius, Maria and Blaise were in chairs close by. Martina was on her fourth glass on fire whiskey.

"Jezzy, why aren't you drinking?" She asked with a slight slur.

"Oh, uh, I promised Lucius I would stop the last time I drank."

Martina laughed. "Bullshit!"

Everyone stared at her. "Good God, you aren't pregnant again are you?"

"Marti." Draco said in a firm tone.

"What, Tarzan?" She asked with a wide smile.

Draco blushed and Jezzy snickered.

"What did you just call my son?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"I called him Tarzan."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked at his son's flushed face.

"And why on earth would you call him Tarzan."

"No." Draco said as Martina started her story.

"Well, he got home late yesterday afternoon and carried me up the stairs to our room. Then he threw me on the bed and started beating his chest…."

Draco leaned over and put his lips over hers. She kissed him back playfully.

"You can stop now." He whispered.

"But I wanna finish my story." She replied with a sly smile.

"What do you want?"

Her smile grew. "You know what I want." She said, running her finger seductively down his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her once more. "Al right. You can have it."

"Yes! I win!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The party was over and all but a small handful of guests had left. The new couples were required, by the contract they had all signed the day before, to spend the majority of the week together to further get to know each other. For now the couples were staying at the Manor and had been given their own separate rooms. Draco and Martina had decided to stay, since their children were asleep, and Martina had drunk far too much that evening. The last time they had tried to go home by floo with her that drunk she had ended up puking all over Draco in their foyer.

"Never again." He had muttered as he cleaned the both of them up.

It was now nearly four in the morning and he was dying for something to drink. He didn't chance calling a house elf and waking Martina, so he slipped his clothes on and tip toed down the hall toward the stairs. He had made it halfway there when he saw Dru's bedroom door open and Reign walk out. Draco hid behind a statue and watched as Dru slid her arms around Reign's neck and kissed him.

"I wish you could stay with me." She whispered.

"I don't have a death wish." He joked and Dru giggled. "I stayed longer than I should have already."

"Well, we are getting married, maybe they won't care."

Reign bent down to kiss her again. "Trust me, they will care. I shall see you in the morning, Angel Eyes."

"It is morning, silly."

Reign smirked and drew her in for another long kiss.

"Sleep well."

He answered her with one more kiss and shut the door for her. He had his coat and shoes in his hands and turned to make his way to his room when he saw Draco. His face paled slightly as Draco stood and approached him.

"What were you doing in my sister's room?" He asked.

Reign smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't you think she's a little young for that?"

Draco fully realized just how hypocritical he sounded at that point, but figured Reign wouldn't know anything about him.

Reign shrugged. "According to the contract we signed yesterday, your sister is mine, "To do with as I please." I believe it said."

"Why you…."

Reign put up his hands. "I didn't write it. I don't think of her as property, but she's a big girl. She can decide to sleep with her fiancée if she wishes."

Reign turned to walk away.

"Tell that to my father then." Draco muttered.

Reign looked back with a smirk. "Should I also remind him about you and Jezzy when you were Dru's age."

Draco's eyes grew large. "Who…?"

"Dru talks to me. I'll see you around, Draco." With that he walked confidently to his room and shut the door with a barely audible click.

Draco stared after him, wanting badly to kick the shit out of him, but knowing also that he had been beat. Lucius hated it when that part of his wife's past was brought up. He drew himself up taller and finished his mission for liquid sustenance.

* * *

All four of the unlikely couples were sitting in the game room that afternoon. Everyone thought it would be easier to get along if they were all together in the same room. Sidra and Vinny were working quietly on a puzzle she had taken down from the shelf, while Xanthus stared moodily out of the window. Ness sat near to him as possible and twiddled her thumbs. He still had not spoken a word to her. Dru and Reign were paging through some old books Dru had brought in from the library and Lith was curled up on the couch with her favorite novel. Sebastian was pacing like a caged tiger, impatient with being cooped up in the house with so many quiet people when he could be out flying.

"Lith, you should come out and watch me." Sebastian said as he grabbed his broomstick.

"And why on earth would I want to do that?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Because you're my fiancée. You should hold an interest in your future husband's hobbies."

"You just like torturing me."

He leaned close to her, their noses almost touching. "You use that term rather loosely, don't you think."

Lith smirked. "No, I think it's been put to use rather well in this instance."

He smirked at her and continued to stare. Lith closed the book she had been reading, looking up at his for the first time. She wrinkled her nose.

"If I come and watch you, you have to promise to brush your teeth before you try and get this close to me again."

Sidra and Vinny were hard pressed to hold in their laughter. Sidra broke first, slapping at Vinny's leg. Sebastian sniffed indignantly and stood up straight. Lith neither smiled nor laughed at his discomfort.

"Fine." He said with a curt nod before leaving the room.

Lith picked her book up from her lap and resumed reading. Sidra leaned over the table to whisper to Vinny.

"They are kind of fun to watch, aren't they?"

Vinny smirked and nodded. "I feel bad for her though."

"Sebby isn't that bad, you know. He just likes to seem cooler than he is." Her voice got quieter. "He's a big softie, just like daddy, though."

Vinny raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sidra nodded and smiled at him. He couldn't believe she was being this open with him when they had barely held a conversation in the almost seven years they had known each other. He had a feeling she might be as soft as she claimed her brother was. Suddenly Ness stood up and broke the silence.

"Reign, could I speak with you alone please?"

Reign looked up at her from his position on the floor and nodded. He quickly kissed Dru's cheek and followed his sister out the door. Dru moved over to the window next to Xanthus. She put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

He gave her a curt nod, but did not speak.

"You are going to have to talk to her some day, you know."

Xanthus shook his head and let a small smile form on his lips.

"I know." His voice croaked.

She bent down and kissed his cheek before moving back to her spot on the floor with a pile of books. Xanthus continued to stare out the window, wondering about what was to come in the very near future. Wondering how much his life was going to change.

* * *

"I want to go home." Ness said in a small voice.

"You know we have a couple more days we have to spend with them. Maybe we could convince Xan to come over…."

Ness shook her head. "He won't. He hates me because I'm a whore." Tears shone brightly in her eyes.

Reign reached up and cupped her face.

"You are the furthest thing from a whore, Ness, and you know it. It was just one little mistake. He will forgive you soon. Otherwise he's an arse."

Ness hiccupped and smiled. Reign pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her head. Sebastian stomped up the hallway towards them, his broom still in his hand, carrying a faint minty smell. Reign suppressed a smile as Sebastian stuck his head in the door.

"Al right, you can come watch me now."

Lith rolled her eyes and closed her book again. She stood up slowly and followed Sebastian outside. Once they were in the backyard Sebastian mounted his broom and took off into the air. She couldn't help but follow his assent with her eyes as he did a few complicated twists before falling quickly back to the earth below. He pulled up just in time and sped off away from the house. Her heart skipped a beat when he let go of the broom with his hands and flung his arms out wide and began to loose altitude quickly. After he pulled out of it as if it had never happened she cleared her throat and tried to seem bored.

Sebastian flew in close to her and smiled. His skin was flushed from the cold and his hair was wind blown.

"Come ride with me, it's great."

Lith stared at him. "No."

"No?"

"No thank you. I'm cold enough."

"Aw, c'mon."

"I said no, Sebastian!"

Lith turned quickly and fled to the warmth and comfort of the house. Sebastian smirked at her retreating form, wondering what the hell that was all about.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

At four o'clock in the afternoon the following day Lucius felt his Mark burn. He Apparated quickly to the Dark Lord's side. He was pacing the small room Lucius was called to. He stopped in mid stride and smiled his lip less smile.

"Has your wife come to a decision yet? I grow impatient with her." He stated in a terse tone.

"Yes, my Lord. She has."

The Dark Lord smiled again. "Good. Bring her and your children to me immediately."

"My Lord, why all of my children?"

"Because, Lucius. They will bare witness to their sibling's rite of passage."

Lucius nodded once and Apparated home. He wrung his hands as he search for his wife and found her in their bedroom, napping.

"Jezzy, my love. He has called us."

Jezzy sat up straight, her stomach twisting instantly into knots. She nodded to Lucius and reached for his hand. Together they walked in to the game room and addressed their children.

"Drucilla, Sidra, Sebastian, Xanthus, could you come with us please?" Lucius said in a monotone. He had a very good idea what was in store for his son.

The four of them followed their parents down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Dru, Sid, if you would please grab hold of your mother. Sebastian, Xanthus, if you would please grab hold of me. We will be Apparating."

"Where are we going?" Dru asked.

Lucius looked in Jezzy's eyes and she shook her head.

"Family business."

All four of them frowned at their parents and grabbed their arms. They were immediately in a small dark room staring at a tall figure draped in long black robes. The figure turned, its white skin seemingly soaking up all the light in the room, and it drew itself up to full height. Sidra sucked in a breath and bowed her head. Xanthus stiffened next to his father and Sebastian quickly let go of his arm. Dru stared around her curiously, trying not to look upon the face of the Dark Lord.

He looked at each of them in turn, rubbing his chin with the long white fingers of his right hand. He turned his gaze on Jezzy and barked out a question.

"Which one is it?"

Xanthus took a step forward. "It is me, my Lord." His voice trembled slightly.

The Dark Lord smiled at him and beckoned him forward. Sidra looked up sharply when she heard her brother's voice and watched him as he approached the Dark Lord. Xanthus bowed slightly, not sure what exactly he was supposed to do.

"Look at me." He whispered and Xanthus looked directly into his crimson eyes.

Xanthus felt the invasion before visions exploded before his eyes. He was three years old and pushed his brother off his toy broom. He was thirteen and kissed a girl in a deserted hallway at Hogwarts. He was fifteen, three girls following him to his room at a family party. He was seventeen watching Dru play the violin, wishing she would trip and win the competition at the same time. He was sitting with Ness in his bedroom watching the rise and fall of her breast, wanting to rip her shirt off….

The Dark Lord smiled and retreated from Xanthus' mind.

"You have made a good choice, Jezabel."

"Thank you, my Lord. But this was my son's decision." She said in almost a whisper.

He motioned both Lucius and a man who had been over looked until that moment to him. Lucius grabbed Xanthus' left arm and held it out straight. The other man grabbed his right arm for support. The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and grinned.

"This is going to hurt."

He stuck the tip of his wand to Xanthus' forearm, pushing it hard into the flesh. Xanthus sucked in his breath as he felt it searing his flesh; tearing and burning as if on fire. The pain intensified to every inch of his body. His skin was being torn by thousands of tiny blades, each one setting his pores and nerves aflame. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to block it out. Suddenly the pain was gone and he looked down at his arm.

The skin around the Mark was red and blood still dripped from his hand. The Mark appeared to writhe of its own accord and Xanthus felt his stomach lurch. The man beside him snickered quietly, dropping his right arm and returning to his position against the wall. Lucius loosened his grip and took a step back.

"Jezabel, if you would come to me, please."

Jezzy gulped and shot a quick look at Lucius before walking to the Dark Lords side. He reached out quickly and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest so that she could see the faces of her children. He slid a long fingered hand around her to clutch her belly.

"You understand, of course, that I will be needing collateral to ensure the job is finished quickly and efficiently." He squeezed Jezzy's belly. "Both of them."

Lucius took an unconscious step forward, his mouth opening as if he were going to speak. Dru and Sidra looked fretfully between their mother and Xanthus. Sebastian looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Xanthus stood stark still, not believing this extra bit of pressure.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Xanthus and cried out, "Crucio!"

Pain like he had never felt before tore through his body. His skin was pealing back from his muscles, his very follicles felt as it they were being sucked from his body. His limbs where being pulled and compressed and his head was splitting apart. He heard a faint scream and didn't register that it was his own.

Sidra covered her mouth with her hands and she watched her brother drop to the floor and writhe in pain. When he screamed tears burst forth from her eyes. Sebastian had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it hard; his teeth clenched together to keep from screaming himself. Dru stood still, staring stonily at the scene before her, a mirror image of her father beside her.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse and smiled.

"Pick him up." He said to the man that had been standing in the corner.

Dru stepped forward and waved the man away. She walked slowly up to her brother, seeing for the first time the dark stain of blood seeping from a wound on the back of his head. She rolled him over with the toe of her shoe so that he was blinking rapidly at the ceiling.

"Get up." She commanded her voice hard.

Xanthus struggled to sit up, falling back three times before he managed to stay upright. Slowly he rolled his legs under him pushing up onto his knees. He wavered dangerously and Sidra moved forward to help him.

"No!"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at her sister. Xanthus got to his feet and stood, slowly and shakily, his head spinning and every part of his body screaming for him to crawl back down to the floor and curl up in the fetal position. Dru stepped forward, stood next to him and faced the man who was holding her mother. He looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Lucius, you will inform him on what it is he needs to do. When he has completed his task, your wife and unborn child shall be returned to you." With that he Disapparated with Jezzy in his arms.

Lucius stepped forward with a whispered, "No."

Xanthus collapsed into Dru and she did her best to hold him up. Sebastian jumped to help, Apparating the three of them home. Sidra and Lucius were close behind them.

"Xanthus, are you okay?" Sidra sniffed.

Dru tightened her grip on Xanthus and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I will call Carol…."

"No, he will be fine." Dru said, her tone full of authority.

Sidra, Sebastian and Lucius watched her walk him slowly up the stairs, whispering to him, urging him on. He never stopped even when his blood pulsed loudly in his ears and his head felt like it was sliding off his body.

* * *

Dru laid Xanthus on his bed and walked to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean him up. He had a nice little gash on the crown of his head from where he had hit the ground and she used her wand to mend to skin. She gave him a piece of chocolate and told him to eat it slowly. Though his stomach rolled at the thought of food entering it, but he did as she bade him. She stripped him out of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers and pulled the covers up to his chin. She sat in the chair next to his bed and held on to his hand. Neither one of them spoke. After a while Xanthus closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep. Dru kissed his forehead.

She felt drained and wanted nothing more than to go to her room and sleep. Her mother was being held hostage, her brother was now a Death Eater and she hadn't even been home for the holidays a week. It was going to be a very long Christmas.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Xanthus woke three hours later with a terrible thirst. He rolled over and saw Dru slumped over in the chair next to his bed. He smiled briefly before the days events came flooding back to him. He looked down at his arm and sighed. It had been what he wanted, but now, with the added pressure of his mother being held captive while he did the work, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Then something else occurred to him.

"Mom's pregnant." His voice croaked.

Dru's head jerked up and she blinked at him.

"What?"

"Mom's pregnant."

Dru nodded. "I gathered that." She said sarcastically while she stretched.

He sat up and looked out the quickly darkening sky. He ran his fingers though his hair and found it stiff with blood.

"You hit your head while they were torturing you." Dru said softly, standing to check that the cut had healed properly.

"I still don't know what it is I'm doing."

Dru nodded. "Take a shower and I will tell dad you'll be down in a bit. Everyone is probably wondering about you."

She stood and stretched once more before leaving the room. As she passed the game room Reign came out.

"Where were you?" He asked, noticing how tired she looked.

"We had a family meeting. Xan got… sick. I was with him in his room until just now." Dru swallowed the lie and tried to smile.

"Maybe you should go to sleep. You look really tired." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I will after I find my father." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Reign smirked and watched her walk down the hall.

* * *

Xanthus walked back up the stairs after speaking with his father. What little color that had been left to his face had drained quickly away when he learned what it was that needed to be done. It seemed impossible to do in a short amount of time. He would be lucky to finish it by the time school was over and that was the extent of his time limit. He sighed and plopped down in front of the piano in the music room. He touched the keys lovingly before pressing any of them. The light sound of tinkling bells filled the room and he hit a high note. He sighed and leaned over the keys, his back hunched and his mind flowing. Slowly he began to play Beethoven Piano Sonata No. 14 in C Sharp Minor, Op. 27 No. 2. The notes poured out of the grand piano and filled the room around him.

Dru sat up in bed when she heard the music. She slipped out of her bedroom and down the hall to the music room. She shut the door behind her and watched him play. He swayed and moved with the tempo of the music, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. She stared at him, noting the hunched back, the stiff arms and the hard concentration. He was fighting with himself and dealing with it the only way he knew how.

He ended with a flourish and abruptly stood, bending down to lift the piano bench into the air and throw it across the room. Dru pulled out her wand and tapped the door, locking it. Xanthus was running his hands through his hair and breathing heavily. Dru reached up and grabbed his arms, pulling them out of his hair and down to his sides. She looked up at his tear soaked face and hugged him with all her strength. He sobbed out his pain and collapsed with her on the floor while she stroked his hair. He clutched her close and buried his face in her neck.

After a while the tears stopped flowing and he sat up to wipe his face.

"I feel like a sissy."

Dru smiled. "Feeling any better?"

Xanthus shook his head. "Not really. I still have to do it."

Xanthus knew that Dru could keep a secret. They had kept secrets close when they had been younger, but most recently Dru had been keeping a large secret hidden from the rest of the family for him.

Around the same time last year Xanthus had decided, or rather fallen into, to pursue a new way of life. It hadn't worked; in fact it had backfired so royally that he was glad only two others had known about it. The girl he had been with and Dru.

Tired of the stigma of being a rich boy, of being a Slytherin, and of being a Malfoy, he began to look for the opposite. Her name was Maggie Payton and she was a poor, Muggleborn Gryffindor. She hadn't been very popular, even in her own house, and she was not what most would call a beauty, but for some reason Xanthus had been drawn to her. He followed her into the Forbidden Forest and before either one of them knew it, he had her pressed up against a tree, kissing her fiercely. They had sex against the same tree that very day. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't memorable. Neither one of them had used protection.

Xanthus spent the next few weeks on holiday, agonizing over what he had done. If his father had found out, he would have been ashamed of him, not only for him being with a Muggleborn, but for his treatment of her. She sent him an owl they day before they returned to school to assure him that she was not pregnant, and that there were no hard feelings between them. Xanthus was glad that she was a seventh year student. He was glad that he didn't have to see her anymore.

Dru stroked his hair once more. "You don't have to tell me Xan."

"I know." He whispered, pulling her close to confess what he knew he could never tell anyone else.

* * *

"Perhaps maybe you should spend a little time with Ness." Dru suggested after they had picked up the pieces of the destroyed piano bench.

"Maybe." Xanthus said in a noncommittal tone.

Dru pointed her wand at the piano bench and muttered a fixing charm. The pieces pulled themselves back together perfectly.

"She's sorry for what she did. So is Sebby."

Xanthus stood up straight and turned to her. "Dru, that was supposed to be… it was supposed to be me. I know I broke up with her…." He shook his head. "But I really did love her."

"Did?"

Xanthus gave her a wan smile. "Do."

Dru grinned. "So talk to her. Having someone to care for you might help you get through this."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "That's what you're for, Dru."

She poked him in the ribs. "You know what I mean, Xan."

He nodded. "We'll see."

"Come on. Let's go eat something. That should make both of us feel better."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They made their way to the kitchen quietly. As they passed the Study they stopped when they heard voices.

"She is my wife Severus! My wife has been taken!"

"Calm down Lucius. He will not harm her as long as Xanthus completes his task." Severus' voice was hard.

"She's pregnant, Severus."

There was a short pause before either of them spoke again.

"I will see what I can do. I am not making any promises, Lucius. It is likely that the Dark Lord will not allow her any contact while he has her. Just pray that your son can find it quickly."

Dru tugged Xanthus' arm and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. Xanthus was stiff and unresponsive and she pushed him into a chair. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You will do it."

He nodded robotically, images of his mother and future sibling being tortured flashing before his eyes. His faith in himself was dwindling as each hour passed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The moment they had arrived back at the house, and Xanthus was well on his way up the stairs, Sebastian went out to the back yard and to the broom shed that held his less than favorite brooms. After hopping on the back of one he took off at top speed. He didn't want to think about what he saw. He didn't want to think about his mother being taken. He didn't want to think about Xanthus getting the Dark Mark or of him getting tortured.

He bent as low on his broom as he could and sped up until the wind cut at his skin. He had to admit, at first, when he saw that his brother had decided to join he was quite jealous. He believed in the views he had been raised under; that Muggles were scum; that Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors should be punished. Well maybe not punished, but at least they should be as a lower class than respectable Pureblood families.

But as soon as he had seen all that would happen to him if he did join he quickly changed his mind. The idea of going through all that made his stomach bubble and churn. He didn't see how his mother had done it, let alone his brother's and father. He realized with a start that he was a coward. He shook his head. No, he wasn't a coward. He was smart. What person in their right mind would subject themselves to such pain? It was much easier to just agree with people and do things your own way.

* * *

Sidra realized that she didn't have anyone to talk to. Christina had never been anything more than someone to hang out with, and Mary Beth had been a bitch to her ever since she had started seeing Theo. Other than that she couldn't even remember the names of the other girls that hung around her. More than anything she needed someone to talk to right now.

She opened the door to the game room and Vinny looked up from the table at her. He furrowed his brow at the expression on her face, but smiled at her anyway. She smiled back and sat next to him.

"Where is everyone else?" Vinny asked.

"Oh… uh… Sebby is flying, and Dru is helping Xan…." She stopped, not knowing what to say next.

"What's wrong with Xan?" Vinny asked.

"He… he got sick. Dru's helping get all settled."

"Oh." Vinny nodded his head and looked back down at the puzzle they had been working on.

Sidra sighed. Even if Vinny didn't believe a word she had just said, he didn't seem to want to pry. She smiled and picked up a piece, placing it on the puzzle with practiced ease.

"You are a whiz with these things." Vinny commented.

"Huh?"

"Puzzles. It's like you don't even have to try."

"Oh, yeah. Xanthus and I used to do them all the time, remember?" At her brothers name her voice broke and Vinny looked up at her.

"So, do you wanna maybe get some fresh air?" He asked.

Sid nodded and stood up. Maybe fresh air was a good idea.

* * *

Lucius was in his Study, looking out at the snow covered hills. In his minds eye he watched again the look on Jezzy's face as the Dark Lord tortured Xanthus. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sighed and stood to pace, not sure what else he should be doing at the moment. He wanted to speak with Xanthus and Dru, but Dru had taken him off so quickly and not allowed the door to be opened that he had finally given up. That was two hours ago.

He frowned as he remembered her actions in front of the Dark Lord. How had she known to let Xanthus right himself? How had she known that that very thing would gain respect from him?

Another hour later and there was a quiet tap on the door. It opened and Dru stepped in, her hair disheveled and her eyes dark with lack of sleep.

"Xan is awake now. He'll be down in a minute."

Lucius nodded. "Dru, you did well today." He said softly.

Dru smiled. "Thank you daddy." She hugged him and went back upstairs.

He sat back down behind his desk and waited for his son.

* * *

Jezzy was sitting on the edge of a comfortable, though moldy, bed. The room she was in was covered in dust and cobwebs. She looked around her, noticing the old fabrics and furniture in the room. It looked like it hadn't changed in a few hundred years. She heard a crash and muffled curses outside the door. She didn't rise to check on them this time. She looked down at her burnt hand and shook her head.

The Dark Lord had told her that this was her new home. That she was to make it her own. Then he had locked her in this room and disappeared. She sighed. She wanted to cry and scream and rage against what was happening to her, but she knew she must not. It should be an honor for her to be locked up in the same house as the Dark Lord and she would act her part to stay alive so that she could see her children, her husband, and her loved ones once again.

She cleared her mind as Severus had shown her years ago and focused on her breathing. If she was going to be forced in this room alone for the time being, she would take advantage of it and work on a few things. Like Occlumency.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

By Friday Lucius had been able to convince anyone who didn't already know what had happened to Jezzy that she had gone away to visit family in Wales. Maria and Martina knew better. Lucius was lethargic and withdrawn, something he had never been, or at least never let anyone else see. Martina and Maria both had decided it was best to move the families in for the remainder of the Holidays. That way Jezzy's absence might be less apparent.

Martina, Kayleigh, Scorpius and Draco arrived early Friday morning. Draco met his father in the Study. Lucius was sitting behind his desk, as per usual, shuffling through papers. Draco took a seat in front of him and linked his fingers over his chest, waiting for him to finish. He didn't have to wait long. Lucius cleared his throat and looked up at him, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"You need to sleep, father."

Lucius gave him a wan smile. "My wife is gone. I'll sleep when Xanthus finishes his job and she comes back."

"She's in the care of the Dark Lord, and he favors her. Do you really think he would do something to hurt her?"

Lucius shrugged. "The Dark Lord does as he pleases, regardless of what others may think of him." He paused and stood to pace. "You have noticed, no doubt, that he has become increasingly impatient of late."

Draco nodded. "I assumed it had something to do with the Ministry fiasco."

"Yes, well, the Order is getting in the way more and more now that people are starting to realize something is up. Not that they haven't been in the way since the word 'go', but this time they are giving us even more trouble. Yaxley was nearly captured the last time he went on a mission, and the break out of Azkaban isn't going as planned. He wants his Death Eaters back."

"He sure is taking his time about it though. I mean he's been back what, seven years? Why is he taking so long to move?"

"He has made mistakes by moving too fast before. I believe he is trying to be more cautious." Lucius rubbed his chin. "But he is becoming increasingly obsessed with Harry Potter."

"Potter was a prat in school."

"Yes, well he is now the unspoken leader of the Order and doing quite well, especially with his Auror training."

"Well, at least he won't be in the way of Xanthus at school."

Lucius nodded and paced back to the window.

"Do you think he can do it?" Draco asked quietly.

"He can, if he enlists the right help."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lucius turned away from the window and looked directly into his son's eyes.

"He can't do it on his own. He will need help. I just hope he asks the right person."

* * *

"Just go tell her to meet me in my room."

Dru looked at her brother and shook her head. "I sure am doing a lot for you lately. How do you plan on making this up to me?"

"Just do it and I won't tell father that you and Reign are having sex right under his nose."

Dru glared at him. "Xanthus Hunter Malfoy, don't you threaten me."

Xanthus smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't go in there and be like, "Hi Ness, sorry I've been ignoring you, but would you like to hang out with me?" It would sound stupid."

"Yeah, it would."

It had taken some time, but she had finally convinced Xanthus to speak with Ness. She thought it would be a good idea if he had other support than her during this time.

"Fine, go to your room and I'll send her in there."

Xanthus kissed her cheek and smiled before taking off to his room. Dru rolled her eyes and opened the door to the game room. She stopped and gawked at what she saw. Vinny was pressed close against Sidra, and they were kissing. Dru's eyes grew large when she watched her best friend's tongue slide into her sister's mouth. She closed the door behind her and stood with her back to it, facing the other side of the hallway, her hand still on the knob.

Footsteps and voices gradually grew near and she began to panic. She couldn't let everyone just walk in on that. She wished she hadn't! Sebastian saw her first and frowned at her.

"Why are you standing there like that?"

"Uh, no reason."

"So get out of the way."

Dru shook her head.

"Dru, please. You're being weird." Lith commented, trying to pry Dru's hand off the handle.

"No you can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Reign asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You just can't." She said in a firm tone.

"Oh, just get out of the way!" Sebastian exclaimed, pushing her away from the door.

Dru righted herself quickly and shouted. "Alright maybe we should go in the game room."

She pretended to fall into the door, making as much noise as possible to warn Vinny and Sidra that they were coming in. When the door opened they were sitting at the table, looking as if nothing had happened. Dru stood up straight and blushed when her sister turned to her.

"What was all the noise about?" She asked as if nothing had happened between her and Vinny.

Dru blushed again and looked at the ground. Vinny tried to hide his blush by looking at the floor also. Lith took her seat on the couch and grabbed the book she had been reading all week. This was the last night they were going to be together until after Christmas and the air was thick with unspoken things. Lith and Sebastian had been avoiding each other ever since she had gone outside to watch him fly. She hadn't spoken to Dru much since that time, but Dru had a feeling something was up.

Ness of course had been very quiet, starring off into space most of the day. Sidra and Vinny had, apparently, worked out some of their differences enough to snog in the middle of the game room. Reign was being quiet today, unusually so.

Suddenly Dru remembered that she was supposed to be doing something and sat down next to Ness by the window.

"I think you should go see Xan in his room." She whispered in Ness' ear.

She turned to Dru, her expression blank. "Huh?"

Dru smiled. "Xanthus wants to talk to you in his room."

Ness' eyes brightened and she tried not to jump up and run out of the room. She didn't even care if he was going to yell at her, at least he was going to talk to her. She walked slowly out of the room and down the hall to his door. She knocked quietly and waited patiently for him to answer.

* * *

Martina was outside bundled against the cold as she watched the children play in the snow. Scorpius and Cam were having a snow ball fight and Rhia was teaching Kayleigh how to make a snow angel. She jumped when a pair of arms encircled her. He kissed her cheek and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"It's cold outside." Draco commented.

"No shit Sherlock."

Draco chuckled. "Why don't we get them inside and warm up a bit. It's about lunch time and Kayleigh needs a nap."

Martina turned in his arms and kissed him. "Are we going to take a nap too?"

Draco smirked. "That, my love, will have to wait until after dinner. I have a ton of things to do."

Martina pouted and he kissed her again. Draco called to the children and ushered them out of the cold, his thoughts now on his lovely wife and how warm they were going to get tonight.

* * *

Xanthus pointed his wand at the door and opened it for Ness. She stepped inside cautiously and shut it behind her. She stood nervously in the doorway watching Xanthus stare out the window. His bedroom faced the back of the house and he watched his brother and sister in law move the younger children inside out of the cold.

"You… you wanted to see me?" Ness prompted.

"Yes. I did." He motioned for her to sit on the couch near the fire and sat next to her.

They were silent a moment before he spoke again. He wasn't even sure how to start a conversation with her any more.

"So…." He sighed. He had been about to ask her how she had been, but he already knew the answer to that.

Miserable.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a fiancée."

Ness looked at the floor, tears welling in her eyes already.

"I've… well things have become clearer to me over this past week. I would like it if we could, maybe, start over."

Ness looked up at him, her tears spilling over her lashes and down her cheeks.

"I'd like that."

Xanthus smiled at her and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his fingertips. Ness closed her eyes and tried not to break down at his touch. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Ness sighed and pressed her lips closer to his. He pulled away from her and drew her in for a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed again. It felt good to be close to him again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dinner was loud as there were far more people dinning as there usually were. Blaise had gotten out of the hospital a week prior and he was there with Maria and their daughter Bianca. Draco and Martina were there with their two little ones, Scorpius and Kayleigh. Lith, Vinny, Ness and Reign were enjoying their last meal with the Malfoy's for a while. Dru, Sidra, Sebastian, Xanthus, Rhiannon and Cam were glancing at the extra people in the room. Lucius was playing with his food, his appetite gone for some time now.

"Father, you should eat." Dru suggested.

Lucius smiled at her and put a piece of food in his mouth, not tasting it as it slid down his throat. Reign reached for her hand under the table. She hadn't been able to tell him what was going on, but he understood that it was bad. He looked down at his watch and checked the time once again.

After dinner the adults went to the Lounge for drinks and the younger ones went upstairs, either to bed or to fool around until they were tired enough. Dru was halfway up the stairs when she saw Reign slip outside the front door. Curious she descended the stairs and followed him.

She stepped outside and immediately regretted doing so. The wind had picked up and it was starting to get dark out. Someone grabbed her around the middle and pushed her back inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reign said, his voice filled with exasperation.

"I wanted to see what you were doing."

"It's too cold for you to be outside."

Dru cocked her hip and placed a fist on top of it. "Then what were you doing outside?"

"I have to do something. I wasn't going to be gone long."

Reign looked up as he heard sounds from the hallway. He grabbed Dru's arm and dragged her down the dungeon stairs. He pushed her roughly against the hard stone wall.

"Look. I can't have you following me tonight."

"Why not?"

Reign tried his best not to roll his eyes. It was getting late and he was on a very fixed schedule.

"Just don't!"

"Don't yell at me!"

He gripped her arms tighter and slammed her against the wall. He heard her skull hit the stone. She looked up at him, her eyes dark and her breathing labored. Suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back just as fiercely, biting at his lips. He lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him and he reached up to caress her. She moaned and put her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back so that she could kiss him again. He found her bare, as she had been most often since they had become engaged and felt the front of his pants tighten more.

He unzipped his pants and pulled himself free only to plunge into her forcefully. She screamed into his lips and clutched him tighter. He pounded into her, pressing her close to the wall behind her. In no time it was finished, the both of them left panting and their legs like Jell-O. Reign pulled away from her and kissed her once before letting her feet touch the floor.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered and kissed her deeply.

"Okay." Dru whispered back, not sure if she could form more words than that at the moment.

He adjusted himself and kissed her once more before running up the stairs. Dru gave in to her uncooperative legs and slid to the floor. She had wondered how their first argument would go and she had to admit that that was not at all how she pictured it ending. She smiled to herself and licked her lips. She crossed her legs in front of her and waited for the feeling to return to them.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the Lounge and decided on getting some fresh air. As he made his way to the door however he heard voices coming from the dungeon steps. Ever eager to indulge his curiosity, he made his way over and peaked down the stairwell.

"Look. I can't have you following me tonight." It was Reigns voice.

"Why not?" Draco heard Dru ask.

"Just don't!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Draco watched in horror as Reign slammed his little sister up against the wall. He was standing up straight and opening his mouth when they started kissing. He was thrown off so much that he just stood there and stared at them. That was until Dru wrapped her legs around Reign and they began to fuck. Draco staggered back and tried to gather himself. He walked outside to cool down. After his mind settled down a bit and his nose felt as if it had frost bite, he decided the best thing to do was to talk to Dru about it. He didn't want to see her fiancée again. He wasn't sure if he could stop himself from killing him next time.

* * *

Sid lounged on her bed, Vinny next to her, the both of them staring at the ceiling. Vinny had just finished telling her of the time his brothers had locked him in a broom closet. They hadn't known that there was any way out so he had spent the remained of the day sneaking in and out of his little hidey hole and enjoying his time alone. Sidra laughed.

"That was nice. Earlier." She said after a brief silence.

Vinny rolled over and furrowed his brow. "What?"

Sidra smiled. "The kiss, silly."

"Oh." Vinny blushed and rolled back over.

"I do have one question though." When Vinny didn't reply she continued. "I thought… well, everyone thought that you were…."

Vinny sat up and interrupted her. "Gay?"

"Yeah."

Vinny was silent, not sure how to answer her. Sidra spoke before he had a chance too.

"It would be kind of odd to marry a gay guy." She said it almost as if she were speaking to herself.

"Technically I would be classified as bisexual."

Sidra sat up with him. "Have you gone all the way with a guy?"

Vinny blushed. "No."

"With a girl then?"

Vinny's blush deepened. "Yes."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't think…."

"Aw, come on. I promise not to say a word about it to anyone. A Malfoy keeps their word."

Vinny nodded and looked her straight in the face. "It was Lith."

Sidra's eyes got large. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

The next bit of silence was awkward for the both of them. Vinny had a fleeting thought to break the tension but it came out as a stifled snort of a laugh.

"What?" Sidra questioned.

"Nothing. I was just going to say… no, it's stupid."

"What?!"

"I was gonna say we should kiss again to break the  
silence."

Sidra smirked.

"I said it was stupid." Vinny replied.

Sidra leaned in to him and looked up into his eyes. "I didn't say it was stupid."

Vinny gulped as she leaned closer in and pressed her lips to his. Sidra had been surprised earlier that day when he had suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. At first she had wanted to push him away on principle, but then he did this thing with his tongue and she had been lost. She still had no idea what it was he had done, but it had been amazing.

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He complied instantly, placing one of his hands on her waist and the other behind her head. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He lowered her to the bed and she wondered how far he would be willing to take this. Now that she had kissed him and enjoyed it so much, she wondered if he was as good at making love as he was at kissing.

He pulled his lips from hers and came immediately to the spot that so many others had had so much trouble finding. She gasped and arched her back. He slipped his hand under her shirt and ran it over her flat stomach. She sighed and he nibbled his way back up to her lips just as his hand closed about her breast. He squeezed expertly as his other hand reached behind her and unhooked her bra with a single flip of his wrist. Sidra sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing her bra to the side. Vinny looked down at her bare breasts with a hungry look in his eyes.

He lowered his head to her and kissed the tops of her heaving breasts. Sidra ran her fingers through his thick hair and leaned into him as he sampled her. He lowered her once more to the bed. She reached for the hem of his shirt and yanked it forcefully over his head. He gave her a cocky grin and returned to her waiting lips.

Before long Sidra had managed to get Vinny's pants off as well as her own. Their kissing became more feverish as the clothing disappeared and their skin came in contact. Vinny pressed himself against her, begging her without words that she wouldn't make him stop. Instead of stopping him she arched her body into him. He pulled her panties down and his boxers as well.

"Wait." Sidra breathed as she reached into her night stand. She pulled out a small package and handed it to him.

He smirked again and ripped open the package with his teeth. After slipping the condom on, he kissed her and settled between her legs. She tilted her hips and accepted him as he slid into her. An explosion of feelings neither one of them had ever felt flooded through the both of them. Vinny nearly lost himself in that one blissful moment. They moved together, letting their bodies decide for them what next to do. Finally Sidra clutched around him, sending him over the edge and together they fell to darkness.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lith and Sebastian were the only ones in the game room at the moment. Sebastian looked over at Lith who was still engrossed in the book she had been reading since she got to the Manor. He sighed. She hadn't talked to him at all since she had watched him fly and he was beginning to think he imagined what he had seen in her eyes that day. He thought he had seen concern. He sighed again and rolled over on the couch.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Lith asked testily from her perch.

"What?"

Lith rolled her eyes but continued to look at her book. "You keep sighing."

"I'm bored. What's it to you?"

"It's annoying. Knock it off."

"Make me." He replied.

Lith set her book in her lap and looked up at him. "You are such a child."

Sebastian sat up. "I am not a child, freak."

"And name calling is the adult thing to do I suppose?"

"You know, if you would stop being a frigid bitch all the time, we might be able to have a decent conversation for once."

Lith threw her book at him and it hit him in the forehead.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Lith stood and placed her fists on her hips. "You called me a frigid bitch!"

"Well you are!" He shouted back, standing and approaching her. "You're frigid and moody and weird and…."

"Oh spare me, please!"

Lith turned to leave the room and walked across the hall to her bedroom. Sebastian stomped after her. She slammed the door in his face and he growled.

"I'm not finished!" He thrust open the door and it banged into the wall.

"Well, I'm finished talking to you so you can leave now." She crossed her arms and turned to face him.

"No." Sebastian was now close enough to touch her. "You are going to tell me once and for all why you hate me."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to tell me why you've hated me all these years?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I. Never. Hated. You." He said through his teeth.

"Bullshit!" Lith smirked. "You have hated me ever since the first time you saw me. You were always putting stuff in my hair and calling me names. Remember that time at Dru's fourteenth birthday party?"

Sebastian swallowed his rage and shook his head.

"Well let me refresh that small brain of yours." Lith turned and paced around the room. "Dru and I were sitting outside in the sun, talking about girl things and you came up behind us and scream out at the top of your lungs, 'Holy fuck it's a Chimaera! Quick Dru follow me.' You grabbed her hand and pulled her up," She inched her way closer to him. "And pushed me down to the ground when I tried to get up. Then you said, 'Let it get you, no one cares about you anyway.'"

Her chest was heaving and there were unshed tears in her eyes. The angry retort melted off his tongue. He didn't remember saying that last part to her. He did remember his mother had been furious with him when Dru had told on him. He had forgotten that his grandmother had been killed by a Chimaera shortly before he was born. He stared into her large blue eyes and watched a tear fall from her lashes. He reached up and brushed it off her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not sure what else to say.

Lith smirked. "Yeah, well…." She dropped her arms to her sides. She felt deflated.

Sebastian watched as she began to turn away from him and acted without thinking. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her flush with his chest. Before she could protest he placed his lips gently on hers. At first nothing happened; neither one of them moved. Sebastian opened his mouth to try and deepen the kiss when Lith wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and pulled her closer to him.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, Lith pushed away from him and slapped him hard across he face.

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice trembling with emotion.

She turned around and left the room, Sebastian watched her leave with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

Ness pulled Reign up the stairs early the next morning. It had been a rough night for him. The potion hadn't been taken in time and he had ended up hurting himself pretty bad before she had a chance to stun him. He groaned as she leaned him on is bed.

"I have to get some help." She whispered.

"No help." Reign gritted out.

"I'll get Dru, she knows some potions that could help with the pain."

"No help, Ness."

"But Reign…."

"NO!"

"Fine, suffer then. But what the hell are you going to do when I can't be there for you?"

"Can we do this later please?"

Ness stood up, disgusted with her brother. "Fine."

She went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth to clean him up with. Her mother had taught her some simple remedies for cuts and abrasions but the broken bones would have to wait until they got home to be fixed if he was going to be so stubborn about help. After she had cleaned him up she stomped out of the room and back to her own.

Reign lay on the bed for some time, letting the pain roll over him. He couldn't tell Dru what was wrong. Not yet. He sighed and the pain flared worse on his right side. He tried to sit up and did so with much grunting and waves of nausea. Finally he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the tap for the shower. He made it as hot as he could stand it and stepped cautiously in.

The water burned his skin but it was nothing compared to the pain in his ribs. It seemed to be a trend this year for him to break a rib or two but he knew he couldn't do anything about it until they got home.

After he finished in the shower he slowly dried himself and dressed for the day. By the time he was completely finished it was nearly eight o'clock. His stuff was packed and he was ready to go. He wanted to see Dru before they all left, but he knew she would know something was up and he really didn't feel like talking about it right then. He opened his door and made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. He was starving.

Everyone else seemed to be in a bad mood that morning too. Everyone except Sidra and Vinny. The both of them had smiles on their faces and greeted Reign with a warm "good morning."

"'Morning." He grunted out and took his seat next to Dru.

She looked up at him, concern clearly written all over her face. He shook his head, begging her not to say anything. She nodded once and patted his thigh. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry for last night. Did I hurt you?" He whispered in her ear.

Dru instantly turned crimson and shook her head. "It's just a bump on the head."

He reached for her hand, knowing that if he leaned over again the pain would show clearly on his face, and kissed it.

* * *

Draco glared at Reign when he entered the dinning room and sat next to his sister. His hand tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white.

"What's wrong?" Martina asked quietly.

"Nothing."

Martina rolled her eyes. "That's why your knuckles are turning white?"

Draco looked down at his hand and quickly opened it. He watched as the color seeped back to his skin. He sighed and placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently up and down. He was glad that his brother's and sister's fiancées were leaving today. He didn't like the way any of them were behaving. Dru and Reign were fucking in dungeon hallways, Xanthus was ignoring Ness, Sebastian and Lith were very obviously trying desperately not to start screaming at each other, and Sidra had completely turned around and was now being friendly and, dare he say, nice to Vinny.

Soon everyone left the room to finish packing and say their goodbyes. Sidra walked confidently into Vinny's room and shut the door behind her. Vinny smirked at her and continued to pack.

"You look different." She said as she crossed the room to him.

"Maybe you're just seeing me in a new light." He replied.

"You can say that again." She said as she nipped his ear lobe.

Vinny chuckled. "Do you think we have time for that?"

Sidra smirked. "If you leave me without at least trying I will never fuck you again."

He turned to her and grinned. "Let's do try then."

Sidra gave a tiny whoop of joy and jumped on him.

* * *

Xanthus sat next to Ness on her bed and sighed. He had tried to kiss her the night before but hadn't been able to fully commit to it. Ness turned to him and smiled shyly.

"I… I'll miss you."

Xanthus smiled. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He felt her sigh and lean into him. He didn't pull away. Slowly he felt her tongue touch his lip and he shuddered. It had been a long time since he felt these feelings that were creeping up on him. He opened his mouth and accepted her. An instant explosion set their nerves tingling. Both Ness and Xan wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss until they were breathless.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Lith was busy packing and didn't hear her door open or close. Sebastian leaned back against the smooth wood and watched her place her things in her trunk.

"I got grounded for that."

Lith jumped and spun around.

"Not only for the Chimaera thing, but for what I said to you."

Lith stared at him, not saying anything.

"I was supposed to tell you I was sorry, but instead I sent you something." Lith's face lost a little color. "Do you remember getting a package about a week after that happened?"

Lith nodded. She remembered that package very well. It was one of her most prized possessions.

It had been early one morning and she had been sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. She hadn't been expecting any mail but when the owls came a sleek black owl dropped a large parcel in her lap and flew quickly away. Lith had looked around to see if anyone was watching her and saw that no one was. She looked down at the package and frowned. Who one earth would be sending her something so heavy?

She pulled the paper off and saw beneath a large leather bound book. The pages were blank inside except for one page. On it someone had written just one simple sentence.

 _For your thoughts._

She had smiled down at the tome, tears of excitement nearly falling down her cheeks. She had closed it quickly and stowed it away in her book bag. When she asked Dru about it later that day she hadn't known a thing about it. Dru was the only other person who knew about her love of writing. Not even Vinny had known. She had always wondered who had sent it.

"You sent that?" She said so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Yeah." He replied.

He stepped closer to her, intent on touching her, but she took a step back from him and shook her head. He frowned at her. Lith took a deep breath and walked around him and out of the room.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Christmas morning was a little subdued due to the absence of Jezzy. The kids were happy with their gifts and were playing with them trying to get them to make the most noise possible. Martina glanced at Lucius and saw a tear roll down his face. She sighed and nudged Draco in the side.

"Hmm?"

She nodded towards his father and he sighed. His father had been a lost man since Jezzy had gone. To be honest Draco was slightly repulsed by his father's behavior. Rhia ran and jumped in Lucius' lap and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks daddy. I love you."

Lucius smiled sadly and hugged her tight. Martina smiled at the site and hugged Draco to her. She would be just as lost without him with her.

* * *

Three days after Christmas and a week and a half left of vacation Maria and Martina sat with Dru, Sidra, Rhia, Kayleigh and Bianca in the Sun room. Rhia was playing a card game with Kayleigh and Bianca, and Dru was playing a quiet tune on her violin. Her thoughts however were no what had happened shortly after Reign had left.

Draco had cornered her in her room and told her to sit down. She had frowned at him but complied, wondering what she had done to make him angry.

"Does he hit you?" Draco asked fiercely.

"Who?"

"Reign. Does he hit you?"

Dru smiled and laughed a little. "No. What would make you think he hits me?"

Draco paced from left to right quickly before answering her.

"I saw the two of you in the dungeon. On the stairs."

Dru blushed. "You were spying on me?"

"YES! And it's a good thing I did. I saw him slam you up against that wall. Even I could hear your skull pound against it!"

"How dare you spy on me?" Dru said as she jumped off the couch.

"How could you let him treat you like that?"

Dru shoved her finger in her oldest brothers face, tapping his nose none too gently.

"My sex life is none of your business, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Her tone was dangerously low. "And if I happen to like it a little rough it's of no concern of yours!"

"Drucilla Lucia Malfoy!" Draco yelled, grabbing her arms roughly and shaking her once. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell's is wrong with you? You're the one freaking out!"

"What did you expect?! I just got told my sister is a freak!"

Dru pulled herself out of his arms and tried to hit him.

"Oh, no you don't." Draco said, grabbing for her arms.

Dru got in one good slap before someone screamed at them from the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Draco turned, his hands still clutching his sister's, and saw his angry wife standing in the doorway. He turned to Dru.

"Now see what you've done!"

Martina stepped forward. "Draco let her go. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I… she…."

"He called me a freak." Dru smirked at Draco as Martina turned his gaze back on him.

"Draco!"

"Damn it!" He pointed at Dru to get his point across. "I saw Reign crack her head against the dungeon wall!"

Martina's eyes grew large and turned back to Dru. "He did that?"

"Yes, but it wasn't…."

"And then she tells me it's some weird kinky sex thing!"

Martina's eyes grew large as she turned back to Dru. She reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room and into one of the empty rooms. She locked the door and took Dru over to the couch. Once they were seated Martina giggled uncomfortably.

"Sorry." She said. "You shouldn't have slapped him Dru, that wasn't nice."

"I know, but…."

"No buts. You're going to apologize."

"Fine."

Martina smiled and hugged her. "So what's going on between you and Reign?"

"What do you mean?"

Martina raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Dru blushed.

"Oh, well we started sleep together before school ended. But I only did it because I love him. And well, we sort of found that…," Dru lowered her eyes and her voice. "That sometimes when he's rough with me it really turns me on."

Martina tried to hold back another giggle. "Honey, you have got to be careful about that. You could get hurt."

Dru smiled. "I only have to be careful when he's sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know what's wrong with him, he doesn't like to talk about it, but he has these phases when he gets a little aggressive and sick. I think he just doesn't like feeling weak."

Martina frowned at her. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Dru smiled. "You can't tell Draco about Reign being sick."

"Why not?"

"Just promise me?"

Martina smiled. "Alright."

They hugged and exited the room.

* * *

Draco had been moody ever since Martina had sided with his sister. He couldn't believe her. All of the females where currently in the sun room and all the males of the house, save Lucius, were in the Lounge. Sebastian reclined next to the fire and Xanthus was absently tinkling the ice in his cup. Blaise was half asleep in his chair.

"Let's get out of here." Sebastian said, jumping up so suddenly that Draco nearly lost his glass.

"What do you have in mind?" Xanthus said absently.

Sebastian grinned. "Oh, this little place a few villages over."

Xanthus set his cup down and turned towards his brother. "The Golden Harpy?"

Draco laughed at the name. "Isn't that a strip bar?"

Sebastian grinned. "Yup."

Draco shook his head. "No way. Marti will kill me."

"I thought you were mad at her?"

"Well, I am but…."

"Stop being such a whipped pussy then."

Blaise laughed from his seat. "He's right, mate."

"Fuck you." Draco said with a smile. "Are you going to go?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't been to The Golden Harpy in years."

"Fine, but we should invite Reign and Vinny too." Xanthus said.

Sebastian turned to him. "Why?"

"Might as well get us all in trouble. Dru is inviting Ness and Lith over."

Blaise shook his head. "Share the wealth, right."

"More like share the pain." Draco muttered. "Fine."

Sebastian whooped and wrote out two quick letters. A half an hour later Reign and Vinny walked through the Lounge doors.

"What are we doing?" Reign asked.

"Strip bar."

Reign frowned. "Why?"

Xanthus smirked. "Because we are men."

Reign raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Cool, I've never been to a strip bar before." Vinny said.

Sebastian laughed. "Well, we are about to change that."

* * *

Ness and Lith showed up some time after the guys had left, though none of the women even knew they were gone. The younger kids had been put to bed a while ago and the six women, young and old, were laughing. Martina had talked them all into a game of truth or dare. She hadn't played that since Hogwarts.

"Okay, Lith truth or dare?" Sidra asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like my brother?"

"Not really." Lith said quickly.

Sidra smiled. "You're a liar!"

"I am not!"

Sidra turned to Dru. "She's lying."

Dru shrugged. "Last I heard she hated him."

Sidra frowned. "Fine."

Lith smiled at Dru and turned to Martina. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, how many times a week do you and Draco have sex?"

Martina smiled and shook her head. "He's a Malfoy, what do you think?"

Sidra laughed. "I'd say he's trying to get three times a day."

Everyone laughed before Martina replied, "Oh, so close but so far."

"More?" Maria asked incredulously.

"It would be if he was still Sid's age. God I'm glad we started dating after he grew out of that. Now it's more like whenever we can, what with his missions and the kids."

"Okay, it's your turn Marti."

Martina turned to Dru and smirked. "What's your trigger spot?"

Dru blushed. "There is this spot right under my left breast…." Lith laughed.

"And…?" Sidra prompted.

"Well, when Reign bites it, I kinda…."

Martina laughed. "Okay, you can stop there."

"Thanks." Dru smiled.

Just then and loud crashing noise was heard from the foyer. Martina got up and the rest of them followed her out of the room. What they came into was fairly comical.

Sebastian had his arm slung around Draco and the both of them were laughing at Blaise and Vinny who had apparently drank far more than they should have. Reign was holding Xanthus up, a big grin on his face. He was the first to notice the girls. His smile fell and he tapped Xanthus on the shoulder. Xanthus looked up and jumped away from Reign.

Sebastian and Draco were still laughing. Blaise and Vinny's faces fell as they too noticed the girls.

"Busted." Vinny said with a slight slur.

Blaise snickered but caught himself quickly, trying to turn it into a cough. Draco and Sebastian turned around to face the women.

"Hi!" Sebastian waved. "You should have been there, it was AWESOME."

Martina smiled. "And where have you all been?" Her voice was calm but her spine was rigid.

Draco shook his head.

"The Golden Harpy." Vinny supplied.

"Oh." Martina knew exactly what that place was as she had found out Draco had had his bachelor party there.

She walked slowly up to her husband, a look of bemusement on her face. Draco wanted badly to take a step back.

"You went to a strip club with a bunch of teenagers. How fun." She turned around and faced the girls. "This is how we handle things like this." She turned around abruptly and slapped Draco hard across the face.

"Ouch!" Draco cried out and grabbed his cheek.

"Up stairs!" Martina yelled.

Draco hung his head and marched off up the stairs, Martina following him. Blaise laughed again and Maria grabbed him by the ear, pulling him up the stairs as well. Vinny almost fell on the floor he was laughing so hard. Sidra grinned and helped him up to her room. Sebastian, Reign and Xanthus stood looking at the remaining girls, their fiancées, and tried to smile at them. Lith rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Dru grabbed her arm.

"I asked you over to hang out. Don't leave please."

"Fine." She said and hooked her arm through Dru's. Dru hooked her arm around Ness and the three of them headed off to Dru's room.

"Does that mean we don't get yelled at?" Sebastian asked.

Reign shook his head. "That means they're too mad to talk to us."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Cool, I get to enjoy being drunk for a little bit longer."

Xanthus shook his head and went to bed. Sebastian grinned at Reign. Reign shook his head and laughed.

"I'm gonna grab a room and get some sleep before I get yelled at. See ya."

"Fine, just leave me all alone." Sebastian laughed.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Early the next morning Sebastian woke up with the worst headache he had had in years. He clutched his head and tried to roll over.

"Fuck." He groaned out.

As he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom, he wondered why on earth they kept the hangover cure in the Lounge. Once he had forced himself under the freezing cold water and the fleeting feeling that he was going to puke and pass out faded, he dressed and made his way out of his room. As he shut his door another door down the hall opened and Lith stepped out.

She stopped when she saw him, not sure how she should react to him. She supposed that if they were an item she should be angry with him for going to a strip bar, but they weren't a couple. Not really.

"Hangover?" She asked as she approached him.

Sebastian nodded, waiting for the yelling to start.

Lith nodded. "Did you have fun?"

Sebastian frowned at her. "Uh, I guess."

Lith cocked an eyebrow. "You guess? Must not have been very good then." She started to walk away and turned when she got to the top of the stairs. "Next time try the Bada Bing Club in Holborn. The girls are hot there."

With that said she continued her trek down the stairs, leaving a stunned Sebastian staring behind her.

* * *

The breakfast table was subdued that morning. Martina was not speaking with Draco, who kept trying to apologize. Maria had refused to even sit next to her husband. Ness sat stoically next to Xanthus and Dru was doing her best not to look at Reign. She had been surprised by his actions the night before. She didn't understand why he had gone.

Lith ate her breakfast, a smirk placed firmly on her lips as Sebastian continued to stare at her. Sidra and Vinny were too tired to notice anything that was going on, as they had had little sleep the night before.

Lucius glanced at his family periodically, knowing that something was wrong, but not caring what it was. All he had been able to think about was Jezzy. Her long, dark hair; her pale, smooth skin; the way a situation like this would have made her lips turn up in that sexy smirk she got when others where unhappy around her. He sighed and felt like a fool for moping. He knew that he had more important things to worry about, but he just didn't seem to care much for doing anything. He was a lost man without his wife.

* * *

Jezzy paced the room she was in for the hundredth time. She was bored beyond reason as she had finished the last of the potions for the Dark Lord earlier that evening. All she wanted at this point was to leave her fucking room. She had begged him to let her visit her family on Christmas, but he had refused her. She growled out her frustration and turned to pace the other way.

* * *

Severus had just reported to the Dark Lord when he dared to bring up Jezzy. He seemed to be in a good mood today so Severus felt he could speak now.

"My Lord, I wanted to talk to you about Lucius."

"Yes what about him?"

"Well, he has been rather despondent since Jezzy came to stay with you." He knew he had to word this correctly so the Dark Lord did not get angry with him.

"Yes, it seems Jezabel is of the same mind. What is it you suggest, Severus?"

"I would suggest that you let him see her, at least briefly, to assuage his mind."

The Dark Lord nodded and rubbed his chin. "I am feeling generous today, Severus. Tell him that he may visit his wife as soon as his children have left for Hogwarts."

"He will be grateful, My Lord."

"As he should be."

Severus bowed and walked out of the room, a satisfied smile barely visible upon his lips.

* * *

Lucius sat in his Study, sifting through papers that never ended. He sighed. It was three days before his children were to go back to school and he was certain things would get worse for him once they were gone. He was a little happier knowing that Draco and his wife, along with Blaise and his wife, were gone. The tension in the house up until the day before had been thick. Draco and Blaise had been sent out on missions so the women of the house were less moody right before they left.

There was a tapping at his door and he called out for the person to enter. Severus walked in with a smile on his face

"You can see her as soon as the kids are gone." He said without preamble.

Lucius looked up from the desk, a puzzled, hopeful look on his face.

"Jezzy. The Dark Lord said that you may visit her after the kids have gone back to school."

Lucius smiled. "Really?" He asked like an eager child.

Severus chuckled. "Yes."

Lucius stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Severus nodded once and left the room. Lucius turned to the window and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in too long.

* * *

Article from the Daily Prophet:

 _Death of a Great Wizard_

 _It is our great sadness to report the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards. The death, though it comes as a surprise, was of natural causes due to old age. He died peacefully in the Headmasters office at the school he loved so well._

 _His death comes as a particularly serious blow to the Wizarding World in this great time of peril. As the tides of change are upon us we are left to ask ourselves where our saviors will come from. The infamous and highly secretive Order of the Phoenix, which was headed and founded by the former Headmaster, is and will continue the fight against the Dark Wizards of our time._

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall, newly instated Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was able to confirm the date of the funeral as the day before students are to arrive back from the holidays. Parents and friends of the former Headmaster are encouraged to come and pay their respects._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Dru waited with her father at the train station for her friends to show up. Lucius had been is such a good mood these past three days that Dru wondered what was up with him. When she had asked he just smiled and hugged her tight. She had been so happy that he was in a good mood that she didn't want to ask again. Lith was the first to show up. Her face was flushed and she looked very angry. Dru gave Lucius one last big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she reached her friend's side.

"Guess who is marrying my sister?" Lith practically screamed.

"Which one?"

"Marybeth!"

Dru had to stop herself from giggling. Lith looked absolutely ridiculous at the moment, waving her arms around, her face beat red.

"Who?"

"Theodore Nott!"

Dru's mouth fell open. "No."

"YES! I spent the last three days listening to them fight and fuck and fight again. It's disgusting!"

Dru put her arm around Lith and led her on to the train and an empty compartment. She wondered how Sidra was going to take the news of Theo's engagement to Marybeth. Lith calmed down a bit once they were inside the compartment and was nearly back to herself when Vinny came in. He was smiling and waved to the both of them before taking a seat next to Lith.

"What's up with you two?" He asked.

"Marybeth is engaged to Theo."

Vinny showed only a mild interest in this and leaned back against the seat, propping his feet up on the one across from him.

"That just means you get rid of her sooner."

Lith frowned at his careless attitude. She knocked his feet down and glared at him.

"Alright, you have been weird ever since we left the Malfoy house the first time. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Can't I be a little happy for a while?"

"Not without a reason!"

Vinny rolled his eyes and stood up. "Just because you're the only one of us who seems to have a supreme problem with your match doesn't mean the rest of us have to be as miserable as you are!"

Lith's mouth dropped open as she watched Vinny barge out of the compartment and down the hall. Dru looked from the door to her friend, not knowing what to say or do, but knowing that no matter what she did it wasn't going to make the situation better. She sighed and leaned back as Lith folded her arms over her chest and copied Dru.

Never in all the years Lith had known Vinny had he ever talked to her like that. Sure they had had their petty arguments, but usually by this time Vinny was kissing her hand and begging her to forgive him. The train whistle blew and it began to inch forward; still no Vinny. Vaguely she heard the door open and saw two people walk in and take their seats. She heard voices but paid them no mind.

It wasn't that she was miserable that she had been paired with Sebastian, it was just that things were complicated with them. Not that there was a 'them', but if there was…. Lith shook her head; she was confusing even herself with this kind of thinking. She sighed and looked out the window. Perhaps it would be best if she did lighten up a little on the situation. She remembered her conversation with Martina the night the guys came home drunk from the strip bar.

They had been sitting in the Sun room, Dru, Ness, Sidra, Martina, Maria and her, each of them clumped together in small groups of conversation. Dru was very close with her sister in law Martina, and since they were close, Lith had kind of grown to love her as an aunt. Martina had taken a sip of her wine and smiled at Lith.

"So, how do you feel about being engaged?"

Lith shrugged. "I don't really feel much like I am."

Martina nodded her head knowingly. "What does Sebby have to say about it?"

Lith opened her mouth to reply but realized she had no idea what Sebastian thought of the situation. She knew he wasn't devastated, but he didn't seem overjoyed at the fact.

"He's just being Sebastian about it."

"You know, he's not that bad of a kid."

Lith rolled her eyes and gave a sardonic laugh. "Sure he's not."

Martina leaned forward. "Let me tell you something you may not know about Draco. When Jezzy and him were fifteen years old, Jezzy fell out of a tree and twisted her ankle. Don't ask why she was in a tree, because I have no idea." Lith smirked and Martina continued. "Draco knew that if he started to carry her back to the house they would get lost because it was already very dark. Even though at the time they weren't speaking to each other, Draco sat next to her for the rest of the night and carried her back to the house in the morning." Martina shook her head and smiled. "If Draco wasn't nineteen years older than Sebby I would say they were twins."

Lith snorted a laugh and crossed her arms lightly over her chest.

"All I'm saying is sometimes you have to go out of your comfort zone to get to know someone. And as much as Draco can be a total asshole at times, he is really a great guy. And so is Sebby. Just give him a chance to prove it to you."

Lith had been turning her words over when the guys had stumbled into the foyer. The scene sort of blew her plans of second, or what ever number they were on, chances and Lith hadn't thought about it since.

Now, as she stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, she wondered about what Martina had said. Could Sebastian be a nice guy? Or was she doomed to marry the most insensitive asshole that ever lived?

* * *

It was weird showing up at Hogwarts and walking into the Great Hall this time. No longer was the stately figure of Professor Dumbledore smiling at the students who filed in. Instead, the severe profile of Professor McGonagall greeted them and the normally jovial mood of the day was lost as near silent students took their seats. After making a brief but purposeful speech, Professor McGonagall sat back down and food appeared on their plates. Dru leaned over to Xanthus and whispered in his ear.

"It looks as though the life has gone from the castle."

Xanthus nodded and whispered back. "Might actually help us a bit if everyone is distracted with the old headmaster's death."

Dru smiled and returned her attention to her food. She glanced at Lith who was currently picking at her food. She sighed and wished she could do something for her friend, but she didn't know what was wrong. Vinny was sitting next to Sidra and the both of them seemed lost in conversation, though Dru caught Sidra peaking at Theo and Marybeth with barely disguised contempt. Dru hoped Vinny hadn't seen those looks because at the moment he seemed quite enamored of Sidra. She smiled at the thought of the two of them being happy together, but had a feeling it wasn't going to last long.

Reign leaned over and kissed her cheek; still trying to make up for the strip bar thing. Dru rolled her eyes and ignored him. She was having quite a bit of fun punishing him like this. If she were completely honest with herself she wasn't all that mad. He sighed beside her and returned to his meal.

* * *

Lucius picked out his clothes carefully, wanting to look his most dashing for his wife. The Dark Lord had granted him the entire day with her, but had forewarned him that he would not continue to be so generous in the future if his son did not complete the job in a timely manor. Lucius had chosen her favorite outfit; a suit comprised of a stiffly starched white shirt covered by a thin black silk vest. Her favorite blood red cravat was tied delicately around his neck and his long velvet house coat drew the ensemble together nicely. He grabbed his cloak and walking stick and headed down the stairs. Rhia and Cam were eating breakfast with their nurse Carol and he smiled warmly at them when he entered the dining room.

"Good morning." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. All set for your meeting?"

Carol knew full well exactly what it was he was off to do but had needlessly been forbidden to speak of it in front of the children. He smiled at her.

"Yes, just a few more things to grab and I shall be off."

"How long are you going to be gone, daddy?" Rhia asked.

"All day I'm afraid." He replied as he crouched down next to his daughter and kissed her plump cheek.

He kissed the top of Cam's head and ruffled his hair before saying a quick goodbye and heading off towards the kitchen. He grabbed the small bag off the counter and put it in a pocket inside his cloak. After stepping outside he Apparated to the Dark Lord's hideout.

He was met by a man called Marcus at the front door and led up the staircase to the third floor. Halfway down the hall Marcus pointed to a door and walked quickly away. Lucius took a deep breath and reached for the knob.

* * *

Jezzy was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard the door knob rattle. She rolled her eyes and hoped that it wasn't that creep Brendan. Every time he came to deliver her her meals he had stared longingly at her breasts and had even tried to touch them once. After a quick slap and a whispered threat, he hadn't bothered trying so hard. But every once in a while she would catch him looking.

She sat up and sighed, running her fingers through her hair and pushing it back off her forehead. She looked briefly around her large room and noted the improvements she had made in her spare time. It was livable now, barely any dust on the surfaces; the curtains and sheets had been laundered; the floors sparkled.

The door swung in and she stood to greet whoever it was. At first she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Lucius stood before her, a large smile plastered across his face, a bouquet of pale blue irises in his right hand. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran to him, hoping that he wasn't a figment of her imagination when she jumped into his arms.

He hugged her fiercely back, dropping both the flowers and his walking stick. She sobbed on his shoulder and he allowed a few tears to fall. He pushed her gently away from her to look at her tear stained face. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, finally placed his lips upon hers. She turned instantly into fire and pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

Frantically she pulled at his clothing, wanting it to be gone so that she could touch him; feel him. Lucius complied and pealed off his clothing, watching as she did the same. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed pulling him on top of her. He kissed every inch of her, licking and biting her skin as if he had never tasted it before. Jezzy sighed at his touch, arching her back and begging for more.

He slipped inside her slowly, burying himself deep within her. They began to rock together, their cries of passion muffled by their kisses. Lucius brought her again and again to the edge before, with one final thrust, he emptied himself inside her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After Jezzy had finished pulling on her clothing and fixing her hair, Lucius took the small bag from his cloak. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for Jezzy to return to his side patiently. Once she had curled up beside him and kissed his cheek he smiled down at her and reached into the sack, handing her a short stack of parchment.

"I took the liberty of having the children write you letters." He said in a soft voice.

Jezzy smiled brilliantly and placed the stack of papers in her lap, looking back at the bag expectantly. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't get a Christmas this year. What can I say, I'm a little excited to see what you brought."

Lucius grinned and pulled out a small box. "I had hoped that I could give you this sooner, but…." He left the sentence open and handed the small box to her.

Jezzy took it and turned it over in her hands, feeling the soft velvet against her fingertips. It wasn't as if he had never graced her with gifts, but she wanted to savor the time with him while she could. Slowly she lifted the lid and peered at what was inside. A rather large twisted snake set in silver stared up at her, a single stone of Onyx and a single of Emerald dangling from its mouth. The chain of the necklace was elaborate to say the least; many rings of silver overlapping each other to form what looked to be a very strong yet beautiful chain.

"Lucius, It's gorgeous!"

He smiled and took the necklace out of the box, securing it around her slender neck. She kissed his smiling lips briefly and touched to cold metal at her throat. Lucius reached inside the bag once more and brought out a bottle of wine.

"I thought we could celebrate the day with a little of the best."

Jezzy smiled. "Well, you had better have two glasses in there, because I certainly don't have any in here."

Lucius reached once more into the bag and pulled out two wine goblets. It was obvious now to Jezzy that he had enchanted the bag to fit more than it ever possibly could, had it been normal. She leaned over and tried to peer inside.

"Goodness, Lucius what else have you got in there?"

"In due time, my love." He kissed her briefly and poured her a glass of wine

Jezzy took the glass and curled closer to him on the bed. If they had been at home, neither of them would have been drinking this early in the day and certainly they would be sitting somewhere other than the bed. But today nothing mattered. Today they were to enjoy themselves and forget, even if briefly, that their world had turned entirely upside down. Today they were Lucius and Jezzy. Nothing more; nothing less.

* * *

Lith shuffled her way alone to her second class of the day. Vinny was still ignoring her and since Dru was in none of her classes this year she was left to her own devises. She sighed and leaned against the wall near the entrance to the castle. Her next class was Herbology, but she was seriously debating on skipping out on it. She wanted badly to go for a walk and knew that she wouldn't have time for it until later in the week.

"What are you doing?"

Lith jumped and turned to face the speaker, noting with a combination of delight and disappointment who it was. She frowned at him, not sure how best to deal with the sudden battle of emotions that he caused in her.

"Debating." She said simply.

Sebastian leaned up against the wall next to her. "About what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ditching my next class." She sighed again and looked off towards to forbidden forest.

"It's cold outside." He stated as he shifted his weight, bringing him closer to her.

"I can see that, Sebastian. What with all the snow covering the ground."

Sebastian chuckled. "So you're going to ditch your first day back and go wandering off alone in the snow?"

Lith frowned again. "When you say it like that it sounds stupid."

Sebastian continued to smirk. Lith rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall, intent on putting as much distance between her and Sebastian as she could. She couldn't think with him around. Once she had reached the grounds she became aware of someone following her. She stopped and turned.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

He trudged up beside her and smiled, the cold having already turned his nose pink.

"I'm supposed to just let you wander off by yourself in dangerous times such as these?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, another frown marring her brow.

"Nothing." Lith rolled her eyes and began walking again. "If you don't let me walk with you, I'll just follow you anyway."

She stopped and turned once more. "What do you want?"

Sebastian smiled. "To spend quality time with my fiancée."

"What if your fiancée just wants to be alone?"

Sebastian took his time answering, not sure how to put to words what he was thinking at the moment. He approached her, stopping only a foot away from her and looked down into her light blue eyes. He reached up and ran a finger down the side of her cloak and watched as the fog of her breath wavered.

"I… I never realized how pretty your eyes are." He said in a quiet voice.

Lith stared at him, not sure that she had heard him right. "What?" She breathed.

Sebastian took another step closer to her and reached up to push her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Your eyes. They're beautiful." His voice was barely a whisper.

Lith took a shaky breath, noticing that he had not removed his fingers from her hair. She opened her mouth to reply, not really know what she was going to say, when they were interrupted by a loud boisterous voice.

"If you're in my class deary, you had best get a move on or you'll be late."

Sebastian didn't flinch, but he dropped his hand. Professor Sprout put her meaty fits upon her ample hips and waited until Lith had taken a few steps back from Sebastian.

"Good then, deary. Come with me."

Lith followed Professor Sprout to the Greenhouses, stopping once to glance behind her. Sebastian stood in the same spot, his hands in his pants pockets, staring after her. She had the sudden urge to smile but frowned instead. She didn't want to think about what he could be up to acting the way he was. Her frown faltered as she remembered Martina's words.

"All I'm saying is sometimes you have to go out of your comfort zone to get to know someone. And as much as Draco can be a total asshole at times, he is really a great guy. And so is Sebby. Just give him a chance to prove it to you."

Lith sighed and pulled on her dragon skin gloves. She wasn't sure she could do that; give him a chance. She was scared to death Martina was right.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Where is this place that father said to go?" Dru asked as she spent her free period with Xanthus trying to help him find what he was looking for.

"He said it was on the seventh floor, but he didn't say where."

Dru rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it would have helped you get this done quicker if he would have told you where to look?"

Xanthus smirked at her as they walked down the hall, checking rooms at random and finding them empty and unremarkable. He had a feeling that what they were looking for was near, but he had no idea how near it was. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"We've got another fifteen minutes before we have to be in class. Do you want to just quit now and start up again tomorrow?" Xanthus asked.

Dru shook her head. "No, let's look down here, then we can stop."

They took a right and came to a dead end; a blank expanse of wall on one side while the other held a painting.

"What a ridiculous painting. The idea of teaching trolls to dance!" Dru said under her breath.

Xanthus smiled and shook his head. "Maybe we can ask Uncle Severus." He suggested as they made their way back down to the common room to grab their bags.

"I don't know that he will help though. Aren't you supposed to be doing this yourself?" Dru asked.

He shrugged. "Father wasn't specific. He just told me what I needed to do."

"We'll find it Xan. I promise."

Xanthus put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Dru."

* * *

Jezzy stood on her tip toes and kissed Lucius like it would be their last time. A few tears welled in her eyes but refused to spill over. Lucius cupped her face and smiled.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because you're leaving and I don't know when I'll see you again." Jezzy mumbled. Her hormones where overdrive since the moment he had entered the room.

"I'm not leaving till the morning, love. No sense in doing this now."

Jezzy giggled and sniffled. "You're right, as usual."

Lucius sighed and placed his right hand over the slight bump in her belly. The smile grew to a large grin.

"I do so love it when you're with child."

She giggled again. "I thought I told you never again, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her comment. "I thought I told you we shall see."

"Touché, Mr. Malfoy."

"Now, enough with this nonsense. Take those silly clothes off and get in that bed."

Jezzy laughed and kissed her husband. "I love it when you order me around Lucius."

He returned her laugh and kissed her lips soundly. "I am aware of this, my love."

Jezzy rolled her eyes, but did as she was bid, pulling her simple dress over her head and returning to bed. Lucius, who had slipped his clothing on earlier that evening, unbuttoned the top buttons of his starched white shirt but remained otherwise dressed as he crawled onto the bed with her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, neither one of them wanting to break the simpleness of just being close. Jezzy sighed as Lucius lowered his hand to her belly once more and began a rhythmic circling movement of his fingers. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling. If she could choose one thing she liked most about being pregnant it was the attention Lucius lavished upon her. She sighed, knowing that this moment was to be brief and that in the morning things would go back to their new semblance of normality for her. Wake up, shower, dress, eat, prepare any list of potions the Dark Lord had given her, eat, more potions, eat, more potions, and then sleep, only to have it begin all over again.

"What is it my love?"

"I will be looking forward to the day when Xanthus finishes his task and I can be home with you and the children."

"Take care how you speak, my love. You would not want the Dark Lord thinking you do not appreciate the comforts he has given you."

Jezzy looked up at him and nodded once. "You are absolutely right, Lucius. I am being dually ungrateful."

Her face was composed; a perfect mask of the feelings raging inside her. Lucius sent out the thin threads of mind, feeling around for any crack in her façade; finding none. He grinned at her and kissed her waiting lips.

"Always the studious one, my love." He whispered.

"I have more than enough time on my hands." She whispered back.

* * *

After dinner Dru and Xanthus made their way to their uncle's office under the pretense of asking him about their schedules. Once inside, they sat in front of his desk and glanced between themselves, not knowing where or how to start this particular conversation. Severus sighed.

"Well, I don't have all night. What is it?"

Xanthus grimaced at his uncle's tone but Dru smiled. "We were wondering if you knew anything about what is on the seventh floor."

Severus frowned at her. "In what context?"

Dru leaned forward and lowered her voice. "You, of course know of Xanthus' mission?"

Severus inclined his head a fraction to show that he did indeed know what she was talking about.

"Well, I've been told it's hidden on the seventh floor, but I can't fathom as to where." Xanthus muttered, his nearly perfectly manicured fingers in his mouth as he pulled at the cuticle.

Dru smacked his hand absently and he dropped it into his lap. Severus sighed, knowing that he should not give Xanthus any help, but the promise he made to Lucius to assist in anyway that he possibly could thrust itself into his subconscious.

"Perhaps it would be best to explore the hallway in which holds the painting of Barnabas the Barmy."

Xanthus bit his lip and looked at Dru. "But we've already been there."

Severus sighed again. "Then perhaps I cannot be of any help to you." He said a bit testily.

Dru narrowed her eyes and grabbed Xanthus' hand. "Thank you, uncle Sev. We appreciate any help you can give us to make our mother's return swift."

She stood, pulling Xanthus up with her and started to leave the room Severus stood as they were at the door and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you should speak with your brother about said painting."

Dru gave him a smile and left for the common room, dragging Xanthus behind her. Once there she let go of his hand and quickly secreted herself in her dorm. Xanthus frowned after her and sat on one of the sofas, for the first time noticing that Reign was having a conversation with Vinny and Sidra.

"What's up, Xan?" Sidra asked.

He shrugged and asked her the same question. She smiled and patted Vinny on top of the head. Vinny blushed and grabbed her hand, pulling it into his lap. Xanthus raised an eyebrow at them but made no comment. He turned to Reign.

"Dru still mad at you about…?"

Reign nodded. "I think so. But then again the two of you have been rather chummy lately, so I guess I've been put to the side for a bit."

Xanthus looked scandalized and retorted quickly. "I had no intention of monopolizing your time with her…."

Reign laughed. "It's fine. You're her brother. I get it. You guys have family shit to deal with and that's better to do with, well, family. Don't worry about it."

Xanthus frowned. "Are you sure?"

Reign nodded. "Just don't get mad if I lock her in her room soon and show her just how sorry I am for what I did."

Vinny and Xanthus blushed heartily and Sidra laughed. "Well, she is in her room now…."

Reign cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "True…."

He stood and wandered off towards Dru's dorm. Xanthus shook his head, still not very pleased with the idea of Dru being… active. He sighed and looked at Vinny and Sidra. Neither one of them noticed that he was still there and they were currently exploring each other's mouths with tongues. Xanthus' lip curled at the site and he rose to go for a walk.

Once outside of the common room he took a deep cleansing breath and turned right into the labyrinth of hallways in the dungeons. After wandering for what seemed an hour, but was in all likelihood no more than fifteen minutes, he turned around to go back to the common room. He stopped when he heard voices and pushed himself as close to the wall as he could so as not to be seen. The Malfoy curiosity was strong in him. He strained his ears and smirked when he recognized the voices. Lith and Sebastian.

This should be amusing, he mused.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"You have been avoiding me all day." Sebastian said as he lengthened his stride to keep up with her.

"I have not. This is a school, if you don't remember."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He wasn't used to the hard to get approach from women, if that was what she was doing. He was used to giving a girl a simple compliment and having them melt in his lap. He smiled at this thought and noticed that Lith had moved quite a ways down the hall from him.

"You're avoiding me right now!" He called after her.

Lith sighed and stopped walking, turning to face him. "What. Do. You. Want?" She asked trough her teeth.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad at me. All I wanted to do was ask you how your day had gone."

Lith folded her arms across her chest and frowned at him, her lips pursed; her stance clearly radiated I don't believe you.

Sebastian smirked at her and watched as her perfect light blue eyes rolled in their sockets. She was the only person he had ever found that sexy on. Ever since they had fought and he had left those bruises on her he had taken care to not hurt her. Deliberately anyway. Apparently he was quite good at annoying and upsetting her. Her head jerked as she threw her hair over her shoulder. He looked longingly at the pale skin of her neck and licked his lips unconsciously. The move was not lost on Lith.

She frowned at him, a habit she had picked up when his attitude had changed towards her. He inched closer to her until they were almost touching.

"So how was your day, Lilith?" His voice was low and husky.

Lith's breath caught and she swallowed over the sudden dryness in her throat. Her bottom lip trembled open and a gust of breath burst from her.

"Alright." Her voice was thin and airy.

He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear for the second time that day, her long inky strands sliding silkily across his skin. He sighed and breathed her in as he leaned closer to her.

"H-how was your day?" Lith asked quickly with what seemed to be the last of her breath.

Their lips were inches apart now and she felt rather than saw him smirk.

"Filled with thoughts of you." He answered huskily.

With the swiftness of a fox he lowered his lips to hers and slipped his hand behind her neck. She put her hands up to stop him but found them grasping the front of his shirt instead. She opened her mouth and allowed him to plunder her, sighing into him to get that much closer. With a groan he tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss. Lith let out a tiny squeal that Sebastian found enticing and he pushed her gently against the wall. She let out a grunt when they made rougher contact with it than he had anticipated.

She broke away from his mouth to press her fire tipped kisses along his jaw and neck, nipping ever so slightly at the lobe of his ear. He shuddered as she ran her tongue over the cords of muscle at his neck and sucked ever so gently on his collar bone. He felt his excitement grow as she brought her lips back to his.

Just before their lips met someone sneezed in the distance. Lith pushed him away from her and stared wild eyed around her to see if anyone had seen what she had just done. No one was there. She looked up at Sebastian, noticing that he was far lustier than he was shocked or embarrassed. Lith had trouble closing her mouth as she looked at him. Had she really just done that?

She shivered as he reached up and smoothed out her hair, smiling at her. Her nerves finally remembered how to send out the proper pulses and her jaw snapped shut.

"You're not wearing lipstick today." He commented, his voice cool and slightly amused.

She frowned at him. "I just didn't want to."

"I'm not complaining. It's kinda nice to not have the stuff smeared all over me."

Lith snorted a laugh and shook her head, his coolness about the situation calming rather than irritating her. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up again. Her breath caught as their eyes met and her frown deepened.

"Might be a nice little trend you could pick up?" He said with his eyebrows raised in question.

Lith nodded. "Sure, I guess."

He smiled again. "Good."

They stood there a moment, just gazing into the other's eyes before Lith remembered there was possibly someone near by. She didn't know why but she didn't want anyone to know what had just happened between the two of them. Not yet anyway. She pushed away from the wall and started to walk down the hall. Sebastian caught up with her and they walked in silence to the common room. Sebastian presented a large smile to anyone who looked at him while Lith's brow was furrowed with confusion and frustration.

What the hell had just happened?!

* * *

Xanthus stayed where he was and listened for far longer than he should have. Sebastian and Lith had talked for mere moments before he heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing. He stared in shock when he chanced to peer around the corner and saw for himself what his mind had refused to put together. Sebastian had Lith pressed up against the wall, the both of them kissing passionately. Xanthus took a sharp intake of breath and felt his nose tickle. He sneezed before he could stop himself and threw himself behind the wall again. Shit. He had just totally ruined it for his brother. Then he grinned as a plan began to form in his head.

He still owed his brother for the incident with Ness and he had just thought of a way to get him back. Once he was sure they were gone from the hallway he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked slowly in the direction of the common room, the little grin still quirking his lips.

* * *

Dru pushed Reign away for the third time that evening as she tried to pen a letter to her oldest brother. He had tried kissing her neck and licking her ear. He had tried a shoulder massage. He had even tried complimenting her, but she ignored everything. Finally, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get anywhere until she was finished with her letter, he threw himself on her bed and petted Fabio. In turn the cat arched his back and purred loud enough for Dru to turn her head and smile at the two of them.

She looked back down at her half filled parchment and read over what she had written to her brother:

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I was wondering if perhaps you might be able to do me a little favor. I overheard some people in the common room talking about a room at the school that I had never heard from. They said it was on the seventh floor but that it was very hard to find. With my curiosity piqued you could imagine how hard I have been trying to find some kind of information on it._

 _The favor I have to ask of you is information. Do you remember anything from the time you where here at Hogwarts about a secret room on the seventh floor? If so, did you ever hear how it was to be opened?_

Dru stopped there and leaned back in her chair. She had remembered the overhead conversation when uncle Sev had told them to ask Draco about it. She had no idea how that comment had triggered the memory, but she was glad for it and had instantly set out to write her brother.

She added a few more paragraphs, asking about the family and assuring him that there were no hard feelings left over from the holidays. Once finished she rolled the paper and sealed it with her own personal seal her father had created for her for her eleventh birthday. She left the letter on her desk and turned to Fabio and Reign who happened to be in a romping good fight.

Reign slapped his hands down on the mattress and Fabio jumped, batting at each of Reigns hands as he lifted them back up off the bed. Oddly enough, the cat seemed to enough this kind of treatment. Dru smiled at the scene and shook her head. Reign had such a way with animals; it was like he knew them. She rose off the chair and kicked him lightly on the foot. He turned a quick smile on her before grasping Fabio around the middle and picking him up into a hug. The cat purred and stretched under his attentions.

Dru pulled Fabio out of Reign's arms and set him on the floor. He grinned and pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose.

"So am I forgiven?"

Dru pursed her lips and pretended to think about it. "I suppose."

He grinned wider and kissed her lips. "Good, because I have been in agony over it."

Dru smirked. "I'm so sure you have." She said as she cupped her hand over the front of his slacks.

"Dru." His voice purred out the warning.

She smirked again and flicked her wand at the door. "It's locked now."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well then. In that case, continue forgiving me by all means."

Dru laughed and pushed him back on the bed. Fabio meowed in protest and Dru hurried to let him out of the room. Reign laughed as she returned to him.

"I guess he doesn't like our shows."

Dru giggled and slapped his arm. "That was horrible."

Reign shrugged and pulled her close, intent on showing her just how much he loved her for the rest of the night.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Jezzy lay on the bed staring at her husband. Lucius was curled up next to her belly, rubbing it while having a very quiet conversation with the child inside. She was nearly four months along now and was beginning to feel the first flutterings inside her. She sighed as he kissed her stomach once more and looked up at her.

"She's going to be just as beautiful as her mother."

Jezzy smiled down at him. "So it's another boy this time?"

Lucius smiled at the thought of his last failed prediction on the sex of their child. He slid himself up her body and placed another kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered, tears forming on her lashes.

"Shh." He cooed. "I'm not leaving yet." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "Enjoy me."

Jezzy smirked back at him and pushed him off of her. "I can't do that with your clothes on, Lucius."

Lucius laughed and kissed her once more. Jezzy sighed and hugged him close; wishing that this moment could last forever. But she knew it couldn't. In a few hours time, Lucius would be gone and she would be left alone again with her never ending list of potions.

* * *

The first week back to school flew by for the students. The weather was still bracingly cold but the prospect of Quidditch starting up again was enough to have some students wishing to go outside. Sebastian, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Chaser, was nearly dancing when he decided to start practice earlier than he had last year. His players, though excited about the upcoming games, were reluctant to show as much eagerness as Sebastian.

Saturday morning dawned bright; not a cloud in the sky. Sebastian woke up early and tip toed to Lith's room to wake her up. She had promised him she would come to his practices as long as it wasn't raining or snowing.

He smiled when he thought about the last week with her. Ever since the kiss they had shared on Monday he hadn't been able to wipe the smile off his face. Lith on the other hand was moody, snapping at her friends and even him. He didn't seem to mind this time around, much to the surprise of his family. He followed her around, asking questions and more often than not meeting her steely silence. But never once did she yell at him. Never once did she try to send him on his way. It wasn't much, but he knew it was an accomplishment.

Late Wednesday evening was when he had decided to hold practice on the following Saturday. Lith, Dru, Vinny and Reign had been sitting near the fire in the common room when he had come bustling in. Everyone but Lith looked at him. He smiled at them all and leaned over Lith's shoulder. Dru's eyes grew large as she watched the exchange. Sebastian rested his chin on her shoulder and noticed that she barely flinched.

"Would you like to come watch me fly on Saturday?" He asked politely.

Lith frowned, staring harder into the fire and saying nothing.

"Please?" Sebastian begged.

Vinny nearly fell off the couch when he noticed a small smile tug at Lith's lips. She rolled her eyes and answered Sebastian.

"Fine." She said at length.

Sebastian stood up and smiled down at her. "Thanks!" He said before rushing off to his room.

Now, as he stood at her door, he hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him for waking her. He tapped lightly and waited for a response. When none came he knocked louder. Still nothing. He reached for the handle and turned the knob, pushing the door in and peering inside. Lith was on her bed, facing away from the door. He smiled at her and shut the door behind him.

Once he reached the side of the bed he looked down at her sleeping form and grinned. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Lilith, it's time to get up." She moaned and rolled over to face the other way.

He smirked and repeated himself. Lith mumbled something about socks and threw her arm over her eyes, exposing her long slender neck to him. He gulped and stood, wanting badly to kiss her there and knowing that if he did she would never forgive him.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty."

"Mmhmm." Lith stretched and rolled back over to face him.

Her covers had slid down her side to expose her creamy flesh to him and he gulped again. She was nearly naked under the sheets. He leaned forward again, his lips nearly touching her ear this time.

"Lilith, wake up."

She felt the warm air tickle her ear and her eyes fluttered open. When they focused on Sebastian she groaned and rolled over, taking the covers with her.

"Come on. You promised to come watch me practice." He whined.

Lith sighed and rolled back over, glancing at her clock.

"Sebastian, it's six o'clock in the morning!" She groaned.

"Perfect time to get out and fly."

She threw her arm back over her eyes and sighed again. "Can't I just meet you out there later?" She pleaded.

"Nope, you promised." He smirked and leaned closer to her. "If you don't get up I'm going to take your covers away, and I've already caught enough of a glimpse of your nightgown to know that…."

"Fine, I'm getting up!" Lith said as she clutched the covers close.

Sebastian grinned. "Great! I'll meet you in the common room. Hurry up." He rushed out of the room.

Lith sighed again and sat up, wondering why on earth she was being so nice to him. Once she was dressed warmly she shuffled out to the common room and plopped onto the couch, waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Before long she was dozing off. Sebastian sat next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders. She sat up straighter and glared at him.

"If you don't want to loose it, take it off me." She hissed.

He stuck out his bottom lip. "Not very friendly in the morning are we?"

Lith continued to glare and he laughed standing and greeting the rest of his team. Once they were at the pitch, Lith regretted ever agreeing to come out there. The sun may have been up but the air was frozen. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and sat in the bleachers watching with little interest. She had never really liked the game much, but she never went back on a promise.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time when Sebastian let his team go for the day. Lith felt like a Popsicle when he came over to the stands and sat next to her. He was sweaty and his hair was plastered to the side of his head, but she had rarely seen such a large smile on his face. She was tempted to smile herself.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked testily as her teeth chattered.

"Yes, very much!" He hugged her close and kissed her cheek before she had a chance to stop him.

She glared at him. "Can I go inside and thaw out now?"

"Are you really that cold?" He asked, a slight frown marring his brow.

Lith nodded and hugged her arms tighter.

"I'm sorry, do you want my cloak?"

Lith shook her head and stood to make her way back to the castle. He followed her and quickly took off his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Sebastian…."

"I'm just trying to help you warm up."

Lith sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

When they reached the castle Lith made her way down to the dungeons instead of the Great Hall, intent on the warmth she knew would be there.

"Food is this way." Sebastian pointed toward the Great Hall, a look of confusion on his face. "Where are you going?"

"To thaw out!" Lith called over her shoulder.

Once back in the common room she found that she was not the only one who had craved heat more than food. Sidra was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, rubbing her hands furiously together. She looked up at Lith and smiled.

"Why are you wearing a Quidditch cloak?"

Lith reached up and touched the fabric around her shoulders and shrugged it off.

"Your brother forced it on me and I was too cold to protest."

"You two are acting weird." Sidra commented.

"Yeah, well, so are you and Vinny." Sidra smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks, by the way."

When Lith frowned at her she laughed. "For teaching Vinny all those things. I would never have thought he was so good at it."

Lith's mouth fell open and she stared at Sidra. "What…?"

Sidra leaned forward as if she were telling Lith a great secret. "Whatever you taught him has made him an excellent lover, Lith."

Vinny picked that moment to walk into the room with Dru and Reign. Sidra leaned forward toward Lith and whispered fiercely, "Just between us girls or I'll tell them whose cloak you were wearing."

Lith nodded to her and returned her gaze to the fire. The conversation swirled around her, but she was too tired and shocked to join in. She couldn't believe that Vinny had told Sidra that they had slept together. It was supposed to be a secret.

Before long Sebastian came back into the common room with his arms loaded with food. Reign laughed at him and shook his head.

"What's the matter Seb, they kick you out before you could finish?"

Sebastian grinned and walked over to Lith. "Someone was too cold to eat, so I brought food for her."

Dru smirked. "Gee, I wonder who it's for?" She whispered to Vinny.

Sebastian sat next to Lith on the floor and leaned toward her. She frowned at him as her stomach growled.

"I remembered how much you like grapes and stuff." He whispered.

Lith continued to frown but grabbed a handful of grapes and popped a few in her mouth. Sebastian smiled at her and was tempted to kiss her. She shook her head and grabbed one of the sandwiches. Everyone watched in surprise as the corners of Lith's mouth twitched and she looked back into the fire.

Dru turned a smile to Reign and kissed his cheek. She could almost see her best friend fall for her brother.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Saturday night Theo decided it was time to confront Sidra. She had been acting far too chummy with Vinny for his taste, and he wasn't about to loose her to him, no matter who they were marrying. He found her in her room and shut the door quietly behind him. She turned to him and smirked as he advanced.

"What are you doing in here? Won't your fiancée get mad at you?" She asked with a sneer.

"Who cares?" Theo answered and wrapped his arms around her.

Sidra tried to stop her giggle but was unsuccessful. Theo kissed her cheek and trailed his lips closer to hers before she stopped him.

"I'm with Vinny now. We can't do this." She looked up into his eyes and saw his desire.

"He doesn't have to know and neither does Marybeth." He kissed her lips briefly. "It can be our little secret."

"Theo, we really shouldn't, Vinny is a nice guy. I don't want to hurt him."

Theo laughed and hugged her tighter. "Who are you and what have you done with the woman I fell in love with?"

Sidra gushed. "You… you love me?"

Theo smirked. "Always have. Now fuck me before our future balls and chains see we're missing."

"Oh Theo." He crushed his lips to hers and ravished her mouth.

Sidra groaned and led him back to her bed. She had missed his touch, no matter how much fun she had had with Vinny.

* * *

Vinny held his hand poised in front of Sidra's door as he listened to her conversation. He felt like a fool for thinking that he could even begin to be happy with their relationship.

"Theo, we really shouldn't, Vinny is a nice guy. I don't want to hurt him." He heard Sidra say.

Theo laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with the woman I fell in love with?"

"You… you love me?"

"Always have. Now fuck me before our future balls and chains see we're missing."

"Oh Theo."

Vinny clenched his fist and returned to his room. He threw his cloak in the corner of the room and paced back and forth. How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

Xanthus was in his room trying to make out with his future wife, and having no luck. Every time he reached under her clothing he pictured his brother's hand there first. Every time he thought that he was okay with it, the past came back to rear it's ugly head.

"Ness, this isn't working." He said as he sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What? What's not working?" She asked, adjusting her shirt.

"I just have too much on my mind. I can't get in the mood right now. I'm sorry."

Ness sighed but kissed his cheek and stood. "It's okay. I should probably get back to my dorm before it gets too late anyway."

She kissed his cheek again and stood to leave. Once his door was shut he closed his eyes and let himself fall back on his bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"I can't do this." He whispered to himself.

He could kiss her just fine, but if it came down to it, he knew there was no way he could go all the way with her. Not after Sebastian had already been there. He stared at the ceiling for a long time when there was a nearly soundless knock at his door. He sat up and saw a piece of parchment being shoved under the door. He stood and walked over to it, bending down slowly to pick it up, wondering who it was from. He opened the door and saw no one.

As he closed it he looked back down at the paper and unfolded it.

 _You know who_  
 _You know what time_  
 _You know where_

Xanthus smiled briefly and tucked the note in his back pocket. He hadn't received a note like this all year and had almost forgotten about his clandestine meetings. He glanced at the clock and his smile grew. It was nearly that time. He knew that he shouldn't go. He knew that he should never have gone, but he did anyway. He needed to get away, if only for a few hours.

* * *

Lith sat at her desk in her room and poured over her potions work. She hated potions with a passion, but ever since Dru had become intimate with Reign and Vinny had turned into a different person, she didn't have anyone to help her. She could have asked Sebastian, but there was no way in hell she would ever ask him for help.

At the tap on her door she sighed and stood to open it. To her dismay Sebastian stood there with a bottle of butter beer.

"Thought you might be thirsty." He smiled.

Lith rolled her eyes and took the bottle from his hands. He stood there staring at her expectantly and rocked back on his heals.

"I'm not inviting you in." She said matter-of-factly.

Sebastian continued to smile. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Lith sighed. "Homework, now could you please leave me alone?"

"Not until you learn some manners."

Lith's eyes grew large and she felt like throwing the bottle at him. "What?"

"You never said thank you."

Lith rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "Thank you." She said through her teeth.

He shook his head. "Not good enough."

"What the hell do you want then? I have a lot of work to do!"

He leaned forward and puckered his lips.

"Hell no. Forget it."

Sebastian straightened and shrugged, pushing his way into her room. Lith stared after him, mouth agape.

"What…?"

"Potions! Hey, I can help you with this you know." He said brightly as he looked down at her work.

"I can handle it thank you." She set the drink down on her desk and crossed her arms.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Kiss me and I'll leave you alone until tomorrow."

Lith glared at him, turning it over in her mind. Finally she rolled her eyes and quickly kissed his cheek.

"There, now leave."

He shook his head. "Lips, dear." He said, tapping his index finger lightly to his mouth.

Lith huffed out another sigh and leaned in to place her lips chastely on his. She pulled away quickly, trying not to pay attention to her hurtling heart and crossed her arms again.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "If you need any help, you know where I am." He said before he made good on his promise and left the room.

Lith let her hands drop to her sides. She looked over at her homework and sighed. She really did need some help with it.

* * *

Xanthus made his way down the tunnel out of the castle to meet a person he hadn't met alone with in a very long time. He poked his head out of the seldom used passageway and raced across the grounds toward the Forbidden Forest. Not too far in to it he saw the tip of a cigarette glow and made his way to it. A voice spoke to him softly out of the darkness.

"Your sister is fucking Theo as we speak."

Xanthus shook his head and sat next to the speaker. "She's a whore."

He reached for the cigarette and took a long pull off of it. The person next to him shifted and cleared their throat.

"So what's up with you and Ness?"

Xanthus shrugged, knowing that his companion couldn't see him. "I can't touch her."

He sighed and leaned his head on the shoulder next to him, nuzzling their neck. "I've missed you."

The cigarette was taken from his fingers and he watched the sparks fly as it was crushed into the ground. His head was lifted and a single finger was put to his lips.

"Shh. No more talking. We have both been needing this."

Xanthus smirked and leaned forward to catch a pair of silky soft lips. He groaned, savoring the flavor as his tongue slid inside the others mouth. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt to kiss them. A hand reached up and curled around the back of his neck bringing him closer so that the kiss could deepen. He felt another hand slide down his chest and between his legs, cupping him gently. His breath caught and he felt his partner smirk.

"I always loved this." The voice said as the hand squeezed gently.

Xanthus threw his head back and let the pair of lips attack his throat. He felt teeth rake his skin and he shuddered.

"God I missed you!" He groaned.

"And I you." The voice said as he was lowered to the ground. "And I you."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Xanthus rolled over and kissed his companion. They answered his kiss with one of their own and sat up to straighten their clothing. Xanthus did the same and sighed.

"What is it?" A soft voice asked.

"I just wish we could do this more often."

The body next to him leaned closer and put their lips to his ear. "Why can't we?"

Xanthus smiled and shivered as a fire tipped tongue touched his ear lobe.

"Well, I'm getting married to Ness, and you're marrying…."

"So? You can't touch your fiancée and I have no intention of touching mine."

"I have a lot on my plate right now. Starting anything would just be irrational and illogical."

His companion chuckled. "Leave it to you to bring that into what we have."

Xanthus smirked and zipped up his pants before standing. He knew he should feel bad about what he was doing to Ness, but he didn't. He didn't feel anything but the drive to continue. He held out his hand and brought the other to their feet, pulling them close for one more long lasting kiss. Once they broke apart Xanthus sighed and pinched their butt.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He smirked.

The other giggled and pressed their bodies close. "Perhaps next time we could find a place that's a little more comfortable."

"We do have to be careful, you know."

The other waved their hand dismissively. "Pish and tosh, love." They kissed him one more time on the cheek and took off through the forest.

Xanthus watched them leave before turning and making his way back to the castle. By the time he returned to the common room it was nearly empty. Sebastian was lounging on one of the couches craning his neck to look toward the girls dorms every so often.

"Where have you been?" He asked as Xanthus walked toward him.

"Out."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Are you still not talking to me?"

Xanthus glared at him and walked passed him to his dorm. Sebastian sighed, wondering if his brother would ever forgive him for his fuck up. Just then the door opened again and Vinny walked through. Sebastian almost laughed but smirked instead.

"Well, you've got my sister in a state. She's been looking for you." He said.

Vinny blushed. "If you see her tell her I went to bed early."

"Why?"

Vinny stopped in his tracks and frowned at Sebastian. "I see how Lith can get frustrated with you so easily." He said before walking to his dorm.

Sebastian sighed again and returned his gaze down the hall to the girl's dorm. He knew that Lith was having trouble with her homework and was waiting for her to come to him and ask him for help. He had figured she'd be out here by now, asking him for help reluctantly and then snapping at him for some reason. He smiled at that thought. She was so hot when she was angry with him.

He heard a giggle from the hall and watched Sidra come out of Theo's room. Theo kissed her cheek, his lips lingering a touch too long. Sebastian shook his head and felt a twinge of sympathy for Vinny. As Sidra made her way back to her own dorm Reign entered the common room and smiled at Sebastian. He nodded his head toward Reign and smiled.

"Why the hell is everyone out so late tonight? First Xan, then Vinny, now you. It's after curfew you know."

Reign laughed as he took a seat next to him. "You're just pissed you have nothing better to do."

"Touché." Sebastian laughed. "Where is Dru?"

"Sleeping. Her and Xan have been up working late almost every night this week. She won't tell me what they're doing though."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's Xan. How much trouble can the two of them get into?"

Reign laughed again and nodded. "I guess you're right. I think I'm going to turn in myself. Quidditch tomorrow?"

Sebastian nodded. "Uncle Severus gave us two days of morning practice in a row." He said with a smug look on his face. "'Cept Lilith won't come with me this time. Said there was no way I was getting her out of bed that early again."

Reign laughed. "You're lucky you got her out of bed at all this morning. She could have just killed you and went back to sleep."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

Sunday morning Dru and Xanthus walked into the Great Hall whispering to each other.

"Well, he hasn't sent anything yet. Maybe he doesn't know anything about it." Xanthus said.

Dru shook her head. "He has to know something. Maybe he's just been busy."

She sat next to Reign and kissed his cheek before she began to pile eggs onto her plate. As she was bringing a forkful to her mouth when she glanced up and saw four faces staring at her; Lith, Vinny, Reign and Xanthus.

"What? I'm hungry."

Lith laughed and shook her head. "So what are you two off to do today?" She asked Reign and Dru.

Reign shrugged. "It depends on if Xanthus will let me borrow my fiancée or not."

Xanthus laughed softly. "I don't think we have much to do today."

As he spoke the post owls came and dropped a letter in Dru's lap. She picked it up and turned it over to see her eldest brother's tidy scrawling handwriting. She looked up and Xanthus with a smile on her face and tore it open.

 _Drucilla,_

 _Yes, I do believe that I remember vaguely hearing about something like that. From what I heard you have to concentrate really hard on what you want and a door will appear. Or something like that. Your cousin's are fine as is Marti. Forgive me for the shortness of this letter as well as the lateness._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Draco_

Dru turned to Reign and kissed his cheek again. "Sorry, we do have work after all."

Reign smirked and kissed her back. "Okay, but I get you all to myself tonight."

She smiled and blushed. "Deal."

Within the hour Xanthus and Dru where standing in front of the blank expanse of wall in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. The both of them closed their eyes and focused their thoughts on finding that which was lost. Dru squinted her eyes open and saw the blank wall in front of her.

"It's not working." She sighed.

"Maybe we have to do something else too."

"Like what?"

When Xanthus shrugged Dru sank to the floor and closed her eyes. Xanthus began to pace, mumbling to himself about what they needed to do next, when the wall shuddered and a large door appeared. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

"Dru!"

She jerked her head up and squealed. "You did it!"

Without pausing to think about what she was doing she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him into the room beyond the door. The excitement quickly faded from both of their faces. The room was huge, larger even than the Great Hall, and filled from floor to ceiling with piles of discarded items. Xanthus let out a gust of air and leaned back against the wall.

"This will take a lifetime." He sighed.

Dru lifted her wand. "Well, we had best try the easiest option first. What was the name of the book again?"

"Primoris Cruor Foedus."

"Accio Primoris Cruor Foedus." Nothing happened. Dru sighed. "Let's get on it then."

Xanthus shook his head but stood and brushed his pants off, his plans of finding the book quickly had vanished to moment they had stepped into the room. He was certain now that he was going to fail. His father would never forgive him if he failed.

* * *

Five hours later the both of them where covered in dust and had barely made any headway in the vault-like room. Dru decided that they should at least take a bit of a break and get some fresh air. Xanthus shook the dust out of his hair and followed his sister out of the room and down the stairs.

"Did you find out what the name of the book means?" He asked her in a hushed voice.

Dru nodded. "First Blood Alliance."

Xanthus nodded, having no idea what that could mean and not caring a wit at the moment. He was tired and sore and dirty and the only thing he wanted at that moment was a shower and food. Once they had eaten a bit and taken a quick walk outside they headed back up to the room and began their search once again.

Sebastian was snoozing on the couch closest to the fire when a very large, very heavy book fell into his lap. He jumped and cried out, nearly sending the book into the fire before he realized where he was and looked up at the person who had woken him. Lith was frowning down at him, her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked.

"Alright." She said simply.

"Alright what?" He had played hard at Quidditch that day and he was exhausted.

"You can help me with my potions homework."

Sebastian smirked. "Not tonight love. I'm too tired."

Lith continued to glare at him.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely." He said as he licked his lips.

Lith leaned forward until their faces were very close and clenched her teeth.

"I'm not kissing you again, if that's what you mean." When he said nothing she sighed. "Sebastian, will you please help me with my homework?"

He smiled and stood up quickly. "Only if we can do it in your room. For the quiet of course."

She said nothing but turned on her heal and lead the way back to her room. When Sebastian closed the door behind him she was sure that he was going to do something to her. Kiss her while she wrote. Touch her as she worked. Make some kind of comment about her and kissing and the fact that they didn't do it. She was shocked when an hour later he ran his fingers through his hair and tapped her paper again.

"You did it wrong again. You're not listening."

"I am too! Just because you get this as quickly as you do doesn't mean that I do!" She tossed her quill across the desk and put her head down on her arm. "Fuck it. I'll just fail the assignment."

Sebastian was behind her now, his hands on the back of her chair. He leaned forward and tugged the paper out from under her arm.

"You almost have it. You just keep getting these two parts mixed up. And belladonna isn't in this potion. You're doing great, love."

"Don't call me 'love', Sebastian." She said absently.

He smirked at her and handed her the paper. "Fix those two parts and you're done."

Lith sighed and grabbed her quill up again. She used her wand to erase the last few lines and dipped her quill in the ink. She wrote out what she thought should go there and looked up at Sebastian, who was leaning over her shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

"See. All done."

She sighed again and stuffed the paper in her bag; glad to be rid of it. Raising her arms above her head she stretched out the kinks in her shoulders. Sebastian watched her, his insides quivering when her long slender neck was exposed. Lith groaned as she finished her stretch and stood to face him. He clenched his teeth, trying to get the look of lust out of his eyes by the time she looked fully at him. He knew instantly that he had not achieved this by the look on Lith's face. She smirked and shook her head.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said quietly.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't reach for her. She shook her head again and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. He took the opportunity to breath her scent in while she was close. She stepped back and he could see a faint blush on her cheeks. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it.

"What's this? A blush?"

"Shut up." She muttered, trying to pull away from him.

He shook her head. "I think maybe I might deserve a bit more than just a thank you for all the time I spent helping you." He smirked when she frowned at him again.

That pouty, sexy, frown of hers.

Without a thought to the consequences he captured her lips with his. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her velvet soft mouth against his. When he stood up straight he noted with some surprise that Lith's eyes were closed. He smirked.

"Good night, Sebastian." She whispered when she opened her eyes.

"Good night, Lilith."

He resisted the urge to stroke her hair and turned to leave the room. Before he shut the door behind him he glanced at her once more and saw a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *

Xanthus had penned the note before dinner and slipped it into the person's cloak. It was as simple and as anonymous as any of the notes that they had sent to each other.

 _You know who_  
 _Seventh floor_  
 _Barnabas the Barmy_  
 _You know the time_

At eleven o'clock that evening he was waiting inside the room Dru and he had found that morning. There was a tap at the door and he tapped once back. He heard a soft giggle and opened the door, ushering his guest inside quickly. In a flurry of movement they were upon each other, kissing and pulling at one another's clothing. In an instant they both stood naked before each other, their bodies pulsing with need. A hand reached behind Xanthus' head and grabbed roughly at his hair, pulling his head back so that his throat could be better sampled.

"Say it."

Xanthus opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Say it!" Another quick yank on his hair.

"I want you." He breathed.

The body groaned beside him, the hot flesh quivering.

"Say it again."

Xanthus nipped at the lips before him.

"I want you."

"Say my name." The voice pleaded. "Say it!"

The hand tangled in his hair tightened. He whispered the name, groaning when a soft hand found his arousal.

"Again!"

Xanthus opened his mouth and a single word tumbled off his lips like a prayer.

"Vinny."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

By Wednesday Sidra was beginning to wonder what was up with Vinny. He had suddenly started ignoring her and leaving the room when she came into it. She couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow found out about her and Theo. That evening she let herself into his room, set on talking about what was wrong with him.

Vinny was at his desk, finishing up the last bit of his homework. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Hey. You need something?" He asked.

Sidra shook her head. "I was just wondering why you aren't talking to me anymore."

Vinny shrugged. "Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you're sleeping with Theo again."

Sidra sighed and took a step closer to him. "Vinny, you don't understand what Theo and I have…."

"I don't really care. You want this to be an open marriage? Fine, I can handle that. In fact, I actually have plans tonight, so if you could just leave…."

Sidra frowned at him. "What do you mean you have plans?"

"Exactly as it sounds. Why don't you go bother Theo? I'm sure he can spare some time to please you. That is what you're looking for right? A fuck?"

Her lip trembled at his callousness and she turned to leave the room quickly. She knew that what she had done with Theo would hurt Vinny, but she had not expected him to turn around and do the same to her. She hadn't thought he had it in him.

* * *

Friday afternoon Dru was in the library with Grace, catching up on what happened over the holidays. Grace was so happy for Dru and her engagement that she squealed so loud they almost got kicked out. Giggling, the toned their voices down and continued to talk.

"So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Dru asked.

Grace nodded. "His name is Alan and he's a seventh year Gryffindor. He's on the Quidditch team." Grace blushed when she thought of him.

"Oh, about that, we are so going to kick your guys' asses' next game." Dru laughed.

Grace elbowed her in the ribs. "You wish, Slytherin."

Dru grinned and caught a glance of her brother through the shelves. "Sorry Grace. I have to go, but I'll see you next Friday?"

Grace nodded and waved her off. Xanthus was waiting for her when she reached him.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head, but she was sure that she saw him blush before he turned and led the way to the room they had spent most of their free time in. They hadn't made much of a dent in the room for all the work and time they had spent there. Dru was frustrated with it all, noticing a change in her mood and her grades were starting to slip. She was still far above average, but she wasn't doing as well as she could be.

Xanthus on the other hand was clearly exhausted, having spent far more time in the room than she had. It seemed that the only thing he did was go to class, eat, and return to the room. She wasn't sure if he was even sleeping in his dorm anymore; but every once in a while she would catch him smiling to himself.

Xanthus and Vinny had spent every night they could together since the Sunday before. They had decided that in times such as these, happiness and love were the only things that mattered. Well, Vinny had decided and Xanthus was never one to argue with him.

Their meetings had started the year before, shortly after Lith and Vinny had started their friends with benefits relationship. It had been during the summer after Xanthus' fifth year and Vinny had been visiting Dru, as per usual. Xanthus had never really explored his attraction to males, knowing that his father would disapprove if he were to know.

Vinny had been having trouble sleeping and had decided to go down to the kitchen to snag some food from the house elves. He saw Xanthus standing outside looking up at the sky and, curiosity piqued, decided to join him.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as he approached.

Xanthus spun around and blushed. "Nothing."

Vinny frowned. "Are you okay?"

Xanthus sighed. "It's nothing. But thanks for asking."

They had shared a smile and parted ways. Nothing happened for a few weeks after that until Xanthus received a letter from Vinny asking him to hang out. He hadn't been sure what to do at that point. He had no way of knowing why Vinny had suddenly wanted to hang out with him, but replied that he would be delighted, hoping that it didn't sound too gay.

A few days later he showed up at the Goyle house, much smaller than his own and not nearly as well decorated. Vinny met him at the door and asked if he would like to go for a walk. Xanthus had agreed and the two of them set off away from the house. They walked in silence for some time, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say to the other. It was Xanthus who finally broke the silence.

"So, I have to ask. Why exactly did you invite me over today?"

Vinny blushed and sighed. "Well…." He rolled his eyes and ran his long fingers through his hair. "Fuck it." He mumbled quietly before continuing. "I have a crush on you."

Xanthus couldn't help but let out a little bubble of laughter but stopped when he saw the look on Vinny's face.

"Oh. Oh god, you're serious." Vinny blushed and looked away.

Xanthus was gob smacked; he didn't know what to say. He watched Vinny stop a few feet ahead of him and had the urge to touch him in some way. He approached him and put his arms gently around Vinny, drawing him close to him. Vinny sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I thought for sure you where going to kick my ass for that." Vinny chuckled nervously.

Xanthus shook his head. They had spent the rest of the day talking about nothing of consequence and by the time the sun was setting they had decided to head back towards the house. Xanthus stopped Vinny before they got too close with a small touch of his fingers to Vinny's hand. Vinny stopped and looked over at Xanthus.

"Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" Xanthus questioned.

Vinny smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

They stood for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Suddenly Vinny leaned forward and kissed Xanthus on the lips before pulling back and blushing crimson. Xanthus smiled and licked his lips.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes!" Vinny replied, very eager for the next day to begin.

Most of their meetings over that summer where innocent. For the most part they talked to each other, blushing when the topic came close to sex and picking odd moments to reach out and touch each other in some way. It wasn't until near the end of summer, right before the Malfoy end of summer party that they had let their relationship, such as it was, grow.

Xanthus had been over at Vinny's again and the both of them were walking to their favorite spot by the lake near Vinny's home. They spent most of the day lounging and skipping stones across the lake. Before long they were sitting next to one another, as close as they could get without actually being on top of each other. Vinny inched his hand closer to Xanthus' and they linked fingers. Xanthus looked up at Vinny and leaned forward to place his lips against his.

It was gentle and tentative at first, neither one of them knowing how far they wanted this to go. Heat sparked when Vinny let his tongue drag across Xanthus' bottom lip. He shuddered and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until they were one person. Neither one of them had felt a kiss to be so right and yet so very wrong.

Once school had started they had decided it was best to keep everything very secretive. It was Vinny's idea that they meet in the Forbidden Forest when they had need to see each other. He had been open with Xanthus about his relationship with Lith and Xanthus had been open with him anytime he had been with a girl. He confessed to Vinny one heated night that he only did it for appearances. Vinny had smiled at him and unzipped his pants. That had been the first night they had gone any further than kissing and heavy petting.

"Where did we leave off?" Dru asked, bringing Xanthus back to the now.

"Uh, I think it was over there." He said, pointing to a bookshelf a little ways from the door.

Dru sighed and set to work. Xanthus blushed as he remembered what he and Vinny had done on a particular pile of blankets in the corner, glad that Dru wasn't paying him any attention. He shook his head, sighed and set to work.

* * *

Saturday morning the sun decided to peak out from behind the clouds and make the day almost bearable. Lith stretched and got out of bed, ready to start the day with more energy than she had shown the previous days. Once she was dressed she made her way out to the common room and saw Sebastian dozing on one of the couches. She frowned at him and was about to approach him when she was picked up from behind and twirled in a circle. She squealed, causing Sebastian to jerk awake and look around the room for the noise.

Vinny set Lith down and kissed her cheek loudly. "I am an asshole. Can you ever forgive me?" He smiled at her.

Lith rolled her eyes but smiled and slapped playfully at his arm. "I suppose so if you can promise me to go back to being you again."

Vinny kissed her cheek once more. "Done! Hungry, love?"

Lith nodded and then caught the look on Sebastian's face. He was glaring at Vinny and she couldn't help but smirk. She leaned closer to Vinny and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna have some fun? Sebastian looks about to tear you limb from limb right now."

Vinny frowned. "Lith I hadn't planed on dieing today."

Lith laughed and slung her arm around his waist. Vinny joined in her laughter as the exited the room, Sebastian staring daggers at them as they did so.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sebastian followed Lith to the Great Hall, glaring at the arm Vinny had wrapped around her waist. He knew that they were friends, but it didn't stop the cold hand of jealousy from clutching at his guts. He clenched his fist when Vinny kissed Lith's cheek and she laughed. Theo sat beside him and nudged his shoulder.

"I thought we had practice this morning." He asked, shoving a ham and cheese sandwich into his mouth.

"We do. I thought I'd be nice and let everyone eat first this time." He didn't bother looking at Theo, he was too busy wanting to grab Lith and drag her away from everyone; to kiss her and hold her and never let any man ever touch her again. His eyes widened at the last thought but he shook his head and chalked it up to being tired.

"Oh." Theo commented and returned to his meal.

Not more than a minute had passed and Sebastian suddenly stood and approached Lith. He leaned over her shoulder and put on his best smile.

"Come with me today."

Lith turned and looked up at him, a frown suddenly marring her face. "What are you doing?"

"Practice."

Lith nodded and turned to Vinny. "Wanna go watch the Slytherin team practice for the game next weekend?"

Vinny looked up at the barely controlled rage on Sebastian's face and paled slightly as he watched his nostrils flare.

"Actually, love, I kinda made plans for today. But you go have fun." He kissed her cheek and quickly left the table.

Lith frowned after him and turned to look back at Sebastian. He had cleared his face of anything other than a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me get my cloak first."

* * *

Sidra was in her room looking for her hairbrush when her door crashed open. She stood up quickly and had enough time to register who was in her room before she was slapped hard across the face. She reeled and nearly fell back, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"YOU WHORE!" Marybeth screamed.

Sidra stood there, wide eyed and not believing this was actually happening to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sidra questioned, knowing what was going to be said.

Marybeth pulled herself up straighter and sneered at her. "I know what you and Theo have been doing. Neither one of you are very smart about hiding it."

Sidra smirked. "Well if we're so stupid with hiding it why has it taken you this long to confront me about it?"

"I had to wait for Theo to take his dick out of you long enough to talk to you."

Sidra's mouth dropped open at the insult. There was a commotion by the door and both of the girls looked at the sound. Dru and Reign were framed in the doorway and Sidra could see Xanthus behind them.

"What's going on?" Dru asked.

Marybeth smirked and pointed at Sidra. "You're sister is a whore." She replied simply.

Dru looked as if she didn't know what to say. Reign looked very uncomfortable and took several steps back. Marybeth turned her attention back to Sidra and grinned.

"He's mine now; you're just going to have to get over it. You've got the little gay boy and from the sounds coming from this room the first week back, he was good enough to make you scream. So why don't you just settle with what your father chose for you and stay away from what my father chose for me. Or else."

Sidra rolled her eyes. "Or else what? What could you possibly do to me, Marybeth?" She laughed and shook her head.

She had no time to think, no time to dive out of the way as Marybeth flew towards her. The first blow hit her in the nose and she both heard and felt the cartilage crack. The next was aimed at the side of her head, glancing off her ear and sending sparks into her vision. She felt the skin on her face tear under sharp nails and her hair pull under the fists of Marybeth. One quick punch to the abdomen and she thought she was going to throw up. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Again and again she felt the blows crashing to her head, each one making her vision darker and her ears ring. Finally with one last blow she closed her eyes and let the darkness caress her.

* * *

Dru and Xanthus watched as Marybeth wailed on Sidra. Reign had run off to get Snape, expecting one of them to stop the fight, but neither one of them seemed so inclined. They both thought that their sister deserved it. They felt bad for her, but she had had this coming for some years now.

Finally Sidra stilled and Xanthus decided it was time to pull Marybeth away. She was still screaming obscenities and swinging her arms about wildly. By the time Xanthus had pulled her into the hall Snape and Reign had returned.

"What on earth happened here?" Snape asked.

Dru turned toward her sister and knelt by her side. Xanthus, still holding a struggling Marybeth, tightened his grip and spoke.

"All we know is that they we having an argument and Marybeth attacked Sid."

Snape turned his cold black eyes on Marybeth who immediately ceased her struggles. "Why did you attack Miss Malfoy?"

Marybeth sneered. "Everyone knows you favor her and the rest of that horrible family so why don't you just punish me and get it over with?"

"I let you beat up my sister and you insult my family?!"

A flash of red light hit Marybeth in the side of the head and she slumped over. The three men turned their gazes to Dru who was standing with her wand pointed at them.

"I suggest you drop your wand young lady." Snape said quietly and Dru did as she was bid. "Now, Reign you take Sid to the Hospital Wing and Xanthus you follow him with Miss Mason. Drucilla," Dru winced at the use of her full name. "Come with me."

Once they were in his office he began to pace. She watched as his feet moved swiftly across the dusty floor, his robes kicking it up to form shallow clouds where he had trekked.

"I have to tell your father about this."

"I am aware of that, Uncle Sev."

He stopped and glanced her way. "Why did neither you nor your brother lift a finger to stop Miss Mason?"

Dru smirked. "It shouldn't surprise you that my sister has stepped on quite a few toes over her years here. The owners of one particular pair decided to pay her back. I wasn't about to stand in the way of justice and neither was Xan."

"Let us be frank with one another, shall we?"

Dru nodded. "Sidra was sleeping with Marybeth's fiancée, Theodore Nott Jr."

Snape nodded once and dismissed her to write to her father. Dru slowly made her way to the Hospital Wing, passing the Great hall as a few Slytherin students came out. She smiled when she realized who they were.

"Theo!" She called out.

He smirked and swaggered over to her, Sebastian and Lith right behind him.

"Your fiancée and your mistress are in the hospital." Dru said with a large smile.

Theo paled. "What?"

"Marybeth beat up Sid and I knocked out Marybeth." She shifted her gaze to Lith. "It was beautiful, you should have been there."

Theo took off running and Sebastian shouted at him. "Oi! We have practice!"

"He's just the Seeker, you don't need him to practice everything else." Lith commented.

Sebastian looked down at her and smiled. "So you do pay attention."

Lith frowned and crossed her arms. "Just because I don't like the game doesn't mean I don't listen to you when you talk to me."

Temporarily struck speechless Sebastian returned his gaze to Theo's retreating form. Lith smiled at Dru.

"So how bad was it?"

"Marybeth clobbered her. I wish I could show you everything…." She trialed off, not feeling the least bit ashamed of the feelings she was having.

Sebastian tugged on Lith's sweater. "Hurry up and get your cloak. We have to get out there."

Dru cocked an eyebrow at her friend as she frowned at her brother and then took off toward the common room. She looked at her brother and he smiled at her.

"What?"

Dru shook her head and continued on her way to the hospital.

* * *

"If you assholes don't get your shit together we are going to loose to Gryffindor. Gryffindor! Do you know what that will do to the house points? Not to mention the respect this team has gotten over the years?!" Sebastian screamed at his teammates. "Now back up in the air and we are going to do the drill until you idiots get it right!"

Lith watched the team fly quickly back up into the air and do the same drill they had been doing for nearly an hour. Lith had to admit that they looked like they were doing things right, but then again she didn't know much about the game other than the basics. Craig and Peter Goyle, Beaters, knocked a Bludger toward Jones, one of the other Chasers, and knocked him clean off his broom. They laughed and even Lith had to smile at the comical way he had fallen.

Sebastian was yelling at the two of them, though he was too far away for Lith to hear anything. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter, glad the she had decided to wear a pair of pants today instead of her normal dresses. At last the team was grounded again and Sebastian told them all to get lost. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at her in the stands. She smiled, not sure if he could see her and wondering why she had done it in the first place. He smirked at her and waved her down.

More than happy to get out of the wind Lith stood and met him on the snow in front of the Slytherin dressing rooms. Once again he was sweaty, his hair stuck up at strange angles and his face was flushed. Lith bit the inside of her cheek and kept the silly grin off her face. He was very handsome at the moment and there was no way in hell she was going to let him or anyone else know what she was thinking.

"Good practice." She commented.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "They had better win next weekend or I'll kill them all with my bare hands."

"Aren't we chipper today?" She said sarcastically.

Sebastian glared at her and leaned close. "Maybe I'd cheer up a little if you would thaw out a bit."

Lith sucked in a breath and reached out to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand down at her side.

"I don't have the time to deal with you right now. I'll see you back at the common room."

"The fuck you will. How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW EVER I PLEASE! Perhaps if you showed me the least bit of respect and gratitude I might be persuaded to continue being nice to you!

"And you telling me to thaw out is respectful?!"

Sebastian threw his hands up in the air and took several steps away from her before storming back, his normally pale eyes dark with anger. He opened his mouth and closed it before he roughly grabbed her shoulders. Lith shuddered and he pulled her close to him, not sure what he was going to do. His grip tightened and then quickly relaxed.

"All I've done lately is try to be good to you and you throw it back at me like I'm worthless. You expect me to respect someone who can't even accept that? I…." His voice was so low she had trouble hearing him over the wind. "I just…." He let go of her and took a step back. "I can't do this anymore."

He turned to walk away from her leaving her in the wind and the cold. Lith gaped after him, her thoughts in turmoil. Then the words she had been trying to forget forced their way into her mind.

"…Give him a chance…."

She shook her head. She didn't want to hear that. She wanted to be angry at him for what he said. She hugged herself tighter as he disappeared into the dressing rooms. She didn't want to like him.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sidra was in a coma for three days. The only people that visited her were Theo, and he had only come once, and her father. Lucius had taken one look at his daughter's still form and left the room. No one cried over her; no one missed her. She was as alone in the hospital bed as she was in her life. When she woke she was told that she had to spend the rest of the week in bed and could leave on the following Saturday. Still no one visited her.

* * *

Thursday morning Lith woke with a headache. She felt as though there were a little person inside her head trying desperately to dig their way out with a spoon. When she didn't show for breakfast Dru came to find her. One look at Lith and Dru rushed out to get her something for the pain. It wasn't long before she returned and poured a hot liquid down Lith's throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the potion to work; waiting for the pain to stop. But it didn't.

Dru offered to take Lith to the hospital, but Lith just pulled the covers over her head and groaned. Dru sighed and left the room to let Lith sleep it off. By the end of the day Lith was still no better and Dru was beginning to get worried about her. Vinny had tried to make her eat something and she had immediately thrown it up. After helping Lith wash up and get back to bed, Dru covered her eyes with a cool wet cloth and turned out all the lights. In the common room she voiced her concerns to Reign.

"She used to get headaches when we were younger, but it was only when she was upset over something." She remembered the time that Lith's father had hit her, giving her a black eye. Her headache had not gone away until she told Dru about it.

"And she won't talk to you about it?" He asked, pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek.

Dru shook her head. She looked over at her brother, Sebastian, who was brooding into the fire. She hadn't seen either him or Lith talking all week and wondered if that was the reason for her current condition. She kissed Reign's cheek and approached her brother. She crouched beside him and cleared her throat. He didn't acknowledge her presence and continued to stare into the fire.

"So how's it going with Lith?" She asked quietly.

"It's not." He replied shortly.

"Oh. It's just that before it seemed like the two of you were getting along."

Sebastian sighed. "What do you want, Dru?"

Dru crossed her arms and set them on top of her knees. "Lith isn't feeling well."

He shrugged. "So help her feel better."

"I tried, but something is wrong and she won't tell me what it is."

For the first time Sebastian turned to her, his icy eyes quickly dilating. "Do you really think she would tell me?"

Dru shrugged. "She might. Why don't you take her a glass of water and just go from there?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't have…."

Dru handed him a glass filled with cold water. He looked at the glass and then back at her before rolling his eyes again and taking the glass from her. He stood and slowly made his way toward Lith's room, knocking quietly. When he didn't get an answer he thought it would be a good idea to leave the water on her nightstand. He opened the door quietly and tip toed over to her bed, intent on getting out before she woke up and saw him. When he reached the bed he realized the soft sounds in the room we coming from her. Lith was sobbing into her pillow, unaware that she had a visitor.

"Lith?" He whispered.

She sat up quickly and wiped the tears off her face, looking at him with a guilty expression. They stared at each other for a moment before Sebastian broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, taking another swipe at the tears that just wouldn't stop. "What are you doing in here? I thought you gave up on me?"

Sebastian sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "I brought you some water."

She smiled weakly and took the glass from him, setting in untouched on her nightstand. She looked down at her hands and fidgeted. All the anger that Sebastian had felt over the past few days melted away and he reached for her hand. She gulped when he grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Another tear slid down her face and he caught in on a crooked finger. He sighed and pulled her close into a hug. Lith stiffened, but he held her until she relaxed and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry about what I said this weekend." He whispered.

Lith nodded and opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was a sob. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle. Sebastian was so shocked by her actions that he nearly let go of her; instead he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, rocking her till she was quiet.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" He asked.

Lith shook her head. She couldn't tell him that she had been crying because she actually thought that he was never going to speak to her again. Because the entire week she had been trying to get him to look at her and he had ignored her completely. She couldn't let him know that hurt her.

He sighed again. "How's your head?"

She pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. "Better, thank you."

He smirked at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You need a haircut."

Lith smiled and sniffled. She reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead. "So do you."

Both of their smiles faded as they stared into each others eyes. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her that she leaned forward slightly with out thinking. Sebastian licked his bottom lip. Their breath quickened as they leaned into each other.

"Lith? How are you feeling, love?" Vinny called from the other side of the door.

Sebastian glared at the door and began to say something before he was interrupted.

"I'm fine, go away!"

Sebastian turned back to Lith and she grabbed the front of his shirt, crushing her lips to his. He groaned and loosened his grip on her so that she could turn to face him completely. She nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned again as her tongue slid effortlessly into his mouth. She curled her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He placed his hand at the small of her back and his other on her thigh; slowly running it toward the hip. He pulled away and trailed kisses along her jaw until he met the silky smooth skin of her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He moaned as he placed his lips tenderly against her flesh.

Lith's head dropped back and she purred at his touch. He sampled her as if she were the sweetest treat, licking and gently nipping until she was on fire. He reached up to cup her breast and she placed the hand back on her hip.

"Not yet." She breathed.

He squeezed her hip and bit down on her ear lobe. Placing her lips at the base of his neck, she licked a straight line up to his ear and flicked the lobe with her tongue. His grip tightened and he tried to lower her to the bed. Lith giggled, a sound rarely heard, and he pulled back to smirk at her.

"Slow down turbo." She bit her lip. "We shouldn't go too fast."

He nodded, not fully understanding what she said in his lust clogged mind. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, bringing a groan from deep in her throat.

"Damn it Lilith. You taste so good." He whispered against her lips.

She whimpered and buried her face in his neck, clutching him close before returning to his lips. There was another knock on her door but they ignored it as Lith let him slowly lower her to the bed.

* * *

Dru and Reign were heading toward her room when Sebastian stepped out of Lith's room. His hair was tousled and his shirt was untucked. Dru cocked an eyebrow at him and he smirked before patting her on top of the head and sauntering to his own room. Dru looked up at Reign, who had a crooked grin on his face.

"Well, I guess they didn't kill each other after all."

Reign laughed. "There would have been a lot more noise if she had killed him."

Dru laughed and hugged him tight. "I hope Lith is happier tomorrow."

He opened the door for her and they stepped inside. "After the look we just saw on Sebastian's face, she had better be."

After the door shut with a click they could still be heard laughing.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Sidra lay on the bed in the hospital, curled up and feeling sorry for herself. She now regretted sleeping with Theo; not only because of Vinny and Marybeth's reactions, but because she had been a fool to think that he loved her. At least in the way she thought he had. When he had come to visit her he had been short and final about their future.

"Sidra, we can't see each other anymore." She had nodded, knowing that this was coming. "It's not just that Marybeth and Vinny are pissed about us, it's… well now that Marybeth did that, I kinda have like stronger feelings for her and stuff." He had never been an eloquent boy, relying mostly on his good looks in nearly every aspect of life.

"Okay." She had replied in a monotone.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before skipping out of the room. She flipped him off and rolled over, facing away from the door. When her father had come to see her when she woke up she had been horrified.

He sat in the chair next to the bed that was placed there for visitors and set his cane against the bedside table. He removed his gloves and then his cloak, never once actually looking at her. When he had finally finished he fixed his hard eyes on her and spoke.

"You are going to tell me what happened and why."

Sidra gulped and began to tell him exactly what had happened. How she had been good with Vinny until Theo had cornered her and professed his love. How she had been with Theo many times after that confession. How Vinny had snubbed her and finally how Marybeth had beaten her to a pulp because of it.

"And Theo doesn't love me anymore. He told me so when I woke up." Her voice was quiet and stilted.

Lucius looked at her for a long time before he said anything.

"You will apologize to Mr. Goyle. You will beg his forgiveness and pray that he doesn't bring up the contract."

When Sidra frowned Lucius sighed. "The contract clearly states that any infidelity before or after the marriage can nullify said contract. Didn't you read it girl?" He was visibly angry at her, which meant that he was far angrier than he looked.

Sidra shook her head and picked a piece of lint off the bedspread. Lucius put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and squeezed. He had enough to deal with on top of Sidra and her penchant for trouble. He remembered Jezzy at her age and shook his head. Even Jezzy would not have done what Sidra had done. Jezzy would have flirted and intimated that something could possibly happen, but she would have made sure that nothing did.

He sighed again. "Sidra," He shook his head again. "Your mother would not have tolerated this behavior from you and neither shall I. I am ashamed of your actions. If your mother were here…." He shook his head again.

Sidra continued to hang her head in shame. He had left shortly after that, too angry with her to say anything else. She had cried for the entire night, her world crashing around her. When Friday morning came around, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and die; anything as long as she didn't have to face the world on Saturday. She didn't know if she could do it with the same confidence as she had in the past.

* * *

Dru rose early Friday morning and slipped silently into Lith's room. Lith was just opening her eyes when Dru pulled the covers off her and stood smiling like a maniac at her.

"What?!" Lith asked in an exasperated tone.

"You did something last night and you are going to tell me or I'm going to have to tickle it out of you." Dru put her hands up in front of her and wiggled her fingers to prove her point.

Lith blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Dru squealed and hopped on the bed next to her friend. "Oh my god, he kissed, didn't he?"

Lith's blush grew to a deep crimson. "Technically I kissed him." She mumbled.

Dru's eyes grew to amazing proportions and she bit her lip to keep from screaming; the strangled sound that came from her made Lith laugh and shake her head.

"So…?" Dru inclined her head for Lith to continue.

"'So', what? We kissed." Lith shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter to her and frowned when she felt her face grow hot.

Dru stood up and flounced to the door. "You liked it!" She said in a sing song voice.

Lith rolled her eyes. "Why are you so awake this morning?" She asked as she threw the covers aside and stretched.

"Reign woke me up this morning begging for sex."

Lith cocked an eyebrow. "And…?"

Dru grinned. "What, you think I would say no to him?"

Lith laughed and shook her head. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"It's not like I've never seen you naked." Dru replied, opening the door and stepping over the threshold.

Lith picked up her pillow and tossed it at Dru. She smiled and waved a quick goodbye to Lith and shut the door.

* * *

Ness was waiting for Xanthus by the doors to the Great Hall. She hadn't seen him much in the last week or so, and was beginning to think that he had changed his mind about forgiving her. She was worried that he was seeing someone else. She picked his dark head out of the approaching crowd and waved to him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his slow, almost reluctant gait.

He gave her a weak smile and kissed her check. "'Morning."

She smiled back at him, determined to see him happy. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh."

They stood there for a moment before he kissed her cheek once more and told her to go eat. He promised to spend some time with her the next day during the game, hoping that that would appease her. He sighed into his seat at the Slytherin table and stared at his plate. He had been spending so much time in that damn room he was beginning to think that the task set to him was absolutely impossible.

He and Vinny, either before or after their passionate kissing sessions, were making headway during the evenings, while Dru was helping him after classes and during her breaks. He estimated that they had made their way through barely an eighth of the room. Vinny had smiled at him the night before as they lay on the discarded pile of blankets together, "At least you've gotten this far, love. We've barely been back to school a month."

It hadn't really made Xanthus feel better, but what Vinny began to do with his hands made him forget about his problems for the time being. He blushed as he remembered Vinny's soft hands tracing the muscles of his chest and abdomen, finally ending at the tip of his swollen member.

"What are you blushing about?" Reign asked as he and Dru sat next to him.

He opened his mouth and was happy when Vinny sat down next to Dru and hugged her. He cocked a quick eyebrow at Xanthus without anyone noticing and dug into his breakfast. Xanthus didn't know how he could look so beautiful after so little sleep as the both of them had been getting. But beautiful he was.

"Did you see Lith on your way out of the common room?" Dru asked.

Vinny shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of kedgeree. "Nah, what was wrong with her last night?"

Dru smiled knowingly but shrugged. "Headache."

* * *

Sebastian leaned up against the wall next to Lith's door and waited for her to come out. He looked at his watch and sighed. Merlin, that girl took forever! Finally he gave up and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec, Dru! Holy fuck I just got out of the shower!" Lith screamed out.

Sebastian smirked and knocked again. He heard Lith growl something out before she yanked the door open. When she saw him there she almost slammed the door in his face, but blushed instead.

"'Morning!" He said brightly.

"'Morning." Lith mumbled.

"Can I come in?"

When Lith didn't answer him he pushed past her and sat on the edge of her bed. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all night and was itching to feel her beneath him again. He smiled at her, noting the wet hair in her eyes and the skimpy towel barely covering her glistening body. He shifted on the bed, suddenly a little uncomfortable. Lith shut the door and glared at him as she stepped back into the bathroom. Sebastian thought he was doing alright until Lith poked her head out the door and asked him to hand her her clothes that were sitting on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed them and gave them to her, making sure that his fingers touched her arm. Lith stopped and looked up at him, her breath quickening. Sebastian smirked and stepped into the bathroom, his hand still on her.

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian?" Lith asked, her voice lacking any conviction.

He shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. "Kiss me again."

Lith shook her head and tried to take a step back. He continued to smirk and pulled her closer.

"Kiss me or I'll kiss you."

Her breath shuddered out and she shook her head again. Once she was flush with his body he smiled down at her.

"Okay then."

Slowly he lowered his head and placed his lips gently on hers. He did nothing, waiting for her to make the next move and was pleased that he didn't have to wait long. Her tongue touched his bottom lip and traced the curve of it. He sighed and opened his mouth, letting her decide how far to take this. She reached up and slipped her hands behind his neck, pulling his head closer to her and slipping her tongue into his mouth, enticing his into a dance that was both familiar and new.

Neither one of them noticed when her towel dropped; at least not until Sebastian put his arms around her and found her smooth skin available to his seeking fingers. Lith stiffened, realizing what happened and not sure what to do next.

"Uh…."

Sebastian chuckled. "You want to stop, huh?"

"Sebastian… I need to get my towel."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and ran his hands down her back to her hips. He bit his lip, knowing he should let her go and get dressed.

"I could take my clothes off too if it would make you feel better."

Lith stared at him, her mouth open, her eyes wide, before she burst into laughter. Sebastian smiled.

"Close your eyes, and if you peak, I'll never let you see it again."

"Deal." He said as he closed his eyes.

Lith waved her hand in front of his face a few times before she lowered herself and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her and stepping away from him. He opened his eyes and poked out his bottom lip in a pout. Lith shook her head and pointed at the door.

"I won't be able to eat breakfast if you don't let me finish. Do you want me to be angry with you again?"

He shook his head emphatically. "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Fine."

He smirked at her and kissed her once more, longingly on the lips.

"We're… we're okay now?" He asked.

Lith sighed and bit her lip. "Yeah."

Sebastian traced a finger along her cheek and jaw. "Good. I'm tired of chasing you."

Lith shook her head again and pushed him out of the bathroom so that she could finish getting ready for the day.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I need to speak with him you asshole!" Jezzy screamed at Marcus, the Death Eater that had brought her breakfast that morning.

He glared at her. "I'll see what I can do, Mrs. Malfoy, but the Dark Lord is very busy at the moment and can't hardly be troubled with the whims of a pregnant woman."

Rage filled her as it only had a few times in her life and she lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him nearly off his feet.

"You do as you're told you insufferable little pissant or I will make you wish you never saw the light of day." Her voice was low and menacing and his eyes dilated with fear.

He gulped. "Yes, of course Mrs. Malfoy. Right away."

He practically ran out of the room, locking the door behind him. She began to pace again, something she had been doing for the past three days; waiting, always waiting for the Dark Lord to give her a new project. Something to keep her busy, to keep her mind off the fact that she hadn't seen her family in months; hadn't seen her husband in weeks. She pushed her hair out of her face roughly and let out a frustrated growl.

Retracing her steps, she walked back and forth. Bed, window, bathroom, window, bed and back to the bathroom. Crazy, crazy, crazy! She was going fucking nuts in this room. The windows wouldn't open, they wouldn't let her leave this room. She forced the hair out of her face once more and turned back toward the bed. How long would it take him to come to her? How long would she be waiting for him, again?

She growled loudly and picked up the bedside lamp, throwing it across the room where it crashed into the wall and broke with a loud crash. She again pushed her hair out of her face and looked out the window. She had tried to break it more than once, knowing that it was unbreakable. She didn't care anymore. She needed to get out! She heard a faint pop behind her and turned to see the Dark Lord standing before her.

"I hear that you have need to speak with me." He said quietly, looking at the remnants of the lamp.

"I need to get out. I need out of this room. I need fresh air. I need to see my children. I need to see my husband…." He stared at her, maddening her further.

"The terms of service…."

"FUCK THE TERMS OF SERVICE! I'M GOING FUCKING CRAZY IN HERE!" Her breathing was heavy and she began to pace again.

He continued to stare at her passively. She looked like a wild thing; her hair was disheveled, not only from her constantly running her hands through it, but because she didn't care to brush it. She didn't care about anything but getting out of there.

"I cannot allow you to see your family, you must realize this."

She stopped her pacing and looked over her shoulder at him. "Then give me something to do! Let me breath fresh air!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, the crimson irises barely visible. "No, and you will do well to remember to treat me and my Death Eaters with respect."

"I AM A DEATH EATER!" She screamed at him.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at her heart. "Jezabel, you will do well to obey me or I will kill that thing inside you! It would be a shame to kill a Pureblood before it has a chance to live and serve the greater good."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes but she paid no attention to them. She began to hyperventilate as she paced again. She needed out. Why didn't he understand that? Why didn't he give her credit for all the help she had given him over the years? Why didn't he cut her some slack? She felt her knees buckle and sank to the floor, putting her head on her knees, trying to catch her breath; trying to calm herself.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." She repeated it over and over again until her voice was just a whisper and she had stopped shaking.

When she looked up he was gone and she started to cry in earnest. Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs until she couldn't breathe and her throat was raw. She picked up anything she could throw and smashed it until it was unrecognizable. When she had destroyed anything she could lift she took the knife she used for potion making and tore at the sheets on her bed. She slit the pillows and threw feathers everywhere. Finally, when there was nothing left she fell to the floor and sobbed pitifully until she passed out. She dreamt of better times. Time with her family and her loved ones. Times of freedom and fresh air. Times when she was sure her mind was hers. Times before she was sure her mind was slipping from her inch by inch.

* * *

Rhiannon and Cam were getting ready for bed when Lucius came to check on them. Rhiannon smiled at her father and hugged him tight as she crawled into bed with her little brother. Cam had started sleeping in her bed when Jezzy had left. He told her that he felt safe there and she didn't mind; she needed the company too. Lucius tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.

"Which story is it tonight?" He asked.

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart!" Rhiannon said.

"Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump!" Cam shouted.

Lucius smiled. "Alright, you can have both."

They squealed and clapped their hands. Lucius smiled down at them and grabbed the story book off the bedside table. He flipped through the pages, looking for the two stories and finding them rather quickly.

"Now, which one to read first I wonder?" He asked himself and raised an eyebrow at Cam.

He sighed. "Ladies choice first." He didn't sound the least bit happy about this, but Lucius smiled at his son and nodded his head in agreement.

He read the first story, changing his voice to fit the characters much to the delight of his children. Once he was finished with that one he went on to the next, again changing his voice to imitate each character. When he was finished he closed the book and set it aside. He started to rise when Cam spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Is mommy dead?"

Lucius gulped at the question. He hadn't told Rhiannon or Cam exactly where there mother was, only that she was gone and would return when she was finished with her work. He dreaded the questions that they asked, but answered them as best he could. He looked at his son now, tears in the little boys eyes nearly bringing them to his own.

"No. No your mother is not dead. She's just away. I told you this."

"Then did you two get a divorce? Is that why mommy won't come home?" Rhiannon asked.

"Where are you two getting these ideas?" When they both shrugged he sighed. "Your mother is fine. She will be home as soon as she's finished. I don't want to hear anything else on the subject, is that clear?"

They nodded and he kissed them and left the room. Once in his Study and sank into his chair and sighed. He lean his forehead on his hand and succumbed to the tears that had threatened earlier. He missed his wife. Once he was sure that the unmanly tears had stopped he took out a scroll of parchment and his quill and began to pen a message to Severus. Xanthus needed to finish his job quickly. It had already been far too long in his eyes. What on earth was that boy up too?

* * *

Xanthus rushed out of his last class of the day and to the seventh floor. He didn't have to get up early the next day and was determined to put a bigger dent in the room. He wondered briefly if he would be able to acquire more help if he asked, but dismissed this thought. He already had Dru and Vinny helping him, although it would be a lot easier if they could both help him at the same time.

Once he was in the room he began where he left off the night before, sifting through piles of discarded items. He spied a pile of books and decided to move over to those since what he was looking for was a book.

"If they were on a shelf this would be much easier." He muttered to himself.

Two hours later and he had moved a little further away from the door. He looked up and wiped the sweat and dust off his forehead. He was already exhausted. He sighed and went back to his work.

* * *

Severus folded the letter from Lucius and sighed. He didn't know what else he could do to help the boy at his task. He had done everything he was allowed to do. He leaned back in his chair and sat back up quickly. His mark had burned and he knew he had to get out of the castle as soon as possible. He grabbed his cloak and swept out of the room.

He walked briskly to Hogsmead and Apparated to where he had been called from. He stood before the Dark Lord and saw that he was very angry. He hoped against hope that he wasn't angry with him.

"Ah, Severus. Perhaps you can tame the wild shrew upstairs." The Dark Lord said, his voice riddled with anger.

"My Lord?"

"You know where she is staying. Go."

Severus nodded and made his way up the stairs to Jezzy's room. He tapped his wand against the door and turned to knob. What he walked in on was chaos. The room had been torn to shreds. Feathers and broken furniture were lying everywhere and there was no sign of Jezzy. He took a deep breath.

"Jezabel?"

A dark head poked out of the bathroom, it's hair wild and knotted. "Severus?" Croaked the voice.

"Jezzy what on earth has happened here?" He went to her and drew her into his arms.

She went willingly, her tears returning as she clung to him. "Severus." She sobbed.

He let her cry and held her when her knees gave out on her. They sank to the floor and he rocked her back and forth, shushing her and stroking her wild hair. When she finally stilled he looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep. He thought briefly of taking her to the bed but at a second look at it he decided he had better do some repairs before he did. He laid her gently on the floor and pulled his wand out of his robes.

When he was finished he could have sworn he said "Reparo" a thousand times. But at least the room was nearly back to normal. He picked Jezzy up and put her in bed, sitting in the chair next to her and watched her sleep, letting his mind mingle with hers in that vulnerable state. He saw her talking to the Dark Lord, he saw her destroy the room. He felt her anger and her frustration at being cooped up for so long with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He felt for her. He knew what it was like to be locked in a room without contact.

The thing that scared him the most was the distinct impression that her mind was slipping. If the Dark Lord did not give her some privileges she would cease to be Jezzy. If Xanthus didn't find that damned book soon, he wouldn't have a mother to save.

He waited for her to wake, knowing that if her gave her a mental push it would be soon. Five minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly into his eyes.

"I have to get out of here, Sev." She whispered.

"I don't know what I can do, Jezzy. Xanthus is making progress, but there is still so much for him to sift through before he can find that book. You need to be strong."

She frowned at him. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Sev. I can feel myself slipping away. He won't even let me get fresh air." Her voice was taking on a hollow quality that scared him.

He shook his head. "Be strong for your children. Be strong for Lucius." He touched a hand to her belly. "Be strong for this one if nothing else."

Her lip trembled. "I'll try. I need to breath."

He nodded and stood. "I will not make promises."

She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. She saw that Severus had repaired nearly everything. She shivered and hugged herself tight.

"Thank you."

Severus nodded again and walked across the room to the door.

"Sev?"

He turned toward her and raised a quizzical brow.

"Tell them I love them and miss them. Please?"

He swallowed, and nodded once. She knew that this was asking a lot of him to relay this message, but was pleased that he had at least agreed, even if it was grudgingly. Once the door was shut she curled up on the bed as best she could with her growing belly and closed her eyes. She hoped he could sway the Dark Lord even a little. She hoped Xanthus would find that book soon.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

By the end of the day, Lith was thoroughly embarrassed. Sebastian would not leave her alone. Everywhere she went he was there waiting to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her. It wasn't that she didn't like it, far from it. It was more to the point that she had never had a boyfriend; never had anyone to fawn over her in public like he was now. Not to mention the base fact that everyone thought of them as mortal enemies. To suddenly see him lean over at the breakfast table and kiss her was almost more than the gossip pool could bear.

By the time they made it back to the common room Lith had had enough. Dru, Reign, and Vinny were right behind them, giggling at the two of them and saying how cute they were when Lith shrugged Sebastian off her and started towards her room. When he followed her she spun around and yelled at him.

"For Merlin's sake let me breathe!" She stomped off to her room with the laughter from her friends echoing behind her.

Dru put her hand on Sebastian's shoulder and led him to the couch. He frowned after Lith, but followed his sister.

"Sebby, Lith isn't used to all this. You need to slow it down a bit. I know you're happy, but she's…."

"Moody?" Sebastian put forth.

Vinny snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Dru tried her best not to smile.

"You could say that. But I do know that she likes you. Just… slow down, okay?"

Sebastian nodded and leaned back on the couch. The big game was in the morning and he needed to get some rest.

"Will you ask her to come talk to me real quick, then I'll leave her alone?" He asked Dru as he rose and headed to his room.

Dru smiled. "Of course."

Lith was laying face down on her bed when he door opened and closed quietly.

"I'm not kissing you." She said into her pillow.

"Good, Reign might get a little upset if you do."

Lith sat up and smirked at her friend. "Hey."

Dru smiled. "Sebby wants to talk to you real quick, before he passes out. Says he'll leave you alone if you do."

Lith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, until tomorrow."

Dru laughed. "So, how are you feeling about all this?"

Lith shrugged. "It's… weird." She sighed. "It's like… I have to forget everything that happened to us before and start over."

Dru nodded. "Give him…."

"Don't say it!" Lith held up her hands and shook her head.

Dru laughed and followed her friend out of her room.

* * *

Sebastian was on his bed, nearing that lovely time between sleep and wakefulness when there was a tap on his door.

"'M'in." He muttered and rolled over.

Lith pushed to door open and gaped at the state of his room. It was a disaster. Clothes were everywhere along with his books and a myriad of things she could barely recognize. She smirked and looked at the bed where Sebastian was laying face first in his pillow. She cleared her throat, but he didn't stir.

"Sebastian?"

"Mmm."

Lith shook her head and sat down on the bed next to him. She would never understand how guys could fall asleep so quickly when at times it took her hours just to relax. He shifted so that his face was only half in the pillow and smacked his lips a few times before falling back into what appeared to be a deep sleep. Lith sighed and reached up to brush his hair out of his face.

"Good night." She whispered and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Suddenly his arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her down on top of him. He was right side up and staring at her with a large grin on his face.

"How did you do that?" She asked, more surprised than anything.

"Talent, Lilith. Pure talent."

Lith rolled her eyes and wiggled, trying to get off of him.

"Uh, Lilith, could you not do that?" Sebastian asked, looking suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Let go then."

"But… you feel so nice laying here on top of me."

Lith rolled her eyes again and tried to pull away.

"Kiss me, please. It's good luck to fool around before a game."

"Are you kidding me?"

Sebastian laughed and smiled up at her. "Please? I'm not above begging."

Lith cocked an eyebrow. "Fine."

She leaned down and placed her lips upon his, intent on it being a quick one. Sebastian tightened his grip and deepened the kiss. Finally he pulled away and they stared at each other.

"That was…."

Lith smiled. "Great?"

Sebastian laughed. Lith kissed his cheek and got off of him. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

He smiled at her and kicked off his shoes. "See you in the morning Lilith."

"Good night, Sebastian."

* * *

Saturday morning the Slytherin common room was filled with almost every student, all of them wearing silver and green and more than ready to cheer their team on against the rival Gryffindors. As always, the team had left long before anyone had gathered and were warming up down at the pitch. Dru, Reign, Vinny, Xanthus, and Lith bundled up against the cold and left the common room with everyone else. On the way out to the Quidditch pitch Dru saw Grace from a distance with a tall guy in scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. She smiled up at Reign and pulled him over to them.

"Grace!" She shouted, gaining her attention.

Grace beamed at her and waved her over. The boy next to her sneered at the two Slytherins approaching them. She elbowed him in the side.

"Be nice, she's my friend." She whispered before Dru swept her up in a hug.

She looked up at him and smiled. "So you must be Alan."

He had shaggy dark blond hair held back by a scarlet and gold bandana. He took off his dark aviator sunglasses and she saw his light green eyes.

He wrinkled his nose. "Only my parents call me Alan. I go by Ben."

Dru raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

"Ben, this is Dru and her boyfriend… sorry, fiancée, Reign."

The three of them shook hands and stood in an awkward silence. Dru rocked back on her feet and smiled at Grace.

"Well, I'd say good luck, but Sebby would kill me for well wishing the rival team. So I hope it's a good game."

Ben and Grace nodded, Grace a little more enthusiastically than Ben.

"Okay, we'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Once down at the pitch, Lith and Dru wandered off to the Slytherin dressing rooms to wish the team good luck. When Sebastian saw Lith he swept her up off her feet and spun her in a circle, placing a long passionate kiss on her lips. Dru blushed and smiled as she watched her best friend and her brother kiss. The rest of the team cat called and whooped. When he finally lowered her to the ground her face was flushed and she couldn't keep the stupid smile off her face.

"I hate you." She whispered.

He smiled. "Sure you don't."

He turned to Dru. "Your turn little sis."

She smiled and stepped up on her tip toes and kissed her brothers cheek. "Good luck."

He was still holding on to Lith and smiled at his sister. Lith frowned at him. "You had better win."

He smirked. "Oh, we will."

* * *

"And Gryffindor scores again, bringing the score to Gryffindor 80, Slytherin 60!" The announcer screamed over the crowd.

Sebastian shouted at Peter Goyle to keep those Bludgers aimed at the other team and took off after one of the Gryffindor Chasers. He knocked the Quaffle from his hands and sped back towards to goal, a Bludger came out of nowhere and he ducked, allowing it to hit the person behind him. He smirked and scored another goal for Slytherin.

"80, 70, Gryffindor!"

Theo watched the game from above, searching for the Snitch and seeing nothing. The Gryffindor Seeker was on the other side of the pitch seemingly doing the same thing. Sebastian screamed out his frustration at Jones, the Keeper, when he let another goal through.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Jones! Get your shit together or I will replace you!" He said before taking off with the Quaffle.

He scored two more times and Bilson scored once more, bringing the score even. It had already been two hours and the game seemed to be far from over, when both Theo and the Gryffindor Seeker saw the Snitch at the same time near the Gryffindor goal post. They dove and raced forward, each of them reaching for it. Sebastian turned his head and saw this, he smirk returning, knowing that Theo was one of the best fliers at the school, when he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in the side of his face. From a hundred feet up he tilted to the side and before he ever left his broom he was unconscious.

* * *

Dru and Lith jumped up and when they saw Theo dive for the Snitch. They figured the game was in the bag and then suddenly Lith screamed and started running away from her. Dru frowned and looked around the pitch. Her eyes widened as she watched her brother hit the ground hard. Her hands flew to her mouth and she took off after Lith. Reign, Xanthus and Vinny followed them at a slower pace.

As Lith reached the ground the crowd roared and the announcer shouted the end of the game. She didn't listen. She didn't hear who won. Sebastian was lying motionless on the ground where he had fallen moments ago and his teammates were landing around him, looking worried. The side of his face was bloodied and one of his legs was in a position it could never have been normally. Madam Hooch landed beside him and shouted that he needed immediate care. She pointed her wand at the prone figure and he raised off the ground and began to float his way back to the castle. Lith was in tears, which she didn't care to stop. She had never been so scared in her life.

She followed them up to the hospital wing and watched as Madam Pomfrey set to work on him. She turned to Lith and said that she was going to have to leave but Lith shook her head.

"That is my fiancée. I'm not going anywhere."

The old woman shook her head and went back to work. Lith fell into the chair near the bed and watched Sebastian's face. Once Madam Pomfrey was finished she turned to Lith and sighed.

"Well dear, he'll be fine. I mended his bones and cleaned up that nasty gash on his forehead. But head injuries are funny things. As I told Miss Malfoy when she woke up, they can do funny things to people. We just have to wait for him to wake up now."

Lith nodded and scooted the chair closer to the bed. The old woman smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"In my experience with Quidditch injuries, this is far from the worst."

It didn't make Lith feel any better to hear that so she ignored it and continued to stare at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and grabbed his hand. She would wait as long as it took for him to wake up. She would be the first face he saw. She would hug him and kiss him and never let him go. She never wanted to be that scared again. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the bed.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Sidra sat on one of the couches in the common room, dreading the time when everyone came back from the game. She didn't want to face any of them yet but she also didn't want to go back to the scene where it all happened. When Madam Pomfrey had told her she could leave, she had been very reluctant, almost wanting to stay there rather than face the students that had more than likely been filled with gossip about the events that had taken place a week before. They no doubt caught the gist of what had happened from whatever was said. Sidra was a whore who is sleeping with another girl's fiancée. Was sleeping with, she corrected herself. That wasn't going to happen any more. Not only because Theo supposedly wouldn't let it, but because she wouldn't let it. She just hoped that she could convince Vinny to forgive her.

When the first students began to trickle in after the game, she found she couldn't take it and went to her room. Someone had cleaned it up while she was gone; house elf's she presumed as she threw herself onto the bed. She ran her fingers threw her dark hair and sighed. She had gone so long without the company of others that she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle more than a simple hello even if one of her siblings walked in. Not that she expected them to. None of them had cared to visit her while she had been in the hospital, so she didn't expect to see them until she showed herself to them.

As the commotion in the common room grew louder she grabbed her pillow and put it over her face. It was so quiet in the hospital the sound made her ears hurt. Her stomach growled and she realized she would now have to take meals with the rest of that school. She sighed again and pulled the pillow off her face just enough to look at the clock. It was barely three o'clock. If she was lucky, she might be able to sneak out to the Great Hall and snatch some food without anyone noticing.

* * *

Ness put her arm through Xanthus' and walked with him back from the hospital wing. Sebastian was still knocked out, but it had only been an hour, so no one seemed to be worried besides Lith. Xanthus seemed eager to be somewhere else and it was beginning to get to Ness.

"Xan, I have to ask you something."

"Hmm?" He muttered distractedly.

She rolled her eyes, her impatience getting the better of her.

"Who are you sleeping with?"

That stopped him dead. The color drained from his face as he looked down at her and his eyes flicked back and forth between hers. She knew that look; he was trying to figure a lie to tell her. She let go of his arm and stopped in the middle of the hall. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"You are cheating on me aren't you?" She asked, tears popping up in her big brown eyes.

"Ness…."

"Oh, my God! Who is she? What's her name?!" Her voice was reaching a shrill pitch and Xanthus winced at the sound.

"Ness, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No you asshole, we are going to talk about it right now!"

"What's going on?" Xanthus jumped at the voice. He had forgotten that Reign and the others were still behind them.

"Uh…." Xanthus stammered.

Reign narrowed his eyes at him and shifted his gaze to his apparently irate sister.

"He's fucking someone I know it!" She said, her voice growing in volume so that people in the halls were stopping and staring.

"Ness!" Reign grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her off to the side. "I will not have you cause a scene. If you and Xan have something like this to talk about you will do it in private."

Ness glared at him and crossed her arms. She looked over her shoulder at Xanthus and glared at him.

"There is nothing to talk about I can see it in his eyes." She turned on her heel and set off to her dorm room.

She had read the contract in full and remembered every word of it. She knew that if either of them had been found cheating that the contract was null. Once she got to her room she slammed the door and rummaged for a piece of parchment. She was going to immediately write her father to cancel the contract. She wasn't going to marry someone who so obviously didn't want to be with her. Not if there was any way around it. She stuck her quill in her ink and set it to the paper as the tears poured out of her eyes. She refused to be treated like this.

* * *

Reign rounded on Xanthus and glared at him.

"Follow me." He said in a gruff voice and took off outside.

Xanthus glanced fleetingly at his sister, trying to ask for help, but her wide eyes gave him nothing. Vinny, who was standing behind her, looked like he was going to be sick. With nothing else to do, Xanthus followed Reign outside. They stopped a ways from the castle and Reign stared at him before finally speaking.

"So is it true? Are you sleeping around on my sister?"

Xanthus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He seemed to be at a total loss for words at the moment.

"Well?"

"I… I… I…."

"Well, isn't this just the best of the best? Sidra gets the shit beaten out of her while you watch thinking your all high and mighty when you're really no better than her. The big question is, is there going to be another Malfoy up in that hospital wing today or are you going to be straight with me?"

Xanthus shook his head. "What do you want me to say?" He asked quietly.

Reign crossed his arms. "The truth."

Xanthus saw Dru and Vinny approach and his confidence, instead of lifting, sank further. He looked at the ground noticing that Reign was wearing very heavy boots that would probably break his bones if they made contact with him. He gulped and when he looked up his lover and his sister where staring between him and Reign. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

He swallowed again, convulsively.

"Who?" Reign asked quietly, his arms still crossed and his jaw now clenched.

Xanthus looked at Vinny who shook his head, trying not to be noticed. But Reign noticed it anyway. His eyes narrowed and the muscle in his jaw jumped. It was either one of two things, the look that was shared between Xanthus and Vinny. Vinny either knew who Xanthus had been with or….

"No fucking way!" Reign said, his arms dropping to his sides.

Xanthus paled even further and Vinny jumped at the sound of Reign's voice. Dru frowned at Reign and looked at her brother. Xanthus' mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"No fucking way!" This time it was much louder than before.

"What?!" Dru asked, clearly not getting what Reign was so upset about.

"Him?" Reign shouted, pointing at Vinny.

Xanthus swallowed and looked at the ground. Reign rounded on Vinny.

"What the fuck?! I… I…." Reign shook his head and took several steps away from the three before turning around and walking back. "HIM?!"

"Reign what is going on?" Dru asked, still not understanding what was wrong.

Vinny could feel his knees shake as he took an unconscious step closer to Xanthus. Reign turned to Dru and shook his head.

"Ask your brother."

Dru frowned again and looked at her brother. "Xan, what the hell is going on?"

Again Xanthus opened his mouth and nothing came out. Vinny took another step closer to him and Xanthus looked to him for guidance. Vinny closed his eyes and nodded. That was all Xanthus needed.

"I'm… I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?" Dru asked.

"He's seeing me, Dru." Vinny answered for him.

Dru's mouth dropped open and she stared at her best friend and her brother. It seemed rather ludicrous that Xanthus would be fooling around with Vinny and she almost laughed but for the seriousness of the situation. Vinny took another step closer to Xanthus and put an arm around his waist. Reign threw his hands up in the air and stalked off. Dru shook her head.

"That's not funny guys."

Xanthus bit his lip. "It's not a joke, Dru." He said it so quietly that Dru wasn't sure she heard him right.

"But… but you're not… gay."

Vinny smirked and looked away from her. Her mouth fell open again and she took a step back from them.

"Oh… I… shit!" She started running after Reign.

She couldn't let him tell Ness. If she knew than she would tell her father who would in turn tell Dru's father. If Lucius found out about Xanthus right now there was no telling what would happen to him. She couldn't bother with Ness's feelings right now. Her brother's safety, no, his life may be at stake if this got out.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Dru caught up to Reign just before he entered the castle. She grabbed his arm, bringing him to a stop. He turned to her, the anger still clear on his face, and growled.

"What?!"

"Reign, listen to me. You can't tell her."

"And why the fuck not?!" Several people turned and looked at them, curious at the couple shouting at each other.

"Because if you tell her she will tell my father. Please, don't tell her. He'll freak."

"Dru, she has the right to know."

"I know. But she can't know this. No one can know this."

He opened his mouth and closed it. Glaring at those who had stopped to stare he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the common room. It was full of Slytherins talking about the game, but neither one of them paid them any mind as Reign pulled her into his room and slammed the door. He paced the room, not looking at her and muttering to himself. She thought of the panthers she had once seen at a Muggle zoo her mother had taken her to.

"What the fuck!" He shouted suddenly, jerking her out of her thoughts of giant, black, slinky cats.

"Reign, calm down. We'll think of something. Just…."

"That's my sister, Dru. My sister! And your brother…." He shook his head.

"Maybe they haven't done anything yet. Maybe it's just…."

"You saw they way Vinny looked at him!"

"Stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're asking me to lie to my sister!"

"And you're suggesting I throw my brother to the wolves!"

His eyes narrowed and for the first time she had all of his anger directed at her. She swallowed convulsively but stood her ground; Malfoy's were not cowards. He took a step closer to her and she watched his face contort with what looked like pain.

* * *

"I will not lie to Ness."

"And I will protect my brother."

He took another step towards the door and she put her hand up. He stopped and continued to glare at her.

"Get out of my way Dru."

"No."

He reached up to grab her and she whipped out her wand, pointing it at his chest.

"Don't make me do this Reign. I don't want to hurt you."

"You would hex me to stop me from telling the truth?"

Dru pulled herself up straighter. "I will stop you from doing more harm than needs to be done. She doesn't need to know who. It's enough that she knows."

He took another step towards her and stopped a few feet away. Her face was a perfect mask, displaying no emotion; her violet eyes flat and almost dull. He had never seen her put this mask up before and it banked his inner fires some.

"Let me pass, Dru."

She shook her head. "One more step and I will drop you Reign. Don't make me do that. You know I'm right."

His eyes narrowed further and he took another step, to test her. He watched her nostrils flare and had time to register the red light that flew from the tip of her wand before he fell back, unconscious. Dru let out a shaky breath and ran.

Ness was half way to the Owlery when Dru caught up with her. She was red in the face and completely out of breath.

"I… need… to… talk… to… you." Dru panted.

"Did your asshole brother send you?" Ness asked.

Dru shook her head, holding the stitch in her side.

"Good, because I never want to see him again. After everything he held against me about Sebastian, he turns around and sleeps with someone else? To hell with him."

Dru pointed at the letter in Ness' hands, still not able to speak properly.

"Didn't you read the contract Dru? Any sort of infidelity before or during the marriage nullifies the contract. I'm breaking off the engagement."

Dru nodded. "For the best."

Ness sighed. "Where's Reign?" She asked.

"His room."

Ness nodded. "Well, I need to get this to my father. I'm sorry about all of this."

Dru shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Ness took a few steps away from Dru and then turned back to her.

"Did he tell you who?" She asked.

Dru tried to smile. "Does it really matter? Will it make you feel any better if you knew?"

Ness snorted out a laugh. "Not really." Ness frowned and looked at the ground. "He did tell you though, huh?"

Dru nodded. Ness gave her a half smile and turned to leave again. Dru watched her leave, a tiny weight lifting from her.

* * *

Sebastian groaned and tried to open his eyes but the light in whatever room he was in was far too bright. Something moved beside him and he felt cool, soft hands on his forehead and neck.

"How are you feeling?" He heard a woman whisper.

"Mmm." He groaned again.

His head felt like it was going to explode; or implode. He couldn't decide which one would get the desired effect of stopping the pain most efficiently.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to open your eyes." Again the woman's voice intruded his mind.

He thought about shaking his head to tell her no, but knew that that would just make everything worse. He cracked his eyes open and was blinded again by the light.

"Turn the lights out, can't you tell it's hurting his eyes?" This new voice made him want to smile.

He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

"Lilith."

"Open your eyes, Sebastian."

He obeyed her instantly and for a moment could see only white. Slowly images began to form in front of him. Windows with curtains drawn over them; the beds across from him; an old woman pointing a very pointy looking stick at him. He looked on the other side of the bed and saw her; long black hair, expressive light blue eyes red and swollen from crying, pale skin shining brighter than the sun. He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to pay attention. I have to assess any damage that may have occurred."

Sebastian turned back to the old woman and frowned. "Damage?"

"You had a little accident is all."

"When?"

"Sebastian you were hit in the head by a Bludger at the game today." Lith said, touching his arm.

"The game was today?"

Lith looked at the old woman and frowned. The old woman smiled.

"Don't start your worrying yet Miss Mason. Keep asking him questions while I check him out."

"Do you remember anything about today?" Lith asked.

"I remember waking up and eating breakfast." He frowned, trying to remember what had happened next. "Then…."

"You went to the pitch to warm up." Lith prompted.

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, and you came and gave me that kiss." Lith blushed as the old woman smiled at her. "Did we win?"

Lith opened her mouth to answer and realized that she had no idea how the game had ended. The last thing she remembered was that the score was tied and both Seekers where chasing the Snitch.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, other than a bit of what I suppose to be temporary short term memory loss and a few broken bones, you're fine. I need you to try and stand for me."

Sebastian nodded and with the help of both Lith and the Healer he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was a little wobbly at first, his head making the room spin a little as the blood rushed in his ears. He smirked at Lith when he stood straight and she rolled her eyes. Just then Theo walked in and whooped.

"You're awake!"

"Did we win?"

Theo grabbed his chest in mock pain. "You doubt my skills, oh Captain of mine?"

Sebastian let out a loud laugh and grabbed Lith by the waist, pulling her into a hard kiss. She responded without thinking, wrapping her arms around him neck and pressing herself tighter against him. They both started at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you plan on leaving this room, I want you to go directly to your dorm and lie down. Your bones are newly mended and I don't want you back up here for me to fix them again."

"Yes ma'am."

He looked back at Theo who was trying his best to keep from laughing. He smirked at him and slung his arm over Lith's shoulders.

"Walk me back to the dorms?"

Lith rolled her eyes and helped her fiancée back to his room.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Dru was on her way back to Reign's dorm when she ran into her sister. Sidra stopped and stared at her, neither one of them sure what to say to the other.

"Feeling better?" Dru finally asked.

Sidra nodded. "Yeah."

Dru nodded. "Cool."

They stood for a moment longer before Sidra shrugged and walked away. Dru sighed and finished her trek to the dorms. Once inside the room she locked the door and turned to look down at Reign. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. A purple light came out of the tip of her wand and his eyes snapped open. She put her wand away and sighed, looking at the floor. He sat up and glared at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"I told you to stop. I warned you before I did anything." She sighed again. "I talked to Ness."

"How long was I out?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"About an hour. Maybe a little less. Reign, she's doesn't want to know anything. She's calling off the engagement and mores the better. We can just drop it."

He shook his head. "I can't keep secrets from my sister."

Dru narrowed her eyes. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up his so called sickness. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"But you have no problem lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" He looked suddenly very uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

She saw a muscle in his face jump. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed derisively. "The hell you don't!"

"That's…."

"What Reign, none of my business?"

"I…." He couldn't answer her. How the hell had she turned this all around on him? "Can't we just stop fighting?"

Dru smiled brilliantly at him and dropped her hands to her sides. "Sure." He took a step closer to her and the mask was back on her face. "When you can stop keeping secrets from me."

She turned and left the room without another word. He growled out his frustration and threw his lamp into the wall. His guts clenched and he knew that if he didn't get out of the castle and find his sister soon it would be too late. He grabbed his cloak and left his dorm room, making haste out of the common room. He didn't notice the person in the shadows. He didn't see them following him.

* * *

Jezzy sat on the floor in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth and muttering to herself. The Dark Lord had yet to give her anything to do and apparently Severus had had little luck getting her any privileges. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had seen him. It could have been hours or weeks. Or years. She laughed to herself. It couldn't have been years, the baby would be here by then.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked.

She was about to answer when she remembered she was alone in the room. Her head snapped up and she looked around for who spoke. She didn't see anyone and assumed she imagined it.

"That's where it starts you know. Madness. You talk to yourself and laugh at nothing. You start thinking you hear things that aren't there. Tut tut, such a weak mind."

"Who's there?" She looked around wildly and stood, turning to see every corner of the room.

When she heard the voice laugh she stopped dead in her tracks and shivered. She knew that laugh.

"Over here, love."

She whirled around and saw a figure by the window. She began to shake violently.

"You're dead. I saw you die!"

"Correction, love. You killed me."

"Cain." Her breath leaked out of her like a tire with a hole in it and she fell to the floor with a dull thud. The last thing she heard was his low rumbling laughter.

* * *

Xanthus and Vinny had immediately gone to the Room and hidden from the rest of the world. Xanthus was certain that Reign had told the entire school about him and Vinny by now and was in quite a state. Vinny had his arms wrapped tight around him trying to calm him and assure him that everything was going to be okay.

"It's not though. My father will kill me."

Vinny cocked an eyebrow at him. "And my brother's won't kill me?"

Xanthus gave him a weak smile and pulled out of the protection of his arms.

"I need something to do. We should dig in and look for that book."

Vinny pouted. "I thought you were going to say 'it', love."

Vinny pulled him back into his arms and hugged him tight. Xanthus wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to Vinny's. He groaned and opened his mouth when Xanthus begged entrance. Vinny backed him up against the door, deepening the kiss and pressing himself as close to Xanthus as possible. He whimpered when Xanthus ran his hands down his back and tugged his shirt out of his pants. Vinny dropped his hands to the front of Xanthus' pants and undid to top button, flicking it open. He slowly lowered the zipper and could feel Xanthus tremble under his hands. He let his fingers trail over the hard bulge in his pants, aching to touch him but not wanting to rush this too much. He suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled Xanthus free of his boxers.

"Oh, fuck." Xanthus breathed.

"Mmm." Vinny moaned when he looked up into Xanthus' half closed eyes. "Do you want me?"

Xanthus nodded and Vinny didn't need a second conformation. He lowered his head and Xanthus gasped at the feeling of Vinny's lips against him. He banged his head against the door and bit his lip. He was so good at this. He reached down and curled his fingers in Vinny's hair, guiding him though there was no need.

"Yes!"

Vinny took him over the edge with practiced ease and then slid back up to his lips. Xanthus was shaking with pleasure, wanting more and knowing that he couldn't do it yet. He wasn't ready for the next step, but dear Merlin he wanted to be. Vinny kissed him, his tongue plundering his mouth and Xanthus thought he was gong to come all over again. Vinny pulled back and forced Xanthus to look at him. Xanthus gave him a crocked smile and giggled. Vinny smirked and kissed him once more before pulling away completely.

"Feel better, love?"

Xanthus nodded and tried to put himself back to rights. Vinny grabbed him, causing his whole body to shiver, and gently put it away, zipping and buttoning his pants back up.

"You were saying?"

Xanthus laughed and didn't reply. Vinny chuckled and the both of them picked up where they had left off the night before, looking for that damned book.

* * *

Reign met Ness outside the castle and she handed him the potion. He tossed it back and the both of them took off into the forest. Dru frowned after them and waited until they were out of sight before she pushed away from the wall and followed them. Once at the edge of the trees she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her feet, muttering a stealth spell to cover the sound of her tracks. Once she was sure that they wouldn't hear her following them she set off.

It seemed as if they walked forever, never once stopping for a break or to check if they were going the right way or not. It was much darker under the protection of the trees, though the sun was beginning to set over the mountains. Suddenly they stopped in front of her and she saw Reign grab his stomach and fall into a tree. Ness was at his side, pulling him and urging him on.

"Almost there." Dru heard her say.

Dru continued to frown when she heard Reign grunt out a reply.

"I'm not going to make it."

"Shut up and run."

They picked up pace, nearly running now and Dru was having trouble keeping up with them. Another five minutes and Reign fell, clutching his belly.

"Damn it get up!"

Reign shook his head. "I can't. Fuck." He was rolling around on the ground now and Dru wanted nothing more than to help him, but she didn't know what was wrong.

"FUCK!" He screamed it out and Dru cringed.

"REIGN! Not yet! NOT YET!"

"SHIT! IT WON'T… STOOOOOP!"

Ness pulled out her wand and pointed it at her brother.

"STUPIFY!"

The red light shot out of her wand and struck Reign in the back. His whole body shuddered but it didn't stop moving.

"Oh, God. Oh, God! OH FUCK! OH SHIT!" Ness was screaming now and Dru couldn't stay back any longer.

She ran as fast as she could hoping that she got there in time and having no idea what she was going to do when she finally reached them. Ness kept firing stunning spells at her brother, but it was no use. She was too panicked to have any effect on him.

"NESS!" Dru yelled.

She turned towards Dru, her eyes wide with fear and gratitude. Reign hooked his arm under her knees and knocked her to the ground. Ness fell with a thud and hit her head on a thick root. She saw stars and prayed that they would go away in time to stun her brother again. She prayed that it would work this time. She pointed her wand at the same time as Dru and they both screamed at the same time.

"STUPIFY!"

Reign, who had been in the process of getting to his feet, staggered and fell to the ground. His body twitched a few times and then went still. Tears where pouring down both girls faces as they stared at his prone figure. Dru collapsed next to Ness and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a sitting position. The girls clutched tightly to each other as they stared at him, waiting for him to get up and attack, but he didn't move.

"What the fuck was that?" Dru asked when she found her voice.

Ness shook her head, knowing even as she did so that there was no way she could keep this from Dru now. She looked up at her, her eyes still wide with fear and her breath still coming and going from her body as if she had run a quick mile.

"Ness what's wrong with him?"

She swallowed and told Dru what her brother should have told her long ago.

"Dru, he's a werewolf."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Dru stared at Ness, her mouth open and every nerve in her body on stand still. She did not just say that. She couldn't have. Reign couldn't be a… a…. No he was just sick; just sick once a month every month around the time of the full moon.

"Oh, Merlin." She was going to be sick.

Ness shook her head, which was still throbbing like mad, and tried to stand. She wobbled dangerously and decided it was best to sit back down. She grabbed the sides of her head to stop the world from spinning and looked into Dru's pale, drawn face.

"He should have told you. I've been trying to get him to tell you since the two of you started seeing each other. This is not the kind of thing you go blabbing about though."

Dru snorted and continued to stare at Reign lying in a pile of pine needles. It was so dark now that she could barely see his features, but she knew what he looked like so well that she could picture what she couldn't readily see.

"Does… does he change?" Her voice sounded different to her, like it belonged to someone else.

"Not that often any more. The potion he takes helps with that, and if he's properly stunned he won't even wake up. It's just that it's not exactly my best spell, so I can't always keep him flat. He'll get up and take off before I can stop him and end up hurting himself because he's not fully formed but his mind is all wolf." She looked down at her brother and sighed. "He hasn't fully changed in over a year."

Dru's mouth worked, trying to find more to say but somehow having trouble forming anything coherent. This couldn't be happening, was all that kept running through her brain.

"W-when did he…?"

Ness patted her shoulder. "Just before fifth year while we were going to Durmstrang. He was attacked while we were camping." Her lip trembled when she remembered the bloody pulp that had been her brother the morning they had found him. "We didn't think he was going to make it."

Little things he had said came rolling back to her. His accident when he was fifteen that caused him to be held back. The reason why his parents had told him that he was betrothed to Dru on what seemed to be his death bed. His mood swings that seemed to happen like clock work. And of course his 'sickness'. Merlin she had been so stupid. How could she not have guessed what was wrong?

"So what now?" She asked Ness, not knowing what she was supposed to do with herself now that she was engaged to and in love with a werewolf.

"We sit and watch him. Make sure he doesn't get up and hurt himself."

Dru nodded and shivered suddenly in the chill wind that ripped through the trees. She stood up and rolled Reign over, making sure that he was wrapped tightly in his cloak before sitting back down beside Ness.

"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you in a few hours or if I need you."

Ness stared at her as if she hadn't been expecting her to offer her help. She nodded and scooted closer to the tree they were next to. Dru wrapped her cloak tighter around her and sidled up closer to Ness in an attempt to keep the both of them warm. Ness leaned her head against Dru's shoulder and was out quicker than either of them expected, leaving Dru alone with her thoughts and her werewolf fiancée.

* * *

Someone kicked her in the stomach. At least she thought they did. She grunted and opened her eyes to see a large pair of feet before her clad in heavy boots. She squinted at them for a while before she moved, lifting her head, her torso and then finally sitting up and looking around her. She had no idea how long she had been on the floor, or why for that matter, but she yawned loudly and pushed herself to her feet.

"So nice of you to join the land of the… living, so to speak."

Her whole body went rigid. It hadn't been a dream, he was here. She stood up and looked into his startling green eyes, so real; so life like. She swallowed and took a step back from him, not wanting to be too close to something that shouldn't be real.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He smirked at her and crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"You brought me here, love. What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't want you here! You're dead! Go away!"

He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit, love. Feisty as ever. Always ready to tumble over the edge into unjustified anger."

Her jaw dropped. "Unjustified? You drugged me. You raped me! I had every right to be angry with you!"

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he closed the distance between them with a swiftness that was not natural.

"You tortured me to death for it so I think it's time we agreed that we are on even ground." He reached up and placed his hand almost to her cheek.

She could feel it like someone was holding an ice cube close to her skin and shivered. She watched his lips, those beautiful full lips, curve into a smirk and knew that she had finally done it. She had tipped over the edge into madness. She could only hope that it wasn't a permanent stay.

* * *

Just after four thirty in the morning Reign's eyes popped open and he found himself staring up through the canopy of trees. As always there was a brief awkwardness as he remembered why he was lying on the ground in the middle of the forest, but it was quickly dispelled. He turned his head to the side, looking for his sister so he could wake her and they could get back to the castle. He hoped that he hadn't gotten out of hand the night before. The last thing he remembered was the searing pain that ripped through his body as the moon rose into the sky earlier than they had expected. It was getting worse, just as the Healer had said it would.

He found his sister sleeping soundly propped up against a tree and he frowned. It wasn't that she was sleeping it was what was next to her that he couldn't quite grasp. And then the blond head shifted and he caught a glimpse of a face. His heart jumped into his throat and he sat up quickly. What the hell was she doing here?! Her brilliant violet eyes fluttered open and looked directly into his panicked green ones. She blinked a few times at him before she turned to Ness and shook her awake.

"Ness, he's up."

She yawned and stood, helping Dru to her feet and the three of them set off back to the castle in silence. Reign didn't know what to say and Dru wasn't talking to him. She wasn't even looking at him. At the Entrance Hall they parted ways and Reign followed Dru to the Slytherin dorms. She still had yet to look at him; had yet to speak a single sentence to him. Once they were in the common room Reign cocked an eyebrow when she went straight for his dorm room. She waited for him to cross the threshold before shutting and locking to door quietly and crossing to the bathroom. She turned on the tap as hot as she could stand it and began stripping her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Reign asked.

She looked up at him and he could see the dirt smudging her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Taking a shower. You should take one too. You're filthy."

"Dru we need to talk about this." She unhooked her bra and threw it on the pile of clothes. "And I can't talk to you when you're naked."

For the first time she smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Then shut up and take your clothes off."

"But…."

"Reign, your fiancée has just told you to take your clothes off and shower with her. Why are you stalling?"

His mouth dropped open and he stared at her. Did this mean that she was okay with him? With all of him? He didn't think on it anymore and tore his clothes off, stepping into the shower with her and letting the scalding water sluice over his body. She grabbed the bar of soap and lathered her hands before pressing them to his chest. She ran her fingers over every surface until Reign couldn't stand it. He grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.

"We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about? I know now."

"Yeah, but… I…."

Dru rolled her eyes and placed her lips on his, running her tongue across his lower lip. She reached down and took hold of him with one hand, while the other wrapped around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He let his tongue tangle with hers as he slid into her warm sheath and moaned when her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He kept the pace slow, reveling is the feel of her until at last neither one of them could hold back. Dru cried out, clenching her muscles around him and he released himself into her. He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath.

"I thought you'd be scared once you found out."

"I am scared."

He looked down at her, noticing that she seemed more than reluctant to let go of him. She smiled suddenly and reached up to pull a twig out of his hair.

"But it doesn't change anything, Reign. I still love you. We're still getting married as soon as I graduate." She kissed his lips tenderly. "And I will find a cure if it's the last thing I do." Her sudden conviction startled him.

He swallowed and hugged her tight, wondering how in the whole wide Wizarding world he had been lucky enough to be betrothed to the most perfect woman alive.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Severus paced his office, wondering what next to do. He had yet to tell Lucius of the rapid decline of his wife's sanity, something that he was not looking forward to. How exactly did you tell someone that the person that they had been married to for nearly twenty years, the woman who had bore him children, was slipping away from reality? He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; an attempt to stall the headache he knew was coming.

On top of it all he had to deal with a bunch of horny, emotional teenagers. He couldn't even find Xanthus at the moment, something he should have done days ago but hadn't. He was being such the pessimist in his old age. He unstoppered the bottle on his desk and took a quick whiff of it, the sharp cinnamon smell burning in his nostrils. He tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed, savoring the feeling of fire searing his throat. Just for the nerves, he told himself. Always for the nerves.

He opened the door to his office and made haste to the Slytherin dorms. He needed to speak with the Malfoy children; all of them.

* * *

It was still very early in the morning but Sidra was wide awake and sitting on one of the plush leather couches in the common room when Severus walked into the room. He stopped and stared at her for a moment before speaking in a harsh tone.

"I suggest you grab your sister and meet me in my office immediately."

Sidra nodded and rose to knock on her sister's door, not expecting an answer as she had heard earlier that morning the sounds of passion coming from Reign's bedroom. Sure enough the room was empty and she walked slowly over to Reign's door, knocking quietly. A disheveled and shirtless Reign answered.

"What." He asked shortly.

"Uncle Sev wants Dru and me to meet in his office."

Reign grunted and shut the door in her face. She went back to the couch and waited. A very sleepy and disheveled Sebastian came down the hall scratching himself. He hadn't bothered dressing and was still in his flannel PJ's. Xanthus was right behind him, pulling a tight polo shirt over his head and yawning widely. As Severus was walking back down the hall Dru came out of Reign's room and blushed at the scathing look and his face.

"Come with me." He said shortly.

The walk to the office was in near silence, punctuated by the stifled yawns of the younger Malfoy children. Severus shut the door loudly behind them after they entered his office and walked around to the other side of his desk.

"Sit." He commanded and received no hesitation from the group.

"I will be blunt with you all, as there is no other way to say this. Your mother is losing her touch with reality." The collective gasp was loud to his ears. "That being said, Xanthus, you may ask for whatever help it is you need. Take only those you trust to help you search for that book, but by Merlin find it quickly." He swallowed and stared at the top of his desk. "I fear that she may get herself into trouble if we do not find it soon."

* * *

"We will all start immediately, any bit of free time we'll be in that room." Sidra said when they got back to the common room.

"Right, I'll see if Lilith will be willing to help, but I doubt I'll have any problems there."

"And Reign and Vinny of course." Dru put in.

Xanthus nodded. "He's been helping for quite some time already."

Sebastian and Sidra gave Xanthus a strange look, but didn't say anything. Dru shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, let's get on it shall we. Xan, you take Sebby and Sid up there. I'll follow along with everyone else."

The three nodded and quickly went to change their clothes. Dru knocked on Vinny's door but there was no answer. She frowned, thinking that maybe he was still sleeping until the door across the hall opened and he poked his head out.

"Dru, what's going on?" He whispered.

Dru's mouth dropped open and she pushed Vinny back into the room.

"What the hell are you doing in his room?!" She whispered furiously.

"What?" He was in his boxers and nothing else.

"Oh my god, did you hide when uncle Sev came looking for him?"

Vinny smirked and pulled on his pants. "Dru, give me a little credit. I'm not that stupid."

She folded her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "That's debatable."

He threw her another smirk over his shoulder as he searched for his shirt.

"So what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. My mother is going insane and we have to find the book before she tips over completely, but other than that…."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah." Dru swallowed. "So I guess you know where to go, right." He nodded and hugged her tight.

"We'll find it Dru."

She nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

* * *

Jezzy sighed and looked at the long list of potions she had been given. At least it was something to do. She was to be making some gruesome potions this time; one that even turned a person's skin inside out. She wrinkled her nose at this, but set to work on it all. If she kept busy she wouldn't have to think about Cain.

"Too late for that, love."

She ground her teeth and tried to ignore him. He snorted out a laugh.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you make me leave, and you don't have it in you."

"Shut up, Cain!" She didn't bother to turn and look at him; it would only make the craziness of the entire situation more real for her.

Suddenly she felt cold breath on the back of her neck. She shivered and tried her best to ignore it. He's not really there, right? She wasn't really feeling the cold, moistness of his breath because he didn't exist. She looked down at her hands and wondered briefly if the bottles of ingredients were real. She shook her head. Yes, these were real. Marcus had brought them for her earlier that morning. She remembered because she had been by the door and had caught the faintest whiff of fresh air beyond.

Her hands stilled over the potion as she tried to remember what it had been like; that blast of crisp air wafting into her face. She sighed and added the next ingredient to the potion.

"Careful, love. You fuck that up and the Dark Lord will skin you alive."

"I have never gotten it wrong before and I won't start now."

* * *

A few weeks later Jezzy was again left to her own devices. The potions were long since finished and her only company were her thoughts and the ever present Cain. He was as he had been all those years ago; handsome and arrogant and more than ready to bait her. She didn't want to admit that she liked his company. She liked to not be the only one in the room, but it scared the hell out of her. She knew that she was not right, that her mind was loosing touch and she didn't know how to get it back. Cain took a deep breath, though she was sure that he didn't need to breathe, and turned to her.

"Wouldn't it be nice to catch another whiff of fresh air?"

"Shut up Cain."

"You could do it you know. It wouldn't take much."

They had been having this argument for some time now. How to get out of this room, if even for a short time. Jezzy shook her head again. She wasn't going to jeopardize her safety or the safety her family by pulling some stupid stunt.

"I see your family has moved down on the list." Cain commented on her thoughts.

She glared at him and stared out the window. It would be nice to get out. Just for a bit. Just find an open window and stick her head out until the cold made her face hurt. She sighed and looked at her potions work table. The knife she used to cut herbs was sitting there, mocking her.

Take me, it was saying. Take me and use me.

She reached for it and then pulled her hand back as if it were hot. No, that would be stupid. She couldn't do that.

"Not as stupid as sitting here placidly awaiting madness." Cain interrupted her thoughts.

"Shut up!"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Just as predicted, when Lucius received the paperwork regarding the termination of Ness and Xanthus' marriage contract he was more than angry. However this news was followed closely by the news of Jezzy's unhingment which put him in bed for several days. The Healers were worried about his heart at this point and ordered him to stay in bed for at least a few weeks. Draco, Martina and the kids moved in temporarily to help take care of Rhiannon and Cam as well as keep an eye on Lucius. He kept waiting to receive a termination letter from the Goyle's but nothing ever came.

* * *

They attacked the room in shifts. Dru, Vinny, Xanthus, and Sidra took mornings and early afternoons. Sebastian, Lith, Reign and Ness took late afternoons and evenings. Everything was working out fine until the pressure of NEWTs hit them. Sidra, Sebastian, Xanthus, Reign, and even Dru were slammed with work and more often than not had to cut their time short. Dru, who was given the extra work because of her classes but wasn't required to take the NEWTs this year, decided that her mother was more important than her getting perfect grades, and rushed through her homework so that she could help pick up where the others had to slack.

It was most interesting when Vinny and Ness started working together. Vinny felt bad that he had effectively stolen Xanthus from Ness, but he also knew that she didn't know about him. The worst thing was that he didn't feel as bad as he knew he should feel about it all. Technically he had Xanthus first, so he focused on that and told himself as well as her that she would find someone that deserved her far more than Xanthus. She had smiled at him and said thank you, but he couldn't make himself smile back. Guilt was a funny thing like that.

The weeks started to fly by and before any of them knew it, it was the first day of March. They were making good timing in the room, a good chunk of it had been sorted, but still no book. The first seventh year student, a Ravenclaw, had a breakdown in the middle of Transfiguration and had to be rushed to the hospital wing. Xanthus was starting to show signs that he too was on the verge of a breakdown, but he refused to let it all get to him. His mother was in trouble and he would be damned if he would be taken from his job by anything else.

Lith and Sebastian had decided to take things slowly in their relationship. She was warming up to him but still had difficulty with her feelings, sometimes resulting in loud arguments that more often than not ended with Dru, Reign, Vinny, Xanthus and Sidra laughing at them. Lith was never too happy about that and would stomp off, most often to the room to make her furious way through the piles and piles of crap they were forced to sort through.

Sidra, who had never really had true friends before, was alone a lot but she didn't seem to mind it. She had come to terms with how she had been living her life up until the fight with Marybeth and realized that it wasn't for her. Now that she was in her seventh year she decided to focus mostly on her schooling and decide what it was she wanted to do with her life outside of school. It wasn't anything she had really thought of before. She was rich and had expected to marry rich. Now as the time came closer to graduation, she wondered what it was she loved, what she was actually good at and realized with a shock that she wasn't good at much. She had never tried to be good at anything.

Her immediate goal was to find her good points and go from there. Vinny and she had sat down a couple of weeks after she got out of the hospital and had a nice long talk. Vinny was happy that she was trying to better herself, but had admitted that he had fallen for someone else and couldn't be with her any more. She had sighed and asked who it was, but he never told her.

When it came to the issue of the contract neither one of them could make a decision. While Vinny had no intention of ever loving her the way a man loves a woman and Sidra realized the only thing that had originally drawn her to Vinny was the prospect of good sex, they neither one of them had the guts to tell these things to their parents. One thing Vinny had admitted to her was that he had fallen for a guy. She had smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She was happy if he was happy. And oddly enough she was truly happy for him.

Vinny and Xanthus' relationship had grown stronger as the days flew by. Though neither one of them wanted anyone else to know and Reign was still more than pissed about it, they were in love and nothing was going to change that. Not all love stories were good to all that were involved and people had been hurt for them to be together, but such is life. Ness would find a love of her own; a man that deserved her and didn't flinch at the idea of touching her. Even if Vinny and Sidra decided not to break their contract, she would find someone for herself that would be what she needed. Xanthus figured the means justified the end and was content with that.

Dru and Reign were as good as ever, if not better. Dru had helped Ness the next full moon and they had found that her stunning spell was more than sufficient to drop Reign to the ground. It had surprised them both when she had gotten to it first and Reign had actually flown back a few feet as he fell. Ness and Dru had laughed about it but Reign was rather disgruntled with the large bump that had appeared on the back of his head the following morning. Dru of course made it up to him in the best way possible.

All in all things were progressing well, if not the way they were originally planned. Life was going on all around them and would continue to go on until the end of time. What they didn't know was that their father was still abed, his heart not doing well at all; their mother was getting closer to the edge and laughing about it; the whole of the Wizarding world was about to be hit by the Dark Lord and his followers and were for the most part none the wiser. The dark times that had been predicted where closing in on the innocent. War was afoot.

* * *

"Do it, love. What's to loose? They gonna lock you up? They gonna take you away from your family? Already did that didn't they? What's to loose?"

Jezzy shook her head and slipped the knife into her pocket. No, she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. She had a family to worry about; a tiny life growing inside her. But did she really want to bring that child into a world such as this. She had heard things, knew things that the Dark Lord was planning and it made her sick, made her crazy with fear. The knob on the door turned and she closed her eyes. She couldn't do this; shouldn't do this.

"But you will, won't you love?"

Marcus opened the door and stepped inside with a tray of food for her. She smiled at him as he turned to leave, his back to her as he touched the door knob. Jezzy's grin grew feral and she pulled the knife out of her pocket. She was behind him in seconds and had the knife to his throat before he had a chance to react.

"Reach for your wand and I will slit your throat." She whispered in his ear.

He whimpered and put both of his hands in the air in surrender. "Wh… wh… what d-do you w-w-want?" He asked.

"Air." She answered as she pushed him through the door.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Jezzy nearly lost her nerve when she got out in the hallway, the air smelled so different; so good. She closed her eyes for a brief second before she heard Cain hiss in her ear.

"Move, stupid! You're going to get caught."

"Right." She answered back, causing Marcus to frown.

She took a left, knowing that the stairs were on the right, and told Marcus to try opening doors at random. He obeyed instantly. Apparently wizards were more afraid of death by knife than by wand. She had seen this man stand and defend himself in a fight against three wizards, smiling like a madman the entire time. Now he was shaking and near to tears. She sneered at him from behind and dug the knife in further, pricking the skin and drawing a bead of blood.

"Good one, love. But don't kill him yet."

"I have no intention of killing him."

"W-what?" Marcus asked shakily.

Jezzy felt like smacking herself in the forehead. He couldn't hear Cain. It sounded like she was talking to herself. She smiled. She sounded crazy.

"Never you mind. Try the next door."

He did and she almost dropped the knife when it opened. She dragged him over to the window and told him to lift it. When the cold air struck her face she lowered the knife and dropped to the floor, tears in her eyes. She smiled up at him as they slid down her cheek and let out a small giggle. Marcus didn't know what he should do. She had put a knife to his throat and forced him to do her bidding, but was this worth any kind of punishment? All the poor woman wanted was a bit of fresh air. If his wife had been in the same position, he hoped that someone would be nice enough to give her the time, however brief, to revel in it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I can't be gone from the Dark lord long, and you must go back to your room."

She nodded but didn't move. He sighed.

"If I can, I will bring you back here tomorrow, but that is all I can do for you."

Her chin trembled as he helped her from the floor. He shut the window carefully and led her out of the room and back to her own. Once inside he set her on the bed and turned to leave. He was already cutting it thin and he had to get back. As he was shutting the door he heard her whisper to him.

"Thank you."

He smiled briefly and locked the door.

* * *

Lith was trying her best to rush through her homework, but Sebastian wasn't helping any. They were both sitting on her bed, him behind her and her between his legs. He was supposed to be helping her with her potions work but instead he was nibbling on her neck, which was very distracting. She tried to shrug him off a few times, but he was very persistent. Finally she decided that two could play this game. She smirked and shifted her weight back so that her butt was closer to his crotch. She heard his quick intake of breath and smiled. This was too easy.

He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her neck. He loved how soft her skin was there; had wanted to kiss and taste it for so long. She shivered before she could stop herself and wiggled a little, throwing him off as she pressed herself firmly against his arousal. He groaned and reached up to cup her breast. She didn't know why, but she hadn't expected that. She let her head fall back on his shoulder and sighed. She felt him smirk into her neck and almost reached back and slapped him. That was until he sank his teeth into her ear lobe. Her mouth fell open and her breath shuddered out. Sebastian ran his tongue over the rim of her ear as he pinched her nipple through her bra.

"Sebastian!"

He smiled. "That's my name, please wear it out."

Lith shook her head and tried to pull away from him. He tightened his grip.

"What?"

"Sebastian that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You totally killed the moment." Lith leaned forward and pretended to start in on her homework once more.

Sebastian growled and shifted his weight so that he could reach in front of her. He grabbed her paper and quill and threw it off the bed. The ink bottle fell and broke on the floor. Before she could complain Sebastian had her again around the waist and flipped her over onto the bed so that they faced each other. He crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth and receiving little resistance. He ground himself into her center and moaned.

"See what you do to me? I need you, Lilith."

Lith swallowed and let him kiss her again, her tongue dancing with his. He lowered his hand to her hip and pressed his thumb into the bone. He had found this particular spot almost by accident a week before on their way to lunch. She positively melted when he did this, groaning and pushing him against the wall to savage his mouth. The reaction was no different now. She wrapped her arms around him and arched her back, grinding her pelvis against him. He began to undo the buttons of her shirt as her nails raked his back. He wished he knew a spell to make their clothes disappear, but that wasn't exactly something that they taught at Hogwarts.

Lith didn't let a little thing such as buttons get in her way and tore the front of his shirt open, tweaking his nipples as soon as her fingers found flesh. Sebastian pulled away from her and smirked as he took his shirt off.

"Oh, fuck yeah." He breathed and Lith giggled.

He smiled and lowered his mouth to her breast as she tugged at the buckle of his pants. He groaned and pushed her hand away, undoing the button and kicking them off as quickly as he could. Lith made quick work of her uniform skirt and by the time he had his pants off and returned to her lips, she was in nothing but her bra and panties. He kissed her, hoping that she wouldn't make him stop this time. Every time they had gotten this far, she had suddenly gotten cold feet and kicked him out of her room. The last time it had caused quite an argument between them that had drawn far too much attention.

Enough of that! He thought to himself. He didn't want to think about that while he had her right where he wanted her. He hooked a finger in the top of her panties and started to slowly pull them down, giving her more than enough time to stop him. Lith arched her back and reached underneath her, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. She looked up at him when he pulled away to stare at her and bit her lip, tugging at the waist band of his boxers.

"Yeah?" He asked and she nodded.

Nothing more needed to be said as the both of them stripped the rest of their clothing off and pressed their bodies close. Sebastian kissed her passionately as he settled himself in between her silky thighs and looked at her once more to make sure that he could continue. Lith frowned at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sebastian's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slid slowly into her. He had to pause lest he come too soon, the feel nearly overwhelming. Lith bucked her hips and he was lost. He had no control over how fast or hard the rhythm, but Lith was certainly making no complaints. It seemed as if the world had slowed down, just to make their moment last and they savored each other until neither one of them could hold back.

"Bast!" Lith clenched around him and he was lost.

A few quick thrusts and he emptied himself inside her. They lay there a while before either one of them could move. Sebastian rolled over to his side and pulled her close to him in a spooning position. Lith sighed, a smile on her face as she felt herself begin to drift slowly into dreams. Sebastian was murmuring in her ear, nibbling and talking nonsense words. Before she fell asleep she heard something she never thought she would hear from him. Something that should have scared the wits out of her, but instead made her smile.

"I love you Lilith."

He kissed the side of her head and the both of them fell into a blissful sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

The morning dawned brighter than any before it, but the tension in the air was thick. No one knew what was bothering them, or why the urge to go home and hide under their bed was so strong, but no one was spared. The day felt like that longest ever, dragging by until minutes felt like hours and hours like days. Muggles and Wizards alike could be seen rushing around, looking in dark corners as if something were going to jump out at them at any moment, but nothing did. By midday most had decided that it was just the unusually hot day that was getting to them and tried their best to forget about it.

Miles away the preparations for war were winding down. All was set and the soldiers waited for the go ahead from their leader; the leader of the Purebloods. Truebloods.

* * *

Draco woke in a sweat, almost forgetting what day it was. He had things to do today, things that were going to change the world he knew for better or worse. He threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Martina stirred and opened her eyes. She knew what day it was too and looked at her husband longingly. She wanted him to stay with her where he was safe, but she knew that he had to leave. Not a word was exchanged between them as she helped him dress in his robes and gear. His wand had been polished the night before and his mask was tucked away, out of site of others. He grabbed her face and stared at her for a long moment before kissing her as if it were the last time. Tears sprang to her eyes as they pulled apart.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He had kissed and hugged his children the night before, not wanting to risk waking them this morning and being delayed. Delay meant death today. With one last long look at his wife he left the room and the house he had grown up in, hoping it was not the last time he ever saw them.

* * *

Jezzy knew something was up days before anything happened. The Dark Lord had come to visit her personally twice in the past three days. She thought at first that she was dead; that he had found out about her little escapade out of her room. But he had smiled at her and told her to prepare herself for an outing. She had frowned at him, not understanding what was going on, but did as he bid her. The second time he came he returned her wand to her.

"You will be needing this tomorrow, my dear."

"And what is tomorrow, my Lord?"

He cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at her and smiled, his red eyes gleaming at her.

"Tomorrow is the day we have all been waiting for. Now get some rest. I expect you to be in top shape for the fun."

As requested, Jezzy got a full night's sleep, uninterrupted by Cain. When she woke in the morning she felt a lead weight on her chest that wouldn't go away. Marcus came for her and led her down the steep staircase to the main room. It was full of Death Eaters, most dressed casually so as to "blend in" with a crowd. She scanned the room quickly, hoping to see a familiar face; hoping to see her husband. Instead she caught the gaze of another pair of gray eyes.

Draco stared at her gaunt face and the dark circles set under her eyes. She didn't smile at him but continued to stare as if she were trying to ask him a thousand questions without words. He clenched his jaw and looked at the floor. He couldn't stand to look at her the way she was. He wanted to hug her and tell her that it would be okay and he would take her back to his father, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything and she knew it.

The Dark Lord was talking and neither one of them were listening, lost as they were in their own thoughts. Draco had already been given his instructions and knew exactly what it was he was to do. He had to find the Minister and detain him with the pretense of conversation. The Minister was not to be killed; the others were disposable. The other Death Eaters were assigned to other important figures, the ones that had already been put under the Imperious Curse, were instructed to leave the Ministry before the attack. The Order and Auror's supposedly had no idea of the attack, but they were prepared for battle nonetheless.

When people began to leave Jezzy looked up at Draco and gave him the briefest of smiles. The Dark lord put his hand on her shoulder and directed her out of the room. Draco didn't know what the smile meant, but he had a job to do. He Apparated out and as close as he could get to the Ministry.

The Dark Lord looked down at Jezzy and grinned at her.

"You, my dear, have the most important job of all."

"And what can I do, my Lord?" She asked.

He smiled at her, his pointed teeth shining through his barely parted lips. "I have a few loose ends I need you to tie up for me. A pair of lips I need sealed."

"You want me to kill someone?"

His smile grew. "How smart you are. How quickly you catch on."

"Who is it then? Who do I have to kill?"

"Oh I think you know him very well."

Jezzy rolled her eyes without thinking. "Who? My Lord?"

"Severus Snape."

* * *

The Ministry was far more prepared for the upcoming battle than most of its occupants knew. Auror's stalked every corner of the Atrium as did members of the Order. Severus took vigil near the large gold statue, keeping a look out for trouble, knowing that if he was caught acting for the other side he would be killed on site. He had done all he could do for both sides and hoped that the outcome of the events today would be I the favor of the entire Wizarding world. He looked up at the giant clock on the wall and read the time. 1:00p.m.. Any minute now. And then the first sign of trouble happened. Draco walked past him, not stopping to chat, and to the elevators. He was off to protect the Minister.

The others would soon follow. As if they had heard his silent thought, hell broke loose upon the Ministry workers. First the screams of panicked people started at the far end; a few lights flashed and the crowd parted as if stunned by what was happening. Then, with a great uproar, the crowd went wild, running in every direction, trying desperately to get away from the shots fired from unfriendly wands. The Auror's sprang into action, stunning two Death Eaters before the multicolored lights colored the ceiling in rainbows.

Two dead workers. Three. Four. And Auror fell next to them, his eyes wide with his last expression of surprise etched upon his face. A Death Eater screamed as his severed arm fell with an unheard thud to the marble floor. Jezzy ran into the fray, dodging jinxes and looking desperately for Severus. She spied him finally near the fountain, doing his best to stay out of the fight. She had to bring the fight to him. She swallowed hard and tried not to remember all the times they had spent together. The potion lessons when she had been younger; the talks of politics as she grew to womanhood; the advice and the tenderness he had shown her; the barriers she had broken down in him; the time he had spent with the children. Tears stung her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them away as she approached him.

He turned when he saw her, surprised that she was even there. He saw her distress and sent out his tickling trendles of thought. He staggered back at what he saw and lifted his wand.

"Jezabel, you cannot!"

She nodded. "I know, but I have to Sev. He'll kill me."

"No Jezabel." He pleaded, not wanting to defend himself against her but having no choice.

A tear fell from her cheek and she closed her eyes, wishing she had another option, wishing that she could get out of this. At the same time as the bright green light shot out of the end of her wand a red light flashed out of his. It hit her directly in the chest and she fell back. She didn't have time to think as she hit the ground hard. Severus stumbled and fell, his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling.

The fight continued around them, the death and destruction reaching levels unseen even in the last war. When the dust cleared a cheer was sent up that would have made the devil proud. The Ministry had fallen.

* * *

A/N And that's all she wrote for the third book in the Malfoy Saga! I hope you all enjoyed it, it was fun to read it all again and really get to see how my writing has improve since the first book. Even if I wrote this series roughly ten years ago, it still makes me smile. Gonna take a break and upload the final book in the series before I start posting, but thank you for reading! Reviews welcome~~

~Lady I


End file.
